Star of my Heart
by NickyRockit
Summary: Friendship can be hard sometimes, specially when your best friend is your own boss. But what happens when Lexi decides to break her best friend's trust to follow her heart and find love? You'll just never know who'll be the main attraction for this girl's heart...
1. When Friendship is not enough

**Hi guys! Many of you may know me from DA. I'm Natynicole87, I've decided to write a fanfic, something that I never thought or imagined to do, but here it is, and I hope many of you like it! This is supposed to be trilogy project of mine, but let's see how I do with this first story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Loonatics Unleashed, they belong to WB. I do own Jake Rabbit and other OC's mentioned in the story. Please review and let me know what you guys think of my writing, if I want to improve I'm gonna need your help! ;)**

**Sorry if this chapter seems short, but take it as an intro to the story.**

* * *

"Star of my heart"

_ "Do you sometimes get that feeling of emptiness? Like something is missing in your life, but you can't quite put your finger on what it is. We all need love in some way or another, even if it's through friendship, just knowing that someone cares and is there for you is enough. But what do you call that empty feeling when friendship doesn't seem to cover the hole? It's bittersweet. I have friends, I even live with them. I also have a best friend who's always there for me no matter what, at least that's what it seems. Don't get me wrong I am super grateful for them and most of all, for him. I love them all, I do, and him… He's my blessing in disguise. They say everyone has a guardian angel, and I can honestly say he is mines. It wasn't easy when I first joined the team, me being the only girl made it really uncomfortable, who where these guys? Confusion hit me like the most powerful thing that ever existed. Things weren't that great back home, I had my mom and step dad, sure I love them, but I couldn't say the same for my older sister, I grew surrounded by constant bullying by my own sister, and when I decided I wanted to move to the city when I graduated high school my mom said I could, with the condition of moving into an apartment with my sister. Yeah that wasn't what I was expecting. So you could only assume that my first and only year in college was a living hell! Until the meteor hit, I guess you could say that was also a blessing. That's when I got my powers, which I have to admit, it scared me to death at first, but that's when I joined the team, and he… he helped me. He was always there to give me a hand when I mostly needed. He was there to dry up my tears when my past haunted me. He knows me like the back of his hand, and he can write my entire story in a book with his eyes closed because he knows everything about me, every hidden secret he knows, he is my best friend, he is the person I look up to the most, he is our leader, my leader…"_

Lexi sat on the rooftop of HQ staring at the journal she held in her hands. It's been a long time since she wrote on a journal, back in high school and college she would always keep one, since she felt she could trust no one. She stopped when she joined the team, she finally had friends who she felt comfortable with, and most of all a best friend who was all ears to her when she felt like talking and expressing herself. She forgot how it felt to write down her life down on paper, it felt good, but it also made her feel empty. She's been keeping these new feelings of emptiness from Ace, so when she closed her journal she decided she needed to talk to him about it and express herself to him as she always did, instead of keep writing, instead of keeping them locked away in a book that wasn't meant to be read by anyone.

She brought her left arm up and pushed a few buttons that led her to her leader's communicator.

"What's up Lex?" Ace's voice came out of Lexi's in-built communicator. She smiled at the sound of his voice.

"You got a sec? can you meet me at the rooftop? If your not too busy I guess…" She grinned to the communicator with her eyes full of hope. She had to get this out of her system.

She heard a sigh coming out of Ace, for a second she thought he was going to say no. "I suppose I could… Is it that important that it can't wait?"

A disappointed look haunted her face as she stared at her communicator. He's never been so hesitant to meet with her, but Ace has been really stressed lately about missions, that he's been trying his best with Tech to maintain every bit of equipment not to mention the team in top shape and form to be at a ready no matter what, they've been training a lot lately and he's been designing new ways to guide the team to perfection. As we speak he was currently with Tech testing some of his new "Toys", and models for future weapons. The two have been working together a lot… Well the three, where the coyote was working, the roadrunner was helping.

"I… I don't really want to interrupt you if your doing something important, so yeah it can wait. I understand" She sadly said to the communicator before shutting it off.

She trailed off to the elevator that took her to the HQ's common room, as she walked in, she took in her surroundings. She heard Slam in the kitchen, no surprise to her, and Duck was watching the TV while holding a box of tissues, either the Mallard was sick or whatever he was watching was upsetting him to the point of crying. Lexi gave the mallard a confused look, before she continued to take her surroundings. No Rev, Tech or Ace to be found, she must've guessed they were on Tech's lab, because that's the door she eyed next. She shrugged and took a look at her watch, 2:30p.m. WOW she's been 3 hours in the rooftop without even noticing, I guess that's what happens when your writing your life away. She decided to sit next to Duck to see what was upsetting the mallard.

She sat on the couch holding her journal tight to her chest, not wanting to let it out of her sight. Duck didn't seem to notice the female bunny sitting next to him, instead Lexi decided to just watch his reaction and analyze it on her own.

"Oh Linda, he's going to find out sooner or later that you killed his lover which BY THE WAY was your sister that YOU'VE NEVER MET!" sobbed Duck.

Lexi finally realized what Duck was watching, it was a famous soap opera in Acmetropolis called "Secret Passions". She stared at the screen and saw a beautiful black haired woman washing blood out of her hands, suddenly her cellphone rang, she picked it up nervously. "H- hey Matt!" said the black haired beauty, "Hi Linda, I was just wondering if you signed those contracts I dropped in your office yesterday, I need to hand them in, maybe I can drop by your house and pick them up?" A male rabbit came on screen, he had light brown fur and turquoise eyes, in body height and weight he looked pretty much similar to Ace's. "Of course you can Matty, maybe we can even have a cup of wine together" said Linda. "Oh… As nice as that sounds, I'll have to get a rain check on that, I have a date with Trish…" With that the male bunny hung up, and drove up on his sports car into the dark and rainy streets. "Or so you think…" Linda said while a menacing laugh erupted out of her… Commercials!

"OH TRISH! MATT WILL NEVER KNOW! BAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Duck sobbed.

Lexi simply stared dumfounded… "I can't believe you watch this non sense!"

"WHAT? out of all people Lexi, YOU don't watch soap operas? Specially THIS ONE? Starring Jake Rabbit?" shouted Duck in disbelief.

Lexi stared at the mallard astonished for a few seconds before bursting out of laughter. "Really? Duck! soap operas are all the same! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I HAVE to watch them, besides Jake? He's not even appealing to me" Lexi said as a matter of fact.

Duck gasped at Lexi's response "I don't believe it! You don't find Jake not a bit appealing? Not even a tiny teensy bit? All the girl's in Acmetropolis are dying to get a piece of him! AND don't answer it's starting again" Said the mallard holding a finger up to the bunny.

Lexi opened her mouth to response but she was cut off by the change on the screen where Zadavia's face appeared now instead of the soap opera.

"And that is precisely why I'm contacting you guys" Zadavia said.

"BOSS! I was- I will never know what Linda does to Matt! There's one more episode left for the finale! and I need to know!"

"Shut it Duck" Instructed Zadavia.

Duck simply growled something under his breath, that even the female bunny could not put together.

Sooner than expected the rest of the guys came running towards to the common room and stopped in front of their Big screen TV where Zadavia was trying to tell them about their next mission.

"What's up boss?" said a concerned Ace.

"Loonatics, I was contacted by APD (Acmetropolis Police Department) And other investigators about a missing person"

"Uhhh… Missing? Isn't that more of their job?" Ace asked confused.

"It is not your normal Acmetropolis citizen we're talking about here Ace, it's Jake Rabbit, the soap opera's industry biggest fortune now a days, and soon to become big screen actor" Zadavia informed. "He was last seen two days ago by his personal assistant, then vanished! The house has been searched, non of his cars or personal jets are missing, no forced entrance to the house, no alarm went off from his security system, his personal security guards didn't even notice anything weird going on in the house, just that he just vanished along with his personal butler Bitterman. This is why the Police Department wants to involve you guys to see if you can find more clues and maybe overlook on everything they already have in case they missed something."

"Alright, we'll take a look at it" Ace informed their boss.

"Glad we can count on you guys. Good luck Loonatics, Zadavia out!" and with that Zadavia disappeared from the screen and suddenly the credits from the soap opera were appearing on the screen.

Duck didn't know if to panic, scream out of anger or excitement that he might get the opportunity to meet Jake Rabbit, if they find him of course. He just looked shocked with all the information that was just said, he was still processing. Ace waved a hand in front of his face. The mallard blinked and frowned at Ace for taking him out of his trance.

"I missed the ending, but if we find him he might give me a copy or better yet a visit to the set!" Duck said to no one in particular before he quacked out of the common room.

"I'll go and set up some equipment chief!" Tech said before darting out of the common room.

"Ohh-can-we-use-those-new-lazer-canons-you-showed-us-today-or-those-ultra-infrared-googles?" Rev zoomed out behind the coyote.

*grumble* Sounded Slam's stomach "Hehehe… Snack time?" Slam said before spinning his way back to the kitchen.

"Alright big guy but don't take long we have to leave soon" Ace called back at the Tasmanian devil.

Lexi glanced at the male bunny next to her, while fumbling with her journal in her hand "How about that sec now?" asked Lexi to her best friend.

Ace turned to face her and sighed "Lex, we really have to go, unless it's not something REALLY important, it can wait." said Ace with authority in his tone. Surely it wasn't as important as the male bunny thought it was, but he also sounded uninterested on the female bunny's request, which was really unusual.

"What's wrong with you? Are you mad at me or something?" Asked a now annoyed Lexi.

"Lexi let's just focus on what's important now, I'm not mad at you, and I don't mean to sound mean either, it's just that right now I don't want to mix whatever you have to say with this mission, or any mission. We have to learn to control ourselves, and difference. Right now I'm your leader and I say suck it in and go get ready to find this guy." He sounded annoyed also, even though he really wanted to know what the girl had to say, truth is he was afraid of what she had to say, he didn't want to distract himself or put in more problems and stress on his mind, not knowing that he just did what he was avoiding to do in the first place by making Lexi upset.

She simply frowned at him, went to her room to put her journal away and stormed out to the HQ's garage since that was usually their meeting point before departing to a mission, she also didn't know how they were getting to Jake's house, if by their hover bikes, ship or jet packs? As she entered the garage she took sight of every form of traveling vehicle they had, she then took notice on Ace's personal bike. Mostly everyone doesn't know this but he had a personal bike, and he was actually working on it, she saw the tools set out next to his tool box and working stool, the bike was similar to the team's bikes, only his was an older model, and didn't have his team color or anything that resembled the team what so ever. This is probably the only set of equipment he has that Tech hasn't tempered with, which means… No weapons installed, and he'd like to keep it that way. He's had this bike since he was a teenager, he worked hard on getting it, and just like any other guy it was his hobby, project and baby.

Lexi's the only team member who has ridden the bike, though not directly, she had taken a few rides with Ace, and how she loved them. It just took both of the bunnies mind away from everything. She sighed as she took hold of the good memories they've both had with the bike. She awoke from her memory trip as her ears started to form pink glowing orbs around them, the guys were coming.

"So chief, what it'll be?" Asked Tech as he and the rest of the team walked in the garage, while holding a bag in his hand, surely filled with gadgets for the team's use. Ace pondered at the question and finally replied. "We'll take one of the ships, it's a bit out of town and Zadavia told me Jake's house has a landing road, since he owns private jets himself"

And with that the team went inside the ship and secured themselves in their designated positions, before take off.

END OF CHAPTER 1

_**"Leap Of Faith"**_

_One less call to answer,_  
_Feeling full of despair,_  
_Don't think I can get through it,_  
_Just one last prayer._

_And it's a leap of faith,_  
_When you believe there's someone out there,_  
_It's a leap of faith_  
_When you believe that someone cares, oh,_  
_And when I call out to you,_  
_Will you be right there,_  
_Right there?_

_Searching for the answer,_  
_Nobody seems to care,_  
_An now I wish that you were here,_  
_Beside me to wipe away my tears._

_And it's a leap of faith,_  
_When you believe there's someone out there,_  
_It's a leap of faith_  
_When you believe that someone cares, oh,_  
_And when I call out to you,_  
_Will you be right there,_  
_Right there?_

_Waiting for the answer,_  
_Remembering times we would share,_  
_Somehow I feel you here beside me,_  
_Even though you're not there._

_And it's a leap of faith,_  
_When you believe there's someone out there,_  
_It's a leap of faith_  
_When you believe that someone cares, oh,_  
_And when I call out to you,_  
_Will you be right there,_  
_Right there?_

_[Bridge:]_  
_And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through,_  
_And I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you,_  
_And I'll remember when you told me,_  
_I could trust in you_

_When I believe that you really care, oh,_  
_And when I call out to you,_  
_Will you be right there, right there?_

_It's a leap of faith,_  
_And I believe that you are out there,_  
_It's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care, oh,_  
_And when I call out to you,_  
_I know you'll be right there,_  
_Right there,_

_And it's a leap of faith._

Song by Michelle Branch

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it, please review! It would mean the world to me to listen to your opinions about the story and my writing.**


	2. Tough Flight

**Another chapter! :)**

**I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. But I have to ask all of you for a huge favor... Don't hate Ace or Duck because of how they are here, or don't hate me for making them like that... hehehehe ^^**

**There is slight language on this chapter, so please let me know if it's too inappropriate for the rating. **

**Also if you follow me on DA you'll know that I always try to relate most of my projects with music, so that explains why in most of my chapters if not all there will be lyrics at the end. **

**Remember to review after reading, your opinions help me get better at writing and most of all motivate me to write.**

* * *

It's been half an hour since the team has been flying their way towards Jake's house, and they still had a bit of time left until their arrival. Surprisingly the team has been quiet during the flight. Until the team's leader decided to break the silence.

"So um… Tech what do we know about this guy? Any important info or hobbies that he's into, or i don't know any of his personal info that might give us some kind of hint on him and his little disappearing act?"

"Well, Rev can pull up his full biography if you want. I personally don't know anything about him, just that he's an actor and he's going to star in a big screen movie sometime next year, which by the way they are still filming" Tech said while looking up the basic info on his data pod.

"Rev…?" Asked the bunny, knowing that the roadrunner knows how to take a hint that indicated him to start searching.

"Looking-looking-looking-and-found!-Jake!-Jacob-Allan-Rabbit-but-he-prefers-to-be-called-Jake-that's-his-artistic-name-he's-28-years-old-born-and-raised-in-Acme-London-but-he's-half-british-in-real-life-he-has-a-british-accent-even-though-we-always-hear-him-with-an-american-accent-on-tv-has-starred-in-18-famous-soap-operas-took-interest-in-acting-during-highschool-moved-to-Acmetropolis-after-graduating-from-acting-school-because-he-was-offered-a-role-in-his-first-soap-opera-"Seeking-Truth"-Ohh-my-mom-used-to-watch-that-one-she-was-always-crying!-he-got-offered-the-role-because-he-made-the-entire-audience-cry-at-his-last-play-in-acting-school-that-" Tech held the roadrunner's beak, and gave him an annoying and threatening glare. "Ok maybe I shouldn't have meant the entire biography!" Growled the coyote to the roadrunner as he let go of his beak, hoping not to regret his decision.

Rev cleared his throat and gave the coyote an annoyed glare, then turned his gaze back to the screen, and read in silence for a couple of seconds before he spoke again. "Hmmm-he's-been-named-Acmetropolis-bachelor-of-the-year-for-three-years-in-a-row-now-is-that-something-concerning?-Maybe-he-got-kidnapped-by-fangirls?hehehehe" Rev suggested and laughed nervously.

Ace glanced at the roadrunner and pondered at the possibilities of such thing happening, then he shook his head. "No no no, Zadavia said there's no evidence of anyone breaking into his house, it's just weird that he just vanished just like that, he has cameras around his whole house, wouldn't the police noticed if someone kidnapped him? And then she mentioned his butler also went missing…" The bunny pondered more of the possibility that the butler somehow had something to do with this, but was interrupted from his thoughts as Duck decided to barge in with some of his non sense talk.

"Another reason why he's my hero! He's been named bachelor of the year for 3 years in a row! Can you believe that? He beat you Ace, in fact he took your place! He has all the girls falling down to his toes… It's like he's a walking girl orgasm! I need to meet him, this guy needs to give me pointers ASAP!" Said Duck while fantasizing about his "bro-mance" with Jake.

It's true, during the team's first year Ace earned a lot of awards and titles, one of them being named Acmetropolis Bachelor of the year, making him one of the most desirable single guy in the city, and making every cover of magazines the city had. Him being an anthro made it even rare that he got such title, but him having super powers, always saving the city and leading a team that made that happen, not to mention the fact that there's something about a guy in uniform that's such a panty dropper for all the ladies… Yeah he earned the title. But Ace didn't really care about things like that, sure he accepted awards all the time but they were never really that important to him even though he did earned them, to him he was nothing without his teammates. So whenever he earned something, he thought his earnings are his team's as they are his.

"Uh… Duck first of all FOCUS on what's important here! A guy is missing and all your thinking about is getting pointers about how to get girls? We don't even know if this guy is in the city, let alone alive! Second I could care less if he's now bachelor of the year, I didn't even knew I made bachelor of the year" Ace responded to Duck in an attempt to bring the mallard to reality and out of Jake-Land.

Duck gasped surprised at Ace's response and assumption of the actor being dead. "DEAD?! He can't be dead! How will I know-"

"I'm not even done here Duck! Third, and this goes for everyone else in the team as well!" He sighed his eyes filled with frustration and thought for a brief second, before he let his next words exit his mouth. "Since I've been trying to make our teamwork a better environment and not to mention make it safer for others around us, I've been wanting to make the decision of us not getting involved friendly AND romantically with anyone for the time being!" Informed the bunny with his usual authority tone, yet you could also sense something else in his tone… Barely there but it was… Worry. Maybe regretting his last statement, or fear of his teammates not agreeing. But his mind was made up, and he just hoped for them to back him up and comply with such rule.

Everyone glanced at Ace at once! Mostly in shock by the words that just came out of their leader. Sure being a hero meant that everyone had to take precautions with anyone they met outside of the team, friendship or not. You don't want anyone to become an easy target. But prohibiting to make new friends or get involved romantically with anyone in general was a bit out of line and it seems the rest of the team agreed on it. Though Duck and Lexi seemed the most shocked and hurt by their leader's decision. Both of their jaws dropped, in disappointment.

"WHAT!?" Both Duck and Lexi exclaimed in unison, they both looked at each other thinking the same thing! "What the hell?"

Ace changed his expression to a determined look, he suddenly became even more determined of his decision. "I've made my decision guys, I've also talked it over with Zadavia a couple of days ago and she advised that if I thought that it was for the best than to go through with it."

"You can't do that!" Exclaimed Lexi with disappointment all written in her face. Ace glanced at her in fear of finding the one thing he did saw in her, disappointment. He simply frowned and turned back to his front view watching his way as he piloted their ship. He did feel bad that Lexi didn't back him up on this, she was his best friend and second in command, so disappointment also caught him when it came to his second in command's response. Tech, Rev and Slam remained quiet, but still disappointed at their leader.

"Lexi out of all… I thought you would back me up on this, but we'll talk about it when we're done with this mission, we don't really have time to talk deeply about this." Advised Ace to his second in command. Lexi simply stared in shock wondering what on earth has gotten into him, she really wanted to get to the bottom of his sudden bitter behavior.

Duck gave Ace a sarcastic laugh "Well I sure have time to talk about this Ace, you can't do this! You can't control who we meet and get involved with! Just because you had a bad blind date three weeks ago doesn't mean you have to forbid us from finding our one and true love!" And with that EVERYONE glanced at Ace in shock of the news that he went on a date without letting the others know. Ace's eyes widened in fear, he nervously glanced at Duck in hopes that the mallard didn't reveal anything else with his sudden outburst. He literally didn't see that one coming and he sure wasn't ready for more.

Out of all Lexi was the most in shock at the recent discovery. "You-you went on a date?" Asked a very hurt Lexi. Ace turned his gaze towards her and looked down in shame, this is what he was fearing the most.

"I- I did, but this had nothing to do with my decision Duck!" Ace started to sound regretful at first but then remembered the reason of why she knows of this and his tone changed to a more enraged one as he responded to both Lexi and Duck.

"Why didn't you tell me? aren't I suppose to be your best friend? If I went on a date I would've let you know because I trust you to that level Ace! You know everything about me, I don't keep things from you!" Expressed Lexi, usually she would've preferred to tell him this in private but her anger blurred the fact that she was surrounded by the rest of her teammates.

"Nothing happened Lexi! So I think it doesn't really matter!" Responded a very annoyed and embarrassed Ace really wanting to drop the subject.

"It matters to me Ace, now I feel like you don't trust me enough to tell me these sort of things!"

Besides the drama that was currently haunting the bunnies, a smirk grew in Duck's face. He got Ace, he didn't really know at first what it meant to carry such valuable information from the male bunny, and when he blurted out the information he didn't really do it with the purpose of hurting him or harming his friendship with Lexi, but he did, and he did like the drama that it brought, it kind of reminded him of the soap operas he so enjoyed watching, it amused him in a sickly way. So he decided to continue with his game, as sickly and wrong as it was, for vengeance of Ace's sudden and toxic decision.

"Oh nothing did happen Lexi, I begged Ace to go out with this adorable red haired bunny… What was her name again Ace? Jen? Jill? It was something with a J! You see she's best friend and roommate with Mel, the girl I was going out with, and Mel wanted to have some alone time with me… and well we had to get her out of the apartment somehow! So I hooked her up with Ace, which HE agreed to go by the way! Anyways they went to dinner, and apparently the girl was a little too straight forward for Ace's taste she was-" Duck was cut off from his amazing tale of Ace's date.

"That's enough Duck!" Demanded an enraged Ace. Ace knew where he was going with this, and he couldn't believe that the mallard was actually spilling the beans on him like that. He had a bad date, a date that went completely wrong, a date that he shouldn't have agreed to go in the first place. Yet he did, and it happened, though there's nothing he could do to change that, he still wanted to forget it, and clearly that wasn't in Duck's book.

"Ok! You just stood up and left! The girl walked to the apartment as a crying wreck! Which meant MEL and I didn't get our alone time! She wanted to tell Mel all about her horrible date experience and how Ace didn't want to give in! And when I got to HQ you were already gone again with Lexi getting some ice cream! I never got the chance to thank you for ruining my date!" Duck said as he frowned at Ace knowing that somehow that ending would hurt the bunny even worse.

Ace wanted to strangle Duck for his abrupt words, that was only for him and Duck to keep to themselves, not for the whole team to know. They'd agreed on it.

Rev opened his beak as if to say something about the subject, but was simply cut off by Tech's hand and murmur… "Don't say anything, don't get involved…"

Lexi was just completely hurt and dumbfounded, she felt betrayed by her best friend, how dare he keep this from her? She then remembered Duck's words, and the fact that he mentioned her and Ace in his little outcome.

"You were with me after your date? and you didn't tell me? I- I can't believe you out of everyone would lie to me like that! Me!" Tears threaten to fall from her now, as her eyes glittered, her throat tighten. But she held back, she had to, she has to be strong about this, and not let him break her, not now, not in front of the team.

"I didn't lie to you Lexi, I just never told you!" Said Ace trying to sound convincing, but it was simply not working.

Duck sighed at all the drama he caused yet wanting more, he knew how to get to the girl. "Yeah, and why are you so worked up about this Lex? Last time I checked Ace wasn't your boyfriend or anything like that, he's just your BFF! so I don't know why you're getting so jealous over all of this"

"I am not jealous Duck! That's not the point! I could care less if he went on a date with all of Acmetropolis, the point is that he kept it from me! I wouldn't do that to him! Friends or BFF's as you call it don't do that from each other!" Responded a very annoyed Lexi at Duck.

Ace now turned to face both Duck and Lexi, this has gotten too far in general and it needed to stop! "Listen Lexi, let's not talk about this now ok!? This is the exact reason of why I didn't want to talk to you earlier, anything else you have to say I suggest you keep it to yourself until we're done with today and head back to HQ!" He really felt bad for hurting his best friend by keeping her from such thing, but they had a mission to worry about now.

"Yeah well I guess it's a little too late for that now…" mumbled the female bunny, Ace heard her words clearly but decided to let it go and get to his next target.

"And Duck, haven't you disrespected me enough today? You and I are gonna have a looooong talk when we get back home! How dare you talk about my personal life like that in front of the whole team? I would-"

"Uhhh… Chief! Ace? CHIEF!" Ace was interrupted by a concerned Tech.

"WHAT TECH?" yelled the annoyed bunny.

"Sorry about interrupting, but you just passed Jake's house."

Ace cocked an eyebrow to the coyote but turned away from him and stared at his current location, taking notice that the coyote was right. And with that the bunny growled under his breath in frustration and turned the ship around in such an abrupt way that even though the rest of the team was strapped with their seat belts they felt the need to hold on. Yeah Ace was pissed, and then they roughly landed on Jake's personal landing terminal.

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

_**"I Feel So"**_

_Sometimes_  
_I wish I was brave_  
_I wish I was stronger_  
_I wish I could feel no pain_  
_I wish I was young _  
_I wish I was shy_  
_I wish I was honest_  
_I wish I was you not I_

_'Cause_  
_I feel so mad_  
_I feel so angry_  
_I feel so callous_  
_So lost, confused, again_  
_I feel so cheap_  
_So used, unfaithful_  
_Let's start over_  
_Let's start over_

_Sometimes_  
_I wish I was smart_  
_I wish I made cures for _  
_How people are_  
_I wish I had power_  
_I wish I could lead_  
_I wish I could change the world _  
_For you and me_

_'Cause_  
_I feel so mad_  
_I feel so angry_  
_I feel so callous_  
_So lost, confused, again_  
_I feel so cheap_  
_So used, unfaithful_  
_Let's start over_  
_Let's start over_

_'Cause_  
_I feel so mad_  
_I feel so angry_  
_I feel so callous_  
_So lost, confused, again_  
_I feel so cheap_  
_So used, unfaithful_  
_Let's start over_  
_Let's start over_

_I feel so mad_  
_I feel so angry_  
_I feel so callous_  
_So lost, confused, again_  
_I feel so cheap_  
_So used, unfaithful_  
_Let's start over_  
_Let's start over_  
_Let's start over_

_Song by Box Car Racer_


	3. Leave it for when it matters

**I'm getting really into this story! Even though it's my own this is something I've been wanting to do for 4 years now and it's finally happening, and I gotta say it feels amazing! So far the story has 3 reviewers which is AWESOME! because I never thought I'd have any in the first place. So I thank all of them for their enthusiasm and support on this story, like I said, your opinion really helps me improve and motivate me! So the more reviews I get, the more chapters you get! :)**

**-inuwaterbender: I can assure you that more is coming! Thanks for being my first review! X3**

**-starskulls: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest of it! :)**

**-loonaticslover13: You might be right you know! LOL! And about why he stormed out on the other girl... I may never tell what exactly did happen with her, I will say that she proved to him that she was not his type, a bit too easy going for his taste! ;P Duck really messed up there, but it had to happen, so as much as I hate myself for doing so, you just never know with Duck! And about Ace and Lexi... You'll see what happens! ;)**

**I also wanted to clear some things! First with Duck's little boy crush on Jake... I hope no one is confusing it with something else, because that's not the point. He just admires him a lot, and more than anything wants to be as successful as him, not as an actor but with the ladies. And about Ace's sudden mechanic abilities... I blame my sudden obsession with Motorcity! LOL! That I take the blame! But I just wanted to give him something a little extra besides his martial arts talents which will be essential in the future of the storyline, besides he is a boy, and what boy doesn't like bikes!? I don't know for some reason he seems like the kind of guy that would have a bike and work on it from time to time, not obsessively but as a slight part time hobby. ^^**

**Also, I'm not writing Ace's accent as most LU fic writers do, why? because quite frankly I find that it can get a bit hard to read sometimes, and I don't mean to offend anyone who does it, I respect it and still read fics that do have it, which is most, and they do an excellent job on it! But there are some that it's a bit hard and I find myself double reading certain lines... So for now imagine his accent as you read his lines! Or if it means so much... Let me know what you think, and if you guys don't agree with me please say so. I'd be more than happy to add an accent to his lines. :)**

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please review after reading! :D**

* * *

Ace parked the ship next to a neatly line of jet planes, Jake's personal jets, the team just wondered why one guy would need so many planes? for all they knew the guy lived by himself. The mini airport that Jake had in his backyard was quite deceiving, from a far it looked like a simple small road, it looked like it could only manage smaller planes. In fact Ace was quite worried that it was too small for their ship, he still took the risk and it ended up being just perfect for their ship.

Despite their tense mood the team whore a very relieved expression on their faces. It wasn't that they were worried that they wouldn't land safely, no, besides their rough flight and landing they trusted their pilot, it was because of what they just went trough. Because now they get to worry about the disappearance of Jake and not about Ace's secret life and Lexi's disappointment with him. The team cares way too much for their bunny friends, so seeing them as they are right now, broken, it hurt them as well, as much as they would love to help them get trough this, right now it's best if they just let it go and focus on their team and their task. They finally get to do what they do best, help people. And, besides the unforgettable moment they had a few minutes ago, they were all ready to put it aside and focus as a team.

As they unstrapped themselves from their seat belts, Tech stood and grabbed the bag he brought in from HQ, he put it on top of of his seat and pulled out some sort of goggles, he only had 5 in his hand. Naturally as the rest of the team took notice they turned to face him knowing that he had some "Toys" for them, which seemed weird since the place didn't looked threatening at all, but they all followed on without questions or complain.

Thankfully the coyote decided to break the tense silence that haunted the team. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Ahem… I have some equipment you guys might find useful." He paused and nervously glanced at the rest of the team. They were ready, and most of all to leave all this drama behind, but it still lingered in the air which made him tense a bit. He then straighten himself as if to compose himself and mentally slapped himself to get over it and get back to reality. "These are specially enhanced infrared goggles, this house… well more like mansion is very big, and we don't know of any hidden places, it also detects heartbeats, pulse, and pretty much any living soul, and by doing so it also identifies it's owner." He tossed a pair to Ace, the bunny caught them in an intact, and with that the coyote smirked at his leader admiring his reflexes.

Ace stared at the goggles curious of their ability then glanced at Tech as he cocked an eyebrow at the black and green coyote. "Uh… Should I…?"

"Yes, be my guest Ace" and with that he signaled Ace to give them a try with any member of the team. The bunny pulled them on, adjusting the position around his eyes. "Now close your eyes, wait 5 seconds, then open them again." Ace nodded and did as the coyote instructed, at first he saw everything normally, like he had nothing on, then he gazed over at Rev, the roadrunner turned orange like as if he was catching fire, he noticed a red blur within the roadrunner's chest that thumped lightly, his heart beat, next to the flaming figure appeared a small box with Rev's picture and full name (Rev Runner), the bird's current body temperature and pressure, also indicating that the roadrunner was in complete health. It was like a medical body scanner, but with the concept of an infrared detector. He then did the same with the rest of the team and the same thing happened, flaming figures, identification and body info next to their designated forms. He decided that was enough for the testing as he pulled the goggles out, he had to blink a few times before he adjusted his sight to normal view. Weird, not even his laser vision made him queasy like that after use, but he just shrugged still impressed with Tech's newest invention.

He glanced over at the coyote and gave him an approving stare, the coyote nodded and started handing out the goggles to the rest of the team except to Rev.

"What-about-me?-huh?-how-come-I-don't-get-one?" Asked a very displeased roadrunner to his best friend, his tone kind of resembled the one of a whining child. Tech simply smiled somehow already knowing that this would happen once it came to the point of handing out his invention. He softly shook his head but didn't mind explaining his dear friend.

"Rev these goggles will interfere with your internal GPS, I think we could really make use of that power on this mission" He happily replied as he extended an arm to the roadrunner's shoulders, which in returned he smiled and nodded in understanding.

The rest of the team now glanced over at their leader waiting for orders, which of course gave the leader a hint that it was his turn to speak now and do so.

"Ok guys, first thing's first, let's get out there and get completely filled in with the APD(Acmetropolis Police Department), I want to know what they've found by now any clues, finger prints, dirt, anything suspicious, so let's jet!" The team nodded, and started for the exit, but he stood behind. He watched one by one of this teammates leave the ship. Lexi was last, you could tell she was still pretty upset, though she tried to her best to hide it, for the sake of the mission. And there was no doubt that her leader didn't notice, he wanted to really leave all this aside for now, but his conscience was eating him inside, it hurt him, like a disease that's slowly rotting him on the inside and killing him. But most of all it sickened him to see his best friend the way she was, hurt, disappointed and angry at him, because of him. So it was no surprise that when the rest of the guys left he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside before her departure. I guess she was expecting it, because she didn't flinch or act surprised after it, instead she surrendered. She gave him a cold stare that killed him, a stare that screamed "Murderer" all over. Not that he did such a thing.

"Wait!" He called out to her as he grabbed her arm. He really wanted to apologize, even though he strictly said that their talk would have to wait. She defeatedly stared at him, he could tell she was at the verge of breaking down, and that ached his heart, he felt guilty.

She forced her head out of his gaze and deeply sighed as she stared blankly at the floor. Lexi is a very strong girl, she's dealt with worse betrayals, heck! her own flesh and blood, her sister, she used to bully her and try to break her at a daily basis as if it was hobby, but she grew out of it, and learned how to deal with it. She got constantly pestered by Duck by degrading her, but she knew that it was because of his own insecurities, and that deep inside he truly cared for the girl. She's dealt with a lot of disrespecting and discriminating people and villains, and she never really let them get to her. If it was someone who could truly break her, it was Ace, just the thought of him being gone brought goosebumps to her fur, so it isn't a surprise that the recent events scared her of losing him as a friend, though not completely, but mostly their trust. That's what she really cared about, and he broke that just by one simple mistake. Not that she will never forgive him, but it will take time to heal this wound, it's easier when it's kind of expected, but when you never imagined to see it coming, it makes it harder.

She slightly shuffled her feet as a signal of insecurity of what she should respond. He extended both of his hands to her shoulders as he tighten his grip a bit in an attempt to bring her back to his focus. He succeeded as she looked up to him, she still carried the same cold expression, but that quickly changed to a frown as she looked into his sapphire blue eyes, she usually loved them, but now she just saw a liar's pit as memories of moments ago past trough her mind. She jerked herself from his grip, and he didn't fight back, how could he?

But it was now or never, if he wanted to say something he had to do it now, at least an apology or something. So he tried again, even though this was consuming his time, not to mention that this was really unusual of him to try and make things work in the middle of a mission, wasn't he the one demanding her not to bring such subjects before or during a mission? Yet here he is, doing the same thing he specifically told his teammates not to do. What he specifically told her. I guess there are certain things you just can't control, certain things that no matter what, it breaks you. And now she was heading for the exit.

"Lexi Please!" Pleaded Ace.

"Don't!" She simply replied not facing him. "Not now… Please." And she walked out.

Ace nodded to himself, he didn't want to put more pressure on her than she had, so he decided not to press the subject farther. Instead he took a deep breath composed himself and followed her to the front of the mansion, after all he had a team to lead.

Sooner than expected both bunnies caught up with the rest of the team, it was getting dark and a bit cool now, not that it bothered the team since their suits were designed to handle most types of temperatures. As the team took in their surroundings they noticed that they were actually in a nicely well kept garden. The mansion had a modern futuristic look to it, and it mostly consisted of large windows leaving out a clear view of most of the inside, it looked like it was 3 stories, yet it was difficult to tell because of it's architectural design. As the team's leader took notice of the mansion's front door, he noticed that there was police and investigators scattered everywhere inside and out, they had searching dogs, detectives and other specialists working on the case. Not to mention that the front gate of the mansion was fully secured with high tech security system and staff. He then took noticed of dozens and dozens of people outside of the gates holding something bright in their hands, candles! It took him a second before he realized that the people outside were Jake's fans. All of them not really forcing their way in, or making a scene, no. Instead they were hoping and praying that their beloved idol was found safe and sound.

Ace turned his gaze back to the investigators in front of the house and signaled the team to follow him, non of them hesitated and followed suit. As they reached the front door, the investigators recognized them, but one of them, a tall and slender man in a navy suit with dark brown hair and brown eyes, approached them, indicating that he was the one in charge and the one with the information they needed to proceed with their own investigation.

"Loonatics! We've been expecting you! I suppose Zadavia called you and filled you in on the terrible news. I'm agent Walker, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Greeted Walker to the team.

Ace extended his hand in an attempt to personally greet him. "Nice to meet you too Doc, I'm Ace." Walker returned the gesture while giving him a slight smile.

"We better get inside, as you know we've searched inside and out for signs of kidnap, but found none. The house and security system hasn't been tampered with, non of his personal and valuable belongings are missing, not even his passports and identifications, all vehicles are here, and we have footage of him being in the house reading in his kitchen, he then walks out of the kitchen and into his entertainment room, Bitterman, his butler walks in carrying a tray with what looked like cocktails, and they never came out. Yet he was not in it, a day passed until Gretchen, his personal assistant contacted and notified us about the disappearance." Walker informed as they went up a few steps that led them to the front door, he pushed it open and gestured them to come in. Once inside the team forced themselves not to take a moment to take it all in. It was a dream come true, marbled floors, a staircase that looked as if it was floating in mid air, a mini indoor pond with fish in it with the attempt to have a mini indoor habitat, hallways of all sizes surrounded them making them feel like they were trapped inside a wonderful maze, modern art hung in some of the walls, not making them too cluttered but simply perfect to appreciate every single piece. It truly was a bachelor's dream house.

Duck gasped in amazement "This. Is. A. Dream." mumbled the mallard as he fantasized about his perfect dream house. For some reason it appeared as if the mallard was house shopping instead of working on a real life missing person case. Ace elbowed him to bring him back to reality and remind him to keep his priorities straight. He complied by shaking his head and responding "Right!" to no one in particular.

The group was interrupted as the sound of heels echoed around them, getting closer to their location… *Click, click, click, click*

Once they found the source of the sound, they found themselves with a beautiful young red haired girl walking towards them. Freckles covered her rosy cheeks, she had pure emerald green eyes, her lips freshly stained with red lipstick, and she wore a worried expression on her face. She hurriedly walked towards the team as her black heels rhythms the floor. *Click, click, click, click, click* Slam and Duck eyed the girl from head to toe admiring her beauty, the girl sure was pretty and her outfit only favored her slim figure. She wore a dark charcoal pencil skirt with a white half sleeved turtle neck, black pantyhose adorning her lovely black pointy stilettos.

"Loonatics! Oh thank goodness you guys got here! You gotta help up find Jake and Bitterman! He's been MIA for 3 days now! I don't know what to tell the press! His director's are on the verge of breaking most of his contracts! Everyone is literally attacking me with questions I don't know the answers to, and quite frankly I just miss my boss as hell!" whimpered the red haired girl to the team in desperation.

Walker turned to the team when the red haired girl was finally by his side. "Loonatics, this is Gretchen, Jake's personal assistant." He gestured to the red haired girl.

Gretchen gave them an apologetic smile before she continued. "Yeah I guess I kinda forgot to introduce myself… But you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys!" Her green eyes filled with hope, never has anyone seen someone so eager of finding their own boss, but her job depended on it, and truth was that everyone was attacking her for information when truly she had none, it was driving herself a bit crazy.

Ace walked over to Gretchen and tried giving her a reassuring smile. "We'll try our best, I can't promise anything. We can help you as long as you cooperate with us too." Gretchen gave the bunny a nervous glare "Cooperate?", she's not a suspect, but she did know Jake more than anyone else in the world, she was his right hand, and sometimes his left too! So if the team needed the essential information from him, she would be their best target.

"Alright… I will try my best" She sighed and fell back to her mini panic mode. "Please! We just gotta find him! I don't think I can take more of this tension!" And everyone knew how horrible living in tension can be sometimes, specially the team.

"Ok, why don't you come with me and give us a mini tour of the house and tell me everything that might be helpful for us." Suggested the leader, Gretchen nodded and started to walk next to him towards the kitchen.

"Well for starters, Bitterman also disappeared with him… Everyone thinks he did it. Quite frankly I don't believe it! The man has been working for his family for years, Jake brought Bitterman with him to Acmetropolis when he got this house. And I know you're not buying it, but Bitterman would take a bullet for Jake! He would never hurt him!" Her eyes pleaded for the bunny to trust her on her word, it was just so hard for him though, he's been through a lot, he's seen the least expected do the unexpected, and recently he learned that he can't even trust himself on not hurting those he love.

Ace cleared his throat, not wanting to offend her for her statement. "Are you 100% sure? Because no offense but why would someone want to kidnap a butler? Jake, I understand completely! But Bitterman? Not so much…" Gretchen nodded, and Ace decided to continue with his slight but not directly interrogation. "What about the video Walker told us about? They both entered a room and never came out? Yet the outside cameras didn't pick 'em up either… So no escape through the windows… Maybe…"

"I just checked the videos Chief, they have not been tampered with either." Said Tech as he walked in on Ace and Gretchen in the kitchen. They both turned to the Coyote, and gave him a more concerned and confused look. "Which means…"

Ace thought at what the coyote was getting, but caught on as he realized. "They never left the house!" Concluded Ace as he brought his left arm close to his mouth. "Loonatics meet us in the kitchen now! We might have something here" He then glanced at Gretchen, who was just curious about their sudden assumption of Jake and Bitterman never leaving the house, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Gretchen do you have any blueprints of the house? anything that has the actual design of the house? A map? Print? Planner? Anything?" She fumbled her eyebrows in curiosity, where was this going at? She nodded and exited the kitchen. As the rest of the team barged in to the kitchen ready for orders.

Slam was the first to appreciate the kitchen's beauty! It had granite counter tops, all appliances in stainless steel and every bit of equipment any chef can dream of needing. Jake usually had personal chefs cook for him, but cooking was something he actually enjoyed doing, so most of this equipment he bought for himself. The rest of the team gave Slam a very worried look, worried that his inner monster would react and destroy this beautiful kitchen in seconds devouring all it's edible and non edible contents. But he got the message and gave his teammates a light chuckle and reassuring smile letting them know that he wasn't going to react the way they though, the way he usually was. Good, because if he did it would cost the loonatics a LOT to restore this kitchen.

Gretchen came back with with a couple of what looked like tablets in her hand. She placed one in the middle of an island type countertop and pressed a button, a hologram immediately appeared and the rest of the team circled around the countertop to analyze the hologram. "Exactly what are you guys looking for?" Asked a worried Gretchen.

Ace pondered at the holographic prints of the house that appeared before him, he didn't respond, instead he watched intently… But a disappointed look took over as he didn't find what he was hoping for. "I was looking to see if by any chance any secret rooms were designed along with the house" Gretchen shook her head as if to differ him of his conclusion.

"No, at least not that I know of, and if there was, why would he disappear on it?" Asked a curious Gretchen. Ace gave her a slight smirk.

"That's where Bitterman comes in…" He stated.

"But I told you he couldn't have! Trust me when I say this! He trusts Bitterman with his life!" Gretchen attacked back, they could tell she was getting annoyed with all of the Bitterman assumptions the team had against him. She didn't look like she was hiding something, instead she was hurt! The girl also trusted Bitterman. She felt like they were insulting her mother, so she had to defend her loved ones somehow.

"All I know is that they never left the house! This is the hypothesis I'm currently trusting on. So any secrets or details that you might know of would help a lot! Now is not the time to keep things, I'm not assuming anything but if we want to find this guy we need to know!" Ace was starting to get a bit annoyed with Gretchen's denial, but he couldn't blame her, he didn't see any bad in her, just that she was defending those close to her. So she sighed and pondered for a moment.

"Hmmm… I do remember him saying something about wanting to build a doomsday bunker somewhere here… But he never got to it… Not that I knew of at least…" Gretchen spoke to them, yet to no one in particular as well.

And with her response, Ace's eyes widened! And sooner than you know it he was ready for action!

"Ok! Duck! you and Slam cover the entire first floor of the mansion, try finding any trapped doors, trough the air vents, closets, under furniture anything!" They both nodded without protest and took off.

Ace then pointed at Rev and Lexi "You too are our most important essentials here! You're our eyes and ears of this search, go to the Entertainment room where Jake and Bitterman were last seen and start looking and hearing! Anything suspicious give us a beep!" Lexi seemed kind of relieved that she wasn't paired with Ace or Duck, so she gave him a grateful look before she turned away, it still felt awkward in general to work with any of her teammates though, but she prefers Rev than any of the rest right now.

Ace then glanced at Tech, as Tech just waited for orders. "You and I are gonna work outside, we have to let Walker and his men know about this, we have to try, if there is such bunker room I can bet anything that he's in there." Tech nodded, and they both started to head out the kitchen when Gretchen took hold of Ace's arm.

"Wait! I said he wanted to build it! He never really did got anyone to build it!" She gave the bunny a confused look. You see Bunker rooms got pretty popular a year after the meteor hit Acmetropolis, certain security companies came up with the idea of building "Doomsday" bunker rooms with the purpose of protecting people in case of another disaster similar to the meteor hitting the city planet again. They were a hit for the first few years, but the idea decayed, mostly because of how expensive it was, and people grew out of the idea. Though most people who had bunker rooms kept them a secret, in order to protect their safety, their loved one's, and their personal essential belongings that it carried inside in case of a real emergency, panic can take the best of someone, so to divulge the purpose and location was a bit out of line. Therefor it is no surprise that Gretchen didn't know if Jake had a bunker room or not, the question is, why does Bitterman?

The bunny gently brushed her off and responded. "Or so you think!" And with that he walked out and left a dumbfounded Gretchen in the Kitchen.

END OF CHAPTER 3

_**155**_

_Love. This is getting harder, _  
_And I can't seem to pick you out of the crowd. _  
_But you, my dear, have been discoverd a liar. _  
_And I'm afraid that this is building up for far too long. _

_And this is not the time and place for us to speak like this. _  
_If I had the thought, I'd never dream of it. _  
_So dry your hollow eyes, and let's go down to the water. _

_In a different time and place the words could make more sense. _  
_In a perfect world, the future wouldn't make a dent. _  
_So dry your hollow eyes, and let's go down to the water, _  
_Even though it's the last time. _

_Love. This is getting the best of me. _  
_And truth be told, you were the start of it all. _  
_Now you, my dear, might end up lonely. _  
_Before you go, there's something you should know. _

_And this is not the time and place for us to speak like this. _  
_If I had the thought, I'd never dream of it. _  
_So dry your hollow eyes, and let's go down to the water. _

_In a different time and place the words could make more sense. _  
_In a perfect world, the future wouldn't make a dent. _  
_So dry your hollow eyes, and let's go down to the water, _  
_Even though it's the last time. _

_And this is not the time and place for us to speak like this. _  
_If I had the thought, I'd never dream of it. _  
_So dry your hollow eyes, and let's go down to the water. _

_In a different time and place the words could make more sense. _  
_In a perfect world, the future wouldn't make a dent. _  
_So dry your hollow eyes, and let's go down to the water, _

_Please let's not speak. _  
_Don't breathe a word, _  
_Even though it's the last time. _  
_Please let's not speak. _  
_Don't breathe a word, _  
_Even though it's the last time._

_Song by +44_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully Jake will make his grand entrance soon! ^_^**


	4. Disaster

**THIS. Chapter... It was a motherflower! First of all because I really imagined it so different than how I wrote it. I kept writing and erasing and adding and changing. I think I'm pleased by now, but don't be surprised if I post an update from this same chapter saying that I changed something! XD**

**Right when I was half way through I thought about finishing the chapter, but then I remembered I mentioned that Jake will make his big appearance... So Even though it's not completely, but tell me what you guys think of him so far? I would really love to get more reviews, and I don't even know how many people are actually reading this story, so pretty please review! I feel like only 3 people are reading this... Which I don't have any problems with that, I'm still writing this story just to get it out of my chest, but motivation would be nice! ;)**

**Oh and whenever there's a [ / ] it means that the scene/situation is changing.**

**loonaticslover13: BITTERMAN? Now why would you think that?! LOL! Kuddos! ;D**

* * *

The Loonatics were currently scattered across Jake's mansion attending their tasks. They all agreed to go by Ace's hypothesis, of the possibility that the house might have a secret "Doomsday" bunker room hidden somewhere, and that Jake might be kept hostage in it by his butler Bitterman. Duck and Slam where searching and scanning for any false trapped doors the first floor of the mansion might have to offer, but so far have not succeeded in finding any.

"Be careful with that Slam!" Exclaimed a nervous Duck, making sure his friend was careful when touching certain objects in the room they were currently searching. Slam Grunted at Duck, it seemed strange to him that all of a sudden clumsy Duck was being so pre cautious for something so stupid as lifting a lamp. But the devil shrugged it off trying not to take Duck out of his fantasy land. Duck scanned the walls with Tech's Enhanced Infrared goggles trying to see if there was some sort of life trapped in between the walls, trying not to touch anything, and when he did, he did it with gentleness, he touched things with the tip of his fingers instead of grabbing or scattering, and it seemed somewhat weird to Slam, he was acting as if he was in a museum rather than a house. But this wasn't just any house for Duck, this was his idol's house, so for some reason he kind of felt unworthy of touching things. Let's put it this way, if it was the other way around he wouldn't want random people touching his valuable stuff, so for some reason he thought Jake would think the same, not putting in mind that this is an emergency and such thing shouldn't matter now. So Slam did the worst he could do, accidentally bumped into a small table and pushed over a tall glass vase filled with black marbles… *CRASH!*

"SLAAAAAM!" Cried Duck in panic as he realized what the source of the loud crash was. Marbles covered the neatly white polished floor, and broken glass scattered their surroundings. Duck pulled the goggles off and slapped his face forcing himself to take it in and not freak out about this. His orange hand still covered most of his face except his light blue eyes, as he decided to take a peek of the current damage and then eye the devil. "You just had to make a scene didn't you?" expressed the mallard under his breath.

Slam nervously scratched the back of his head, in shame and apology. He blurted something that resembled an "I'm sorry" But Duck understood correctly, and he uncovered his face and now fully faced the devil. "Well don't apologize to me! Apologize to Jake once I save him from his no good of a butler! Wha- When I get my hands on his puny pathetic butler I'm gonna, Oh I'm gonna egg him so bad he's gonna-" Duck stopped his mini rant as he realized he just went on a mini tantrum. Slam simply stared with his arms crossed and unimpressed, not that he didn't believe that Duck wasn't capable of doing such thing, he just thought that he was overreacting, which was true. But at the pace they were going… And not to mention that now they had a mess to clean. Duck sighed and started to carefully walk out of the room that they were currently at not wanting to trip over the marbles and fall. "I'll try and find something to sweep this mess, just try and not to eat or break anything else!" Ordered Duck to his black and purple companion, Slam nodded and nervously stood surrounded by the pool of marbles not knowing exactly what to do, so he just stood still.

/

Ace and Tech had already informed Walker and his men about their assumption of what might have happened to the actor and his butler. Walker and his team agreed on helping in anyway possible, so they decided to check for any air vents that led outside, any sort of weird vent that led outdoor. Of course if there was such a bunker, there had to be a vent that circulated the air inside of it, so any suspicious open tubes that led outside could be the first signal that the bunker existed. But there was one small detail that was taking a bit of their time and making their task a bit difficult, it was dark, and sure they had flashlights and what not, but it's still not precise. So Ace and Tech were scanning the house surrounding's and see if they could find something under their feet that led to any sort of life. Anyone from afar could assume that the bunny and the coyote were simply searching for treasure in the ground.

Ace sighed in frustration, they've rounded the house twice now, and so far found nothing. "I still got nothing!" Said Ace as he pulled out his goggles, and as soon as he did he had to close his eyes for a couple of seconds to adjust his sight. Tech noticed the difficulty that Ace had every time he pulled his goggles out, he looked like he had a headache.

"Ace are you ok? Every time you use the goggle… I don't know they seem like they bother you." Asked a concerned coyote.

"Yeah I'm ok, but I get kind of dizzy when I take them off…" Said Ace as he tightly held his eyes with his fingers, he then let go and blinked a few times until he composed his sight back to normal. That concerned the coyote.

"Hmmm… I think it might be your optical enhanced vision, I should have known. If Rev can't use these because it interferes with his GPS power, it makes sense that it also interferes with your super eyes. Sorry Chief but I'm afraid you can't use these anymore." And with that the coyote took the goggles out of Ace's hand. The bunny didn't protest, he kinda still looked dizzy and he sure didn't want to be the ill member of the team now.

"Nah, don't work so hard on yourself Tech… but I am getting a slight headache, nothing that I can't handle, so let's keep looking!" Informed the bunny to the coyote. Tech nodded and both continued looking for clues with the rest of Walker's crew.

/

Rev and Lexi where pretty much doing the same thing Slam and Duck where doing, scanning the walls around them in search of life, pushing walls, and touching stuff to see if for some reason there were any secret levers to any hidden or trapped doors. The room they were searching was Jake's entertainment room, which for some reason looked more like a cocktail lounge, it had a bar, amazing sound system installed, a weirdly designed fire place in the middle of the room and a big holo TV in one of the corners. They looked at the air vents and took notice that they were a bit too small of any living person to fit trough them. They have moved the furniture a couple of times to search the floors, but it kinda looked impossible that someone might have gone trough it, since it was impeccably perfect and polished and most of all unharmed. They carefully moved the bar and did the same but nothing.

Lexi sighed and Rev took notice of his companion's frustrations.

"I-know-I-know-this-is-helpless-I've-tried-getting-a-lock-but-I-don't-really-know-what-to-search-since-I-don't-have-a-key-signal-for-him-or-Bitterman-this-place-is-a-bit-confusing-Ace's-assumptions-are-not-making-sense-and-I-feel-like-we're-never-going-to-find-him-and-this-is-so-frustrating-what-if-this-guy-isn't-here? You-haven't-heard-anything-either-and-I'm-about-to-call-this-place-clear-of-Jake!-No-Jake-here-PERIOD!" Ranted a slightly panicked roadrunner.

"Yeah, I'm with you… I'm done, I just have to double check that storage closet and I'll be out, either that guy is a magician or he just simply disappeared out of existence…" The bunny said as she walked towards said closet. Rev nodded and started walking towards the exit.

Lexi opened the storage room's door, she already searched the closet earlier, all it contained was backup snacks and liquor on it's shelves, all neatly organized. She looked, scanned, touched the shelves, and gently moved the bottles to triple check anything. She once again looked up and down, she noticed an air filter vent under one of the shelves, she scanned it and nothing… When she was sure the closet was clear, she turned to walk out when suddenly her ears started to form pink orbs around them and her eyes turned into a bright glowing pink. She heard something, faint, but she heard it. "Rev?" She called out for the roadrunner to verify that she didn't confuse the sound with him or with something he might be doing. But Rev didn't respond, she peeked out of the closet and found an empty room. She turned back to the storage room and decided to focus once more, she waited a couple of seconds, and nothing… Then her ears caught it again as they started to glow. It was a faint beeping sound, not constant, just a simple beep. She bent over to the vent that contained the air filter, she pushed her head towards it and pressed her ear to the vents, and there she heard a buzzing sound, she waited… That buzzing sound could be the air, yet it sounded more like a humming machine, and again she heard the beep. She examined the vent for a couple of seconds… The screws looked properly aligned, she touched them to see if by any chance they were loose, but no they were pretty much tight as they should be. She pulled her goggles out and tried peeking trough the vents but found herself with a dirty air filter… She looked around for some tools, a screwdriver, a knife, anything that could leave for clues or use! For some strange reason she didn't want to call for backup. No, she couldn't! After what happened a couple of hours ago, she felt like she had to prove to herself that she could handle it, that she was not just some amplifier for the team's use. She really didn't care about this missing guy, but she felt the need of doing this by herself and for herself, something to lift her mood up, a chance of victory to prove to the others that she's not as broken as they thought she was back at the ship. That he broke her. So without thinking, she stood up, closed the door behind her and backed up from the vent. Hoping that she wouldn't regret her next move, her eyes started to glow pink and so did her ears, and without a thought she brain blasted the vent! With the blast, it broke at least 2 shelves provoking the fall of a couple of liquor bottles and their break. She had to move fast, the sound of her blast and the breaking glass would call for the others attention, so without a thought she crawled on the brand new hole on the wall.

She coughed a bit as there was a bit of dust flying around her surroundings, the vent literally was perfect for her crawling form, she tried looking around before crawling farther, but she had to hurry… And without warning her communicator beeped! They heard it! She took a glance at it and saw Rev's face on it. She decided not to ignore his call and let him know that she was ok. So she pressed the button.

"Lexi!-what-was-that? I-left-the-room-and-heard-a-small-explosion-and-glass-breaking! Please-tell-me-that-wasn't-you? Did-something-attacked-you? I'm-heading-over-there-right-"

"No! Rev, don't! I'm ok, just please don't tell the rest, I made a hole on an air vent because I couldn't find any tools around to open it, I- I heard something so I decided to check it out! Please don't let the others know, if I need backup I'll let you guys know, you can watch my back from your GPS if you want, but please stall in case they heard me." Said a pleading Lexi, in hopes that the roadrunner would understand her sudden and strange request.

"What?! What-did-you-hear? And-what-am-I-suppose-to-tell-them? Huh? You-know-how-Ace-is! He-won't-give-up-until-he-finds-out-what's-going-on! And-specially-that-you're-trying-to-do-this-solo-and-not-letting-us-get-involved." Responded a very nervous Rev.

"That's why I'm counting on you Rev! Don't tell them, and if they ask, tell them I'm using the bathroom or something… You know… I'm a girl…" Responded Lexi hoping the roadrunner would catch what she was trying to say. She simply cut him off and decided to keep crawling her way to the source of the buzzing, hopefully Rev won't give in if the rest of the guys decided to ask. So to keep her mind off she just kept crawling into darkness. She noticed that she was somewhat descending as she crawled around those dark dusty vents, she kept a bit of light from her communicator's main screen that she purposely left on and her glowing pink eyes and ears, she crawled for what felt like 5 minutes following the beeping and humming sound, until she noticed a steep darker hole ahead of her that literally gave her no options other than to go trough it. She stopped at the edge, and notice that the source of the sound came from the darkness within. She sighed, she had to jump to get to the source there was no doubt, she didn't know how deep it went and wether or not she'll be able to take the fall or be able to get back out. She ran her hands through the circular wall beneath her to see if there was any hidden steps or ladder, she felt a hole on the circular wall bellow her, she smiled in relief, and at the new discovery, she didn't have to jump after all. She turned around and started to back up towards the hole, one of her feet in search for the support, the other danced in mid air as it found it's position next to its pair. She still supported herself with the edge, until she decided to fumble her left foot on search of another step, she found it, and so she went down another step, she carefully continued with this dangerous task, but she couldn't give up, the source of the sound was just a few steps bellow her, and she needed to get to it.

She almost lost her balance at one point as she kept on going down a couple of steps. Not knowing where your going in the dark can get nerve-wracking, this could either be the hidden bunker or not, but nonetheless she's here trying and risking it all. She held tight the steps that met with her face and kept on going until she felt concrete underneath her next step, she made it. She turned around and only saw blackness, she frowned, frustrated that she didn't have a flashlight or something to help her see. She had her ears so now she had to guide herself by sound, she stretched her arms in front of her hoping she felt a wall, a door, something. She walked a few steps and stopped to listen, she was getting really close to the humming source, then noticed a small green light just a few steps ahead, she hurried towards it and found herself with a wall, and there it was… *BEEP* The source of the sound, a blinking keypad. Ace was right, there is bunker room.

She hurriedly put her goggles back on and tried scanning the wall facing her, nothing, she turned around to see if anything around her gave her any signs of life. Nothing. Frustrated the female bunny pulled her goggles off, and went for the blinking keypad which read "Security disabled", her eyes widened "Disabled?" That doesn't make any sense! The humming sound came from the wall next to it, no, not a wall, a door. She noticed there was a wheel right in the center, so she went straight for it, she tried turning but it was jammed. She could easily brain blast the door, but she didn't know if the entrance had some hidden security mechanism to it, so she decided not to risk it. She tried once more and nothing, but then she heard a small click and shrieking sound, the door! It wasn't closed! It was open, just ajar. She just couldn't believe all that was happening, she found it weird at the same time, why such easy access? Something was wrong, she could sense it as goosebumps rose trough her spine. Without another thought she pulled the heavy door open, and she found herself with a dark hallway, she decided to stop for a second now that the door was opened and listen. "Focus Lexi…" She said to herself, in hopes of hearing anything from that dark pitch hallway. She waited… waited…. *cough* It was faint and weak, but that was enough for her to tell that there was life trough those dark hallways.

/

"Rev? How's the search going with you and Lexi?" Called out the team's leader voice through Rev's communicator. Rev was nervous and didn't know what to say to his leader about where his second in command was, not that he asked where she was, but that's all that he was thinking of.

"Lex- Lexi's-in-the-bathroom! She's-been-in-the-bathroom-YEAH-The-bathroom!" Blurted out a nerve-wreck Rev.

"The bathroom? Is she ok?" Asked a very concerned Ace.

"Yeah-yes-yup! Why-wouldn't-she? She-doesn't-need-our-help! She's-a-big-girl-and-can-handle-anything-all-by-herself-chief!" Rev facepalmed himself, he couldn't control his emotions, he was just so nervous and anxious to know where and how was Lexi. He didn't want to get in trouble either, and at the same time he didn't want to fail Lexi, but his emotions were not helping him whatsoever on either side. So when the concerned leader gave him a cocked eyebrow he wasn't surprised.

"Rev what's going on? I'm heading there right now!" Ace informed the roadrunner. Until Rev couldn't hold it anymore.

"NO!-SHE-JUST-HEARD-SOMETHING!" He just simply blurted out, in hopes that he would understand and leave them continue with their mission the way they were. Undisturbed.

"What? And you didn't let us know? I specifically told everyone that if you guys found anything to let us know! Now where is Lexi?" Now the leader was a bit irritated, both Rev and Lexi didn't comply with their orders. He sighed "We're heading to you guys rather you like it or not Rev, that was not ok to not let us know." And the bunny shut him off, and started heading towards the house while letting the others know about Rev and Lexi's supposed "Discovery".

/

"What? She heard something?" Asked a very annoyed Duck, as he hoped he'd be the one to find Jake and be his knight in shinning armor. He was currently finishing his little clean up from the their previous incident with the vase and the marbles. He sighed and said to himself "They're so despicable, it's always the rabbits!" He gently put the broom and dustpan aside.

"Slam! let's get to the Entertainment Room, because miss Drama queen here heard something and decided to follow her ears without letting us know! You know I would NEVER do that" Said Duck in such a dramatic way, extending his arms in the air, and then acting up a very diva-ish pose. Slam simply giggled at Duck's actions, if he thought better he'd say Duck's the "Drama Queen". He simply nodded to Duck after they both composed themselves, and they both took off to the Entertainment room.

/

Rev was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the storage room's door, as he waited for the rest of the team to get there, he was gibbering something under his breath.

"Oh-I've-done-it-now-Lexi's-gonna-hate-me-for-this-but-in-a-brightside-Ace-simply-assumed-something-happened-to-her-I-never-said-anything-about-her-leaving-to-find-the-source-I-just-said-she-heard-something-so-maybe-she-heard-something-but-still-had-to-go-potty!" He grunted in frustration at his words. "Come-on-Lexi-hurry-up!"

Ace and Tech came running through the room's door, they both stared at the pacing bird in front of them in hopes that he'd spill more information on Lexi.

"Alright Rev, spill it! Where's Lexi? I tried calling her, and she simply ignored my call, the question is why?" Demanded Ace. Tech nodded to the roadrunner as a sign that he was on Ace's side and that this was no time for secrets. She could get in danger trying to commit this solo act, even though she was trying to prove a point here.

Rev stopped in front of the storage room's door, and Ace understood right away that he was attempting to hide it. So he simply stormed off to Rev and pushed him aside, Rev couldn't fight back, this was his leader, and no matter what Lexi told him, he would NEVER disrespect the team's leader. So he just gave in, but still not saying anything.

As Ace opened the door and turned the closet's lights on, he was taken over by the smell of liquor all over the floor, it kinda stung his nose a bit, but that didn't stop him, he saw the hole in the wall, and as he did he turned to face Rev giving him a questioning look. "Care to explain?"

At that point Slam and Duck ran to the room, they took a moment to take it all in, even the stench of mixed liquors that now lingered in the air. Duck took a few sniffs before he expressed. "Whoo… Someone knows how to party here…"

Ace kept staring at Rev the whole time, in a way letting him know how serious this whole situation was, and to answer his previous question. And now the whole team stared at him, producing him more and more tension.

Rev nervously laughed and looked down. "We-were-already-about-to-give-up-with-the-room-so-I-left-but-she-stayed-behind-and-a-couple-of-minutes-later-I-heard-an-explosion-and-that's-when-she-told-me-she-heard-something-when-I-came-back-she-was-already-gone-she-told-me-she-could-handle-it-and-to-not-let-you-guys-know! Unless-she-called-for-backup!" The whole team still stared at Rev in disbelief, this was so unlike Lexi to want to solve a mission all by herself. They were a team, and they were all used to teamwork unless the rest was in trouble and only one of them wasn't, then it would all fall under that person's responsibility to complete the mission and save the others. But this wasn't the case, this was something different, this was Lexi's pride taking the best of her.

Ace brought one of his hands to his head and closed his eyes, as a signal or frustration. "And you just let her… Of course you did…"

"But-she-can-handle-it-Ace-Lexi-can-take-care-of-herself-I'm-sure-she'll-call-for-backup-if-she-needs-us" Responded Rev trying to brighten things up for Lexi's sake.

"That's not the point Rev! We don't work that way, and you know that! I'm really disappointed in both of you…" Ace sighed, and faced the rest of the team. "We're going in, but I need at least 2 of you to stay behind in case of backup, I don't know if we're going to end up stuck or if we're going to need external backup if someone gets in deeper trouble, so Rev and Slam you stay behind… And please! Just stay here and be at a ready just in case…" Both Rev and Slam nodded without protest, they could tell how irritated their leader was getting, and they sure didn't want to hit his boiling point, so they just stayed.

As Ace started to crawl into the hole, Tech and Duck started to follow… And when they were finally inside Duck's nose started to itch until he couldn't hold it anymore, he sneezed as loud as he could shaking the vents as his sneeze echoed through the air vents. Tech and Ace simply looked back at the mallard and he just gave them an apologetic smile for his loudness, he couldn't really contain it, it was so dusty in those vents… He simply responded "gesundheit…?"

/

Lexi stood in between the door's entrance, the door fully spread. She stared into the blackness in front of her, not sure if she should conquer it or not. She made her decision as she heard a distant sneeze from behind, she looked back and saw no one, she gasped in realization of what the source might be, Duck. "Shit! the guys!" And without anymore thought she just went through the door and shut it behind her. She turned around to face the door, and tried opening it, it closed shut! next to her was another keypad that also blinked green, except this one said "Security Activated" as she heard a sort of clicks from the humming door. Her eyes widened in fear as she realized what she just did, she just locked herself along with God knows who or what inside the bunker, not knowing if there would be another way out. She cursed under her breath and forced herself to take a deep breath and not panic. She turned around as she heard yet another weak cough along with a low moan… Whoever it was sounded hurt, and weak. She didn't think it twice before she started to run towards the source, hoping the sound would guide her towards her destination. She kept running, as she got more and more anxious, until she ran into a door, she grabbed the handle about to open it, but decided to stop and listen, she heard someone shuffling on the other side, it sounded close to her left side. Either whoever was inside heard her steps or they were simply standing there for no reason. And without anymore thought she turned the handle, but found it locked, this was not the time for being polite so her eyes started to glow a bright pink as did her head as she blasted the door open and ran inside. It all happened too fast but as soon as she stepped inside she heard the sound loud and clear and in time for her to react as the bullet was positioning itself in the barrel of a gun that was pointing straight at her. She turned to it's source and found herself with a puny black haired man, a bit taller than her in a black suit, his expressions where the ones a maniac would normally carry, eyes spread as if he was high on caffein or something else, and his mouth straight, no laugh or frown just plain.

"Bitterman?" Asked a nervous Lexi as she spread her arms in the air in an attempt to surrender. But he didn't care about her peace offering, instead he pulled the trigger, *BOOM* But she recoiled in time to dodge the bullet as she backflipped and landed just in time to brain blast and disarm the puny figure in front of her. The gun landed a few feet to his right, he did an attempt to run towards it, but Lexi, blasted one of his legs. She didn't really wanted to hurt him, but she didn't have backup, it was a battle she couldn't afford losing.

The man fell to the floor as he flinched and grabbed his leg in pain, cursing to the female bunny standing in front of him.

"How did you get here?" Asked the puny man in pain in his native english accent.

"I asked you a question first!" Responded an annoyed Lexi. "Are you Bitterman?"

The man laughed menacingly. "Why? Are they looking for him?"

She then bent over to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and whispered in his ear "Because if you are, You are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

The man kept giggling in a manic way, it kind of gave Lexi goosebumps. "Why are you arresting me love?"

"Where's Jake?" Asked Lexi as she stood and pinned the man with one of her right foot.

"Ahhh… now your talking. Sorry but Master Jacob can't come right this second, but I can take a message for him." Joked Bitterman. Lexi could tell this man was not mentally stable, and something told her this wasn't really a thing for revenge or a crime thing, this guy was a real psychopath. That he enjoyed torturing and to hurt people because it amused him. It almost sounded like if he's done this before. But he was hurt now, and disabled. She either needed to disable him more, or knock him out in order to find Jake. She unpinned him and let him sit up, he still held his leg tight. She took sight of the damage she caused with the brain blast and saw a pretty deep wound, that should slow him down, but not enough to scratch him out as a threat. He was about to say something when she decided to roundhouse kick him straight in the head, knocking him out unconscious… She really didn't need any distractions… And besides the fact that this guy was a psychopath, she could still take him anytime since she was professionally trained and his victims weren't.

She looked around the bunker and noticed that it looked just like a normal house would, the decorations resembled the ones shown in Jake's house, modern. This didn't look at all like your stereotype bunker room would look like, no this was more like a normal underground house. She glanced back at Bitterman who was still laying on the floor unconscious. Then she took notice of a small kitchen to her right and a corridor to her left where she guessed the rooms where.

"Jake?!" Called out Lexi in hopes that he would respond, but got nothing in return. So she decided to walk towards the hallway and start opening doors. The first room she opened had a twin size bed, a night stand and nothing more, she listened for a moment, until she heard the moaning from earlier. She ran towards the hallway and to the next door which was locked, so she put her goggles on and saw a figure laying on the opposite wall, she waited a moment, and in came his name and picture next to his figure confirming that the body within was Jake indeed, his body temperature was higher than normal and then came a warning sign in front on the body, *Beware of dehydration!* Lexi's eyes widened in fear as she pulled the goggles off, and without a thought kicked the door open and ran to the figure lying on the bed in front of her.

"Jake?! Jake! Oh please, please PLEASE! Don't pass out!" Exclaimed the female bunny as she held Jake's face in her arms, his eyes fully closed.

Jake simply moaned and coughed a bit… As the only words that barely escaped his mouth was… "Don't… trust… Bitterman…"

"No, no, no! Your saved! I- I'm here! Your gonna be ok!" For some reason she felt like crying, usually when this sort of thing happens Tech would medically attend the victims or the team, but he wasn't here, so she had to deal with it. She let go of Jake and ran to the kitchen, Bitterman still knocked out. She grabbed the first thing she saw that she could use to pour water in, and that was a wine glass. Now was not the time to choose the correct type of cup one would use to drink water. So she shoved it under the sink opening the faucet filling the glass with water and ran back towards the room. She sat back on the bed, and tried sitting Jake up, but he was just so weak that whatever strength she put into him, he just slumped back down. She had no choice so she opened his mouth slightly and poured the clear liquid through the small gap. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty, and you could already tell that just a drop of water relieved his dried and scratchy throat. He slightly opened his turquoise eyes, trying to fight the light, which she could tell bothered him.

"Come one Jake, you need to sit up and keep drinking! I'm gonna get you out of here I promise!" Exclaimed Lexi. But she could tell that he had a hard time understanding her… And yet it was enough for him to understand that he needed to cooperate as much as he could, and as sick as he was. He nodded and tried to sit up, but ended up moaning in pain instead.

"That's it, It's ok, I'll help you" Encouraged Lexi, and she did help him sit up and lay against the frame of the bed. He pulled his head back and closed his eyes in pain… He sat like that for a couple of minutes, leaving Lexi to think that he passed out, until he slightly opened his eyes, but left his head pulled back. He stared at her studying her for a few seconds, then he took notice of the glass she held in her hands and nodded to her signaling her for more water. She smiled in relief as the tension excited out of her, he was conscious. So she brought the glass to him as he adjusted himself to drink the water. Once she made sure he could hold the glass on his own she let go, he was slowly drinking, but the important thing is that he was. That's when she made the decision of calling in for backup, Jake still looked pretty weak, and she doubt he'll be able to climb up the latter and crawl through the dusty vents. Plus she really wanted Tech to take a look at him, and check how bad his damage was, he was dehydrated, she knew that, but he was also hurting. So she brought her left hand to her face as and sighed before she touched a few buttons…

/

Ace's communicator went off, they were currently in front of the big metal door trying to break the code to get into the bunker which Tech was working on. He sighed in relief when he saw that the caller was Lexi, he pressed a button to take her call.

"Lexi? Are you ok? And where the hell are you? Are you inside the Bunker?" Demanded Ace to his arm… Well to Lexi actually…

"I'm ok Ace, but you guys need to get here fast! Jake is weak and dehydrated, I don't think he can walk, let alone climb stairs and crawl" Informed Lexi to her leader.

Ace sighed… "We're trying… Tech is trying to break the code, how did you break it? And what about Bitterman?" Asked Ace in curiosity.

"I didn't. The door was already opened… Well jammed… And I might have shut it when I came in, so sorry? And Bitterman, I knocked him out cold, I don't know how much that'll last, but Jake really needs medical attention now!" Said Lexi a bit frantic.

"We're trying Lex, as soon as he breaks it we're in" Informed Ace to his second in command, and shot her off. "Tech, the guy is weak and needs medical attention, we need to hurry!"

"I'm trying Chief! There's only 2 more numbers to go… and… make that 1…" Said Tech not taking his eyes out of the keypad.

"What? What's wrong with Jake? He better not die! We need to get there pronto!" Said Duck in a bit of rant. He tried quacking inside but it was no use, whatever this security system was made of, it covered external forces as well.

/

Lexi turned back to face Jake, and she found him starring at his now empty glass. She noticed that he had a bruise under his right eye, and his bottom lip was bleeding, though she didn't know if it was because of the dehydration or if Bitterman caused that. He looked back at her, and weakly gave her a thankful smile. Lexi sighed at his pitiful look, he looked sick, weak and like he hadn't bathe in days… which was true. His hair was all messed up and his white t-shirt was adorned with sweat stains. She didn't notice a smell, but she just felt bad for him for what he's been through in these past couple of days and the lack of hygiene.

"Can you walk?" She asked only with hope of trying to make him talk. He shook his head… And opened his mouth to say something and found himself coughing, his throat was still a bit dry, but he managed to croak something out.

"T-thanks love" He weakly croaked as he pointed to the glass held in his hands, and suddenly regretted as his throat started to attack him and only coughs came out of him now, as he closed his eyes in frustration and covered his mouth.

"Oh, no don't worry, I'll go get you some more water" She gave him a pitiful look as she took the glass from his hands, and his eyes widened as he stared at something behind her, she only read horror in his eyes as she heard the click of a gun and felt it at the back of her head. Her eyes widened at the cold touch of metal against her head, she knew who it was, she just didn't think he'd awake this fast, so she just froze, the gun was ready to shoot. Jake pleadingly shook his head at the person behind her since he really couldn't talk, he just hoped that he didn't do what Bitterman wanted.

"I got to say love, you have one steel foot there. But I guess it wasn't enough!" Growled Bitterman as he gritted his teeth.

"W-why are you doing this?" Asked Lexi as her throat got tighter.

"This doesn't concern you, this is only between me and Jacob, and right now you're our way!" Yelled Bitterman. Lexi could see Jake's horrified expression, he hated that he couldn't move or defend her, his little bit of hope was now taken away from him. He tried moving but instead fell out of the bed and ended up moaning as a shot of pain hit his body. Lexi hated all of this, the sight of his helpless form, the sick thought of this man keeping someone captive out of pure fun, and now she felt Bitterman's finger gripping tighter on the trigger. It was all quicker than she thought, she heard footsteps, a blast and a gunshot which made her scream in fear as she collapsed to the floor as tears excited her emerald eyes.

"Lexiii!" Shouted Ace as he ran to her and went to her aid.

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

**_Disaster_**

_Disaster, disaster_  
_Disaster, disaster_

_Fall comes a loaded gun_  
_Black ties for everyone_  
_Can you read my mind_  
_Fall in my arms again_  
_Grey stones that break apart_  
_French braids demonic art_  
_The dead come alive_  
_Fall in my arms again_

_Again_  
_I'm scared of the dark my friends_  
_What do you fear, my love?_  
_Hold on you're breaking up_

_Disaster, disaster_  
_Disaster, disaster_

_White stones of hollow eyes_  
_Death comes you better hide_  
_Never rest in town_  
_Fall in my arms again_  
_Full moon on a rotten night_  
_Eighteen and a wind came by_  
_Not a soul around_  
_Fall in my arms again_

_Again_  
_I'm scared of the dark my friends_  
_What do you fear, my love?_  
_Your soul it will float like a dove_  
_Your words they won't scream loud enough_  
_But your lips they will stutter and quaver_  
_You can't shake the taste of the blood_  
_Hold on you're breaking up_  
_(Breaking up)_

_I'm scared of the dark my friends_  
_What do you fear, my love?_  
_Your soul it will float like a dove_  
_Your words they won't scream loud enough_  
_But your lips they will stutter and quaver_  
_You can't shake the taste of the blood_  
_Hold on you're breaking up_  
_(Breaking up)_

_Song by Blink-182_

**Commence making fun of my sad attempt of a Cliff Hanger! ;_;**

**Please review! :)**


	5. The Rescue

**A/N: Sorry I took long with posting this chapter. I actually wrote it like 3 days ago, but was really busy at work since we had a big Event going on... But that's finally over, and hopefully I'll have more time next week... Since I'll be off! ^^**

**Please review! **

**loonaticslover13- YES it was the Butler! XD And don't worry I can't get rid of Lexi otherwise I wouldn't have a story to tell! LOL! Who wouldn't have a thing for Lexi? She's cute as a button! As always, thanks for the review! ;)**

* * *

Lexi's eyes fluttered opened as the smell of rubbing alcohol made it's way through her nostrils. She took notice at the cloth that was now invading her muzzle, and the yellow hand that held it. She looked up and noticed her head was actually resting on Ace's lap as he attempted to wake her up with the smell of rubbing alcohol, he succeeded, and now the smell was more burning than helping so she pushed his hand away from her as she tried sitting up, but stopped when the shot of pain hit her head. She fainted with all that happened, which surprised the rest and herself, she's never been the type to faint, and they've been in worst case scenarios before. But when someone points a gun at your head and you feel helpless you can't expect to laugh after you hear the sound of gunfire. The rush, the fear, the anxiety all contributed for the cause of fainting, it was a bit too much for her to handle.

"Lex You ok? You fainted…" Said a concerned leader as he noticed his second in command's attempt of sitting up. She turned her gaze up to him and nodded as she held her forehead in pain. She either hit her head with the floor as she fell, or the rush was causing the headache. Ace gave her a worried glance, but understood how she felt as he too had a headache earlier, so he glanced up at Tech who was now checking the IV stuck to the light brown rabbit sitting on the floor next to his bed. Lexi's eyes widened as she remembered Jake and his condition, she suddenly forgot about her headache and sat up facing him.

"Jake! Your ok!" Said Lexi as she gave him a smile of relief. He faced her gaze and returned the smile as he nodded. Tech looked back to glance at the female bunny behind him and exchanged a smile with her, happy to know she woke up, and happy to see her spirits up. But her happy appearance changed to a confused one as she looked around the room, it was only Tech, Ace, Jake and her in the room, where were the rest and most of all where was Bitterman?

"Wait! what happened to Bitterman?" She turned to face her leader, who was now starting to stand up and held a hand at her to help her stand up as well.

"Well I blasted the bastard just in time to save your fluffy cotton tail, and then I called in for backup, Duck, Rev and Slam took him to the authorities… So he should be behind bars soon." Responded Ace as he gave Lexi a smirk. She turned to glance at Jake and noticed that he was a bit bummed about it, as he distractedly looked down at the floor. Bitterman has been working in his family for years, and he trusted him enough to bring him to Acmetropolis, but the truth has been revealed, and now they were even trying to link other unsolved mysteries with him because of the similarities of the cases. So the fact that he was living and being taken cared of by a psychopath was a bit disappointing… And she understood what it meant to live with disappointment, so she decided to give him some space on the subject and not push it farther.

The leader gave her an apprehensive look, and remembered her headache. "I'll go get you something for your headache Lex" And she nodded in gratitude of his sudden offer. He then turned to face Jake "Hey Jake? Is it ok if I take some of your aspirins from your medical cabinet in your kitchen? they're for Lex" Asked Ace in a very much polite tone. Jake turned to him, and cleared his throat a bit before he spoke.

"Sure, I have no problem, and uh… Bring some for me too, I've been trying to fight a bloody headache for days now, I think it's become part of me by now." Jake managed to talk, but was caught up with a couple of coughs in return. Tech frowned at the reaction, and took a water bottle that sat next to him, and handed it to the light brown bunny next to him. He took the bottle and took a few sips to sooth his throat. Then gave Tech a grateful smile. "Thanks… uh… I'm sorry what's your name again?" Asked Jake as he stared at the coyote in curiosity.

Tech simply smiled and stood "My name is Tech, and you better keep drinking your water, 3 days without food and water were finally getting the best of you." Responded the coyote as he headed for the door. "I'll be back with some more water, and don't touch your IV! You need to get those fluids and nutrients in before we try and take you out from this hole." said Tech as he exited the room.

Jake glanced back to Lexi, and gave her a kind smile. "You ok love? You fainted there for a couple of minutes."

"I-I'm ok, I guess it was all a bit too much to take!" Answered Lexi sheepishly and she blushed a bit. He called her "Love", he was british and it's common for british people to use the term "love" on the opposite sex, or on people they care about.

"Yes well, the important thing is that you're ok and to see you have someone who really cares a lot for you. Good for you love." Her smile faded and her expression changed from happy to confused at his sudden words.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Asked Lexi confused of Jake's words.

"The other bunny, he's with you isn't he? Because the way he acted when he saw you unconscious… It's hard to explain but it was very much intense, the way he held you in his arms, he cradled you, he brushed your hair out of your eyes, and whispered some stuff in your ears." Admitted the brown bunny. Lexi's jaw dropped and looked down in disbelief of Jake's words, not that she didn't believe him, but if only he knew that they were nothing more than best friends and that recently that has also changed. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"He's not… We're just really good friends that's all…" Responded Lexi as her gaze was still fixated on the ground. Her expression sadden a bit as she thought about the "good friends" reference she just gave Jake.

"Just good friends? Well either he fancies you or cares deeply a lot for you… And not to offend him or anything, but he'd be a fool if he didn't, your gorgeous love." Admitted Jake to the black and pink bunny standing in front of him. Which was now thankful of wearing her suit as it hid her current burning blushes.

"Aww you're too sweet!" She said as she sat down next to him.

"Honest!" Jake responded as he lifted his right hand to his chest as a proof of his honesty. He tenderly stared at her and she returned the kind gesture. They just stared in silence for a couple of seconds, enjoying their company at this moment seemed like enough.

But Jake decided to break the silence as he coughed a bit and covered his mouth. He looked around a bit and returned his gaze to the female bunny sitting next to him.

"I don't think I can thank you enough for what you've done love. This wasn't easy… And if it wasn't for you who knows if I'd still be alive…" Said Jake, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah well… I guess Acmetropolis still needs their big star to entertain them." Responded Lexi trying to brighten up the mood, and he gave her grateful smile for the comment.

Ace walked in to the room along with Tech who carried two water bottles in his hands and a what looked like a medical kit under his arm.

"Here you go Lex!" Said Ace as he placed 2 white pills on her palm and did the same to Jake. Then Tech handed a water bottle to each. She opened the bottle and popped the pills in her mouth, followed by the water. She slightly moaned pleased as the clear liquid moistened her throat, she decided to finish the entire bottle in one take since she hadn't drank any in a couple of good hours. Jake did the same as Lexi, and popped the pills and drank more water.

Tech examined the brown bunny's IV and noticed that it was halfway done. He then opened the kit he held in his hands and took out some bandages and medical gauze.

"Ok Jake, as soon as the IV's done you'll be able to leave… It's gonna be painful as you have a lot of trauma going on in your body, but we'll bandage those up for now until you can go to an actual hospital" Announced Tech as he unrolled some of the gauze. Jake nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I have any broken bones… Just bruised pretty bad… And maybe a lot of pulled muscles…" Said Jake as he frowned with every word he kept adding to his sentence. And now he just pondered on something… "I'm sorry to change the subject, but how did you guys know I had a bunker room? I never told anyone except Bitterman. I designed it in such an odd position that it's kind of hard for me to believe that you just found it by surprise." Asked a now confused Jake, as he stared at the three Loonatics in front of him.

Ace, Tech and Lexi all looked at each other with wonder of what they should respond. But it was obvious the leader is the one who had take this question.

"Well… Tech and I studied your security system and footage before your disappearance, and came to the conclusion that you never left the house. I mean there was nothing that proved that you left the house in first place, not even the street cameras caught any weird vehicles, nothing. So I just assumed you just never left, I asked your assistant if you had a bunker room or any secret rooms, and she remembered you mentioned wanting to build one… And that's how I knew…" He turned to Lexi as he finished his sentence. "But it was Lexi who really found it, her super hearing caught something that led her here." He stared deeply into her emerald eyes, then changed his gaze as he realized how vulnerable he was getting with her. And Jake just watched amused and aware at Ace's expressions.

"And I can't thank her and you guys enough for what you've done for me. She took care of me for a few minutes before you guys got here, she was brilliant! You have a pearl here guys." Expressed Jake to both of Lexi's teammates. They both looked at Lexi and kindly smiled at her, acknowledging their female companion and her abilities. She blushed at the compliment, and thanked Jake with a smile.

Ace's communicator went off, and he answered it. It was Rev.

"Hey-guys-hope-Jake's-getting-better-we-have-an-ambulance-waiting-for-Jake-and-Lexi-for-when-you-guys-come-out-and-they-just-put-Bitterman-under-arrest-but-they-still-want-to-question-Jake-when-he-gets-out-for-details-and-charges-against-Bitterman-so-how-much-longer-is-it-gonna-take? Duck-is-begging-to-go-down-to-you-guys-so-he-can-take-pictures-with-Jake! You-know-how-he-is-he-just-wants-to-make-friends-with-him-could-you-imagine-that? If-they-became-real-friends?"

Ace eyed Jake's IV before responding, and noticed that it was less than halfway done. "Until he's IV's not done we're not leaving, and Tech's bandaging him now, but we'll let you know, and please keep Duck up there, I don't think Jake's in the condition of meeting raving fans." And he shut him off.

Lexi raised an eyebrow at Ace. "An ambulance for me? What for?!." Asked the female bunny to her leader.

He gave her a reassuring smile before he spoke. "I ordered it, you fainted and quite frankly I won't feel better until you get checked out." She pouted at him not happy at all with his decision, but didn't protest as she currently felt fine, so it probably won't take long until the medics realize that too, and inform that to their leader.

Jake cocked an eyebrow at Ace curious of Duck's remarks… "Uhhh… Excuse me, raving fans?" Asked a curious Jake.

Ace simply chuckled at the other bunny's reaction. "Ehh… Duck's your biggest fan, apparently he wants to be just like you with the ladies. When you were unconscious he literally stood in front of you mesmerized…" Jake gave him an awkward look, he was quite aware of who he was and his titles, and he knew his fan base could get a bit freaky sometimes, but most of the time he didn't have to deal with them personally, not that he didn't want to, but for his security he had to keep a distance. And to learn that one of his biggest fans was on his property made him feel… well just awkward and honored at the same time.

"Wow… Um… That's a bit freaky don't you think? I mean I know a lot of people look up to me and admire my job, but um… I actually don't think I'm really good with the ladies…" He nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well your history sure says otherwise… No offense Doc." Responded Ace as he turned around and headed for the door. Jake gave him a shameful look, he did have a history with the ladies, but there's a reason why he's never lasted with any of them. Most people saw him as a lucky guy with good looks, charm, fame and fortune, but that's not all it takes to make a relationship work. Most of the girls he's dated were relatively beautiful and famous, so that's why his reputation was one of a womanizer. He'd hate to admit it, but some of his previous relationships were pure publicity stunts, no real love behind them, just kiss for the camera and give the tabloids something to talk about, and the sad part was that he'd agreed on them. Ace may have not intended to offend him, but when reality hits you, it hurts.

Tech was finishing up with the bandaging, and Jake decided to change his mind and try moving his legs, they hurt, but not as bad as it did when he was laying on his bed earlier. Plus the aspirins he took earlier contributed a bit, though they weren't as strong as other pain killers, but since he needed to move soon, he couldn't really take anything that made him drowsy.

A couple of minutes passed and the IV was finally done, and you could tell it's made a difference since Jake felt a bit more energetic and anxious to leave his underground mini pad. He slowly began to stand up with the help of Tech and Lexi, he winced as the pain shot through his body, but he managed to stay up. He took a few steps, and found himself slightly limping. It was a hard task, but he thought he could manage the crawl back to surface.

"I think I can manage, it's not gonna be easy, but I just can't wait to get out of this hell pit." Informed Jake to the three concerned loonatics starring at him. He winced a bit as he took another step, but gave the trio a reassuring smile, in hopes that they'd allowed him to leave the hole.

"Are you sure about this Jake?" Asked Lexi, her eyes filled with worry. She didn't want him to get more hurt than he currently was, and if he did during the vents in would just complicate things for the team. But at least he was mobile, and was willing to take a risk. If the team decided for him to stay until he got better and healthier it would take days and who knows even weeks until he was in complete shape to perform the task. But he currently needed professional health care, so he had to come out somehow.

"Yeah. It hurts a bit, but I think I can get out." He said as he nodded to the female bunny standing in front of him. She nodded in return and turned to look at her concerned teammates for their opinions.

Ace just shrugged at Jake's response. "If you really feel up to it… I mean it's up to you Doc. You call the shots." Ace said as he stretched his wrists. Tech simply gave the brown bunny a concerned look but he nodded to him in agreement, if he felt ready, then he felt ready.

And Jake just smiled back to the trio in gratitude and understanding, the guy really just wanted to get out. Ace took his sight from him and brought his left hand to his face as he pressed a few buttons in his communicator.

"Guys, be ready for backup, we're going up!" Informed Ace to his communicator.

"That's-great-news! Totally-sweet-sweet-sweet!" Responded Rev.

"Hurry up! The cameras are ready for this big moment! All of the news teams are here waiting to see Jake! …And so am I of course!" Responded Duck, with a bit of urgency in his tone.

"Ready!" Blurted out Slam. As Ace brought his arm away from his face, indicating the rest that his conversation with Duck, Rev and Slam was over.

"Alright seems like we're good to go, so let's get crawling." Ordered Ace, as Tech and Lexi helped Jake walk out of the room, he wasn't struggling as they thought he would. His feet were wobbling a bit, but not as much to complicate his walk. They finally got to the in built ladder that led them through the vents, and they all stared at Jake worried that he wouldn't be able to climb up to the vents. And he also looked a bit worried at the task, he's climbed this ladder so many times before, but he was injured now which made him a bit nervous.

Ace stared at him and back at the ladder, he sighed in thought. "I'll go first, Tech you next in case we have to pull him, and Lexi you keep a look out and watch his back." She nodded in agreement, and up went Ace and Tech, and now it was Jake's turn to climb. He worriedly looked at the steps, but took his first step as he lightly pulled himself up to the next. Lexi could hear him wincing under his breath in pain, She stretched a hand to his back which made him turn his head to look back at her.

"Don't worry, I'm here" She kindly said to him, as he gratefully smiled at her for the kind gesture. He turned his head back and kept on climbing little by little. Lexi remembered how hard it was for her to get to the bunker room, and how the darkness made her climb down the ladder a bit of a struggle. The darkness still remained, but the only difference now was that Ace and Tech had mini flashlights and were lighting up the path for Jake. When He was less than halfway up, both Tech and Ace stretched out their arms to help Jake, and pulled him up to the vents. Lexi started to climb and Ace lent a hand when she was near the top, she decided to take it even though she didn't need it, and he pulled her up. Once all of them where up, Ace positioned himself first and started to crawl first, followed by Tech, Jake and Lexi. They had to stop at least twice for Jake, as the shot of pain attacked him during their crawl. But he composed himself and kept crawling and crawling until they reached the opening.

When Ace crawled out of the hole on the wall he was blinded by the flash of the cameras, and the commotion of questions from the reporters that awaited outside. He protectively placed his arms against his face protecting his eyes from the sudden harsh flashes of the cameras, as he felt a slight push and noticed that the flashes stopped. Duck pushed himself through the crowd of news reporters and their camera men, as he started to push and shoo them all out of the closet.

"Alright! Alright! OUT! Let the man breath some air! He hasn't even been out yet and you guys are attacking him with your silly questions!" Pressed Duck to the news reporters as they all took a step back to give the now rescuing team some space to get out of the darkness. Ace turned around and helped Tech out of the hole, once he was out, they both turned to help Jake out which took more than they thought as he was starting to get weak again. Duck noticed the struggle, but gasped amazed that his idol was in front of him and very much alive. The few camera crews that had visibility to Jake's appearance recorded the whole thing. Ace became a bit irritated that only news reporters awaited their return, this is not what they urgently needed at this moment. So he glared at Duck.

"Duck! Get these people out of here! And get the paramedics NOW!" Demanded Ace as he took Duck out of his trance, but understood once he took notice of Jake's battered appearance. He signaled Rev and Slam for back up, as they gently started to get the news crew out of the house. Ace and Tech managed to pull Jake out of the darkness, he looked like he was about to pass out, so before that happened they managed to get him to the nearest sofa they could find before he collapsed of exhaustion and pain.

As Lexi was crawling out she noticed his current state and saw how he just fell on the couch, she stood and ran to his side worried about him. She kneeled down next to him and took his hand, she turned and looked at her teammates. "Someone call the medics!" She frantically demanded. But she spoke too soon as a pair of paramedics stormed to the room in search of Jake, the trio stood back and let the paramedics work their magic on Jake, and behind the paramedics ran Duck, Slam, Rev and a anxious Gretchen.

Gretchen noticed her boss's state and gasped in fear. "Jake?!" She cried out. But Tech placed a hand on her shoulders attempting to bring some kind of support to the hysteric woman. The medics turned to the loonatics and Gretchen and gave them a reassuring look letting them know that Jake was going to be ok.

One of them, a young lady spoke. "He's going to be alright, he's just physically exhausted. But we'll take him to the hospital and put some fluids on him, he looks a bit dehydrated." Tech knew he'd still be a bit dehydrated, the fluids he put on him was only a third of what usually dehydrated patients get treated with. But the water they gave him helped a lot. Gretchen nodded understanding the medic's predictions, her features seemed a bit calmer now that she knew that Jake was going to be alright. Lexi's expression also calmed when she learned that he was going to be ok. Ace put a hand on her shoulder trying to take her attention away from the collapsed form in front of them. She turned to him and gave him a questioning stare.

"Now that Jake's getting checked out, let's get you checked out and make sure your ok." Informed Ace to Lexi. She gently brushed his hand from her, but nodded as she started to walk away from the entertainment room, and the rest of the team followed, except Duck who stayed behind next to his idol's side. Ace noticed and glared at him. "Duck?" Questioned Ace to his mallard friend. Duck returned the glare annoyed, but sighed and started to walk towards the exit.

"Your despicable you know that right?" grunted Duck to his leader.

"Me? really? Do tell…" Teased the black and yellow bunny.

"Yup! Despicable!" Responded Duck as they walked outside of the mansion.

Once outside of the house, the whole team was surprised with the loud cheering and applause. The fans outside of Jake's house cheered as they already knew that Jake had been found, thanks to the news resporters that now recorded the loonatic's exit. They all chanted the team's name in a form of gratitude for what they've done. They all waved back grateful for the cheers. But before they could say anything, news reporters stormed to their direction, attacking them with their questions, flashes, microphones and cameras. Ace simply waved his hand in dismissal, and explained everything that happened in the house, and Jake's health condition. After his brief explanation he grabbed Lexi's hand and stormed off to the nearest ambulance ahead of them as he pushed his way through the camera men pulling Lexi along with him.

Once the news crew caught the message that they didn't want to be disturbed they decided to respect their space. Lexi got checked out by the medics that awaited her, and informed her and the team that she was alright, but her sugar levels were a bit low. It was almost sunrise, which reminded her that her last meal was almost 24 hours ago, no wonder her sugar levels were low.

Ace frowned about learning the news of her low sugar. Besides the fact that they had a rough day, emotionally and physically, he still cared deeply for his best friend, and he couldn't help but to feel concerned about her well being more than anyone else in the group. Not that he didn't care for the others, but since he was closer with Lexi, he couldn't help his natural instincts to care so much for someone or something that close to you.

"Yeah… That might've been my own fault, I had a light breakfast yesterday, and that's it! nothing else!" She admitted to the medics. But her fainting wasn't only because of her low sugar levels, it was also because of what she went through emotionally, in fact the whole day was just en emotional wreck for the girl, and she could only take so much.

The medic looked at a chart he held with Lexi's case, he suggested for her to not skip anymore meals, as this could mean she could get hypoglycemia. She nodded, and then he ordered her to get more blood work the day after to check on her. She once again nodded, and turned around to leave. The whole team was now walking towards their ship, and ready to leave, as exhaustion crept upon them.

As they all got into their designated seats and prepared themselves for takeoff, both Duck and Lexi stared at the mansion in thought. Duck finally got to meet his idol… Well more like see him in person, since he was mostly unconscious whenever he was present. And Lexi only saw hope, hope that things do change for good, and that not everything is what it seems. She might've thought the worst of Jake before she met him, but after seeing what he went through, and the way he admired her in general, she couldn't help but doubt about her previous opinion on him. She met him all bruised, battered, sick and dirty… Not a good way, and yet to her that seemed more truthful than anything. Not that she liked him, but now she found him a bit more appealing… But why should it matter anyways? She was probably never gonna see him again, as the mission was officially over…

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

**I've read this chapter a couple of good times, somehow I feel like there's something wrong with it, either it's me being paranoid that it's not good enough... Or there is actually something wrong with it, so if that's the case please don't hesitate to let me know and review! ^^**


	6. He's a Charmer

**A/N: Sorry for taking a bit with this chapter. I apologize in advance for the song I'll be posting at the end... To some it might seem obscene, but then again I didn't rate this fic T for nothing! I don't mean to trash Lexi what so ever with the song, BUT poor Ace is paying dearly the consequence of Lexi's actions! And I just think that it went well with the whole situation! You know what they say... Karma is a B... ;)**

**Warning: There is SOME language in this chapter... You have been warned. **

**Some die hard Acexi fans might hate me in this chapter, and maybe in the next... and the next... But I'm afraid sometimes you gotta make certain choices to reach your goal! I promise I have a point! ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy, and as always please review! :)**

* * *

During the flight back to HQ, Zadavia called the team to congratulate them for their success on finding Jake, she then noticed how the team appeared pretty much beaten and sleep deprived, and decided to give them the rest of the day off to rest, and if anything were to happen she'll take care of it. They thanked her for the thoughtful gesture, and continued their journey back home.

Once they arrived all they wanted to do was just collapse on their own quarters, and sleep. They're eyes were heavy and the yawning was getting ridiculously contagious.

As the team was making an attempt to walk to their designated rooms, Ace cleared his throat attempting to catch everyone's attention, though mostly targeting Lexi. They all turned to him annoyed that he was somewhat interrupting their way to dreamland.

"Uh… guys? I think it's best if we all have something to eat even if it's a snack, we haven't eaten in a couple of good hours and I just don't want anyone getting ill because of it." He now looked at Lexi, who in return rolled her eyes annoyed at the comment, she knew him too well, he was doing this because of her, and he was involving the rest of the team so it didn't appear like he was targeting her. But she couldn't really complain about the subject, after all her sugar levels were low and she did needed to eat something.

So she just marched straight to the kitchen, and so did the rest of the team as they all ate something simple like fruit, granola bars and cereal. Except Lexi who stood in front of the now opened fridge trying to decide what she wanted, once she made her choice she took out two containers, one filled with mixed berries and one with yogurt; she then headed for the counter and took out a bowl from the cabinet and mixed the contents from the containers in it. She took a seat and began eating the cold sweet goo, by now the rest of the team were done with their snacks and heading to their own rooms, minus Ace who just stood by the counter preparing two cups of some kind of tea, once done he took the extra cup and placed it next to Lexi as he took a seat next to her. She eyed the cup, took it, sniffed it, and took a sip. Spiced Chai Tea, her favorite. She gave him a grateful smile as he took a sip of his own cup. None of them said a word, it still felt kind of awkward between them, so for now he was just trying to get on her good side again.

A couple of minutes passed and she was done eating; he stood and grabbed her bowl and cup and took it to the sink, she didn't care at this point, not that she felt lazy, she just didn't felt like protesting. She felt her eyes heavy, so she decided to head for her room and finally get some sleep. Once she stood; he noticed because of the noise the chair made as she pushed it back towards the table, he turned to face her and gave her an awkward look, he just stared in silence, so she decided to break the ice.

"I- I think I'm gonna go to bed now… I'll see you later I guess?" She said to her leader as she started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Yeah… Um… How are you feeling? I forgot to ask..." Asked Ace as the question surprised Lexi making her stop.

She turned around to face him and responded. "Better, the headache is gone… I just feel really tired…"

"Oh… ok, then you should rest, uh… sweet dreams…" Responded Ace awkwardly. And in returned she gave him an awkward glare, turned around and headed for her room hoping that the male bunny didn't ask anymore questions. But he didn't, instead she heard him walk behind her, hopefully to his room.

She got in front of her door and punched in a code that granted her access to her quarters, and as soon as the doors closed behind her she decided to take a warm shower before going to bed, so she went straight for her bathroom and started the hot water, she stripped out of her uniform which she threw on her hamper, and stepped in the now steaming shower, she felt her muscles relax as the hot water made contact with her skin, she reached for her shampoo and spilled a bit of it on her hand as she then massaged her hair, she then did the same with the shower gel and her body. She closed her eyes for a bit longer than usual as she rinsed and remembered the day's/night's events, all that happened, her discussion with Ace, her little act of rebellion, how she felt the cold gun pressed against her head… Her eyes widened in fear at the thought. She had gone through a lot in one day, though she's been through worst, but she has never been at the verge of death like that. She sighed, but then remembered the life she helped save… Jake. She smiled to herself at the thought of him. But suddenly faded as once again she remembered Ace's sudden rule of not dating; not that she thought of dating Jake, is not like she was ever going to see him again anyways, was she? She got a bit frustrated with the whole situation as she turned water off from her shower. She reached for her towel and wrapped it around her body then stepped out, she then grabbed another one that she had neatly folded next to her sink and towel dried her hair. Once done with the drying she walked towards her room and got dressed with a simple fuchsia cami and sleeping shorts, she combed her hair and went straight to her hammock.

/

She slowly opened her eyes, as she turned to look at the time from the alarm clock that sat on her nightstand. (4:05 p.m.) She took a moment to remember the actual time she went to sleep and make the math of how many hours she slept. She gasped amazed, roughly around 10 hours. She sat on her hammock, she was sleep deprived and they all had the day off so that made her feel a bit less guilty for sleeping in. She headed for her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, once done she put on a sports bra and some long black yoga pants before she walked out of her room. As her door opened and stepped into the common room she noticed Slam and Duck were playing a video game, in which the mallard was losing and calling Slam a "Cheater". Slam was the only one who noticed her presence as he mumbled something that sounded like a "Hello Lexi" to her.

"Mor- I mean good evening I guess…" Responded Lexi to the tasmanian devil as she looked around for any sign from the rest of the team.

"Um… Where's the rest of the guys…?"

Duck paused the game and scowled, annoyed that he had to interrupt his game before he turned around and responded. "Rev went to see his family, Tech I don't know and I don't care and Ace is in the kitchen… I think he's cooking something...? …Pffffttt who knows... And now if you don't mind I have to beat this score" he turned around and returned to his game.

Lexi sighed annoyed and decided to walk towards the kitchen, and make herself something to eat, before Ace went to her and shoved the food down her throat for her "Well being".

She thought too soon because once she reached the kitchen she noticed the table was set for two; then noticed Ace chopping some carrots on the cutting board, some spices in sight. She cocked an eyebrow at him confused, Ace rarely cooked; usually he ate whatever the rest of the team prepared or he would cook or prepare simple things for himself mostly in the microwave, so seeing him chopping some veggies was just… odd. She noticed the stove was on, and it looked like he was steaming something… Carrots, she noticed as he threw the chopped carrots on the pot. He took notice of her presence and decided to face her, she was still confused or rather surprised by his sudden culinary "ability". She didn't know for who the extra plate was so she headed for the fridge. But was stopped by Ace.

"Hey sleepyhead… I'm fixing us something to eat. Your favorite salad... well at least I hope I got it right… and some steamed veggies." He said as he sheepishly smiled at her. The girl was hungry plus she felt like she had no other choice than to accept his cooking.

"Oh… um thanks?" She responded as she now headed for the table and took her seat. There was even a pitcher filled with iced cold water, so she decided to pour a glass while she waited for her meal. She then glared at him, and chuckled to herself. "Since when do you cook? I mean, I've never seen you turn the stove on."

He blushed a bit at her comment, but smiled and responded. "I know a thing or two, from watching you and the rest. And come on, how can anyone ruin a salad?"

"You'd be surprised." Responded Lexi as she gave him a smirk.

"Well hopefully I won't be part of that surprising percent of people who do ruin a salad." He joked as he turned off the stove and placed the bowl of salad and the plate of steamed veggies on the table. He then walked to the fridge and took out a couple of dressings and cheeses for the salad and also placed them on the table.

Lexi stared eagerly at the contents on the table, her mouth getting watery at the sight of food. She then turned her gaze towards him. "Thanks... for this."

He tenderly smiled back at her "No problem, I just wanted to make sure that you eat well, and get better." She gave him a grateful smile before she started to serve herself some salad and steamed veggies.

She took a bite of the veggies and savored the seasoning. "These are really good Ace, I never knew you had it in you." She smiled in approval.

"I actually looked the recipe on the internet, but I'm glad you like it, not bad for my first try huh?" Responded Ace as he also took a bite.

A couple of minutes later and they were done with their meals, and both bunnies just stared at their empty plates not knowing what to say to each other. Lexi frowned as she suddenly remembered about the previous day and Ace's stupid decision of not allowing the team to get involved with anyone romantically or friendly… He noticed her sudden change of expression and he didn't need to ask her why she was suddenly upset. He sighed, but decided to still talk to her about it, and hopefully in a civil way.

"Look Lex, I'm sorry about well… yesterday. But you need to understand that I make these decisions because I care about you guys, and I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Said Ace as he now looked at her apprehensively.

Her frown still remained, but now she looked him in the eyes. "I just don't get why you had to lie to me Ace. Why did you kept the fact that you went on a date from me? What were you afraid of?"

He sighed "I- I don't know, I guess I felt embarrassed by it. I mean I knew she was… Well… Basically a hooker. And I still went out with her to make Duck happy." He now looked down back at his plate. "I guess I was afraid of what you would think of me."

Lexi looked at him disappointed. "A hooker Ace?" She arched an eyebrow at him, a bit unimpressed at his response.

"And that's exactly why I left, I know better than that, I can do better than that and… Look I know your upset and I get it, I messed up. But I swear it'll never happen again Lex." He grabbed her hand, and once again looked at her straight in the eye. "I swear Lex."

She looked back at him, and then switched her gaze to her empty plate again. "If you can do better, why not let the team do better also…" She sighed and looked back at him "Ace, I know your trying to protect us and well everyone in general, but you can't really decide when we fall in love or not, what if I want to meet someone…" He cocked an eyebrow at her impressed at her last remark.

"You want to meet someone?" He let go of her hand. And she blushed a bit at his question, not really embarrassed but mostly confused.

"Well… I'm not really saying it just because of me… I mean what about the guys? We all have a right you know." Responded Lexi, while he simply stared at her in disbelief.

"So you want to start dating? Is that what your saying?" Asked a confused Ace.

"We- well I wanted to start meeting people… But you came up with your wonderful rule."

Ace frowned at Lexi, clearly annoyed by the 'wonderful rule' remark. "Lexi, this is serious, and I'm sorry if I interrupted your dating plans, but for now they'll have to be put on hold, you have a responsibility with this team, your second in command, and when were you even planning to tell me that you wanted to start dating?"

Lexi stood from her chair irritated by the whole conversation. "First of all I know my place, do you? Second, your not my father! and Third, yesterday when you blew me off because you were too busy with your new dictating leader life!" And she stormed off to her room. Ace gritted his teeth in frustration and went after her, he finally reached her and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to his room. Once inside he closed the door.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Asked an enraged Lexi, as she jerked her hand away from his. And he simply frowned at her in disbelief.

"Yell! Yell all you want at me! Let it all out! Hate me all you want Lexi, and do it now! because you need to compose yourself! Know where you stand and stop this childish behavior! This team counts on us Lexi! ….dammit your so stubborn!" Ace shouted at his second in command.

Lexi gasped at his response, a lump growing in her throat; tears threaten to escape her emerald eyes, and this time she wasn't able to hold them back. And the fact that he's the cause of them irritated her even more, so she raised her hand and slapped him on his cheek. He put a hand over his now irritated cheek in shock, but instead of fighting back or yelling at her he just hugged her tight while she started sob and let all her frustrations out.

"You bastard! You selfish bastard! Why?!" Lexi sobbed as she buried her face on Ace's chest, and he tried to gently hush her. He pulled away from the embrace and stared at her wet green eyes as she kept sobbing.

"Why? You really want to know why Lexi?" He gently spoke to her, she just stared back in her miserable state. "Because I'm afraid…"

She had to sniff a few times before she spoke. "A- Afraid of what?"

"Us." He simply replied as he attempted to wipe away her tears with his thumb. She now changed her gaze to the ground confused.

"I don- I don't understand…" She replied.

"Of us, of losing what we have, of losing our trust." He sighed with his response and turned away from her in frustration.

"What? You're never going to lose me Ace." She gently responded as she wiped away the last of her remaining tears. "No matter who we meet, I'll always be there for you. I just hope you'll be there for me too."

He turned to her as his eyes glittered with fear. "You can count on it bunny, I just hope we're both true to our word."

She nodded as she abruptly closed her eyes, she slowly started to walk backwards until found her way to his bed and simply plopped on it. She now opened her eyes, and blinked for a few seconds trying to compose herself as she held her head in pain. Ace gave her a quizzical look and walked towards her.

"Eh… You ok Lex?" He worriedly asked her, as he noticed her painful yet unusual appearance.

She winced a bit while holding her head but managed to face him. "I- I just got really dizzy all of the sudden, and now my head… I don't know why… I mean I ate twice… I don't understand." She responded in frustration as he sat next to her.

He sighed "I think you might need to get checked out Lex, I know the paramedic said tomorrow but just to be safe…" Suggested Ace. And Lexi nodded in agreement as she felt her head pounding with pain, and once again she winced.

"I think your right…"

"Come on I'll take you to the hospital." He said as he stood and stretched a hand out to help her stand, once she stood he helped her towards the door. He grabbed a jacket and shoes for her and headed to the garage where they both put on their safety helmets and mounted Ace's personal bike, before they took off to the hospital.

Once they arrived and checked Lexi in, a nurse took the female bunny's vitals, everything seemed fine until they took a blood sample that revealed that her sugar levels were still low. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't get it, I ate twice after I got home yesterday. And I've been longer hours without eating before! And this has never happened to me!" Responded Lexi to the nurse who was now attending her.

"Well this isn't just because of not eating, we've had some cases where it's caused emotionally." Stated the nurse. "Where you in any kind of emotional distress before or after you ate?" Asked the nurse taking some notes on her chart.

Lexi looked down embarrassed, and nodded, not wanting to get into too many details about the whole situation. The nurse gratefully nodded back at her response, she didn't need to hear what happened, but at least her assumptions are confirmed. Ace looked at Lexi ashamed, he couldn't help but to feel guilty about the whole situation, after all he started the whole discussion. The nurse finished with her notes and let them know that she'll be back in a few minutes with the doctor for a further diagnosis. The bunnies nodded and sat quietly.

Ace placed his hand on Lexi's and faced her. "Lex this is all my fault, I never should've talked to you like that. I knew you were upset but not to the point of getting ill. I'm sorry." He said in a low shameful tone.

She worriedly stared at him and sighed. "This isn't entirely your fault Ace, I over reacted too… It's just all weird to me… But let's just leave it as it is for now." responded Lexi as she gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned. They both just sat in silence until the nurse returned with the doctor. He took the chart from the nurse and looked over at Lexi.

"Hi I'm Doctor Harris." Said the doctor as he smiled to the couple. They both smiled back, and waited for the final diagnosis. He pondered at the chart for a moment and then turned his gaze back at the bunnies before letting them know that Lexi was going to be ok, he simply put her on a diet for the next couple of days, and recommended for the female bunny to try and stay away from stress, or anything that might upset her and bring her back to her current state. They both thanked the doctor and left grateful at the news that she was going to be ok, and that her treatment was easy to accomplish.

As they started to walk out of their cubicle, and headed towards the exit a certain red haired girl rushed by the bunnies carrying what looked like a couple of heavy bags while talking on her cellphone, she walked straight to the elevators and desperately pressed the button. Lexi turned to look and recognized the girl.

"Gretchen?" Called Lexi.

Gretchen turned towards the direction where she heard her name as she kept talking on her phone and quizzically stared at the blonde bunny. "Uh… I'm gonna have to call you back Greg, just freeze the contracts and I'll let you know in a bit…" As she hung up her cellphone still starring at Lexi. "Um… Do I know you?" Asked a confused Gretchen. It took Lexi a moment to realize why she was so confused, they were out of uniform.

"Oh! It's me Lexi! from the loonatics… we met yesterday remember?"

Gretchen's eyes widened in realization, she missed her elevator and let all the bags fall to the floor as she ran towards Lexi and glomped her. Ace simply stared confused not sure of what was going on…

"O-M-G! You look so different without your uniform!" Gretchen broke the sudden hug and saw Ace and Lexi's confused expression.

"Yeah well, I don't think too many people know how we actually look without the suits" Chuckled Lexi.

Gretchen smiled back at her response. "Yeah I guess… but hey what are you two doing here? Are you guys ok?"

Lexi glanced over at Ace who now walked over to join the girl's conversation.

"Well… I've been having low sugar problems, but I'm ok." Reassured Lexi as she smiled at Gretchen. She furrowed her eyebrows for a slight second in thought. "Hey! How's Jake doing?" Asked a now curious Lexi.

Gretchen strangely sighed in relief as she heard her question. "He's getting a lot better! and he can't wait to get out of here, hopefully he'll be released tomorrow." Responded Gretchen as she grinned the bunny duo facing her. She then turned back and eyed the heavy bags she dropped on the floor. "Uh… I have to go back to his room." She paused for a moment in thought before she turned back to the bunnies. "Hey! Do you guys want to go up and see him?" She asked amused at her sudden idea.

Ace and Lexi looked at each other, the question took them by surprise, and while Ace looked like he was ready to dismiss the offer Lexi on the other hand excitedly grinned.

"Sure! And maybe we can help you with those heavy bags." Responded Lexi. Ace glared at her in defeat, but decided to comply and nodded. He then went straight to the bags and scooped a couple under his grip.

"Aww thanks! And I think he'll get really excited when he sees you!" Responded Gretchen as she too went to grab a bag, and handed one to Lexi. She pressed the button for the elevator, they waited for a couple of seconds before the doors opened revealing an empty and spacious elevator. The three stepped inside while Gretchen went for the button panel and pressed the number "7", she turned back to the duo and gave them a satisfying smile. Once they arrived and the doors flung open, Gretchen stepped out and looked back at them signaling them to follow her. They went trough a couple of hallways before they found themselves at the end of the mini maze; and a door that read "Private room", Gretchen pressed a code to the keypad that granted her access to the room.

The room was quite spacious, in fact it didn't quite look like your typical hospital room. Instead of having a twin size medical bed, it had a queen size reclinable bed, the furniture adorning the room was made out of cherry wood, and the walls were decorated by modern art prints. Sitting on the bed, giving his back to his new visitors while facing the window was a light brown bunny talking on the phone.

"Greg! I know that. But- Listen! I'm hoping to get out of here tomorrow and hopefully we'll get back to production as soon as possible, I know my whole situation is delaying everything and that we have a due date, but I'm actually feeling better! You don't have to get a replacement for the part, I can assure you I will be capable of carrying on with my role…" Jake sighed at the other person on the line frustrated. "Ok… We'll talk later, but don't break that contract!" And he hung up. He grunted something under his breath, before he dropped his phone to his side.

Gretchen cleared her throat to catch his attention, and succeeded when his ears perked up and turned around to her. "Greg called you? I talked to him a couple of minutes ago and told him I'd call him later, I guess we got an eager one here huh?" Joked Gretchen trying to brighten her boss's mood. "Hey don't worry, I'm sure they won't give your part away just like that, they're just scared of loosing you or something!" She chuckled at her own answer which brought a smile to Jake's face.

Gretchen suddenly remembered her company and stepped aside to make them visible now as they were somewhat hiding behind her slim figure. "Oh almost forgot! Look who I found!" Said Gretchen in a delightful tone.

Jake stared at Lexi a bit confused for a couple of seconds, before he realized who she was. His eyes widened in shock as a smile grew on his face. "Lexi? Is that you?" Asked Jake with certainty. Lexi giggled and nodded. "Wow! I knew I recognized those eyes!" Chuckled Jake, Then he turned his gaze towards Ace, and also gave him a smile. "You too! You guys look a bit different without your suits! But I'm good with recognizing people… It's good to see you two!"

"Yeah it's good to see you too Doc, I see your getting better!" Responded Ace as he now walked towards the nearest table and placed the bags he was carrying, Lexi and Gretchen following his actions.

Jake grunted in a jokingly matter. "I'm dying to leave this place! It's so boring here. And I'm actually better, they keep poking me with needles only to be backfired with good results!" Chuckled Jake as he stood, he had an IV attached to his right hand that hung from an IV pole that he now pulled with him as he walked towards them. "So… How did you guys ended up here?"

Ace and Lexi looked at each other for a slight second, Ace in doubt if he should bring the subject of the cause of her illness and Lexi in worry about the truth. She was the first to turn her gaze back to Jake. "My sugar levels went down, and I got really dizzy so I came to get myself checked out. But I'm ok now, I just have to follow a diet to get it back to normal." Finished Lexi with a reassuring smile.

"Oh no, I hope you get better love… You fainted yesterday so you need to take good care of yourself." Responded Jake with a worried look on his face. As Ace glared at him as he heard the word "love".

Lexi slightly blushed still not used to being called love. "Trust me I will, hopefully it won't happen again." She glared at Ace as she finished her sentence, and he returned a guilty glare to her.

"Well let's hope, Oh! I almost forgot! I know I've thanked the team non stop yesterday for what you guys did to save me, but I just feel like it's not enough. So I was wondering if you guys would love to come to my house this saturday for a thank you dinner? Since I'll be released HOPEFULLY tomorrow…" Asked Jake, his eyes filled with hope for a positive answer.

Ace pondered at the question and looked at Lexi for support. Lexi looked eager at the offer, Ace on the other hand appeared unimpressed. So he turned his head towards Jake again. "Nah… We actually don't accept rewards like that, we're just not like that, thanks for the offer though." Responded Ace in a casual tone, Lexi frowned at his answer and glared at him in disbelief. He obviously lied to Jake and she could clearly tell, but she remembered her condition and decided not to fight about it. Instead she just swallowed the bitter answer and stared at the ground disappointed at her leader.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows confused at the leader's answer, and found himself starring at Lexi's sad expression before he looked back at Ace. "Oh… Well at least let me take Lexi out for dinner then, after all she was the one who found me and took care of me, it's really the least I could do." Ace looked back at Jake completely taken aback by his sudden request. Jake on the other hand didn't know what he was getting himself into, he gulped, nervous of his own request, but carried a confident look on his face. Lexi simply stared at Jake in shock, even though both males now found themselves in a very tense situation Lexi mentally slapped herself and walked towards Jake, and gave him a cocky smile.

"Are you asking me out on a date?!" She simply blurted out, it took her a moment to realize that her sudden outburst could really ruin her possibilities of actually going out with Jake, as her eyes widened in realization and looked back at Ace worried about his reaction to what her assumptions were.

Jake's confidence drowned with Lexi's words, as awkwardness now grew in the air. He nervously looked back at Lexi and stuttered a bit before his response. "I- it doesn't have to be called a date if you don't want it to be a date…" He cleared his throat in an attempt to kill the awkwardness that lingered the air. "I mean, it's a thank you dinner, and like I said the whole team is welcomed to come if they want to…"

Lexi looked back at Ace who now looked like he was having a mental fight with his emotions, faking smiles, frowning every now and then. She turned to him "Relax it's not a date, it's just dinner ok?" She smirked at him "A _thank you_ dinner." She said. Ace sighed and literally forced a nod.

Jake gave them a sheepish smile unsure of what was going on. "So… ?"

"I'd love to go!" Responded a cheerful Lexi as she turned towards him.

Ace looked at his watch and cleared his throat to Lexi. "Well… I guess it's getting really late, and the rest should be worried about Lexi's condition so we better get going, it was good seeing you and to see your getting better, take care…" He said as he started to walk towards the door.

Lexi stood behind waiting for Ace to leave the room, once he did she turned back to Jake. "So saturday? What time?"

Jake smiled at her "What about seven?"

"That's perfect… By the way I live in the huge tall tower in the center of the city, you can't miss it!" She jokingly responded. She then took a step closer to him and got closer to his ear and whispered "It's a date!" before she parted, she gave him a wink and took off for the door. She waved Gretchen goodbye which she gladly returned.

Jake simply stood holding his IV pole, a huge grin on his face. His trance was interrupted once Gretchen cleared her throat.

"Wha- What?" Jake responded to a now giggling Gretchen. "Gretchen...? Clear everything for saturday night, and make reservations for Portobello's, check the weather and if it's clear, reserve the VIP rooftop table…" Commanded Jake to his personal assistant.

Gretchen smiled back to him "Will do sir!" she took out her holo-planner and started moving dates and writing notes.

/

The ride back to HQ was rather quiet and awkward. Ace didn't question Lexi about her "Dinner plans" for their upcoming saturday, he didn't want to upset her and make her ill again. For now, he was focusing on getting her healthier. Once they got to HQ they let their teammates know that Lexi was ok, and what her treatment was. They only told them that they saw Jake, but didn't mention the "dinner" situation. They would eventually find out once the date came closer.

The team ate their dinner together, and once done each headed to do their own individual things before going to bed.

Lexi now laid in her hammock, a pen in hand and journal laying on her stomach, thinking about all the events that's happened in the last two days. She decided to vent by writing.

_"Dear Journal,_

_The last few days have been hectic! I've been hurt both physically and emotionally by multiple things. Ace made up this stupid rule saying that we couldn't get involve with anyone romantically or friendly… I threw a fit of course! It's like he knew that I wanted to talk to him about the subject! Though I never thought he out of all would make up such rule! He hid from me the fact that he went on a date with some dumb bimbo! Not that I cared though… Sure it bothered me that it was a… (Well I guess this is my journal, so no need for decency) A WHORE! He can do waaaayyy better than that! I mean he's cute! and handsome… He can get himself a good girl if he wanted to. But a slut?! He said that Duck forced him into going to the date. Yeah right… I think it's all bullcrap! He agreed, didn't he? Though they both claimed that it went all wrong, the girl apparently wanted to get it on, which to be honest I'm kind of relieved it didn't happened, Ace is not that kind of guy anyways, not that I know of… Duck joked that just because he had a bad date, that he shouldn't punish the rest of us for it. I still don't have a clear answer as to why? I know the obvious, but the clear truth behind it is what I'm missing… He says he's afraid of us… of losing our friendship… That doesn't make sense! How could he think such a thing?! and why now?_

_We also got this mission, where we had to find Jake Rabbit. THE Jake Rabbit… Acmetropolis IT guy! He got kidnapped by his own psycho butler, I still don't get that one, but I'll find out this saturday! Because… I'm going out on a date with him! Though through Ace's eyes it's just a thank you dinner for me finding the guy. To be honest, I never really liked him, I thought he was just the typical man-whore smug guy! Turns out he seems pretty cool! AND he's british SCORE! I like guys with accents! (EXCEPT Le Pew…) I still don't know him too well though, what I know is from the tabloids, which is not good. But I myself have been a victim of them and know not to believe too much on their entertaining lies. _

_I must admit, the guy is a charmer, he seems worried for my well being, since I fainted while rescuing him… (Well I had a gun pointed at my head! So I had a good reason, also my sugar level was low, apparently if I go through any emotional distress they drop like hell, I'm currently on a diet to get better though… It's just weird…) He calls me "love" i don't know if it's something that he calls all girls or just me… It sounds so natural though, like it's always meant to be. I don't know how long this is gonna go on with him, but with Ace's sudden rule; which I'm breaking! I don't know how this is going to end. I feel bad for hiding such a small detail from him, even though he hid his date from me. He knows I'm going to dinner with Jake… JUST dinner… He just doesn't know it's a date. I feel guilty… It feels like a sin… A good and precious sin that I wish to keep to myself, if this is what I have to do to fulfill my emptiness, then I guess sinning is not that bad…"_

* * *

**_Snake Charmer_**

_I felt a stutter and a waiver, cutting like a razor  
Like fire through the snow, then straight down to the bone  
She creeps up like a spider, then wants you deep inside her  
She turns you into stone, a twisted little show_

_That's how it was all to begin, cause good girls they like to sin_  
_Way back at the starting line, when Eve was on Adam's mind_  
_And he was the first to go, in search of the great unknown_  
_And falling yet again, cause good girls they like to sin_

_You are a hero and survivor, your eyes are getting tired_  
_There's claw marks up your spine, it happens all the time_  
_Those silent evil daughters, like sirens on the water_  
_You've been the perfect crime, it happens all the time_

_Song by Blink-182_

**To those curious about how Jake looks... Here is a REALLY old character study I did about him and Laurie (Lexi's older sister which will be part of the sequel for this story) Though Jake's personality was originally designed to be a douchelord, I decided to go the opposite way on that. natynicole87 . deviantart . com art/LU-OC-color-test-85704054 (Try without the spaces)**


	7. Unexpected Call

**Happy Valentines Day EVERYONE! To whoever reads this... **

**A/N: This Chapter is kind of short, but it's what I managed to break from the next chapter... Which is going to be mother of chapters. I have it written, I'm just currently editing so maybe tomorrow you'll get another chapter? Also don't hate me here... If you hate me on this chapter then it means your going to KILL me on the next! Non the less I hope that the few who reads enjoys this... ^^**

**loonaticslover13: If you feel confused then I feel accomplished! I just hope you don't hate me on these next couple of chapters. Don't worry the sole purpose of this story is Acexi... Even if it seems impossible! I'm a die hard Acexi fan I've been for YEARS! Always have in mind that there will be a sequel. I'm not promising anything in this story so be prepared for anything. And most important keep your options opened! Jake was originally designed to be your typical smug/jerk superstar, but I decided to go the other way... It just makes everything a bit more interesting. At least for me! ;)**

**Please review guys... I don't know if this story is getting boring or not, but I keep getting less and less reviews... -_-**

* * *

A day has passed since Lexi returned from the hospital, and everything was basically back to normal. The team got their regular call from Zadavia, and they would jet to which ever mission she addressed them to… All except Lexi who was instructed to stay out of stress for a while, so she stayed back at HQ watching their backs from the Monitor room; watching the team through surveillance cameras positioned in different parts of the city, calling important contacts and submitting reports to the system.

Ace called every ten minutes to check on Lexi, which she found annoying, but in a way she understood, she would probably do the same with him. Since she found herself on some kind of "limited duty" she took this chance to get her sugar level back to where it's supposed to be; Tech checked her every now and then with a portable blood test device, which she now knows how to use, and she would test herself whenever needed to. With everyday that passed she was getting better and better, which brought a huge sigh of relief as saturday was only a day ahead of them, which meant she had a date the next day.

The thought of the her date with Jake brought butterflies to her stomach, she was nervous. The last time she dated a guy it didn't end well, her last date was back in college with a human guy who was at least two years older than her; he treated her fairly well, their dates usually consisted of dinner and movies, a very innocent relationship. Until one night she got to her apartment late from a study group, she noticed her sister was in her room; door locked, loud music could be heard from inside her room, and clothes laying across the living room which meant Laurie was fooling around with a guy. Lexi shrugged, she was disgustedly used to it, she decided to call her boyfriend and as she waited for him to pick up, she heard a cellphone ringing at the same time as she called, the cellphone was laying between the clothes that rested on her living room floor. She shook the thought off, and called again, and again the other cellphone was ringing at the same time. She gave up and decided to find the ringing cellphone, when she did, she found her name and picture on the front screen. Both phones dropped to the floor as she just stared at her sister's loud room… A tear rolling down her face. The saddest part being that this wasn't the first time this had happened to her.

And that was the last guy she ever dated.

She shook the horrible memory out, and remembered to herself that Laurie was no longer present in her life, and that she shouldn't let her insecurities get the best of her. She's just getting to know Jake, and if it's meant to be it'll be, and if not then she'll have to deal with moving on with her life and love search, but at least this time her sister won't be the cause if there is failure… At least she hoped so.

Her worried thoughts were interrupted as she heard the elevator doors open, she walked towards her now exhausted teammates who just came back from their recent mission.

"So, I'm guessing you took the guy down?" She asked raising an eyebrow to the 5 loonatics now facing her. Ace stepping towards her.

"Yeah he'll be locked up for a while, but that's not important right now… How are you feeling?" Asked a concerned Ace, eyeing his female teammate.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance but forced a reassuring smile to her leader. "Ace I'm fine! I've been doing my 3 meals, and the in-between snacks, so relax!"

Tech walked up to the bunny duo, forcing his way into their conversation "How's your sugar level? Have you checked?" Asked a worried Tech as he stood next to Ace.

"It's 65! Only 5 more numbers to be considered normal!" She stated as she sighed. "You guys, I'm fine! your all overreacting over this, I'm trying to keep myself away from stress, but with you guys asking every damn 5 minutes… Well… I'm gonna loose it!" She ended.

"Lexi, we're just worried and we want to make sure that you get better." Said Tech.

"Guys, the fact that I have to stay behind on missions frustrates me as it is, and on top of that I have you guys overreacting over something that I can take care of. I can take care of my self you know!" Her voice was starting to raise, as she noticed her reaction she looked down at her feet trying to compose herself, and most of all trying to prevent another emotional breakdown that would make her ill again. She sighed in defeat and spoke softly to her teammates "Look I know you guys are just worried and trying to help, and I appreciate that, I really do! But you guys need to trust me when I say that I'm feeling better… I just feel left out, and it frustrates me. It makes me feel like I'm broken, when I feel capable of going out and fight along you guys…" Her gaze still on her feet.

"Lex, I know… and we also miss you out in the field, but we just want to make sure you get better so you can return to your duties… I'm sorry you have to go through this, but your health comes first." Commented Ace, she turned her gaze towards him and the rest of the team, she gave them all a guilty look because of her sudden outburst. They all mean well and here she is overreacting over their caring feelings for her.

"I'm sorry guys… But hey the percentage went up to 65! So I might be good to go on a day or two!" She smiled at her teammates as she stated her last words.

"Yeah, hopefully!" Said Ace giving her a relieving smile.

The tower's personal holo phone began to ring which was very unusual, very few people had that number. Mostly the team's family members, the mayor, the emergency departments, and of course Zadavia, but she always preferred to call their direct emergency line which she had instant access to. They all eyed the blinking screen behind Lexi, that was located at their Monitor room. They all looked confused at the blinking screen, not recognizing the number of the caller. They all eyed each other in question, but all they got was a shrug in response from one another.

Duck was starting to get annoyed by his confused teammates, he rolled his eyes in annoyance and started walking towards the main screen to answer the call.

"FINE! Don't move! I'll get it! Don't worry about it!" Said Duck, sarcasm in his tone. He pressed the button to take the call, not really paying attention to the caller. "Hello! Who is this? And how did you get this number? Last time I checked THIS is a personal numb-…" Duck's voice was lost as he looked at the caller's face.

"Hello? Um…" Said the caller confused at Duck's dumbfounded reaction to his identity.

"You! you- It's! it's… JAKE!" Squealed Duck before he collapsed on the floor in disbelief.

"Uh… Hi?" Responded Jake to the now collapsed mallard.

The team eyed the screen surprised by their sudden caller. Lexi gasped surprised, while the others stared at their fainted comrade, unaware of Lexi's expression.

Ace took a step closer to Lexi, not really looking her in the eye. "I'm guessing it's for you…" He said in a monotone voice, but loud enough for the whole team to listen, minus Duck.

She gave him a sheepish grin before she ran towards the screen to take the call. "Hey!" Responded Lexi to Jake as she tried to push Duck aside so she could have a clear view on the screen.

Rev walked towards Ace confused. "How-did-you-know-that-the-call-was-for-Lexi?" Asked Rev.

Ace just glanced at the roadrunner, not sure what to respond. He glanced back at Lexi. "Well why don't you ask her?!" He coldly responded as he turned around and walked out of the room, away from his confused teammates, and most of all; away from Lexi and her call.

"How did you get this number?" Asked a confused Lexi to Jake.

Jake gave her a shameful smile before he responded "I forgot to ask you your cell number, So I had people… Well Gretchen find me a way to reach you, I hope that wasn't a problem…?"

"Oh! no, it was just strange to have an unknown number call this line that's all…"

"Ok then, Well I got released yesterday from the hospital; _thank god, _I was driving myself crazy in there. But I was calling to check on you, how are you feeling love?"

And there it was again the term '_love_' which made Lexi furiously blush. She giggled at the word, and the rest of her teammates just stared at their less than private conversation. Duck was starting to recover from his dramatic faint as he slowly stood and took in his surroundings and noticed Lexi taking care of his '_previous call_'. The mallard stared confused as to why the male bunny on the screen was talking in a very flirtatious tone with the female bunny.

"Well I'm ok, I'm actually getting better." Responded the cheery pink bunny.

"Good to know love-"

"WAIT A SECOND! Who did you call?!" Interrupted Duck, pushing Lexi aside from the screen. Jake just cocked an eyebrow at the mallard, confused about his sudden question.

"Duck! What the hell's wrong with you?" Demanded Lexi as she now made her way back to the screen.

Jake just stared in silence unsure of what to respond to the two loonatics on the screen. "The call is for me! Now if you excuse us, I would love to get back to my conversation!" Yelled Lexi as she glared at the mallard, and he returned a suspicious glare to the female bunny.

The rest of the team just stared surprised at her reaction, they all knew how much Jake meant to the mallard and to see Lexi scolding him away like she was; away from her conversation with the actor was just suspicious. They all looked at each other and shrugged confused, they didn't know if they were now un-invited from her conversation. Non the less they decided to watch, and wait if they were scolded out or not.

"Now where was I?" Said Lexi as she turned back to her conversation.

"I uh… I was just going to ask if we're still on for tomorrow?" Asked the british bunny.

That was all that needed to be said for the rest of the team to react and retrieve, embarrassed, they now felt like they were somewhat spying on their female companion. Duck however didn't take the memo, and simply stood startled by the words that came out of the british bunny's mouth.

"WAIT! Are you two… You guys are going out on a date aren't you?" Asked Duck as he looked at both Jake and Lexi suspiciously.

Lexi's eyes widened at the mallard's question hoping that the rest didn't hear Duck's assumption, and most of all that it didn't reach Ace's ears. "Duck! Do you mind?" Lexi turned to Duck and gave him an annoyed glare.

"NO! I mean I DO mind! How come you get to go out on dates missy? Does Ace know about this?" He now raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just a thank you dinner! NOTHING MORE!" Responded Lexi, her tone filled with a mix of annoyance and embarrassment; she wasn't planning on telling the guys about her plans with Jake, at least not now. Plus Duck was making the whole situation awkward for them.

"A thank you dinner? Yeah right… Is that what your calling it now to get away with it?! Las time I checked we all pitched in to save Jake!" The mallard now glared at the bunny on the screen "And you! I'm your biggest fan! I was even gonna ask you for some pointers on how to get some ladies but now that your apparently going out with Lexi… I'm not interested anymore…" He said as he unimpressively turned, giving his back to them.

Lexi frowned and crossed her arms at his comment "Wait what's that supposed to mean?!" Asked Lexi. Anger in her tone.

"Why would I want pointers that he used on you?!" Duck said as he turned to face the female bunny. "It's like they're tainted or something… I'd be saying the same things he said to you on other girls!"

Lexi stared at him unimpressed at his answer "Isn't it the same thing if it was with any other girl…?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well no, because your LEXI! And well… I don't know… You're like super sensitive… wait… I'm confused…" Said the mallard as he tried studying his own words.

"That's what I thought!" Said Lexi as she turned back to the screen, she sighed and started typing something on the keyboard before she returned to her conversation. "Anyways, Jake, I'm typing my personal cell number so that you can reach me there…" She eyed the mallard "Just me! not anyone else…"

"Ok thanks! So I'll probably text or call you tomorrow before I pick you up!" He smiled at the female bunny. "So I'll see you tomorrow! Take care love"

"Alright see y-" Lexi was interrupted by Duck's yelling plead.

"WAIT! I… I wanted to ask Jake about the ending of "Secret Passions" I missed it because that was the night we went to save you! So… What happened?"

Lexi rolled her eyes once again pissed at Duck's constant interruptions. Jake only smiled to himself in disbelief, he muttered something under his breath which Lexi clearly caught on her super ears 'You've got to be kidding me…' but he decided to look back at the mallard and respond, trying to play it cool for him.

"Well… I die." He simply responded as he smirked at Duck.

"WHAT?! You can't die! Wha- WHY?" Demanded Duck as his eyes widened in shock.

Lexi decided to leave the mallard to discuss that matter with Jake as she waved at him goodbye which he caught, and he winked in return as he kept his conversation with Duck.

As she was walking out of the Monitor room, the rest of the team was now sitting on the common room's sofa staring at the door where she just came from, obviously waiting for her to come out. She widened her eyes as she realized what was going on, she noticed the suspicious look on their faces.

"What?" She asked, hoping no one would question her about her conversation with Jake. She was unsure of how much they heard.

"Nothing." Simply responded Tech as he jumped a bit at the female bunny's hostile tone.

"What-do-you-mean-nothing?! That-was-Jake! Why-did-he-call-you? And-what's-going-on-tomorrow?!" Demanded the black and red roadrunner, as he zoomed next to Lexi and glared at her.

Lexi face palmed herself, trying to compose herself, and holding her anger in. She took a deep breath, she had to tell them now… She was about to speak but the roadrunner spoke first.

"I-asked-Ace-about-it-but-he-told-me-to-ask-you-why-Jake-was-calling-YOU-out-of-all-of-us-why-you? Why-not-Duck?! We-all-know-Duck-is-Jake's-biggest-fan!" Said Rev as he suspiciously eyed the female rabbit.

"Ace told you to ask me?" She responded, unimpressed with the roadrunner's curiosity.

"Yeah-he-did! So-tell-us!"

Tech stood, now walking towards the roadrunner, he noticed how this whole situation was distressing Lexi, and he didn't want her to get sick again because of his bickering.

"Rev? why don't we just stay out of it. We don't want to upset Lexi…" Said Tech as he pulled Rev away from Lexi, but Lexi had other thoughts, maybe it wasn't so bad telling them, after all it was just a thank you dinner, and Ace knew about it. Though she wasn't really sure if the leader didn't really complain about it due to the fact that she was getting better and didn't want to bring her down again.

She sighed in defeat before she stopped Tech from pulling Rev away. "If you all must know, I'm going out on a thank you dinner with him… JUST a thank you dinner. And FYI! Ace knows about it so you don't have to be glaring at me like I'm breaking the rules or sneaking around."

Tech, Rev, Slam and now Duck who exited the Monitor room and joined the rest of his teammates on the common room, all stared at Lexi giving her a thoughtful glare, maybe examining her answer. Didn't Ace ordered for them to not get involved with anyone friendly or romantically? They were just confused about the whole situation.

Duck cleared his throat stealing Lexi's attention to his own as the rest of the team now eyed the mallard. "I just talked to Jake! And may I say he is as rad as I initially thought he was!" The rest of the team looked rather annoyed at the water fowl's statement. Though deep inside Lexi felt like squealing in agreement, she was just not in the mood to have a conversation about it; she wanted to drop the subject, and lock herself in her room.

"So… Wait… Ace knows about you going out with him?" Asked a confused Tech

"To a thank you dinner! Yes, he does…" Answered the pink bunny, making sure that they didn't confuse the occasion to a date, which it was to her and Jake, but not for the rest.

"Oh! ok…" Responded the coyote, suspicion still haunting his tone.

She decided to leave the tense environment by retrieving to her quarters.

It was dinner time and the team was now out of uniform and gathered around the table for their usual meals. The last one to enter the dining room was Ace, before he took his seat he went to the sink to wash his greasy hands. Lexi could tell he was working on his personal motorcycle. Once he dried his hands he took his usual seat next to Lexi, he didn't look at her or anyone for that matter, he just concentrated on his meal. He wore a monotone expression on his face; which was unusual of him, but no one said a word about it. Lexi just hoped and prayed that non of her teammates would bring the subject of her thank you dinner with Jake, she had a sense that if it was, it would only tense their environment even more. But no one did, and for that she was grateful.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Your best friend is not your girlfriend

**A/N: Hi guys! Another chapter yay! :D**

**I actually wrote this chapter along with the previous chapter, but like I mentioned I had to split them up because they were a bit too long... In fact THIS chapter is still very long, so for that I apologize, BUT more things get covered! Think about that! ;D**

**Another thing I wanted to mention is that this chapter might be if not it IS the heart of this story. A lot of things happen here, and the thing I'm most excited about is that I finally get to use the song that inspired this whole story situation. The title of the chapter says it all... I just hope I don't get bricked because of this chapter, sorry in advance!**

**Loonaticslover13: Expect the unexpected indeed... I just hope you don't hate the story from now on! Hehehehe... Duck can be a douche sometimes... But you gotta love him! XD**

**Aiko3koutaforever: NEW REVIEWER! BAHDHADGSXHJ! -(Squeals) XD Poor Ace I know!**

**Thanks to all the new followers I recently got! :) **

******WARNING!****: Before you read I must warn that there is mentioning and use of alcohol. Though I am in legal age to consume alcohol, and I do have my occasional glass of wine, I DO NOT promote the use of alcohol! Maybe it's the fact that I'm 25 that for some reason I visualize the loonatics to be in between the ages of (21-26). Violence content and slight language can also be found in this chapter so you have been warned. There is a reason why I rated this story [T]. If anyone thinks the rating should go up to [M] please let me know, though I do not plan to do anything worse than this... **

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and the team was starting up their day with their usual breakfast as they all walked into the kitchen and prepared their individual meals. They were dressed in their uniforms just in case they got a sudden call, but the day seemed promising for the team to have the day off.

Rev was currently searching for things to do on his holo-pad (Like an iPad), searching for current events, movie schedules, Bacherball games, or if there was any concerts scheduled for the day. "Hey-guys-I-was-thinking-since-today-seems-kinda-free-maybe-we-should-go-out-or-do-something!"

The rest of the team minus Lexi looked at the roadrunner intrigued of his idea.

"Hmmm… maybe, we should go clubbing! There's this new club that opened up and I really want to check it out!" Suggested Duck, they all looked a bit unimpressed by his suggestion, not that they didn't like the idea, but they weren't much of the clubbers or dancers. Except Duck, Rev and Lexi who really enjoyed dancing, but Lexi wasn't really backing Duck today on his idea since she had other plans, and Rev didn't seem too excited about the idea.

"Neh… You know I have two left feet Duck." Responded Ace as he stirred his cup of coffee. "Besides, I wasn't really planning on going out tonight so you can count me out."

They all stared at their leader confused, usually he'd tag along if the team wanted to go out, specially if the sole purpose was to entertain themselves. Lexi was the most common to back down certain offers, due to the fact that she was a girl, and she didn't enjoy certain things the guys liked doing… She usually tagged along if it was for concerts, clubbing, movies or dinner, but for games or other manly things she refused. Plus sometimes she just didn't feel well, due to her time of the month.

"What?! Ace-you-have-to-come-with-us! Even-though-we-don't-know-what-we're-doing-yet! But-once-we-figure-it-out-it'll-be-super-fun! And-it-just-won't-be-the-same-to-go-out-without-you!" Said Rev, hope filled in his eyes.

"Yeah Glarbudbdsuc!" Agreed Slam

Ace looked defeated, but his mind was determined. "Look guys, I just don't feel like going out… I'll just work on my bike, or train. You guys go and have fun!"

Lexi didn't add anything to the subject, instead she just sipped her coffee and ate her toast. Duck glared at her.

"And I'm guessing little missy here isn't going out with us either… Since she has a _date_!" Stated Duck, all eyes falling on Lexi. Ace knew where this was going, so he decided to exclude himself from the whole situation, as he quietly stood, coffee in hand; and walked out of the kitchen. Cold expression on his face, everyone noticed his sudden movement, and stared at the male bunny confused, except Lexi who kept looking down at her cup trying to ignore the whole situation. She knew very well what was going on; her leader didn't want to hear about her dinner plans with Jake, but there's so much she could take from this whole situation. She stood and literally dropped her cup and plate on the sink and darted out of the kitchen quicker than Ace, running past him. He noticed but decided not to say anything, instead he looked back at the kitchen wondering if the guys had said something that may have upset her while he was on his way to his room.

He frowned at the thought, and decided to go back to the kitchen and confront the guys about it. As soon as he walked in the rest of his teammates just eyed him, confused about why him and Lexi left all of a sudden. Ace on the other hand just wanted answers.

"What the hell was that?!" He asked in a growl, his voice raising in anger; as he pointed out the door, not really pointing to Lexi, but they all knew what he meant.

"What's you problem?! Your the one who stood and left after I mentioned that Lexi had a date!" Stated Duck, he chuckled sarcastically.

Ace knew exactly were Duck was going, but he didn't want to talk about his own problems, he was more concerned about his second in command.

"That's not what I meant Duck! What the hell did you say to her?!" Asked Ace as he brutally put his cup down on the table, getting closer to the mallard.

"I- We didn't say anything to her! The last thing I said was about her having a date which _YOU_ heard!"

Ace's fist tightened as the mallard repeated the sentence, he didn't say anything, instead he gave Duck a deathly glare, he looked like he was going to beat the hell out of him. And that's when the rest of team stood just in case they had to hold Ace back. Duck stood to face his leader, he caught what his intentions were, and now they were face to face, Duck taunting him with a smirk.

"You Ace, are just jealous aren't you?" Said Duck in a low voice.

That was it for Ace to loose it, as he grabbed the mallard by his throat. He yelled in frustration, Tech and Rev zooming after Ace to pull him out, and Slam to pull Duck away. Once separated, Ace literally brushed himself out of Tech and Rev's grip, he still eyed Duck, and Duck eyed back as he rubbed his throat. This was really unusual of Ace to do such a thing, the rest watched their leader in disbelief of his actions, unsure if they should take responsibility for this situation or not.

Ace was acting upon the things he had bottled up in his head, usually he wasn't the type to let things get to him; that's why he practiced meditation, to clear and heal his mind from his troubled days. But he's still holding up the anger from his discussion with Duck about his "secret date", the fact that he didn't want the rest of the team to know about it and specially Lexi, he spoke about his private life to others knowing that it bothered the bunny. And not to mention the subject about Jake and Lexi, it killed him inside to see his best friend with another guy, it wasn't just pure jealousy, it was more of a protective instinct he felt towards her. And lastly he thought Duck said something to hurt Lexi, so the thought of her being hurt by his crude words, specially in her current condition. It all boiled up inside of him, he didn't want her to get ill, and specially not because of Duck. It already happened because of him, and he currently felt like crap for it, he wasn't going to take it from the rest.

Duck kept rubbing his neck but composed himself, his eyes had an orange glow to them; which signaled the rest that this fight was anything but over.

"So that's how you take care of things now!? By trying to kill your teammates because they throw the truth at your face!" Yelled Duck as an egg was forming in his hands.

Ace glared back at him, Tech holding his arm in an attempt to restrain him in case he had the same idea as before. His eyes never leaving the mallard.

"I could really care less about my feelings right now Duck! But if you hurt her…" Ace yelled back.

"Chief, you need to calm down. This is getting out of hand, Duck didn't say anything to her, nor did any of us… We swear!" Pleaded the green coyote still holding the yellow bunny.

Duck powered down as he saw the bunny doing the same.

Ace sighed in frustration, he couldn't help but to feel a bit embarrassed that he overreacted over this whole situation. "Guys… I'm sorry, it's just that…" He trailed off.

"You love her!" Duck finished.

Ace glared up at him taken aback, not expecting the comment.

"That's not what I was going to say Duck! I was going to say that I can't let myself or any of you hurt her…"

"Because you love her!" Duck kept trying to get something out of the male bunny, but instead Ace rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Ace, we would never do or say anything to hurt Lexi. I know you two are close… And I understand how you feel, she's been having a rough couple of days. But you need to trust us." Said Tech as he let go of Ace's arm.

"Yeah-why-would-we-hurt-her? She's-our-friend-too! In-fact-if-I-knew-someone-hurt-her-I-myself-would-beat-the-hell-out-of-them-but-not-you-Duck! I-know-your-just-teasing-her-most-of-the-time-and-just-annoying-her-but-not-hurting-her!" Said the roadrunner to the mallard. Duck looking back at Ace, his eyes literally saying "SEE?!" because Rev understood his iterations.

"Ajdgyucasbjh Lexi" Slam grumbled something, but Ace understood what the devil was trying to say.

"I know buddy, I know you will always look out for her" Ace smiled at Slam.

Duck sighed and decided to bring another subject, despite how fragile their current state was. "Ace, I'm sorry I don't mean to upset you, and I never meant to hurt Lexi, I swear. In fact we all look after her, the same way you do. And I respect that, I respect your friendship with her… But I don't understand how you put a 'no dating' rule and then let Lexi break it just like that. If you wanted to know my frustrations there you go!" Duck finished as he sat down rubbing the back of his neck. Ace following his actions taking a seat next to him, and signaled the others to do the same.

"It all happened so fast… The guy literally asked her out in front of me, I couldn't really say no in front of everyone, and besides she looked like she really wanted to…" Ace's eyes met the table as he looked down.

They all knew how the male bunny felt, defeated, and not heart broken per say… But more like disappointed that Lexi chose to break the rules and do what she pleased, and most of all, Ace couldn't really say anything about it in fear of upsetting her and making her sick.

"Ace, you know you have a say! You're leader for a reason!" Duck commented.

"Not in state that she is!" stated Ace.

"True." Agreed Tech.

"Besides she said it was just a thank you dinner… And I hope she stands by her words." Ace stood. "I think I'm gonna go and train for a bit, maybe see if I can let all this anger out…" He walked over to Duck and put a hand on his shoulders "Sorry about earlier Duck, I just had a couple of things bottled up… And well I guess you tipped the glass. No hard feelings ok?" He said as Duck nodded to him.

He smirked to Ace "No hard feelings, even though I could've taken you down anytime…"

Ace rolled his eyes at his comment. "Yeah you keep saying that Duck." He said as he backed away from the mallard and faced the rest of his teammates. "Hey if anyone wants to join me on the training room your all welcomed."

They all nodded at his offer, but only Tech stood and followed the bunny out of the kitchen and into the training room.

"So you decided to do some training Tech?" Asked the male bunny, surprised, Tech was the last person he'd expect to follow him. It was normally Duck, Lexi or Slam.

"Yeah… I guess I could use some practice, I'm a little rusty!" commented the coyote.

"Well you're in the right place then!" Responded Ace as he programed the training room into combat mode.

They spent a total of 2 hours training, needless to say they were covered in sweat and exhausted. They first battled a huge robot, then an army of ninjas and lastly they worked on their strength by lifting a few weights. And now they were getting ready to hit the showers and call it a day.

"Ace? can I ask you a question?" Asked Tech as he fiddled with the small towel he used to wipe the sweat out of his face.

"You just did Tech!" Joked Ace. "Nah… Of course you can!"

"Well it's about this whole situation… About Lexi and her dating Jake."

Ace frowned at the coyote's words…

"I mean if you feel uncomfortable talking about it then we don't have to talk about it, I understand." Said the coyote as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ace sighed "What to you want to know?" Asked Ace in a low tone as he sat on one of the benches the training room had to offer.

"Well… Sorry to barge in on what's not my business but, you don't seem ok with the whole situation… Something tells me this has nothing to do with the fact that she's breaking the rules."

Ace nodded in agreement, not meeting the coyote's eyes. He sighed before he responded "I just really don't trust this guy, he might look nice and all but… This guy has power, I just don't want her to get hurt or heartbroken because this was all a publicity stunt. Or that he'd try to buy his way into her…" He gritted his teeth at the final thought, not letting it escape his lips.

"Ace, I know how you feel, but you need to stop over protecting her. She's a smart girl, and she can take care of herself, we're all worried about _you_ Ace. The way you acted with Duck, if we weren't there he could've been killed. What if Zadavia knows of this? she could kick you out of the team. And what would Lexi think if she saw you like that?"

Ace's posture slumped down a bit, his face now covered by his hands. He was at the verge of tears, but hid his face from Tech.

"Chief I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Your right! I acted like a fool… I just… The thought of her getting hurt by any of you guys… Tech, I would do anything for that girl. It's hard to explain what we have, but I just feel the need to protect her, to be there for her no matter what." Responded Ace and he wiped his face with his towel.

"Do you love her?" Asked Tech.

Ace now looked up at him, in shock of the sudden question. He sighed in defeat and nodded. "But it's not how you think I love her, I love her as a best friend, as a person who is always there no matter what, as the person I count on the most. We trust each other, and I can't really see her get hurt, if I allow that to happened I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself."

"Ace, you don't have to find excuses! You love her, plain and simple! And I understand…"

"I just don't know what to do…"

"If there's something I've learned about love is that your best friend is not your girlfriend." Tech commented, leaving Ace dumbfounded at his answer.

"Uh… I don't understand." Answered Ace.

Tech chuckled at his own answer knowing how confusing it sounded… "Just be happy for her Ace, if you really love her let her go. If you guys are meant to be it'll happen… As much as it hurts to admit Ace, she is just your best friend, and not your girlfriend, unless _you_ decide to do something about it."

Ace nodded understanding. They both sat there for a couple of minutes talking about other things…

/

Meanwhile It was 6:00pm an hour before Lexi's date with Jake. Lexi felt much better now, she decided to let the morning's incident slip and not let it get to her, she was determined that nothing was going to ruin her date, and besides Ace was her best friend; he would never do anything to jeopardize it, at least that's what she thought.

She just got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body. She blow-dried her hair and decided to let her ears down. She now sat in front of her vanity, as she put makeup on her face. She had a smokey look on her eyes which made the green of her eyes stand out even more, peachy cheeks and a light nude pink lipgloss.

Satisfied with her hair and face, she went to put on the dress that now laid on her hammock. It was a mini black cocktail dress, she quickly got dressed, and looked in the mirror… It's been a while since she wore a dress, and that made her even more nervous. What if it was a little too much? What if the wind blew the skirt of her dress and everyone saw her underwear? She kicked the negative thoughts out, she just had a mini fight with her closet, browsing at her clothes collection. She decided on the black dress because it was a neutral color, you can't go wrong with black.

She eyed herself up and down but stopped when she got to her feet, they were bare. Her eyes widened, she still had time to find shoes but which? She marched to her closet and took out two pairs. Both were high heels, but one of them was a sandal style and the other was a pump. She wore a different shoe in each foot, trying to decide which looked better, but she couldn't make her choice!

"Ugh! Girl's dilemma!" She muttered to herself.

Frustrated she took her communicator and punched a code.

/

Tech and Ace were still talking in the training room, Ace was starting to walk towards the showers as he was taking his shirt off, Tech doing the same, but stopped when they noticed Ace's communicator ringing.

"It's Lex, I better take this…" He said as he walked away from the locker room. Tech nodded and proceeded to his shower.

"Hey Lex!" Responded Ace.

"Ace… I need your help, could you come to my room?" Said Lexi.

Ace cocked an eyebrow at her but nodded. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, just get here! Please?" Lexi pleaded.

"Ok, I'm on my way!" Said Ace as he darted for her room.

/

The door to Lexi's room opened, and in the door frame was a panting black and yellow bunny.

"Is everything ok Le-" Ace started talking but was cut short by the sight of Lexi, his eyes widened in shock.

Lexi looking at her unpaired shoes. "Yeah… I just don't know what shoes to wear." She looked up at him confused. "Ace?"

Ace mentally kicked himself "Yeah! Uh- I'm here!" He answered as he shook his head and closed the door behind him.

"Well?" She said as she modeled both shoes to Ace.

And Ace couldn't help himself as he took a step closer to her and eyed her from top to bottom. "Uh… What is this?" He asked his toned changing to a more serious one as he pointed to her wardrobe.

"What? This?" She pointed to her outfit. "Uh… It's a dress…?"

"I know it's a dress!" He shot back at her

"Then why are you asking?"

"Are you wearing that to your _thank you_ dinner? Isn't that a little bit over dressed?" Asked Ace as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her.

Lexi gasped in shock at his answer "Well what did you expect me to wear? My uniform?!"

Ace snorted in disbelief "Well yeah! It's a _thank you_ dinner for saving him! to _thank you_ as a heroine… In your _suit_… Not a cocktail dress."

Lexi cocked an eyebrow at him "Well it's good to know that you know what a cocktail dress is… Anyway I decided to wear this because I don't know where I'm going! What if it's a really nice fancy place? I don't want to walk in with my uniform!"

"What's wrong with your uniform?! It seems nice to me…" Said Ace unimpressed with her answer.

"You know what?! forget I asked you! I'll wear the sandals!" She said as she stepped out of the shoe option she discarded and into her chosen one.

Ace sighed, he didn't really meant to upset her "I'm sorry Lex… They both look nice, but the sandals look better with the dress." He said as he forced a smile.

She smiled back and took a look at her watch, her eyes widened at the realization, and as in cue her cell phone began to ring. She quickly answered, and told the caller she'll be right down. She took one last glance in her mirror before turning back to Ace.

"How do I look?" She quickly asked.

"You look fine Lex…" Responded Ace, she quickly ran to her closet and pulled out a blazer and her purse before she darted out the door. "…In fact you look beautiful…" Ace said to himself.

But Lexi caught his words as she ran into the elevator, the doors closing behind her leaving her with a shocked reaction, her eyes wide opened.

"Did I heard right?!" She said to herself as she shook the thought out. They were best friends, at least she never thought Ace found her attractive; they would however compliment each other that they looked nice, but nothing beyond that point. Though Lexi thought Ace was hot, she never really told him directly, not wanting to spoil their trust, and their friendship, or that he might take it as offensive since he is her boss. And that's why their relationship consisted of trust and respect, that's what she loved the most about it.

The doors to the elevator opened as she walked out of HQ and towards the black limo that awaited for her in the entrance. There was a chauffeur waiting by the opened door, but before she could step inside. A light brown bunny stepped out holding a pink rose in his hand.

He looked at his chauffeur holding the door "It's ok Benjamin I got this." He smiled at his chauffeur, and he smiled back while walked over to the driver's seat.

Jake now took a look at Lexi "Wow, you look stunning love…" He said as he handed her the rose.

She giggled at his comment, her cheeks blushing "You don't look so bad yourself" She commented back. He had a pair of navy blue smart trousers, a white button casual shirt and a dark grey blazer.

He returned the blush "Yeah well… But I can assure you I don't look as beautiful as you." He signaled to the inside of the limo. "Now, shall we?" He said as he offered a hand to help Lexi in; she took it, and stepped inside. She took a seat as he now entered and closed the door behind him. He positioned himself next to her. They just stared for a couple of minutes in silence.

Jake looked towards his mini bar that he had inside his limo "Uh… would you like a drink love?" He asked as he reached the bar.

"Well… I don't really drink much…" She said unsure.

"I have champagne!" He suggested as he pulled out a bottle of champagne, she nodded defeatedly. She hadn't had a drink ever since she joined the team, first because it was not permitted, and second she never really liked it. It was rare, but if the team went out to hang out; they would have the occasional one drink or two, but never in excess. The last time she drank was back in college, and that didn't end well… But since she was on a limited duty, one glass of champagne couldn't hurt.

He smiled and took out two champagne flutes out, he dropped a strawberry in each before he popped the cork and served them both. He handed Lexi her glass before he took his seat back next to her.

But before Lexi could take a sip, he turned to her and raised his glass, she did the same and waited for his words.

"For tonight, for us, for you love. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here…" He said, they clinked their glasses. Lexi furiously blushed and they took a sip of champagne, which was surprisingly sweet and bitter at the same time.

They were half a bottle when they finally arrived at the restaurant. On their way; they talked about the common things one would talk when getting to know someone, like where were you born? when's your birthday? how old are you? How's your parents like? How was your childhood? How was living with the loonatics like? How was being a loonatic like? How does it feel to have powers? How does it feel to have fame? When did you start acting?

"Oh looks like we've arrived!" Smiled Jake as he put his glass down, Lexi doing the same. They were about to head out but were stopped by Benjamin who talked through his driver intercom.

"Sir, the place is covered with papz!" Warned Benjamin to the couple.

"Oh Bullocks! I should've seen this coming…" Said Jake. "Well I had to make my appearance sometime…" He glanced over at the now confused Lexi.

"Papz?"

"Paparazzi to be precise." Stated Jake.

"What?! You mean I have to walk in front of everyone?! As in my face will be in the cover of every magazine tomorrow?!" Asked an alarmed Lexi.

"Actually your face will be online in a couple of minutes… I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable we could go someplace less crowded love." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I really didn't think it would be like this, and I don't want you to be on the spotlight if you don't want to."

Lexi looked back out, and noticed which restaurant she was in front of 'Portobellos' it was elite italian restaurant she's always dreamed of coming to. Then again she didn't really want to be part of the media. But she knew from start that going out with Jake meant being on every cover of magazine. Not that she cared about money and fame, but she realized that this might be a one life experience.

She smiled back at him "I don't mind!"

He smiled back to her and let his driver know that they were staying.

He opened the door, and stepped out first, the flashes attacking her even from the inside. She covered part of her gaze as she took Jake's hand and started walking inside the restaurant. The noise, the scream of Jake's fans, the questions, the yelling from the paparazzi asking them to pose, etc...

Inside the restaurant, security closed doors behind them. The restaurant wasn't full but of course you needed reservations to get in.

The hostess walked out of her podium to greet the bunny couple.

"Mr. Rabbit! It's good to see you again! We have your table ready in the rooftop" She said smiling at the couple.

Lexi looked confused at him. "Rooftop?" She muttered to him.

And in return he winked at her "You'll see..."

She held onto his arm as they followed the hostess up an elevator. When the doors opened, Lexi's breath was taken away by the view. The sun had already started to set so it was fairly dark, but that didn't matter because of the amount of candles that adorned the floor, the whole scenery had a romantic rustic sense to it. Vines covered the only candle lit table available; next to it was a bottle of champagne dipped in a cooling bucket.

Lexi gasped amazed by her view. She took her seat as Jake pulled out a chair for her. The waiter popping the bottle of champagne and serving them. Once served they left the bunnies to take their time with the menu.

Lexi eyed the menu, but couldn't ignore the fact of where she was. "Jake, this is amazing!" She said in awe as she put down the menu and looked over at him.

He smiled at her and also put his menu down. "Glad you like it! You deserve all of this and more love!"

She returned the smile and turned back to her menu and noticed the prices on the plates, she furrowed her eyebrows with concern. "Jake… This is so expensive, a bowl of ravioli for-"

"Love you don't have to worry about that, you can get whatever you want, I'm taking care of the bill; this is supposed to be a thank you dinner in your honor. And like I said, you deserve this and more." He said interrupting her, he gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled and rolled her eyes in defeat.

The waiters came back and took their orders and brought some mushroom creme for starters. They started talking for a bit before their entree arrived.

"So… I wanted to ask you... why did Bitterman kidnapped you?" Asked Lexi, afraid of her own question.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, not in annoyance but at the memory "He kept saying that he was saving me for last, I didn't really understand… Why would he want to harm me the way he did? I payed him rather well, he lived in the mansion with me, every year I gave him a month worth of vacation including holidays, I even payed for his entire vacation expenses… It wasn't because of money I can assure you that. I guess he really was that crazy to find pleasure with torturing others…" He trailed off before he realized what he said. "Not that kind of pleasure though…" He finished with a sheepish smile.

Lexi chuckled at his comment "I know, I think it would've been straight to the mental hospital with you if that was the case!"

He chuckled at her comment "Now that you asked me a question, can I ask _you_ a question?"

She giggled and nodded in response.

"Alright… What is up with you and Ace?"

Lexi was taken aback by the question, she raised an eyebrow at the british bunny. "What do you mean what is up with me and Ace?"

"Well… I know you said you guys are just really good friends, but I just feel like that's not the case, specially from him." Lexi gave him a questioned look "Forgive me, I didn't meant to barge into the subject if it's personal, I understand…"

"No, it's not that it's personal…" She sighed in defeat. "He's my best friend, and when I say best friends I mean we're tight, but I don't think it's something we should be concerned about. Sure we've had some bumpy roads in our friendship, but I know that no matter what he'll be there for me." She finished smiling.

"I think he has a thing for you, he clearly didn't want us to go out, and the fact that your other teammate… er… Duck? Asked if Ace knew about you and I going out? I mean I know he knows since I asked you in front of him. Which by the way I thought he was going to kill me, I took a big risk by asking you in front of him…" He said with a sheepish smile.

Lexi chuckled at his comment, "He's just really over protective over me."

"But why? If your just best friends and nothing more, shouldn't you have your personal… dating life with no concern? I mean I know sometimes we can get worried about our friends making a wrong choice when it comes to dating, but the way he looks at you; the way he took care of you down in the bunker… It was something else. I've never seen anyone care for anyone so much as he does for you." He looked over at Lexi, hoping she wouldn't be upset by his questioning.

Lexi looked down at her glass of champagne in thought, she furrowed her eyebrows, "Is… is my friendship with Ace going to be a problem?" Uncertainty could be sensed in her tone.

Jake was surprised with Lexi's question, "No, I mean I don't have a problem with you having a friendship with him… We're just on our first date." He paused and thought about his next words, Lexi nodded her expression serious. "I mean, I can't really intervene between you guys, what you guys have came before me… I'm more worried about what he thinks of me, and well… this, us dating."

Lexi blushed at his last comment, "Wait! so we're officially dating?" Lexi understood what he meant about Ace, and for that she was grateful.

Jake gently looked back at her, "Well I don't know about you love, but so far I'm enjoying what's going on here." He started to lean towards her, Lexi doing the same, but the duo was interrupted by the waiter who brought their food.

They both furiously blushed, but carried on with eating their meals; she was amazed with the amazing taste of her food. Satisfied that she took Jake's advice on a certain dish.

When their plates were cleared, the waiter offered them some dessert, Lexi was about to dismiss but Jake insisted that they'd shared a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, she had no other choice than to comply. And she regretted wanting to skip dessert when she saw the size of the berries and tasted them.

Jake noticed that there was only one left, so he scooted his chair closer to Lexi, he stretched his arm around her "Last one, mind if we share?" He said.

Lexi blushed when she realized how close they were to each other, but shook her head.

He took the berry and directed it towards her mouth, she took a bite; he simply stared back at her, once she swallowed he went for the kill. They locked lips, Lexi returned the kiss, cupping his face with her hands. They parted in need of air, they both stared into each others eyes in silence, enjoying their presence. They were taken out of their trance once the waiter brought in the bill.

Jake slightly jumped as he felt the bill touch the table; he turned to it and eyed the waiter. He gave him a sheepish smile "Oh right! Uh…" He said as he took out his wallet and threw his credit card on top of the bill. The waiter left to charge the bill and left them alone for a couple of minutes.

"Wow, that was something…" Commented Lexi as she looked away from him, mainly because she didn't want him to see her burning cheeks.

"Yeah… it was…" Jake said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The waiter brought back the bill for Jake to sign; he did and then they walked out of the restaurant using their back door to avoid the paparazzi. Inside the limo, Jake asked Lexi if she wanted to go back home, she shook her head. He suggested they could take a stroll down the beach, the night was bright and clear as tonight the sky displayed a beautiful full moon. While on their walk they did encounter a couple of paparazzi, but it didn't bother them as much as she hoped they would, they shared a couple of kisses which luckily the cameras didn't snap.

They drank more champagne on their way back to HQ, and Lexi was now starting to feel a bit tipsy, her symptoms being excessive giggling. Jake looked like he was in the same process. He opened the door for her when they arrived, he looked back at her before pressing his lips against hers, she returned the kiss as she threw her arms around his shoulders. When they parted Lexi couldn't help but giggle.

"Jake I had an amazing time tonight, thank you." She said, giggles in between her words.

"Thank you for accepting, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, thanks to you love!" He said as he gently pecked her lips.

"Well… I have to go it's 12:30, but hopefully I'll see you soon?" She asked, her eyes filled with hope.

He smiled back at her "You can count on that love… I'll call you tomorrow." He said as she turned to swipe her key card on the door that granted her access to HQ. She threw a kiss at him before the doors closed. Once closed she squealed in joy, her shoes, pink rose, purse and blazer in hand. The ride up the elevator seemed shorter than usual for her, though she didn't know if it was the alcohol working on her…

\

The guys sat on HQ's common room catching up on the night's events, they actually decided to take Duck's offer and go check out the new club. Ace was the only one who looked like he didn't fit since he decided to stay home, he only wore a pair long sweatpants. The guys were still dressed up in their clubbing outfits, they all had a cup of cocoa in hand.

"OMG-Ace-you-should've-been-there! Tech-busted-a-move-in-the-dancefloor! It-was-the-robot-but-still! He-had-a-lot-of-ladies-asking-him-for-his-number-after-that! Duck-was-super-jealous-he-even-spilled-his-drink-all-over-himself!" Said Rev.

"Pffftttt… Show off" Pouted Duck as he signaled a blushing coyote.

"Well it's good to hear you guy had f-" Ace was interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening.

Lexi stepped out, and as soon as the doors closed behind her she slid herself against the doors until her bottom reached the floor, letting out a small dreamy sigh. The guys giving her a questioning look.

_It hurts..._

"Lexi…?" Called Ace, but Lexi was lost in her trance.

"Oh boy…" Commented Duck as he rolled his eyes.

_Is this what you want?_  
_'Cause everybody acts without a clue_  
_Every little kiss and grin you gave_  
_Was just a little bullshit I saw through_

Ace called out her name at least three times, and had no response; he reacted as he jumped up the couch and reached to her holding her face to his, examining her features.

"Lex? You ok? LEXI!" Said a frantic Ace.

Lexi slightly opened her eyes to him and smiled, and threw her arms around his shoulders. "My feet hurt, I can't really walk." giggling at the last part of her sentence, her voice sounded slightly childish.

_The alcohol is scented with your breath_  
_You're always all done up to just be used_  
_I'm waiting for excuses that deceive_  
_I'll meet you in the back to see them through_

Ace cocked an eyebrow at her as the smell of alcohol hit his nostrils, and it wasn't from Duck's clothes. "Lex, have you been drinking?"

Lexi giggled "I might have had a couple of glasses of champagne…?" She suggested.

Ace frowned at her response, Tech walked over to them to see if Ace needed extra help as he realized the severity of the situation.

"Don't be mad at me Ace… My feet hurt not because of the champagne, but because of my shoes." She said as she pointed her head towards the shoes thrown next her. He noticed the rose, he sighed frustrated at the realization.

_How did I let her inside?_  
_We're dripping of sweat, I'm feeling alright_  
_Her lips were the last thing touched tonight_  
_Your best friend is not your girlfriend_

He didn't think again, he scooped her under his arms and carried her to her room. Tech grabbing the articles she left behind and walking behind Ace.

Rev, Slam and Duck stared in disbelief. Lexi out of all of them got home tipsy!

Tech put Lexi's stuff on top of her dresser, minus her shoes which he put on her closet. He worriedly looked at the bunny duo, as Ace gently placed her on her hammock, and looked back at the coyote signaling him to leave. The coyote nodded, and without complain he left, shutting the door behind him.

_It hurts..._

Ace knelt down next to Lexi's hammock, leveling himself to her eyesight. He looked at her, and she looked like she was having a tough battle with keeping her eyes from shutting. She manage to maintain them opened.

She looked up at him, their eyes locked. "Thanks for bringing me to my room…" He nodded in response.

"So… How was… your dinner?" He forced the question out.

She bit her lower lip, nervous of what her answer should be. "Ace... we need to talk."

But he didn't need to hear what she had to say, somehow he already knew. "I know what your going to say…" He sighed as he took his eyes away from her and now looked down. "This wasn't a thank you dinner was it?"

_Are you out of your mind?_  
_You dug yourself into a liar's hole_  
_You made a little spark to live inside_  
_It's now a fucking fire out of control_  
_And when the morning comes you'll act surprised_  
_And when the word gets out it will get old_  
_And every day you'll try to live your life_  
_And every little scandal will unfold_

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows disappointed at his sadden tone. "No, it wasn't"

Ace nodded mostly to himself, accepting the facts. "Then I wish you nothing but the best Lex."

_How did I let her inside?_  
_We're dripping of sweat, I'm feeling alright_  
_Her lips were the last thing touched tonight_  
_Your best friend is not your girlfriend_

"Really?" She said giving him a grateful smile.

He forced a smile back. "As long as your happy Lex, I'm happy."

_Sherrie, do you want it?_  
_Sherrie, I want it too_

The next move was unexpected, as she pulled him towards her, Ace's eyes filled with confusion but he followed. She cupped her hand around his cheek and pressed her lips against his other cheek.

_It hurts..._

"Thanks" She whispered in his ears.

_YOUR BEST FRIEND IS NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!_

He pulled away touching the spot where she had pressed her lips against, his cheeks turning red. He looked back at her confused, her eyes slowly dropping as she drifted off into her slumber. She looked so peaceful, he pulled up her blanket to cover her peaceful body and found himself doing something he never even thought of doing before. He bent over her face and kissed her forehead, and whispered. "Goodnight Lex…"

_IT HURTS!_

* * *

**__****Song used in this chapter: "It Hurts" by Angels and Airwaves**

**I really hope I don't get bricked by this chapter... =(**

**But please review and let out your frustrations! ^^;**


	9. Forget about the rumors

**A/N: I must admit that I had a mini case of writer's block with this chapter, I guess I got a bit too excited with the previous chapter that I didn't really thought about what comes after! LOL! But that got solved! I accidentally listened to a song which put me back on track to write this and the next chapter, though the song will be part of the next chapter not this one, but in a way it all connects. This chapter is slightly shorter, but it's because the next one will be the continuation of this one, which I already have written... I just have to edit and play around with it. I might write a teaser at the end of this chapter so let's see. ;)**

**Reviews! YAY!**

**loonaticslover13: Love/Hate relationship is what I was going for, as weird as it sounds... I totally get you! You guys must be thinking... Jake is too good to be true, so where's the catch?! LOL! About your suggestion I love it! But unfortunately I can't do it because it will tamper with the sequel's plot. Oops I think I said too much! teehee! **

**LANA8D: It's good to see your reading my stories! I love yours so this makes me feel honored! :) Don't worry... At some point it will be Acexi. I do promise I have a point! I've been apologizing to diehard Acexi fans reading this. I myself am an Acexi fan, I've been for years, and this story has been bottling up for years also, so yeah! Acexi all the way! XD**

**dreambee: OMG! Thank you! I'm glad you like! And let me formally welcome to the amazing fandom that is Loonatics Unleashed! I've been a proud member since 2007! And here I am! :)**

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened; light shinning through a gap on the curtains. She cursed under her breath at the throbbing pain in her head, she winced at the discovery pressing a hand at her forehead. She turned her gaze to her nightstand and glanced at her digital clock; 11:15 a.m.

She kicked the blankets that warmed her body and slowly sat up. Looking down at her lap she noticed that she was still dressed with her previous night's outfit. She faintly smiled to herself at the memory as she slowly stood and started towards her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, relieved herself, and stripped out of her dress before entering her now running shower.

Finished, she dried herself up and dressed in comfy clothes, which consisted of a loose t-shirt, long yoga pants and flip flops. It was Sunday, which meant that they usually had the day off unless called for an emergency; technically meaning that they didn't have the day off, but they were free to do their own thing while standing by in case of an actual emergency.

She walked out of her room; rubbing her forehead as she made her way into the kitchen, not noticing that her teammates were talking and watching TV in the common room. They stopped talking as soon as they heard the door opening and eyed their female companion with concern, Ace and Tech exchanging a worried glance to each other. The way she just walked past by them and not acknowledging their presence, usually she greets them or take in their presence because of her super hearing, but her irritated state said otherwise. So Ace and Tech decided to follow her to make sure she was ok.

She walked towards the cupboard and pulled out a coffee mug.

"Hey Lex! You ok…?" Sounded a voice behind her, making her gasp and slightly jump; almost making her drop the coffee mug, the reaction making Ace's eyebrows furrow.

She turned around to find the owner of the voice, wincing at her headache. "Yeah… I just... have a headache."

"Did you check your sugar level?" Asked the concerned brown coyote standing next to Ace.

"No… I just got up, but I feel so horrible…" She said as she returned to her previous task.

"I don't think it's wise to drink coffee." Suggested Tech, Ace turning towards him, intrigued by his response.

"Oh? How come?" Asked Lexi as she walked towards the coffee machine, clearly not wanting to follow Tech's suggestion.

"Hmm… Maybe because you had some alcohol yesterday? which you shouldn't have had because alcohol stops your body from releasing glucose; which is the sugar that floats around in your bloodstream. Meaning your sugar levels must be low, and that headache you have must be the symptoms of such thing, plus you haven't eaten anything in… I'm taking more than 12 hours…? Coffee is not the best thing you should have right now, some orange juice is though, and also make sure you have a full meal." Instructed the coyote to the female bunny standing a couple of feet ahead of him.

Lexi glared at him, and put the coffee mug back on the cupboard; now grabbing a tall glass instead. Ace walked towards the fridge and pulled the orange juice carton, he walked towards Lexi and took the glass from her. Lexi giving him a shameful look, she knew she kinda got carried away with the champagne the previous night, and now she was ill because of it.

"Look Lex, I didn't mean to sound like I'm nagging you, but you have to know that we're just worried about your well being." Tech sighed "I'll go and get some painkillers for your headache, just make sure you eat ok?"

Lexi's expression softened, she looked down at her feet in shame as the coyote left the kitchen. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her head towards Ace. He gave her a half smile as he handed her the glass of orange juice. They stared into each other's eyes in silence for a couple of seconds, before Ace broke the gaze by turning and opening the cupboard next to the one that held the cups, he pulled a plate and laid it on the counter. He glanced back at Lexi.

"I'm making you a sandwich." He informed her, she furrowed her eyebrows and nodded in response.

She grabbed the glass and took a seat on the table. She sighed and looked back at Ace who was giving his back to her while he prepared the sandwich. "Ace, I'm sorry I came back well… tipsy? I didn't know I couldn't drink. Trust me I wouldn't have if I'd knew." She took a sip of her juice, as she supported her head with her free hand.

Ace turned to look at her and noticed her distressed state, he gave her a caring look. "You didn't know Lex… But next time you need to be cautious, at least until you get better." He said as he walked towards her with the plate in hand. He placed the plate in front of her, the sound making her straighten herself up.

She nodded "Thanks for the sandwich." He nodded back and took a seat next to her.

Tech walked in with a bottle of pills and a device in hand, he placed two pills next to her plate; the action making her look up at him, she noticed the device and sighed as she stretched out her hand towards him and curled up three fingers and left out her index. He gently took her finger and pressed it against the device, he looked back at her signaling her that he was about the press the button, she nodded and he pressed, she slightly flinched while the device lightly pinched her. She pulled her hand back, he took a small alcohol swab and bandaid out of his pocket and handed them to her, but Ace took it and cleaned the dot of blood from her finger and placed the bandaid.

She gave them a grateful smile. "Thanks guys" Her voice gentle.

Tech glanced at the screen on the Blood testing device, he frowned as he read the results. "Well yesterday you were at 68, and today you're at 64. I'm sorry Lexi." He said giving her a sadden expression.

Her expression saddening as well. "Yeah, me too..." She sighed and grabbed the sandwich while Tech left the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later and the plate was empty, Ace stood and took the plate to the sink while she swallowed the two pills and finished her juice.

"Ace… I want to thank you for everything." Spoke Lexi while she fiddled with her ribbon. Ace turned to her, and returned to his seat next to her.

"Thanks for what exactly?" He asked with curiosity.

"Well... for these past couple of days, you've been there for me. Even though it hasn't been easy, but you have. You're still here."

"I thought we were best friends already, isn't that our job, to be there for each other no matter what?" He asked as he smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

She nodded. "I know, but I haven't been easy these past couple of days… And I just wanted to thank you, for being there, for supporting me…"

He knew what she meant on the last part of her sentence. "Like I said I'll always be there for you Lex! …And you kinda thanked me last night already…" He said as his cheeks started to redden.

Her eyes widened as the sudden memory made it's way to the present. "I- Did I…? Ace I hope this doesn't change anything between us… I mean I know we're best friends, but your my boss and the fact that I got home tipsy was unacceptable, but if I disrespected you in any way last night…"

He waved a hand at her, dismissing what he knew she was going to say. "Lex relax, it's ok; I'm not mad. I was just surprised that's all." He noticed her cheeks blushing. He cleared his throat, attempting to break the awkwardness. "I uh… I wanted to ask you, if… If it was Jake who made you drink last night…?"

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows at his question. "No, not at all. He offered me something to drink and I decided to have a glass of champagne, but I guess we got a bit carried away..."

Ace frowned at her answer, Lexi noticing how weird her words sounded. "With the alcohol." She added.

He nodded at her correction. "Are you planning on seeing him again?" He asked not looking at her.

"I guess… I really had fun last night." She answered as she started fiddling with her ribbon once again.

"Oh… That's good to know" His tone lowering.

Both bunnies sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the silence broken by the tower's doorbell ringing. Both Ace and Lexi raised an eyebrow towards the elevator, the team never really got visitors, specially unexpected ones.

The rest of the team also eyed the elevator, but it was Duck who stood and took the initiative answer the door. He opened the elevator and disappeared behind it, making the rest of the team return to their previous activities.

"Hmm, wonder who that is?" Asked Lexi as she looked back at Ace. "Anyway, are you guys doing anything tonight? I was thinking that maybe we could all catch a movie later on…?"

Ace pondered at her offer as a smile grew on his face. "Yeah that sounds nice, I'll let the rest of the guys know, so what do you feel like watching?"

Lexi was about to respond but was interrupted by a large thud in front of her; making both bunnies slightly jump and turn to the source. A huge flower arrangement now blocked their view making both bunnies glance at each other confused.

"What the-" Started Ace when he noticed Duck quacking in between the bunnies.

"That thing almost killed my back!" Protested Duck while rubbing his lower back. Both bunnies giving him a confused glare, Duck noticed the questioning expression on their faces. "Oh right. It's for you Lex!" He said as he pulled a small card from his pocket, he cleared his throat before he started reading. "For Lexi, thank you so much for last night I had a- HEEEYY!"

Duck's reading was interrupted by a nervous Lexi who jumped out of her seat and literally ripped the small card out of his hand. "Duck! Did you read this?!" She frantically asked pointing at the card.

"Pfffttt well duh! It's from Jake! Of course I'm gonna read it!" He said crossing his arms.

"There's a little thing called privacy you know?" Said Lexi annoyed. She walked a few feet away from both Ace and Duck as an attempt to have a bit of privacy while she read the note.

_"For Lexi, Thank you so much for last night,_

_I had a wonderful time with you love, and I_

_really hope it won't be the last. Beautiful flowers for_

_a beautiful girl. _

_-Jacob."_

Lexi sighed and blushed at the message turning towards the flowers. She always had a thing for flowers, and these were just stunning, it had a couple of pink and red roses, and other red, orange and yellow exotic flowers. She sniffed one of the roses, letting the aroma enter her nostrils as she gently swayed her finger against it's petals.

"I… I think I'm gonna go to my room for bit…" She said in a low lost tone, not really making eye contact with Ace or Duck. She leaned towards the table and tried lifting the arrangement, but found herself grunting at the weight; making Ace stand.

"Let me help you with that Lex." Said Ace while he took the flowers from her grip. She kindly nodded and started walking towards her room while Ace followed.

Duck looked at the bunny duo in shock, even though he didn't really know how Ace felt towards Lexi he knew he deeply cared for her, and if he wasn't mistaken he could say the same for Lexi. So here he is watching two people who love each other and not together, Ace helping her with the flowers her new boyfriend got for her. He wasn't the one in Ace's shoes, but he couldn't help but to feel heartbroken himself, the whole image was just wrong to him. Sure he admired Jake, but if he'd have to choose someone for the female bunny, clearly it would be Ace. He shook the memory out and muttered. "Someday guys… Someday…" As he walked towards the common room to join the rest of his teammates.

Ace placed the flowers on top of Lexi's dresser, she literally had to clear the whole thing before letting Ace place it down; the thing was huge.

"Thanks Ace." She said while giving him a grateful smile.

He forced a smile out in return. "No problem Lex." Ace stood for a couple of seconds, watching Lexi as she looked around her room for something. He furrowed his eyebrows at her. "Uh… You lost something?" He asked.

"Nope! Found it!" Said a cheerful Lexi as she turned around and pointed her cellphone towards him. "I'm gonna call Jake now…" She said, with a bit of shyness in her tone.

Ace took the hint. "Oh, uh… right…" He said as he started walking out and shutting the door behind him, leaving Lexi with the privacy she desired.

Lexi smiled and dialed Jake's number, she waited a couple of seconds before she heard a "Hello" from the other line.

"Hi Jake! it's me Lexi!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh hi love! how are you today?" Sounded Jake's voice.

"I'm fine… I got ill when I woke up, but I'm feeling much better now."

"You got ill? Are you sure your ok?" Asked Jake with concern.

"Yeah I'm ok, apparently I wasn't suppose to drink alcohol with my condition…" A small hint of sarcasm could be sensed in her tone.

"Oh… Love I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jake responded with a bit of shame.

"It's ok, neither did I, but I'm feeling better now, I just have to keep following my diet and keep track of my sugar level." Informed Lexi.

"I still feel bad love, If I would've known trust me I wouldn't have offered any…"

"Jake! It's ok…" Interrupted Lexi. "Anyway I was calling to thank you for the beautiful flowers!" She said as a smile grew on her face.

"I'm glad you like them love. And a good thing you called, I know it's a bit sudden but would you like to go out today? Maybe go get some ice cream or coffee…? I just feel like seeing you love" Said Jake, his tone filled with hope.

Lexi smiled to herself at the question, mentally squealing in joy. "I would love to…" Her tone suddenly changing to a more monotone one as she remembered her talk with Ace earlier. "Oh wait, I already made plans with Ace to go to the movies…"

"Oh… Well, I don't want to interrupt your plans love." His tone filled with disappointment.

There was a sudden silence as Lexi pondered on what to say. Awkwardness now felt in their conversation. "Well… I mean the rest of the guys are suppose to come too, so you could join us if you'd like." Suggested Lexi.

"I don't know love, I haven't been to the movies in so long… I only go if I'm invited for a premier or a special screening."

Lexi frowned at his response. "Oh, I could always cancel you know… Ace will understand."

"No love, you don't have to do that. I could always join you, it's just that I don't want it to get annoying because of me." Responded Jake.

"Oh?" Asked a curious Lexi.

"If people know I'm there, the less thing you'll do is enjoy the movie… And I don't really want to ruin your time." Said Jake, a bit of sadness in his tone. "But if you really want me to come I will love. I'll wear a hoodie if I have to."

"I really do want to see you…" Teased Lexi.

"Well ok, I'll see you later then." Chuckled Jake.

Lexi giggled at his sudden change in mood. "Alright see you." She hung up her call.

She sighed at the thought of seeing him again.

She walked out of her room in search for Ace, and stood in the common room for a couple of seconds searching. The rest of her teammates were still watching TV, the news to be precise. When she noticed he wasn't present, she started walking towards his room but was stopped when she heard her name coming out of the TV, she turned towards the screen curious as to why her name was mentioned? She noticed that the segment changed from formal news to the gossip segment, as a young man with whacky hair talked in a very cheery, yet plastic tone.

_"BREAKING NEWS! Jake Rabbit has a new girl people! And we're pretty sure we know who it is! Lexi Bunny from the Loonatics, though we're not 100% sure if they're officially dating or not since no statement has been made from neither one of them, but they've been spotted last night entering 'Portobellos' for dinner, and then walking around the beach holding hands. All of this happening at just a couple of days after the Loonatics saved Jake from his psycho butler who held him captive."_

Lexi's eyes widened as the images on the screen replayed the previous night's events. Duck turning the volume up, She yelped in horror; which made the rest of her teammates look at her direction, their jaws dropping in shock. They knew she went out with him, but they didn't have to know how close she and Jake got.

"Oh. My. God." She spoke in a low astonished voice, but loud enough for the rest of the team to understand her words. "Turn that off Duck!" Pleaded Lexi, her voice raising in horror.

Being in the loonatics always put the team in the spotlight, and each member has been a victim of bad and false media, but it never really had to do with their love life. Only once, Ace and Lexi were attacked by a rumor saying that they were dating, but they never really let it get to them. But this was different, the rumor was true and the whole city knew about it, now it wasn't just their business, her love life was now anything but private, it meant to everyone as it meant to her.

Duck stood and faced her. "Awww how cute Lex! You guys make an adorable couple! Hope you enjoy it, since apparently your the only one allowed to date!" Mocked Duck. The rest glaring at the mallard for his sarcastic comment.

Hearing the commotion outside of his room, Ace rushed out of his room. Watching a frantic Lexi, a confronting Duck and the images shown on the screen in front of him. His eyes also widening at the images, he looked over at Lexi, a hurt look on his features as he started to back away from the whole situation and back to his room. Lexi noticed this, and decided to follow him.

She stopped the door from closing and slipped herself inside of his room. And he just sat on his bed, in a shock state; Lexi sitting next to him looking at him with concern.

She sighed before she spoke. "I knew what I was getting myself into… I just didn't know how bad it would feel for everyone to know, I lied to you guys about this date. And now the truth isn't out just for you guys, but for the whole city to talk about…" She expressed, her tone filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry…"

Ace glanced at her and sighed. "It's ok Lex…"

"No it's not ok! I wanted to tell the guys, but now it's too late! They must think the worst of me right now…" She said as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Ace somehow understood her frustration, he extended an arm and brought her closer to him; she unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his against hers, he could smell the flowery sent from her, the one that he always loved since it always brought him peace. "Hey it's ok Lex, I'm sure the guys will understand. Besides it was kinda my fault that you hid this from us…"

"I know, but I shouldn't have done it. I should've said something since the beginning… Now it's just awkward."

Ace didn't really know what to respond. He sighed, and straightened his head up as an idea popped into him. "Hey, you want to go for a ride and forget about this whole thing?"

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows as she straighten herself up and faced him. "No, are you crazy?! What if the paparazzi sees us?! There must be millions outside…"

Ace raised an eyebrow at her.

"I just can't be seen with just you?! Who knows what kind of rumors they'd say!" Said a frantic Lexi as she stood and faced Ace.

"So what Lex?! You should never pay attention to what those losers say! All that should matter is the relationship that you guys build, it's your relationship not the public's."

"I know… But it's just…"

"I get it… You don't have to say it. But it's funny how you said that our friendship would never change regardless…" Interrupted Ace shaking his head in disappointment.

"Ace… I know what I said, but-" Once again she was cut short by Ace.

"Yeah, I should've known better than to think that nothing would change." He let out a sarcastic chuckle and frowned at his own words, making Lexi frown also.

"Why are you saying this? I thought you were happy for me!" Asked Lexi, hurt at his words.

"Because I'm trying to spend some time with my best friend, and here you are refusing over your and your boyfriend's image! And I am happy for you Lex, I am! but I wasn't expecting us to change!" Expressed Ace.

Lexi just stood quiet, hurt at the realization of his words, it was true; she couldn't help that gut feeling; that from now on their friendship will not be the same. She could see it in his eyes. Regardless of what Jake said to her about him accepting her friendship with Ace, she knew Jake wasn't the problem in this situation. Ace was slowly detaching himself from her.

The silence was broken by Ace. "And I'm guessing you don't want to be seen with us at the movies now?"

Lexi looked down at her feet. "I… I invited Jake to the movies with us."

"Oh! so that should save you from all the nasty rumors." He said with harsh sarcasm in his tone.

"You know what Ace? Sometimes I wonder if there could be someone worse than Duck out there, and I can't help thinking that I'm looking right at him." She said, with arrogance in her tone. She turned around leaving an irritated Ace behind. She walked out of his room and heard a loud thud coming from the inside of the room behind her; either Ace punched the wall or threw something at it. She decided not let it get to her and entered her own room; looking around for her cellphone. Once she found it, she dialed a number and waited for a couple of seconds.

"Hey Jake it's Lexi again… I was just calling to let you know that I'm not going to the movies with the guys and that you and I could go out and do our own thing if you'd like."

"Oh, is everything alright?" Asked Jake.

"Yeah, everything is perfect." Said a cheery Lexi.

"Ok, if you say so… Anyway I can pick you up at 6:00 if you'd like?"

"That sounds perfect." Responded Lexi.

"Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Can't wait!" Said Lexi as she hung up the phone and threw herself on her hammock while she closed her eyes.

_But what do you call that empty feeling when friendship doesn't seem to cover the hole? It's bittersweet. _

_It's also bittersweet when friendship gets in the way of filling that hole…._

_…And as much as it hurts, I don't need bittersweet right now…_

* * *

**TEASAAAAAAAH! (AHEM! Teaser for the next chapter)**

Ace stormed into her room and the rest ran behind him, but there was nothing to restrain. The room was lifeless, only five males occupied the room now.

Ace glanced at the time 1:00am. Sorrow now covered his features, he looked back at his teammates. "Whe- Where is she?" He asked, and the rest could see the fear in his eyes.

The rest of the guys stood in shock, they themselves asked the same question. Where was Lexi? and Why hasn't she come back home yet? Was she alright? The fear in Ace's eyes confirmed that he never meant her harm, but only worry for their female companion.

"I don't know chief…" Slowly responded Tech as he glanced at the roadrunner standing next to him. Rev took the hint and his eyes started to glow in a brilliant crimson.

**And that's it for the teaser! Please review and stay put for more very VERY soon! ;)**


	10. Let's just forget

**A/N: This chapter I would say is pretty emotional and strong I guess...? Like I mentioned in the previous chapter this is a continuation of "Forget about the rumors". There is a song at the end, which I have to admit helped me get over my mini writer's block. I accidentally played it and it all came rushing to me, it was all I really wanted to write, except that I adapted one of the song's details into this chapter. Originally I wasn't planning to do it the way is currently written, but this way in my opinion is way more emotional and dramatic.**

****WARNING** Use of alcohol is mentioned in this chapter, now I know I said that I would probably wouldn't use it again in my story but like I mentioned, this chapter made a 180 turn for me. I did cover what I originally wanted, but I just needed a boost. There is slight language also... So you've been warned...**

**R3aper: Thanks for the suggestion, I corrected what you mentioned and thanks for pointing it out. And don't worry both Rev and Slam will have more interaction in this chapter. As always thanks for reviewing! :)**

**LANA8D: All I have to say is that sometimes you have to hit the storm before the calm. I must admit that I had a similar love story with my husband... Miscommunication is the key to this plot. Lexi just feels helpless that she keeps messing her health up, Ace feels guilty about making her ill in the first place and he loves her so he'll do anything for her. Tech well he's a scientist, it's in his nature to worry about someone's health the way he does. You don't like Jake?! LOL! That's ok, I didn't expect for him to be easy peachy to everyone, I take it! XD**

**loonaticslover13: Maybe... You'll have to keep reading to find out! ;)**

* * *

6:00pm came faster than usual, Lexi walked out of her room and went straight for the elevator. Some of her teammates watched her with curiosity as she made her quiet exit, but non questioned about her destination, non said a word. She looked confident, and now that the word was out they had a clue about where she was going and with who.

She entered the elevator and pressed the button that would lead her to the exit. She wore a white loose blouse, navy blue cardigan on top and dark wash skinny jeans, her feet covered in navy blue flats. Her ears fell behind her, and a light neutral makeup adorned her pretty face.

Walking out of the tower she was attacked by flashes and questions from the paparazzi, which she responded "No comment." to. She opened the door to a black luxurious sports car and stepped inside. She was greeted with silence when she closed the door, it was weird, she didn't know if it was sound proofed or not, but non the less she was relieved by the silence it provided compared to the chaos from the paparazzi outside; since having super hearing made it even worse for her.

She turned to the driver and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and then turned his attention back to the road as he drove them away from the commotion.

Jake stopped when a traffic light changed to red. By now they lost the paparazzi, he turned towards her and grabbed her hand, gently pressing his lips against it. The action making the female bunny's cheeks burn red.

Jake sighed as he positioned his hand with hers on the shift stick. "I'm sorry about the papz attacking you back there."

She innocently furrowed her eyebrows. "No it's ok, I kinda mentally prepared myself." She sighed "I saw the gossip segment on the news today… Whew that was intense." She said as she nervously glanced at him.

He turned his gaze back to the road when he noticed the light changing green. "Yeah… I saw it too, I was worried that you'd get scared off by it. But it's good to see your not." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Nah… I've been in the tabloids before, I just never really payed attention to what they had to say." She chuckled as she remembered some of the previous rumors. "There were a couple that were just plain ridiculous! Me and Slam?! It said that he was obsessively in love with me and that he was always jealous of Ace… You know because he's a bunny and there's more chance of me getting with him than with Slam? I mean come on! Slam is like my jocky big brother!"

Jake raised an eyebrow at her, somehow that also worried him. "Well… I used to believe the one with you and Ace." Stated Jake.

Lexi turned to him, somewhat impressed by his comment. "You did? We actually laughed about it when we first heard it… Though we weren't really attacked by the paparazzi as much as you and I are right now. People did asked us when they saw us out, but we just laughed at their faces."

"Hmm… Leave it to their own imagination." Added Jake.

"Exactly!" Responded Lexi. "But this time is different… The rumors are true and well… I guess I'm not used to having the whole city know about it."

"I know how you feel love, I felt just like that when my name started growing. I wasn't used to people following me around all the time, but you get used to it eventually. This is my job, and as annoying as it can get I wouldn't change it; it's my passion." Expressed Jake.

Lexi understood, but she was secretly worried that she wouldn't get used to it. She shrugged the negative thought away, and decided to enjoy the moment, there was a brief silence and she decided to break it.

"So… Why drive a sports car today?" She curiously asked Jake.

Jake looked at Lexi with the corner of his eye and smiled. "It's Sunday, I thought it would be more casual, and besides it's nice to drive every once in a while." He finished with a wink.

Lexi giggled. "So where are we going?"

"Are you hungry love?" Asked an enthusiastic Jake.

"Kind of…" Responded Lexi, swaying her hand in a 'so- so' manner.

"Ok you're hungry." Chuckled Jake, "So we're gonna grab something to eat, and then get some ice cream, and then whatever you'd like love."

Lexi gave Jake a concerned look, it wasn't that she didn't like the plan, she did, but she was worried that they'd end up in a fancy place like 'Portobellos' and Lexi's outfit wasn't really appropriate for eating in a decent 5 star restaurant. She then glanced at Jake and noticed his attire also matched hers, he was wearing a casual light blue long sleeved buttoned shirt, with dark washed jeans and casual brown shoes. She smiled back at him and happily nodded.

Lexi noticed that Jake was driving towards the beach, she smiled at the weather, it was nice and sunny but it was getting late; making their surroundings shine in a golden glow.

They arrived at the restaurant, and surprisingly it wasn't covered with paparazzi, maybe because non would expect Jake to eat in a place like this, not that the place was extremely low class, but it was a nice low key restaurant located at the beach. Jake immediately ran out of his seat and opened the door for Lexi, the action making her blush. She lived with 5 guys, and sure they were nice to her, but not this courteous.

Inside, the hostess sat them at a table that had a full view of the ocean and it's amazing sunset. This time it wasn't a reservation, and Lexi couldn't tell if the hostess sat them there because it was them or because the place wasn't as full as a normal restaurant would on a Sunday evening. Non the less she decided to enjoy the view and Jake's company.

She ordered a special salad that Jake suggested, she thought the picture in the menu seemed pretty tasty so why not? For starters they had a veggie soup, and some stuffed mushrooms. Then the waitress brought in their main courses which was the salads.

When done eating, Lexi pulled out the blood testing device and pinched herself with it to test her sugar level. 66, it went up two points since the morning's results, so that brought her some kind of relief. She showed the results to Jake making him smile at her.

"That's great love! Don't worry you'll get back to normal in no time."

Lexi chuckled at his comment. "Yes, but in the mean time no drinking for me…" She said as she rolled her eyes and put the device back in her purse.

"No, not until you get 100% better, in fact I won't have a drink until your 100% better!" Jake commented.

The comment making Lexi furrow her eyebrows. "Jake you don't have to do that… I don't want you to stop doing things to try and make me feel better." She sheepishly expressed.

Jake examined her expression, he didn't meant to offend her or make her feel bad. "No love, I didn't really meant it like that. I said it in a supporting manner. I don't really drink everyday, even though I was raised by a family who's used to always having a glass of wine along with their dinner every night, it's not like I need it. I usually drink casually, or for example yesterday was a special occasion for us… So I thought why not? Though if you would've said you didn't want to drink I probably wouldn't have drank. Well... probably a shot to calm the nerves but that would've been it."

Lexi giggled. "I understand... And you were nervous?"

Jake blushed a bit and looked at the table with a bit of shame. "I was… I was a bit." He chuckled.

Lexi looked at him surprised. "Why?"

Jake straightened his gaze towards Lexi. "Well… Look at you! It was you against me!"

Lexi chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh come on! you're Jake Rabbit! Acmetropolis 'IT' guy, Famous Actor, Bachelor of the year! And I'm pretty sure I'm not the first girl you've dated."

Jake scooted his chair closer to her. "Well I guess Acmetropolis 'IT' guy can sometimes get weak in the knees when he sees the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on…" He said as they both slowly leaned closer and locked lips.

They both parted and straightened themselves, their cheeks turning crimson. The kiss was small and gentle, not too passionate but just perfect for the moment.

Jake chuckled when he noticed how red their cheeks were turning. Lexi couldn't contain her laughter either, but the only difference was that she didn't really know why they were laughing.

"Why are we laughing?"

"Because I'm glad to see the feeling's mutual." Responded Jake.

Lexi calmed her laughter and looked back at Jake, a bit of confusion in her eyes, but the grin never leaving her face.

"We both make each other blush." He commented. And the comment made Lexi blush even more.

"Stop! I'll end up looking like a tomato!" She responded as her cheeks furiously burned red.

"Alright, but just so you know, just by looking at you I blush." He said as he pecked her cheek; making Lexi giggle.

"Ok so… We're done with dinner, now what?" Teasingly asked Lexi.

Jake cleared his throat. "Well I know this amazing organic frozen yogurt place… That is if you're up for some dessert." Suggested Jake, a smirk growing on his face.

Lexi chuckled at the comment. "Gosh what is it with guys and ice cream?" The comment made Jake's smirk disappear, his eyebrows furrowing confused at her comment. Lexi noticed his slightly confused state. "Ace also has a thing for ice cream, we go out at least 2-3 times a week for ice cream." She responded.

Jake frowned at her response, but quickly regained his confidence as he decided to let the comment slide. This was his day with her, and he didn't want to ruin it by getting upset at a comment. He already knew how close Ace and Lexi were, but he couldn't help but to feel a hint of jealousy towards the loonatic's leader, he gets to be with her 24/7, not to mention that he knows her better than him. But it's really the way Ace looks at Lexi that drives Jake a bit manic. At first he thought he was the one intruding in their relationship, but Lexi showed otherwise, she was interested in Jake, but he couldn't shake the gut feeling that there is something undiscovered within her. But for now he'll hide all negative thoughts away in a dark corner, and enjoy his time with Lexi.

"Oh! well I guess it's a guy thing… So is that a yes for ice cream?" Asked Jake, giving her a half smile.

"Yeah why not? I haven't tried any organic ice cream." She responded returning a grin.

"Alright then." Said Jake as he took out his wallet and threw the money he owned the restaurant for their food on the table. "Let's go then." Both bunnies stood; walked out of the restaurant and mounted Jake's car.

/

"Hey-that's-not-fair-Duck! You're-not-suppose-to-teleport-yourself-you're-such-a-cheater!" Expressed an upset roadrunner. Rev and Duck were currently at HQ playing a game of air hockey.

"What!? Your just jealous of my ridiculously amazing powers… Besides I remember when we first played this game together, it was like you were playing by yourself." Responded Duck.

"Maybe-because-I-_was_-probably-playing-by-myself?" Suggested Rev.

Duck gave him a sarcastic chuckle "Pffftt Rev sometimes we _were_ playing together, you just got a bit too lost on your super fast world and forgot that you actually had an opponent?"

Rev frowned at Duck's comment. "Sometimes… Very-few-times… But-not-all-the-time!"

"Most of the time Rev. That's why we stopped playing with you." Said Duck as he unimpressively eyed his avian teammate.

They were about to start a new match, but the aroma of food made them re-think their decision. They were hungry, and Slam was cooking dinner. Duck eyed his watch and noticed that it was 7:30pm.

"Mmmm-smells-delicious! I-wonder-what-Slam's-cooking? It-smells-kinda-cheesy-and-spicy-at-the-same-time-but-not-too-spicy-it-just-smells-really-really-really-really-yummy! Man-I'm-hungry!" Expressed the roadrunner.

"Yup! Well what are we waiting for?" Asked Duck.

"Race-ya-to-the-kitchen!" Said Rev before he zoomed towards the kitchen.

"Ha!" Was all Duck said before he disappeared, as he teleported himself into the kitchen, making both of them arrive at the same time.

"I WIN!" Duck and Rev called in unison. Making the rest of their teammates glare at them with curiosity.

Tech cleared his throat to call both birds out of their victorious trance. As they both sheepishly looked at each other and took their seats.

Slam made some enchiladas, chips and salsa were placed at the center of the table for them to snack while they waited to be served.

When finished with their meals, Slam took whatever was leftover and stored it for Lexi. They knew she left, but they didn't know where she was and if she was eating out or not, so they saved her a plate just in case.

Ace helped with the dishes, he had a monotone expression on his face. The rest noticed and decided to do something to try cheering him up.

"Hey Ace!" Duck called still seated, Tech and Rev seated as well as they eyed their mallard comrade. Ace turned to Duck and gave him a questioning look. "I was thinking… It's 8:15, maybe we should all go to that pool place down the street. You know, play a couple of games and have a couple of beers…?"

Tech, Rev and Slam all eyed each other and gladly nodded at the offer, not because they really wanted to go, but because they knew how hard it's been for Ace in the past couple of days, they just wanted to get him out and distract his mind a bit.

Ace thought about the offer, he noticed his teammate's pleading expressions. He really didn't feel like going anywhere, he currently felt miserable about his whole situation with Lexi, but the thought of her being out with Jake brought anger to him. How come she got to go out and enjoy herself? And here he is miserable because of her, because he chose to stay behind, because unconsciously he started to push her away.

"You know what Duck? I'd love to go!" He gladly accepted. "I just have to change into something more appropriate." He said as he walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

When the doors shut behind the male bunny, Rev, Tech and Slam looked at Duck in surprise.

"It… It worked!" joyfully admitted Tech.

"Yeah-Oh-man-this-is-going-to-be-so-much-fun! I-can't-wait-to-beat-you-all! And-Ace-is-coming! Yay! Now-I-won't-feel-so-bad-that-he-missed-last-night's-outing! Of-course-Lexi-missed-it-too-and-man-she-would've-enjoyed-it-more-than-him-because-she-loves-dancing-not-that-Ace-wouldn't-have-enjoyed-it-because-he-loves-to-see-her-dance-and-have-fun-but…"

Rev was cut short by Tech's hand which held his beak. "Rev, the whole point of this is to get Ace out. So just a small warning; let's not talk about Lexi and make him upset ok?" He let go of Rev's beak.

"But-Lexi's-our-friend-too-Tech! I'm-sorry-but-I-just-don't-like-this-whole-thing-with-Ace-and-Lexi-not-getting-along-it-feels-wrong-they're-best-friends-it-shouldn't-be-like-this." Expressed Rev.

"We know bird brain! But as wrong as it feels it is what it is. Lexi is dating friggin' Jake Rabbit." Duck paused for a brief moment, as he mentally praised his idol before he continued. "And there's nothing we can do about it! We're just trying to take Ace's mind away from all of this. We don't want him to make a bad move or anything on the field because of this. Pffft if I would've been leader non of you would have to worry about me acting the way he's acting. I told you guys but non of you listened!" Said Duck while crossing his arms.

Rev understood Duck's words, but he just couldn't help feeling sad about this whole situation. What if Ace and Lexi never go back to the way they used to be? It hurt him to know if that was the case. But Duck was right, they also needed to look after their leader; this whole situation has put him in a very sensitive spot, and the way he acted the day before was purely unacceptable.

Ace walked out of his room, and he was now wearing a white graphic t-shirt, covered with a black leather jacket, straight fit jeans and sneakers on his feet. The rest was already dressed, they just needed to get a jacket just in case they got cold. So off they went to get the warming garments before they left the tower.

The walk wasn't that long since the place was right around the corner of the same street that the tower was located at. It wasn't the first time they've been there, they weren't usuals but the staff knew them.

They got 2 pool tables, while Slam got the beers. Slam usually never played pool, he got too frustrated sometimes and once broke a table, so he just gladly watched and rarely took turns with their teammates. Though usually the whole team would come together, so they were usually perfectly paired to play, but Slam tried to skip out; leaving Duck without a partner… Not that he minded since he usually ended up flirting with the bartenders.

Slam gave each their preferred beers and took a seat as he drank his. Duck neatly accommodated the balls into a perfect triangle on the table, he was paired with Ace.

"Your serve Ace." He gestured to the bunny.

Ace took a swig of his beer before he positioned himself and swinged his pole breaking the triangle apart, scoring a couple of points with his first try. Duck stared astonished at his leader's skills, he has played with him before but very few times, since he was usually paired with Lexi; which he knew was a very skilled player also.

Ace kept scoring points, as he kept hitting his targeted balls. He stopped when he accidentally hit one of Duck's.

He gave Duck a cocky smile. "Your turn Duck." He said as he sat on the tall table that was positioned next to their playing table as he took another swig of his bottle.

Duck glared at him, and swinged his pole and scored a point, but he failed his second try, making the male bunny stand and go for his turn.

When the game was over, both Ace and Duck just joked about the results. Ace won of course, and Duck was ranting about how close he was to beat him, making Ace roll his eyes at the mallard.

"Ok Ace! I was just testing you, I just wanted to know with what I was playing against. But since I'm going to win the next rounds, why don't we make this a bit more interesting…? For every time I win you need to buy me a shot!" Proposed Duck to his leader.

Ace sarcastically scoffed at Duck. "And what if I win?" Asked the male bunny.

"Well I'll buy _you_ a shot!" Informed Duck as he unimpressively crossed his arms.

"Alright Duck, you got yourself a deal." Said Ace as he smirked at the mallard.

One game later and Ace's eyes were completely shut as he swallowed the strongly bitter liquid from the tiny glass. "Gah!" He expressed, the rest of his teammates worried, but in a way glad that he was letting loose and enjoying his time. "Dammit Duck what the hell was that?" Asked Ace as he disgustedly looked at the shot glass.

"Strong stuff…" Said Duck as he bought himself a shot, and drank the thing as if it was apple juice. "But don't tell me that was too strong for you? Oh fearless leader." Teased Duck.

Ace took a sip of his beer to try and wash the horrible taste away.

It was 12:30am and the place was getting ready to close. Ace and Duck had played at least 5 more games which Ace won, meaning the bunny was having a hard time trying to walk straight. Initially he was going to refuse the shots, but Lexi kept creeping back in his thoughts so he made the terrible choice of trying to forget with the liquor. And now they were leaving the place.

"I won fair and square Duck! I- I won! And you… Suck!" His tongue felt heavy as he spoke. Rev and Tech helped the bunny as he walked.

"Oh-man-I-didn't-mean-this-much-fun! What-if-he-doesn't-wake-up-tomorrow-on-time?! He's-so-drunk! What-if-Zadavia-finds-out!" Expressed the roadrunner as he worriedly glanced at the coyote.

He sighed "Rev, we need to get him back to the tower, if anyone recognizes or sees him in this state we're toast!" Informed Tech.

Duck walked normally, unlike Ace who was very much intoxicated he was just tipsy. "Ha! You may have won the pool match Ace! But I clearly won this drinking game! Woohoo!" Cheerfully yelled Duck; making Slam glare at the mallard, annoyed by his tone and state.

"What?!" Asked Duck as he arched an eyebrow at Slam.

"You grbsbhcslcvsiywf!" Expressed Slam.

"What!? You think I did this to him? No no no buddy! He agreed to drink, he could've easily said no. But guess what? He didn't! You shouldn't hit hard liquor if you don't know how to!" Explained Duck as he stuck his tongue out at Slam.

The group struggled a bit helping Ace from not falling, now his eyes felt heavy and Rev and Tech could feel him slumping as he got weaker and weaker. Once the elevator doors opened they managed to help Ace towards his room, but he refused to go in. Out of nowhere he got the strength to block the roadrunner and the coyote from getting him to his room.

"Come on chief, you need to go to sleep! We have to get up early in the morning." Informed Tech as he tried to pull him towards his room. Ace tried jerking himself away from the roadrunner and the coyote's grip.

"Yeah-you'll-feel-better-tomorrow-well-maybe-you'll-wake-up-with-a-headache-and-you-might-throw-up-in-a-couple-of-minutes-and-you-might-wake-up-a-bit-dehydrated-but-we'll-help-you-with-that-but-first-you-need-to-try-and-sleep!" Said the roadrunner as he tried pulling him harder. But Ace's eyes started to glow yellow, which meant that they had to let him go in case he decided to attack.

He powered down and stared at the two. "Where's Lexi?" He asked in anger. The question took the group by surprise, they all carefully eyed him, they could tell he was having a hard time talking and standing.

"Uh… I- I don't know chief." Responded a nervous Tech as he glanced at Lexi's door. "But you better lower your voice, if she's sleeping you don't want to wake her up." Informed Tech.

Ace glared at him and started walking towards her room, the rest carefully following as an attempt to stop him from barging into her room at this time of night. They've never seen their leader in this state, and everyone acts differently when they're drunk, so just in case since they didn't know the male bunny's intentions, they followed.

Tech sighed at the sight of Ace punching in Lexi's code to her room. He whispered something under his breath with sorrow. "Sorry Lexi…"

Ace stormed into her room and the rest ran behind him, but there was nothing to restrain. The room was lifeless, only five males occupied the room now.

Ace glanced at the time 1:00 a.m. Sorrow now covered his features, he looked back at his teammates. "Whe- Where is she?" He asked, and the rest could see the fear in his eyes.

The rest of the guys stood in shock, they themselves asked the same question. Where was Lexi, and why hadn't she come back home yet? Was she alright? The fear in Ace's eyes confirmed that he never meant her harm, but only worry for their female companion.

"I don't know chief…" Slowly responded Tech as he glanced at the roadrunner standing next to him. Rev took the hint and his eyes started to glow in a brilliant crimson.

"I-got-a-lock-on-her-on-Jake's-house-so-she-couldn't-be-in-trouble! She-would've-found-a-way-to-let-us-know… No-alarming-codes-on-system-or-anything."

They eyed the bird in relief except Ace who looked like he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"What?! It's late! She needs to be here… Safe." He said, his voice breaking. He took out his cellphone and dialed her number, he waited a couple of seconds but he was sent to voicemail, he didn't say anything to the others, but his horrid expression never changed.

"Chief she's going to be ok, she can take care of herself. You need to go to bed." Said Tech.

"No! I'm not sleeping until she gets here!" Informed Ace, but his eyelids said otherwise as they started to fall.

"Why don't you go lay down on the couch, and that way you'll know when she gets here." Suggested Tech, the rest giving him a confused look. He knew that Ace would form a fit if they made him go to his room, so why not let him sleep on the couch? That way he has easy access to the elevator door. But Tech had a hunch that with Ace's current state he would fall into his slumber like a rock, and even if Lexi came back he wouldn't wake up or notice. At least he hoped so.

"Ok… That sounds fair." Said the male bunny as he tried to battle his eyes open. The guys helped him towards the couch, they took his jacket and shoes off and brought a pillow and blanket for him. Before they knew it, the grey bunny was knocked into unconsciousness.

/

After the couple got their frozen yogurt they decided to have it to go, the place was getting a bit too crowded for their taste and now people were asking for autographs, questions and pleading for pictures.

Jake asked Lexi if she wanted for him to drop her back at HQ, but somehow Lexi wasn't ready to go back; it was 8:45 p.m. when Jake suggested that they could go back to his house and watch a movie if she'd like, which she agreed to the idea. And so they drove to Jake's house.

They were currently snuggled together on a huge comfy sofa that Jake's 'home theater' room had to offer; sharing a soft warm fleece blanket. The clock read 3:15 a.m. and both bunnies had drifted off in the middle of the movie.

Jake stirred a bit in his sleep making Lexi to slowly open her eyes. She took in her surroundings and glanced at the screen, she noticed the movie was back on the main menu. She sat up from her position as she groggily scratched her eyes. She turned around reading the time on a clock that hung on the wall; the time making her eyes widened in fear.

"Shit!" She whispered loudly to herself. She ran out of the theater room in search of her purse, when she located it on the kitchen she pulled out her phone and noticed 12 missing calls from Ace, the last one being 15 minutes ago.

She dialed the number back, she knew how her leader could get when not knowing were his teammates where, and specially her; since she left with Jake and hasn't returned home. She could only imagine how this whole situation may seemed suspicious to them.

"Lex…" Said a groggy weak voice on the other line.

"Oh my god Ace I'm so sorry, I'm ok! I-"

"Where the hell are you?" Asked Ace, exhaustion in his voice.

"Ok, before you think anything, it's not what it sounds like ok? Me and Jake came back to his house to watch a movie and we fell asleep! I just woke up." She informed him.

"Did he? Did he hurt you Lex?" Asked Ace, hurt in his tone.

"What? No! Ace I'm ok! We just fell asleep that's it!" Responded Lexi.

"So you guys slept together?" His voice sounded at the verge of breaking.

"What? Not like that Ace! Look I'll be back soon ok? Just don't worry." Pleaded Lexi.

"Lex if he touched you, I'll kill him." Lexi could sense slight anger in his tone, that's when she realized that he didn't sound sane.

"Ace? Are you- are you ok?" She slowly asked in worry.

"Don't worry about me…" And he hung up.

Lexi stared confused at the phone. Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps nearing her location. She turned around and found a groggy Jake, she forced a smile to him. He walked over to her and gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Well I guess we fell asleep." Commented Jake as he gave her a slight chuckle.

"Yeah…" She sighed as she kept starring at her phone.

"Is everything alright love?" Asked Jake with concern.

She sighed before responding. "No, I didn't expect to fall asleep… And now A- …The guys are just worried about me. And I just feel horrible for not answering their call or letting them know that I'm ok…" She pulled herself free from his arms and walked away towards her purse and cardigan. "Jake, I have to go… I need to wake up early tomorrow and probably train or get a mission… And the guys are worried so…" She said as she picked up her belongings and walked back to Jake.

"Love I'll drive you, don't worry." He said smiling to her.

She gratefully nodded as she put her cardigan back ok. He went to grab his jacket and put his shoes on before they left.

The drive back to the tower was fairly silent, excluding Jake, who kept apologizing from time to time for letting them fall asleep.

She stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for the 125 floor. She patiently waited for the elevator to arrive.

When the doors opened she looked around for any sign of her teammates, she was confused, thinking that they'd all be awake waiting for her, but to her surprise it was only one who awaited her.

Ace sat on the couch, his eyes red and puffy as he carelessly stared at the window. She worriedly ran towards him.

"Ace! I'm back!" She said as she kneeled in front of him. He looked down at her, he furrowed his eyebrows at her image.

She took in his features, he looked defeated, exhausted, hurt and disappointed.

"Ace are you ok?" She asked with concern.

He slowly shook his head and signaled her towards his room. "Bathroom…" He croaked out, he looked sick.

Now she understood what was going on, he was drunk, she saw a couple of empty beer bottles laying on the coffee table. Her eyes widened in realization, she had never seen him in this state.

"Ace…" She whispered to him, he slowly turned his gaze towards her. He cupped her cheek with his hand and she put her hand on top oh his.

She slowly pulled his hand away from her as she slowly stood up. "Can you walk?" She asked him in a serious tone. But he didn't respond he just kept starring at nothing, while he battled to keep his eyes opened, he looked like he was going to collapse any second now.

She sprinted towards Tech's room as she furiously knocked on his door. It took a couple of seconds for him to answer. When he noticed Lexi's frantic expression his eyes widened.

"Lexi! Are you alright?" He concernedly asked her.

"Yes Tech, I'm so sorry to wake you but Ace is… He's really drunk!" She informed the coyote.

Tech gave her a questioning look, wasn't he suppose to recover by this time? He glanced over her shoulder and noticed the empty bottles on the coffee table. "Oh no…" was all he managed to say before he darted towards the male bunny. Once he reached him he tried opening his eyes and making him stand, he looked worse than earlier since he still had the previous liquor in his system, for all Tech could know the bunny hasn't thrown up or gone to the bathroom. He frantically looked back at Lexi. "Wake Slam up!" He ordered the female bunny.

She darted towards the devil's room and knocked on his door. She had to knock a couple of times before he finally answered, and when he did he greeted her with a hug filled with relief.

"Slam we need you to carry Ace to his bathroom." The devil worriedly looked at her and nodded as he walked towards the almost unconscious bunny and without effort scooped him up in his arms.

The whole team minus Duck who was still sleeping were all in Ace's bathroom. Rev and Lexi supported him as Tech gagged some liquid through his throat making sure the leader swallowed the dark liquid. Both Rev and Lexi felt him flinch which signaled them to slowly direct him towards the toilet as vomit came out of his mouth. This whole process was repeated at least 3 times to make sure the male bunny threw up most of the liquor he recently drank and at least part of what he consumed earlier that night. Though that didn't necessarily helped take the alcohol out of his system, but it did help with what he recently drank or what remained in his stomach.

He was far than drunk, he was in the verge of intoxication, so it was a good thing that Lexi caught him when she did. Slam now carried the unconscious male bunny to his bed. Lexi sitting next to him while she held a wet cloth as she carefully wiped his face. The rest watching with respect, this was their leader, and never has he been in this state before. He'd never permitted on his teammates so it was a shock for them to see him like this.

"Why was he drinking?" Demanded a hurt Lexi in a low growl, not looking at her teammates.

Tech sighed and walked towards the bunny duo as he put a hand on Lexi's shoulders. He knew she would get upset with the answer, so he tried his best to carefully choose his words. "We went to play pool, and we had a couple of beers like we always do." He responded.

"Well clearly this is not like always Tech! There were beer bottles in the common room… Why?" Pressed Lexi.

And that's the question he didn't know the answer to. Though he did suspect why, it was an obvious guess, he just didn't think it was in his place to tell her. So instead he simply responded. "I guess he was upset."

Lexi looked back at the coyote confused. "Upset? Upset about what? Usually when he's upset he trains or meditates…" She was clearly not buying Tech's words, though they were not a lie, he was just hiding information from her, and he felt horrible for it, but he really couldn't tell her that he got himself into that state because of her; it would kill her.

"Lex I don't know! he just seemed upset…"

"Was he upset at me…?" She asked, her tone low.

"What? Why would he be upset at you Lex?" He answered, but she could sense the nervousness in his tone.

She turned towards the coyote and looked him straight in the eyes. "Tech I had 12 missed calls, by him!" She snapped back, leaving the coyote in silence and shame. "Is there something you're not telling me?!" She asked, her voice breaking.

"He- he called you?" Asked Tech.

"Yes, and I called him back when I woke up, and he was just asking me all types of questions, not to mention assuming things! And he didn't sound right…" She answered, she finally broke down as tears came streaming down her face. "How come I feel like this is all my fault?"

Tech eyed his other teammates and signaled them to leave, they did without complain and shut the door behind them. Tech hugged Lexi as she sobbed into his chest. "Why is this all so complicated?!" She frantically asked. He supportively rubbed her arm in an attempt to calm her down, he didn't need for her to get ill because of this whole situation.

"Lex, you didn't do anything ok? You know how he is, he just worries too much for you." He gently answered.

"I fell asleep Tech! We both did… And nothing happened! And Ace was just assuming things… Do you think that caused this?" She said as she looked up at him.

Tech knew very well that was the cause, he just didn't want to admit it. So instead he just sighed and pulled Lexi away from him. "Lexi… why don't you go to your room and lay down for a bit, I don't want you to get ill because of this. I'll take care of Ace ok?" He suggested, but Lexi shook her head and sat back down on the bed next to Ace.

"No… I won't move until he wakes up."

Tech sighed and defeatedly nodded. He was somewhat expecting that answer from her, and knew that he couldn't really argue with her. "Ok, but if you need anything just call me. I'm going to put an IV on him just so he doesn't dehydrate…" Lexi nodded.

Tech injected the IV on Ace's hand and left, and Lexi covered his body with a blanket as she saw his unconscious best friend lying helplessly in peace.

She just stared at him as a sob escaped her lips… "We don't deserve this…" She whispered.

* * *

_**"Away From Me"**_

_Yeah Lies_

_Look at me now _  
_Just sittin here by myself_  
_And I think you found someone else_  
_Now I'm gonna have to find _  
_A way to put the bottle down_  
_And why can't you see_  
_That I'm drowning in a pool of misery_

_I'm always afraid_  
_That you're gone_  
_Away from me_  
_I'm always afraid_  
_That you're lost in somebody_  
_I'm always afraid_  
_That you're gone_  
_Away from me_  
_I'm always afraid _  
_That you're lost_

_So here I am _  
_I don't wanna be by myself_  
_And I think you're fucking someone else_  
_now im gonna have to find a way_  
_To take the knife out of my back_  
_And how could you leave me_  
_Stranded in a closet full of bones_

_I'm always afraid_  
_That you're gone_  
_Away from me_  
_I'm always afraid_  
_That you're lost in somebody_  
_I'm always afraid_  
_That you're gone_  
_Away from me_  
_I'm always afraid _  
_That you're lost_

_Maybe you could let me stay_  
_Maybe just for one more day_  
_You could help me stay the same_  
_Maybe things won't ever change_  
_Maybe we could taste the rain_  
_You could push me out the way_

_Now I sit here by myself_  
_Think about somebody else_  
_How could you let them take you away from me_  
_There's somebody else_  
_There's somebody else!_

_I'm always afraid_  
_That you're gone_  
_Away from me_  
_I'm always afraid_  
_That you're lost in somebody_  
_I'm always afraid_  
_That you're gone_  
_Away from me_  
_I'm always afraid _  
_That you're..._

_I'm always afraid_

_Away From Me_

_Song "Away from me" by Puddle of Mudd_

**Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. The Hangover

**A/N: Sorry this took a while guys, I wanted to post this on thursday but I had guests coming over for the weekend, so we spent thursday and friday prepping the house for our guests. I felt even worst when I learned that they brought their dog with them which was named... Wait for it... Ace! Yes Ace the dog! His name was a very harsh reminder that I hadn't posted the chapter. LOL! But now it's here. **

**Also the title for this chapter, is not in any way related with the movie "The Hangover", although when I wrote the title I had a mental picture of the LU guys having a similar situation... Which is making me want to make a comic out of it, so who knows! LOL!**

**I must admit, I'm not too happy with this chapter, I feel like it's kind of a filler type of chapter (Even though something really important goes down here), but I needed a chapter in between for my next 2, which by the way I think I'll be able to determine how many chapters are left when I finish the next one. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, and please keep it up! :)**

* * *

8:00 a.m. read the digital clock that laid on the nightstand next to Ace's bed. It lightly beeped as the time changed; the sound made the female bunny wake and slightly jump, she was currently sitting in a chair that was positioned next to the male bunny's bed. She slowly opened her eyes and remembered why she was in Ace's room, she noticed the grey bunny was still sleeping.

She straightened herself up, slowly stretching her muscles. She stood and gave Ace one last glance before she exited his room; leaving the door open in case she needed to run to his aid.

She stepped into the common room and noticed that it was empty, she couldn't hear any of her teammates in the tower either. She walked to the monitor room and saw a holo-card in the middle of the circular table. She took it and inserted into the computer port that played the recorded hologram for her.

The image of Tech appeared on the hologram, "Hi Lex, Zadavia called us this morning and asked us to investigate a break-in inside a nuclear lab downtown, we decided not to wake you, though it shouldn't take too long, but if we need back up we'll call you or Zadavia. Hope Ace gets better soon, be sure to make him drink lots of fluids when he wakes up, and nothing too heavy for eating… Some soup should be nice for his stomach, if you need anything let us know or call an ambulance." The hologram disappeared making Lexi sigh, she was bit frustrated with this whole situation. Something didn't feel right about Ace's sudden actions, it's not that he did it, but she was afraid of the reason behind it.

She started walking out of the monitor room and into the common room when she heard moaning coming out of Ace's room, she ran as fast as she could towards him.

"Ace…?" Asked a worried Lexi as she kneeled next him.

He moaned in pain as he pressed a hand to his forehead, Lexi giving him a pitiful look.

"I can't open my eyes…" He groaned out.

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yes… And everything's spinning…" He forced out.

"Do you feel like throwing up?" She worriedly asked as she slowly stood.

He forcefully nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you to the bathroom…" She said as she carefully took his hand and pulled the empty IV out. She helped him stand, but as soon as he gained his balance he sloppily ran to his bathroom and kneeled by his toilet as he vomited whatever was left inside his stomach, by this time it was just a small amount of yellow liquid, Bile.

She worriedly stared at him as he coughed the yellow liquid out of him. Tech's mini attempt of performing a stomach pump on him worked on taking most of the bunny's contents out, however that didn't prevent him from having a nasty hangover left.

Ace slumped as he hugged the toilet, the action made the female bunny know that he was done vomiting. She walked towards him and helped him stand and walk back to his room.

He was once again laying on his bed. She didn't exchange a word with him, neither did him since he felt so weak at the moment.

She walked towards the kitchen and decided to make some soup for her leader; since he clearly had an empty stomach. When done cooking she put the bowl and a tall glass of water into a tray that she now carried towards his room. She placed the tray on his nightstand, the smell making the male bunny's eyes slowly open.

She sat next to his lying form and met with his sapphire eyes, though they were slightly opened as the light seemed to be bothering him.

"You need to eat something…" She suggested with a kind voice.

He slowly nodded, and tried sitting up. She took the tray and sat it on her lap, she took the spoon and scooped a small amount of soup and directed it towards Ace's mouth, he slowly opened his mouth and welcomed the warm liquid. It took him a while until he managed to swallow, and she couldn't blame him, his throat must feel swollen from all the vomiting.

It took 20 minutes for Ace to finish the bowl of soup. She then handed him the tall glass of water, he eyed it with disgust; she could tell he was full and that maybe his stomach was bothering him.

"Ah ah… All of it." She demanded as she stood and walked out of his room with the tray in hand.

She came back with two pills in hand and noticed he at least drank half a glass, and she somewhat felt ok with that. He gave her a shameful look as he held the half full glass. She handed him the pills, he popped them inside his mouth and took one last gulp of water.

She sighed taking the glass from his hand. "It's ok… That's enough I don't want you to vomit on yourself here." He gave her a slight grateful look and nodded.

He sighed and laid back down. "I'm sorry Lex…" He said as he slowly closed his eyes.

She gave him a curious look. "For what?" She sounded slightly hurt.

"Because you had to see me like this… I… I don't know what came over me…" He glanced at her, giving her a sheepish look.

She shook her head in disbelief. She didn't really felt like talking about the subject, but since he just did. "Just… Just answer me this. Did you did this because you were upset at me?" She asked not looking at him.

He sighed at the question. "Lexi you don't understand." He answered, his voice scratchy.

"What don't I understand Ace? We had a discussion and I left! Yes I know that! But I didn't go and drank my life away because I was upset with you!" Her eyes were now starting to glimmer with tears.

He closed his eyes in frustration and bit his lower lip. "Lex…" Tears also threaten to fall from his eyes.

She sniffed "Why can't you just be happy for me? I mean I know I'm breaking a rule and all but god Ace! I would never do this to you! I care way too much for you… I thought you felt the same…"

The male bunny's eyes finally gave up, and decided to let it's tears free. He looked back at her. "Lex I…"

She stood, and furiously shook her head. "No… No; You've done enough…" She said as she stormed out of his room and into her own.

He stood and ran after her, the door shutting on his face. He knew her code, but this was her space, he didn't want to intrude it and make her more upset than she currently was. Or worse; she could attack him, so instead he gently knocked on her door.

She didn't respond, but he could hear her sobs. This was a very though decision, he bit his lip and punched in her code. The door slid open and he carefully stepped inside, he saw her laying on her hammock as she hid her face against her pillow.

"Go away…" She weakly yelled.

He frowned, but he slowly walked towards her hammock and sat next to her. She slowly straightened herself and looked up at him.

"Didn't you hear me?" She frantically asked.

"I heard you Lex." He responded in a broken voice.

"Then…?" She asked; sniffling a bit.

"I can't do this anymore Lex! I can't be your friend…" She looked at him, her eyes filling with more tears but she stared in curiosity at his words. "I keep protecting you over and over again… Yet I'm the one who's doing all the harm. I'm constantly afraid of loosing you! I keep fucking everything up because I can't control my damn emotions. And I just want you to be happy Lex… I really do." He paused for a brief moment as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "So I'm just stepping away… From now on, I'm just your leader and your just my second in command ok…? I'm not gonna hurt you anymore... I can't."

She shook her head, obviously hurt by his words. "And all I want is for us to be the way we were… And your just giving up on us just like that?! I need you Ace! I don't need you to step away, I need you to be happy for me!" She sobbed, and he couldn't help himself as he hugged her. "I think this is all a test for our friendship… And your just giving up on our most fragile moment."

"Lex, I keep hurting you! I can't control myself… I just feel so angry all the time. And I can't even forgive myself for all the harm I've caused you… I hate seeing you cry Lex, it kills me. And this is all my fault." He broke the hug and stared at her wet green eyes. "You don't deserve this Lex… You deserve to be happy…"

"We both do Ace…" She admitted.

He nodded and stood. "I can't stop you from your happiness Lex… It's not fair. I'm being selfish and I'm hurting you, you need to understand."

"But I'm not Ace! I'm not understanding." She now stood. "You want me to be happy, yet you want to break us?! I don't see how that's going to make things better for me!" She shook her head in disbelief. "Does… Does Jake have anything to do with all of this?"

"Like I said… I don't want to hurt you."

She furiously nodded, understanding what he meant. "So you just decided not to tell me that it bothered you. This is not about me dating is it? This is all about Jake…"

Ace looked at her as he slowly shook his head in denial.

"No? Then what Ace?! Because Jake has no problem with me keeping my friendship with you! If your thinking that he's trying to break us apart your so wrong Ace."

Ace kept shaking his head. "Lexi, Jake is not the problem, I am ok?!"

"Then why can't you just tell me what's really going on?" Lexi asked in frustration.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" Responded Ace in a pleading tone, in hopes that she didn't force the truth out of him.

A few tears escaped out of Lexi's eyes "Will I ever know?" She asked with a low tone.

Ace shrugged his shoulders. "I… I don't know. I'm just so scared of everything right now." He said as he sat on her hammock and hid his face with his hands. Lexi sat next to him and hugged him as he let his tears escape.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Lexi straightened herself up and faced the male bunny. "Hey… no matter what your my number one ok? I know we're going through a rough path, but we don't have to break this. Maybe this is all we needed, to let it all out. I'm never going to leave you Ace." She finished her sentence with a tight hug, in hopes that everything will return as the way things were. They didn't really resolve anything, if he really wanted to break their friendship he would've left her room already, but he hadn't, he was still there, broken and desperate for her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked breaking the hug.

Ace sighed, he felt much better now that he had himself a good cry. It was hard to accept, but as strong as he usually appeared to be; he still had feelings. And Lexi's been the only one who's seen him on his breaking point, this wasn't the first time but she still didn't like the feeling she got whenever she saw him like this, even though it usually made the male bunny feel better afterwards.

"I feel better, my head is still hurting a bit… But I'll manage." He responded as he gently massaged his forehead.

"Ace… Promise me you'll never drink like that again. You scared the hell out of me last night." She pleaded.

Ace frowned at her words as memories from the previous night resurfaced once again. But he didn't said a word, instead he just gave her a reassuring nod.

"Good. Now go on to your room and lay down for a bit ok? Maybe that'll make you feel better." She suggested as her ears perked up a bit at the sound of their teammates entering the common room. "And… The guys are here." She said as she stood and walked next to Ace into the common room.

"Chief are you ok?" Asked a concerned Tech as he walked towards the bunny couple.

"Yeah Tech… Just a headache." He informed the coyote, but in return he receive an even more worried look as Tech noticed how red and puffy both of their eyes were.

"Ok…" Responded the unconvinced coyote.

Ace stared back at the group as he cocked an eyebrow at them. "Wait, did we get a mission?" He asked confused.

Tech scratched the back of his neck before he responded. "Yes… But since you weren't feeling that well we decided not to wake you. We left Lexi a holo-message, did she not tell you?"

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows at the coyote she then glanced back at Ace. "I didn't think it was important at the moment, besides you were in no condition to assist and it didn't sound that urgent."

"We'll fill you in later on… But it's all good you guys, we took care of everything." Informed Tech, both bunnies nodded in return.

"Hungover much?" Asked Duck as he walked past the bunny duo, the words making the male bunny's eyes glow yellow as he lightly laser blasted the mallard's behind.

"HEEEY! What was that for?!" Asked a frantic Duck as he rubbed the affected area.

Ace smirked at the mallard, the action making the rest smile; it was good to see their leader's spirits up. "You know why." He simply responded.

"Hey! whatever happened to you is NOT my fault ok?! You could've easily said no! And admit it you kinda enjoyed it!" Teased the mallard.

"Well I did enjoy the part where I beat you 6 times in a row…" Said Ace as he crossed his arms.

Rev walked into the conversation and stood next to the bunnies "Ha! Duck-yeah-that-was-freaking-amazing! Your-face-every-time-Ace-won! Priceless! At-first-you-looked-all-cocky-and-confident-but-as-always-you-cannot-just-beat-Ace! Or-Lexi… I-mean-this-girl's-got-some-mad-skills-on-the-pool-table-MAN-you-guys-rock-on-pool!" Expressed the roadrunner as he hugged both bunnies, making Lexi giggle at his kind appreciative words.

Slam giggled at the whole situation, mainly making fun of Duck for loosing last night's games.

"Shut up Slam… You don't even play…" Grunted The mallard under his breath as he walked away from the group and into his room.

"Well… Uh thanks Rev, but if you'll excuse me I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. I still got a slight headache…" Said the male bunny as he lightly rubbed his forehead and walked towards his room.

"Alright Chief, remember to drink a lot of water, you might be a bit dehydrated." Informed the coyote before Ace shut himself in his room.

He turned towards the female bunny and looked at her with concern. "So… Is everything ok?" He asked.

Lexi turned to face him and sighed before responding, "Yeah… I guess. He threw up only once, I gave him some soup and he drank some water, and there's water in his room so I guess he should be ok."

Tech looked around and noticed that Rev and Slam were now walking towards the kitchen. "That's not what I meant." Tech implied in a low serious tone.

Lexi's eyes widened at his implication, her cheeks burning red. She wasn't really expecting the question which she thought it was quite personal, but since out of all; Tech has been the only who's been somewhat directly involved with the bunny's troubled relationship.

"Tech, we're ok… We just had a moment that's all." She quickly responded as she started to walk towards the kitchen.

Tech glared at her unconvinced, but decided to not press on the subject. He sighed and decided to follow the female bunny and join his teammates on their lunch.

After lunch they all sat at the common room to watch TV, minus Ace who was still in his room probably taking a nap. Tech fidgeted with one of his small gadgets as he sat with his teammates; not really paying attention to the screen, Duck watched carelessly at the screen; he was urging to change the channel but Rev held the remote and was guarding it with his life from the mallard, Slam was on the verge of falling asleep and Lexi was slumped in the couch while she played a game with her phone. But her game was interrupted by an incoming call, which made her regain her posture before she answered. The rest eyed the female bunny and the ringing phone in curiosity of her caller.

Her cheeks turned red when she saw who the caller was, she didn't hesitate to answer the call. "Hello Jake." She answered as she stood and started walking towards her room for more privacy.

"Hey love! How are you? Was everything ok last night?" He worriedly asked.

"Yes, we just had a small problem but everything's taken cared of, you don't have to worry." She responded as she took the phone out of her ear and closed the door from her room. "Hey do you mind if we holo-chat this call?"

"No not at all love, let me just set it up here… Ok done." He responded, and Lexi pressed a couple of buttons on her phone until a hologram image appeared before her eyes.

She sat down on her hammock as she stared back at Jake's face. "Ok much better." She said as a smile grew on her face.

"It's always nice to see you." Responded Jake as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

Lexi noticed that Jake wasn't on his house, but instead inside a warehouse type of building. "Uh… Are you supposed to be working?" Asked a curious Lexi as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Jake looked back at his surroundings and quickly glanced back at Lexi. "Oh! Uh… Yes, I'm actually on the set of the movie I'm starring in. We just took a break and I decided to call you." He responded.

"Oh… So what kind of movie is it?" She asked as she playfully raised an eyebrow.

"Ok don't laugh, but it's an espionage movie, and it's actually my first movie and action roll so I'm kind of nervous." He said with a sheepish smile.

Lexi giggle at his response, "Maybe you should train with us, after all we're all fed up with action." She teasingly answered as she winked at him.

"Yeah, maybe I should though, I kinda suck at all the fighting scenes even though we have a lot of trainers and stunt doubles on set. I would love to do my own stunts but I'm not on that level yet." He said as he chuckled a bit.

She smirked to herself as she remembered that Ace used to be a stunt double before he got his powers, and mentally admired her leader's moves.

"Uh… Love are you ok?" Asked Jake as he swayed a hand in front of Lexi.

"Huh? Yeah I am… I just spaced out a bit there… I didn't get much sleep when I got here last night, but it's all good, I'll take a nap later on." She nervously lied, though not completely since she really didn't get much sleep, but sleep deprivation wasn't the reason behind her little trance.

"Ok…? Umm… Anyway I was actually calling to ask you something." He became a bit nervous at the end of his sentence.

"Oh, ok." She looked back at him with curiosity.

"Well you see… This morning when I walked back into set, I kinda got bombarded by Gretchen and my publicists about a couple of interview requests from radio and TV talk shows… And the reason behind them is well… Us." He said as he nervously loosened his tie; since he was currently wearing a suit.

"Us? What do you mean us?" She concernedly asked.

"Well… In other words, none of us have made a statement yet admitting that we're officially dating, and my guess is that they just want confirmation." He finished.

"But I don't want to be on TV or…" She said and sighed in confusion, mostly because she was nervous.

"Love, you don't have to be on TV or on the radio if you don't want to, if you'd like I could do it, but then again we don't have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable." He suggested as an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Wha- What would you say though…?" She asked, the question was somewhat stupid but her nerves were taking the best of her at this point.

"Well… I'd tell them that your my girlfriend." He simply responded.

The simple response took Lexi by surprise, at least she wasn't aware that they officially had a title. "I'm… I'm your girlfriend?" She asked as her cheeks furiously burned.

"Oh… Or we can say that we're just dating; if you'd preferred that." He suggested.

A smile grew on her face, it was all just so unexpected. "No, no it's fine… I just didn't know if we had a title or not." She responded.

He chuckled as his cheeks also turned red. "So does that mean that you want to be my girlfriend?" He shyly asked.

She giggled, "Of course!" She happily responded.

"Good and just in time, there's a premier this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He hopefully asked.

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "Wait, does that mean red carpet and all that jazz?" She nervously asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I… I don't have anything to wear." She sheepishly responded.

Jake chuckled at her comment. "You don't have to worry about that, I've hired a stylist for you; who's taking care of your entire image love. Clothes, hair, makeup… You name it."

Her eyes widened at his words. "What? Jake you didn't have to do that." She shamefully responded.

"Lexi, I'm the one who asked if you wanted to come, so I'm the one who's taking care of everything."

"I know but what if I mess up or something? What if they ask me a bunch of stuff and I get too nervous and make a fool out of both of us?!" She spatted out.

He sighed, "You'll be fine love. And if it makes you feel better I can arrange an appointment for you with one of my coaches."

"Coach? Don't you think I already do enough training and exercises?" She sarcastically asked.

Jake let out a chuckle. "Oh no love, not that kind of coaching. These are just people who help you talk in public, they guide you in what to say and not to say in interviews, and they also help you pose for the cameras."

"Oh… I don't know…" She nervously responded.

"Love if you don't feel comfortable with all of this I understand, you don't have to do it you don't want to."

"No, no I'm just a bit nervous." She admitted.

"Lexi, I can help you with that, by the time friday comes, you'll be flawless even though to me you already are."

She gave him a sheepish smile and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it!"

"That's good to know love, just trust me on this, everything will be alright." He reassured her.

"I trust you." She responded.

"Alright, then I'll talk to you later, and I'll let you know when I schedule the interviews, take care love." He said as he disappeared and the hologram shut off.

She let out a long sigh of relief. She officially had a boyfriend, even though it wasn't official to the public until it made the tabloids, but it was official for them. At least she hoped that their relationship stayed true between them, that no matter the rumors and the public she'd wanted it all to be theirs and theirs only.

She decided to walk back into the common room and join her teammates while they still watched TV. She took her seat back, she carried a nervous distracted look on her face, even though she trusted Jake she couldn't help the nervousness; which Tech noticed as he scooted closer to her.

"You ok?" He asked, not really looking at her as he still fidgeted with whatever small gadget he was working on.

"Huh!? Um… Yeah. I guess I am." She lowly answered.

"Why so distracted?" He asked looking at her.

"What? Tech I'm ok. I just… I was just talking to Jake, and uh… yeah that's it." She finished in hopes that the coyote didn't press farther on the subject.

"And how did that go?" He curiously asked.

She sighed and looked back at the rest of her teammates, she noticed they were all into a movie and not really paying attention to their conversation. She turned her gaze back to the coyote. "He kinda asked me to be his girlfriend, and then he invited me to a movie premier this friday…?" She responded in a low voice.

"Hmmm… Then why do you look so distracted and well… not happy about it?" He pressed.

"I'm just a bit nervous that's all. It all took me by surprise, and well I had last night and this morning's events and it's just all a bit too much for me right now." She responded as she slumped her shoulders.

"Are you planning on telling him?"

The question took Lexi by surprise, she knew what he meant but the answer was for her and Ace's matters not him or anyone else in the team. "What? I don't know! Maybe, I guess…" She responded.

"I think you should, just be completely honest and let him know." He said as he stood and started walking towards his lab.

Lexi just stared dumbfounded and annoyed at the coyote _'What's it to him?'_ she asked herself as she shrugged and turned her gaze back to the TV screen.

Truth is, Tech was just worried about the team and mostly his leader. His troubled state could put the team at risk when out on the field, and his recent actions confirmed said theory. This whole situation is not just affecting his leader but the whole team, they've been living in a tense environment, their leader and second in command are in combat with an emotional battle between themselves. So for the sake of the team he thought it was best for Ace to know that Lexi had a boyfriend, instead of him finding out in the tabloids or some gossip show, even though it would still hurt him; he would probably take it better coming from her than finding out later on. After all honesty is your best policy.

* * *

**GUYS! I made a newer reference sheet for Jake, so for those asking or wondering how he really looks like you can all go to my profile, I posted a link to the reference there. **

**Thank you all for reading! And please review! =)**


	12. Flawless Doll

**A/N: Finally it's up! Sorry it took long, I announced on my DA journal that I was going to post this either Sunday or sometime yesterday... Which I was, but after re-reading it I noticed I forgot to add a couple of details that needed to be added, and today was kind of a rough day at work so I couldn't do it earlier either... But here it is! :)**

**I must admit, I had fun writing this chapter. I had to do a lot of research for certain facts that are mentioned here, but my favorite part was the action part, even though it's not that long I really enjoyed and lived it while writing it, and I hope I did a good job with it, seeing as this story has very little action in it... Sorry about that... -_-**

**Other than that, I wanted to remind you guys that I changed my DA username to Nickyrockit, same as here... I am no longer Natynicole87, I changed it a couple of weeks ago, but I don't remember saying it here, if you were watching me you still are, I just changed the name. **

**Also after the next chapter, I might be able to count the remaining chapters with 1 hand... Yes we might be coming down to an end. But I'll leave more details when I get to the next chapters. Remember there WILL be a sequel! :)**

**Reviews:**

**LANA 8D: I know your not liking Jake, and it kinda surprises me. I kinda tried making him as much likable as I could, but that's ok, I get it your an Acexi shipper! I just suggest to be patient with Lexi, like I've mentioned before, sometimes you have to go through certain situations before realizing what you already have. I do admit I'm making Lexi a bit stubborn in this story and I apologize if I'm making her a bit too OC because of that, but here Lexi is a bit clueless about Ace's feelings and a bit more focused or blind with her new "public" life. She is clueless about why Ace is acting the way he is because she could never imagine the person that she admires the most being attracted to her, as weird as it sounds that's what I want to portray, she knows he cares about her deeply as a friend, but she believes he could never feel the way she feels towards him, feelings she actually haven't discovered yet. Patience is all I have to say... I really don't want to spoil anything. But thanks for reviewing and reading, it's my first story and I feel honored that your reading it! ^_^**

**loonaticslover13: OMG you just said one of my upcoming chapters! LOL! Seriously! But SHHH no more spoilers! Why does everyone want to hate Jake?! LOL! My poor Jakie boy. *sighs* Me: Don't worry Jake, I love ya'! You Robert Pattinson/Andrew Garfield/Sam Claflin Turned into bunny you! (BTW I hate Twilight... LOL!) Jake: WHOT?! did you just called me you bloody arse owner of mine?! T_T**

**Junjouromanticaforthewinxoxo : OMG! I've already thanked you for the amazing reviews but it's not enough! And OMG YES you can draw something from my fic! *squeals* What is your DA? Please link me when your done I really want to see the finished product! And once again thanks for the AMAZING reviews! :)**

* * *

It was Monday evening and it was a bit after dinner. Lexi had just taken a shower and now wore her pajamas; though she wasn't ready for bed yet, she just wore them for comfort.

She walked out of her room and stopped in front of her leader's door, she gently knocked and waited to be answered. The rest of the team were doing their individual things, as always Tech was working on his inventions, Rev was actually playing a game of air hockey by himself, Duck and Slam played a video game in the common room TV.

The door swooshed open, and she was greeted with sapphire eyes.

"Lex, You ok?" Asked a curious Ace.

Lexi fidgeted with her ribbon; a symbol that she was nervous. "Yeah, how about you; you feeling better?" She nervously asked.

Ace nodded and noticed her nervous features, he gestured for her to step inside his room, and so she did. "But something tells me _you're_ not, what's wrong?" He asked as he took a seat on his bed, Lexi following his actions.

"I… uh, I have to tell you something." She answered not looking at him, instead she found more comfort on her ribbon.

"Oh, ok… I'm listening." He said as he looked down at her.

She sheepishly looked at him as she bit her lower lip. "I know we had a rough day, and well it hasn't been easy for us lately… But I want to thank you for not leaving today, besides what you said, you didn't leave; you stayed. And it may not be the same from now on, but it's always good to know that I'll always have you no matter what. We'll work on anything that needs to be worked on to make our friendship work. But right now I need you."

He slumped his shoulders and extended an arm towards her. "Lex you know I'll always be here, what I said earlier was… Well I just felt desperate." He defeatedly admitted.

"And I understand, I would've probably done the same to protect _you_. But we can get through this." She reassured him.

"I hope so." He responded.

She gave him a kind thankful smile, but that smile faded as she remembered her initial reason for speaking to him. "But that's not all I wanted to say." She was nervous about how he was going to take the news.

"Oh?" He simply responded as he patiently awaited for her to talk.

"Just in case, I feel super confused about this whole thing." She started, and her words made Ace a bit worried. "Jake called me earlier… And he kinda, sorta… indirectly asked me to be his girlfriend…" She finished looking down at her feet as her cheeks turned crimson.

Ace turned his gaze towards his feet also as he frowned at her words. "And what was your answer?" He nervously asked.

She sighed before she answered. "I answered, yes." She admitted.

Ace glanced at her confused. "Then why did you say you were confused about the whole thing?" He asked.

Lexi glanced up at him, and he could see the insecurity in her eyes. "That's the thing, I don't know."

"But if you were confused, why did you answered yes?" He asked, with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

She nervously bit her lip before responding. "I got confused afterwards… I guess I'm just nervous." She finished as a sigh escaped her lips.

As much as it hurt him inside, he couldn't risk loosing her completely; so instead he decided to support her in all ways possible. He remembered Tech's words from the time they talked in the training room.

_"Just be happy for her Ace, if you really love her let her go. If you guys are meant to be it'll happen… As much as it hurts to admit Ace, she is just your best friend, and not your girlfriend, unless you decide to do something about it."_

It was a bit too late for him to change anything between them, she was someone else's girl from now on, and as much as he hated that fact; he was always taught to be a gentleman and respect. He would still maintain his friendship with her, but with a certain respect, he would never want her to feel uncomfortable or disrespected around him.

He sighed in sorrow, but non the less decided to advice her. "Lex you don't have to be nervous. I'm sure he'll be a good boyfriend, because if he's not well… He'll have to deal with me." He answered.

A smile grew on her. "I don't doubt that Ace." She chuckled. "But you know I can always brain blast him if he gets a little too far." She winked at him.

And he felt somewhat proud of her answer, he felt 100% sure that she could take care of herself physically, he should know… He's the one who trains her. But he was more worried about another type of hurt, emotional damage.

"I know you can." He said reassuringly.

She took her gaze away from him. "He invited me to a movie premier this Friday. That's what has me a bit nervous… What if I don't get used to this public life?" She asked.

"Don't we already live a public life?" He asked confusedly.

"Oh trust me Ace, ours is nothing compared to his public life… It's 10 times worse."

"Well then if you really love him you'll see past that." He commented.

"What?" She responded while chuckling.

He just stared at her, a bit scared of her answer.

"Ace, I think it's a little too early for me to know if I love him… I mean we met what, last week?" She happily admitted.

"Yeah, and yet he's your boyfriend a week from when you met him." He answered with a bit of irony in his tone.

Lexi frowned at his words, not really upset at him but at the realization. Maybe they were moving a bit too fast and that's why she feels so confused. She did felt attracted towards the actor; there was no doubt in that, and from what little she knows she likes, not to mention that she loves the way he treats her. But was this all moving a bit too fast?

She's always believed in taking chances and see where life takes you, this could easily work out; the same way that it may not work out, but she'll never know if she never takes that extra step.

She didn't respond anything to Ace from his previous words, he had a point; then again she had hers.

He noticed her pensive features and wondered if his words offended her in anyway. "Lex, I didn't mean it in a bad way… I just think that it's all going a bit too fast, but it's your life and relationship and I respect your decision."

She nodded and slightly smiled at him. "Thanks, and I know you didn't mean it in a bad way." She responded.

He smiled at her. "Hey how have you been feeling?" He curiously asked, meaning to change the subject.

"I've been better, only a number away from the goal. I hope that at least I'll be able to get back to training tomorrow." She answered.

"That's awesome Lex! And yeah we can start with your training tomorrow." He gladly responded.

She sighed with relief at his answer. "Thanks, because if I waited a day, two or more I would've driven myself crazy."

He chuckled at her words. "Ok, but you better get some shut eye, you might need the rest from all the butt kicking you'll get tomorrow." He joked.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "As if!" She responded as she stood and started walking out, but before she exited his room she glanced back at him. "Goodnight Ace, and… Thanks."

"Goodnight Lex." He gently responded.

/

The next morning Lexi woke up and proudly dressed in her uniform. She was in a happy mood, despite her previous problems with Ace; the previous night's conversation boosted up her confidence. Ace supported her and that's all that really mattered to her.

She walked towards the kitchen, the grin never leaving her face. The rest noticed her sudden happy mood; and they couldn't help but to feel somewhat happy themselves, after all the drama she's finally smiling.

After breakfast she checked her sugar level, goal reached. More smiles were sent her way, though this doesn't mean that she can do whatever she pleases with her diet; she still had to follow the doctor's instructions until her body regulates normally.

After breakfast she and Ace decided to start with the training. They were now both in the training room, Lexi stretching and Ace prepping weapons and choosing a simulation task.

"Hey Lex, which gun do you want?" Asked Ace while he grabbed a handgun type of weapon.

"No guns for me today, I'm using my powers… It's been a while." She smirked at her own joke.

"Alright, suit yourself." Teased Ace.

She chuckled. "Oh no, _you'll_ have to watch out mister." She joked.

Ace smirked at her comment and pressed a few buttons on the pad, and before they knew it the room was fading pitch black; the darkness only lasted for a couple of seconds until the room took form of an alley street.

Her eyes glowed bright pink, she was alert and ready to attack.

His eyes also glowed as he powered himself up, holding up the gun, his Guardian Strike Sword at the ready in case he lost hold or control of his current weapon of choice.

And there it was; the sound that signaled Lexi that an opponent was reaching their location, no, not 1 opponent, 4.

"So what are we having today, ninjas, random delinquents or super villains? It doesn't sound mechanical so it can't be robots." Questioned Lexi.

"A twist of all of those… Minus the robots." Commented Ace as he pointed his gun to a specific direction.

"Nice…" Was all she could comment before she turned around and blasted her first opponent, but it didn't disappear like they usually do, instead it blasted a blue orb back at her which she dodged. "Whoa! What the…?" She asked as she turned around and noticed even more opponents running her way.

Ace was taking care of 1 of them. "I see you noticed they're not that easy to decease." He commented.

"Yeah! So what's the weak spot?" She asked as she blasted and kicked her opponents away.

"That's for us to find out." He responded as he pinned his opponent on the floor facedown and pulled the trigger on the back of his head, but again, it didn't disappear. Instead the opponent turned around and kicked Ace out of his way, the gun flying out of his hand and out of reach. "Ok...? So it's not the back of their heads." He yelled at Lexi.

She was still punching, kicking and blasting her opponents, she had 3, unlike Ace who had only 1. "Uh… A little help here!" She yelled back, her tone a bit desperate.

"Coming!" Responded Ace as he kicked his foe on the groin; which made him fall, he didn't stay long enough to see if he disappeared or not, instead he pulled out his sword and ran towards his second in command's position.

"Guardian Strike Sword attack!" He yelled as a blue energy blasted out of his sword and towards Lexi's opponents, but nothing, if anything it probably made them angrier.

One thing is for sure, Lexi was good at dodging because she hadn't been blasted or hit yet. She kept blasting back, same as Ace as he now used his laser vision and blasted the enemies. They fired in different positions and again, nothing.

"What the hell did you choose?" She frantically asked.

"I thought it would make things interesting, I've done this task before; but I usually find the weak spot within the first couple of minutes… I don't know what's going on!" He answered.

But then it hit him, they only had 3 opponents on their backs, where was the fourth one? Ace glanced back towards the direction he was previously fighting and noticed his first opponent was still thrown on the floor. He wasn't finished, but he looked like he was suffering pretty bad.

He took his sword and swished it towards his current enemy's groin, it disappeared. "Ha! That's a new one." He joked.

"What?! How did you do that?!" She asked as she kept somersaulting away from her opponents.

He chuckled at the thought. "The groin!" He yelled back at her.

She stared back dumbfounded, but blasted her opponent on the groin, it knocked him out but it didn't disappear. She did the same with the other one and the same thing happened. She then neared them and gave them one last charged blast on the groin before they disappeared.

As for Ace, he went back to his first opponent and finished him, the simulation was over and the room went back to normal.

They both panted, they spent a total of 35 minutes in the simulation.

"That was a new weak spot location… Usually it's in the head, neck or heart. But the groin?! Tech must've done an update or something." He said as he walked to one of the bench and grabbed 2 towels, he tossed one to Lexi.

She chuckled at his comment. "Hey it was a good practice for me, if guys get a bit frisky; I'll know where to hit them!" She smirked at her words.

He chuckled as well. "I'll know to never get on your bad side then."

They both laughed at the comment, but their laughter was interrupted by Tech's voice that came out of Lexi's in-built intercom. "Hey Lex, there's someone here for you."

She raised an eyebrow at the message confused. She wasn't expecting company, and surely if Jake wanted to pay her a visit he would've notified her.

"Uh… Who is it?" She asked in curiosity.

"Some guy… He showed me his ID, he's some kind of coach?" He answered, and she could sense that he was also confused about her visitor's purpose.

But it clicked to her, she knew what he was. "Oh, Ok! Tell him I'll be there in a sec." She answered as a sigh of relief erupted from her.

"A coach?" Asked a curious Ace as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh! Yes a coach that'll help me talk in public." She gladly responded.

"For what?! Don't we already do that occasionally?" He asked.

She sighed. "It's for Friday… I know they're gonna ask a bunch of questions… And well I'm a bit nervous, I don't want to screw up or make us look bad." She answered.

He sighed, a bit frustrated at her comment. "Did Jake said you needed… this coaching person for Friday?"

"No! I was just a bit too nervous about everything, and he asked me if I wanted to burrow some of his coaches to help me, and I said yes." She answered.

"Lex, you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you know that right?" He asked with concern.

She looked at him in the eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. "Ace, you don't have to worry about anything, I chose this to better myself. To fight my insecurities, and trust me if I didn't want to do this I would've backed down the offer in the first place."

He looked at her with worry, but nodded.

She gave him a kind smile. "Hey thanks for training with me today. I really needed this." She commented.

"No problem Lex, you know you're my favorite training partner." He said winking at her.

She giggled "Alright, I'll see you later." She said while walking out of the training room.

Ace said nothing, instead he stared at her as she made her exit. He didn't like the whole idea of having someone "coach" her about how to talk. But he decided to trust her and let her be, for the sake of them he shouldn't argue about his disagreement.

/

Lexi walked into the common room and noticed a slim blonde man, his outfit resembled Jake's choice of style which consisted of a dark pair of jeans, a nice casual shirt and a blazer on top. He was currently talking with Tech about his job.

They both took in the female bunny's presence and turned their gaze towards her. The blonde man cleared his throat before he spoke. "Hi, you must be Lexi, I'm Michael. Jake's public speaking coach, he sent me here to coach you for Friday's red carpet event."

Clueless of why she was blushing, she extended her right hand towards Michael. "Hi, nice to meet you. And yes, I might need a bit of coaching…"

Michael smiled at her. "No problem we'll take care of that, you're already a public figure so it shouldn't be so hard." He said.

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows at his comment. "Right… Um, we can go to the kitchen or to my room for more privacy." Suggested Lexi as she eyed Tech, and he took the hint.

"You can stay here if you guys want, I'll make sure no one disturbs you." Suggested Tech.

Lexi gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Tech." He returned a kind smile to her before he left the room.

"Alright, shall we start?" Asked Michael.

"I guess…" She responded as they both took a seat on the couch.

"Well first of all, it surprised me a bit when Jake called me about coaching you; I've seen you on TV and of course who doesn't know you. But I've seen you talk perfectly on the news." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "When it comes to my job it's a bit different, I don't have to talk about my personal life. But… I know there's going to be questions regarding us, me… And well I guess I'm not used to that. I'm a bit nervous about what I might say, about the questions, I don't want to make a fool out of Jake." She said as she slumped her shoulders.

Michael looked at her in thought. "Well that's understandable, and like I said; I'm here to help you. There's a couple of ways that you can conquer your fear of public speaking. But first let me give you some tips, It's not all about the words. Body language and facial expression can determine the way you want to communicate with the public, though in this case it will be an interviewer and a camera, always remember to smile, not a fake plastic smile; but as natural as possible. Your voice should be kind, never yell even though it might sound crowded they will always provide you a microphone. And of course appearance, but Jake told me there will be stylist taking care of your image sometime this week."

"If I'm nervous, how am I suppose to not fake a smile?" She nervously asked.

"Your advantage is that you won't be alone and the weight won't be all on you. You and Jake are walking as a couple, act as if your just taking a walk down the park with him, be yourself, all those people are interested in you, who you really are; not Lexi Bunny from the Loonatics, but the real Lexi Bunny, the Lexi without the uniform, how you are with Jake, how you talk to your friends, confide in these people; they are there for you."

"Ok, and what if I don't want to answer certain things, like personal things. How do I say 'It's non of your business' politely?"

"You wing the answer, let's say if they ask what is your favorite dessert? You can answer, I love sweets, my mom used to bake a lot and I used to help her with baking, so I became fascinated with sweets. You're not really answering the actual question, but you talked about something, if you don't want to answer; you can always avoid the answer, but at least say something about the subject, never dismiss it in an obvious manner, probably they will forget the question by the time you finished the sentence."

"Hmm… Clever." She answered in thought.

"Know your audience, which will mostly consist of gossip channel interviewers. I suggest you watch these programs before the premier, chances are you are going to get interviewed by some of them. Study their questions, how deep they usually go with celebrities, the seriousness of their questions, the simplicity that it would feel to talk to them."

Michael spent a total of two hours coaching Lexi for public speaking, to him she seemed like a natural. He interviewed her a couple of times and she responded with simplicity, the gentle smile never leaving her face. He eventually left and told Lexi to practice the exercises they did, and if she felt like she needed more coaching to call him.

/

That evening Lexi mounted her bike and went to Jake's house for dinner. She let the others know where she was going and that she should return before 11:30pm, not that she had a curfew, but she had a team to guide the next day in case they had a mission.

She knocked on the door, and Jake welcomed her in.

"Hey love! It's nice to see you!" He said as he hugged and kissed his girlfriend.

"It's good to see you too Jake!" She said as she chuckled.

He noticed she came on her team's motorcycle, and looked at her with concern. "Lexi, I said I could pick you up if you needed to, or I could've sent Benjamin, you know it's not a short distance ride."

"I know, I just haven't ridden my bike in quite a while… Lately we've been using the ships and the jetpacks. I just… Missed it, even though I'm not suppose to use that bike for my personal use, there's just something about riding that I love." She commented as she vaguely starred at her black and pink hover-bike.

Jake looked at her with even more concern, she wasn't suppose to use that vehicle for her own use. "Well I can give you a lift on your way back if you'd like."

She turned her gaze to him and furrowed her eyebrows. "No, you don't have to do that I can ride back! I'll set it to hover-mode and that way it's faster." She insisted.

"Lexi, your my girlfriend; and I would feel much better if I'm the one who takes you home. At least I'll know you got there safe." He informed her as he put a hand on her shoulders.

"Jake… Uh… I have super powers! Don't you think that's safe enough?" She asked, a bit irritated.

"Yes, I know. And yet you fainted when you heard the sound of gunshot!" He sighed, took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders as an attempt to calm himself. "Sorry… I just, even though I didn't know you that well by then, seeing you collapse like that, the thought of loosing the only hope I had was just devastating. And it felt so horrible to see you like that, it's like I knew that even though you were a protector, I had to keep you safe also. And now your my girlfriend, I never intend to put rules or to dominate you love, that's not who I am. I trust you. Call it male instinct or just well… the way I was raised to always look out for your lady." He finished with a gentle hug, which she retuned.

She sighed. "I know, but I'm used to taking care of myself, even though I live with 5 superheroes; we can all handle things on our own. I'm second in command on the team, trust me Jake, I can handle it. I've been in dangerous situations before, I think I can handle riding my bike alone at night." She said as she pecked her lips on his cheek.

"Alright, alright. Now let's eat, we don't want the food to get cold." He chuckled in defeat, how could he argue with a sweet kiss like that?

They were both done with their dinner, but they were still sitting at the table; talking.

"Do you remember the interviews I said Gretchen wanted to schedule for me?" Asked Jake.

Lexi glanced at him and responded. "Yeah…?" Nodding at the same time.

"Well she scheduled both radio and TV for Friday morning, but I should be done before I pick you up." He informed her.

She gave him a nervous look, and he returned a reassuring one.

"Love, I won't go crazy in love type, I'll just answer what they want to know and I'll keep it simple."

She gave him a relieved smile and pushed herself towards him and pecked his lips before she took back her seat, making him blush.

"So… I took the public speaking lesson from your coach Michael." Informed Lexi as she took a sip of her water.

"Yes I know, he called me afterwards and told me you did an excellent job. I don't know why you were so worried love." Responded Jake.

Lexi nodded at his response, but furrowed her eyebrows at a thought. "Jake, were you worried that I might screw up this Friday? And that's why you arranged your coach for me?" She asked in curiosity.

Jake arched an eyebrow at her confused. "What? No, I never doubted you love, I offered you the coach to help you boost up your confidence. I knew you were really nervous, and the coaching helps me; so I thought it might help you as well."

Lexi relaxed her features and nodded. "Ok, For a moment I just felt like you were kinda worried about me screwing up." She sheepishly answered.

Jake took Lexi's hand and gently pressed his lips against it. "Never love, and I understand that you feel nervous. I remember my first red carpet… It can get a bit intimidating sometimes, but you survive. I'm confident about us, and like I said, if you don't want to talk; you don't have to love. But one thing is for sure, they'll be talking about your dress." He finished his sentence as he straightened himself on his seat and took a sip of his water.

"What dress? Wait! You have my dress? Can I see it?" She asked with enthusiasm.

Jake chuckled at her question. "No I don't have it, but Gretchen sent me a picture. She's been working with the designer and the stylist."

Lexi gave him a sheepish look. "They're designing a dress for me? Jake… That's a little too much don't you think?" She asked.

"Love, I'm taking care of everything, and I want you to feel special and unique." He said reassuringly.

"Well, don't you think it's fair that I see the dress?" She asked.

"You will, they'll be doing a fitting within the next few days." He said as he smirked.

She chuckled. "Alright, I trust you in style…"

"Trust me love. You'll look stunning." He said reassuringly.

/

It was Thursday and the team had left for a mission early in the morning. It was Lexi's first mission since she returned from her 'limited duty', so the team was a bit worried with how she would handle the situation. Luckily for them she did perfectly fine, and now they were returning back to HQ.

As soon as they arrived, they noticed a black limo parked in front of the tower, since they traveled by jetpacks; they had to go down the elevator to receive they're unexpected guest.

Ace and Lexi went to check who it was, and as soon as they opened the doors; the black limo's door opened to reveal a slim tall red haired girl, Gretchen. She wore her signature pencil skirt, a nice blouse and her favorite stiletto heels.

"Hi guys!" She happily greeted the bunny duo.

"Hey Gretchen." They called in unison.

She turned around and signaled someone else to get out of the limo, and a tall dark skinned man with sunglasses stepped out, he pulled his sunglasses a bit and eyed Lexi from head to toe before he spoke. "So this is my victim?" He asked Gretchen in a jokingly manner as he pointed at Lexi.

Gretchen chuckled at his joke. "Oh Paul! Stop, don't intimidate her, she might blast you!" She winked at Lexi.

Paul walked up to the bunny duo and extended a hand to them. "Hi, I'm Paul, but that's short for Shaun Paul."

Ace shook his hand, but Lexi's eyes widened when she heard his full name. He was one of Acmetropolis top fashion designers. She's heard his name a thousand times, she's seen ads of his brand, and read hundreds of articles about his fashion shows but never really seen the guy.

"Nice to meet you Doc." Said Ace.

"THE Shaun Paul?" Asked a shocked Lexi as she shook his hand.

"The one and only doll." He informed her.

She chuckled. "Ok, I'm gonna let that one pass just because it's you."

Paul raised an eyebrow at her confused. "Uh… Let what pass?"

"Doll. You called me doll. But you're Shaun Paul, _you_ can call me doll every time you want." She joked.

"Pffffft! Girl I call all my victims doll. _You_ get used to it! And can we please get started." He informed in a joking yet serious manner as he snapped his fingers in the air.

Out of the limo came 2 more persons, Paul's assistants. They pulled out a large garment bag and a small trunk.

"Alright doll; let's get down to business." Said Paul as he pushed his sunglasses back on.

They rode the elevator to the 125th floor. The doors opened and the group was greeted by the rest of the team. All of them watched in curiosity, except Duck who immediately recognized the fashion designer.

He gasped in shock at the sight of him. "Shaun Paul?! Oh my god! I just bought your male perfume! I'm a huge fan of your male collection!"

"In the flesh baby!" Informed Paul as he delivered a smirk towards the water fowl.

"But… But how- What are you doing here?" Asked Duck in an astonished manner.

"I'm here to dress this little lady here…" He pointed towards Lexi. "Her boy-boy called me and asked me to specially design an evening gown for her, and of course anything for my boy Jake, not to mention that my dress will be worn by this super doll right here." He chuckled. "Of course I couldn't deny his request, so here I am."

Duck crossed his arms and gave Lexi a jealous glare.

"Oh-no-you-did-not-just-call-Lexi-doll! If-I-were-you-pal-I'd-be-hiding-because-that-bunny-hates-with-a-passion-to-be-called-doll!" Informed a nervous Rev to Paul. But Lexi just chuckled at the roadrunner's words. "What's-so-funny? Do-you-not-hate-to-be-called-doll-now? Am-I-missing-something?" Asked Rev, confused about the whole situation.

"Relax Rev! He can call me doll, besides I think he calls doll to all of his… victims?" She nervously asked as she raised an eyebrow to the designer.

"Yes victims! I call victims to all the little dolls who are not yet dressed by the amazing Shaun Paul. And I call all of my victims dolls because once they fall under my hands I get to dress them up like my little dolls." He Informed the team.

Slam chuckled at the designers explanation, only to be shut by Duck who nudged him. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Don't mock the legendary Shaun Paul. Or he will curse you with bad fashion for life!" Said Duck in a serious tone.

"That's right little devil!" He said as he winked towards him.

Ace cocked an eyebrow at him, a bit confused by this whole fashion theme.

"Alright, let's get going, we need this dress to fit!" Informed Paul as he clapped his hands and his 2 assistants walked towards him, Lexi signaled them to follow her towards her room, and so they did.

Only Gretchen, Ace, Lexi, Paul and his 2 assistants stood in Lexi's room. The assistants took the dress out of the garment bag, making Lexi gasp in shock at the dress. It was a strapless two tone colored dress. The top was a dark fuchsia color, tied to the waist was a ribbon of the same color, and attached to the ribbon was a rhinestoned flower brooch. The skirt was a dark lavender color that fell freely to the floor.

Ace looked impressed at the dress. "Wow, it looks very pretty Lex." He commented fascinated, the comment made the rest glance towards him.

Paul raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh… What is _he_ doing here?" He asked in a dramatic way.

Lexi's eyes widened as she glanced back at Ace. "Well… he's my best friend, why shouldn't he be here?"

Paul cleared his throat. "So you don't mind stripping in front of him?!" He asked as he crossed his arms and carelessly pointed at Ace.

Lexi's cheeks turned red at his comment. "I uh… I wasn't aware that I had to uh… Be without my clothes in front of everyone…" She sheepishly answered.

" *Tisk Tisk Tisk* Doll did you not hear me say I will dress you up?!" His voiced sounded dramatic.

Ace lifted his hand in dismissal. "Hey, hey don't sweat it, I get it, I'll give you guys some privacy." He said as he started walking out of her room, but a worried look haunted his features.

Lexi furrowed her eyebrows with guilt. Not that she wanted Ace to see her naked, but she still wanted him to see her in the dress. She shrugged the thought, he'll have to wait until the event like the rest.

The door finally closed, and Paul glanced back at Lexi. "Ok, I've been told I have a good eye for measuring. So let's get to it!"

Gretchen smiled and helped Lexi out of her uniform, Paul walked over with the dress in hand and helped her into her dress; he took out a sewing kit and started pinning certain areas of the dress until the dress looked well fitted. One of the assistants took out a pair of silver heels out of the small trunk, they had crystals attached to the straps. Another gasp escaped from the blonde bunny's mouth at the sight of the shoes.

Paul smirked at her reaction. "The latest from my collection, not even in stores yet. You my doll, are the first to have a pair." He informed as he led her towards the mirror and she stepped into the shoes, a perfect match. He gently pulled out her ribbon; letting her ears fall to her shoulder as he messed up her hair a bit. She gave him a curious look. "Don't worry, I'll have my professional hair and makeup crew arrive tomorrow to get you all dolled up for this event. Girl you'll be flawless." He gently informed her, and she felt a boost of confidence as she stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection, she pictured herself with the man of her dreams walking down the red carpet, perfect dress, perfect face, perfect answers, perfect love, a dream come true… Flawless.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please review! 3**


	13. The IT couple

**I am sorry it took me so long to post this, but in all honesty I had a serious case of writer's block even though this chapter was 100% inspired by the song "On Fire" by Switchfoot. I discovered that I do not work properly when I'm at home on my days off, I actually get more inspired when I'm at work... So I got back to work this past weekend, hence you guys get a new chapter. **

**I may or may not get bricked for this chapter, so just in case I'm hiding behind a wall. But the good news is that for those who do hate or want to hate Jake will get a slight chance to do so in this chapter... Even though I could never hate him. hehehehe!**

**I'll do a general review response this time. I am super glad you guys enjoyed Paul and his whacky fashionista self! You'll get a bit more of him in this chapter as well, that was a very fun chapter to write and so was this one. Thank you to those faithful reviewers! loonaticslover13, LANA 8D and JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo I am so glad you guys are still here reading and reviewing, it really means a lot! :)**

**And OMG guys please check out the song that inspired this chapter, I knew I wanted to do something with a special event then this song popped right up and it all came to me. I know the band is Christian, but the song can be interpreted in anyway you'd like, for me it has a love theme and I hope it fits as well as I think it does. **

**Also I'm officially letting you guys know that there will be only 3 or 4 chapters left. PLEASE and I beg you all to keep in mind that there WILL be a sequel to this story. I don't want to give away any spoilers, just asking for you guys to be patient... It will come. That is all. ^_^**

* * *

Friday, September 30; 5:45 a.m.

Fall's first cool breeze was starting to make it's way through the city. The leaves were starting to change it's essence, slowly burning until they could no longer handle the crude cold, and then fall. Even though fall officially started 8 days ago, today the breeze felt promising to the season's purpose.

It was a quiet chilly morning, the whole team sound asleep as their slumbered bodies awaited to be woken up by their alarm clocks. Or worse an actual emergency...

Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of the emergency siren, and she didn't took the time to think, in times like these such luxury could be life threatening. Instinctively; she quickly jumped out of her hammock; dressed in her uniform and ran out of her room as fast as she could.

She was greeted by the rest of her teammates, who were all giving each other alarmed glares.

"Loonatics to the monitor room now!" Commanded their leader. And they complied; as they quickly ran towards said room to inform themselves about their new mission.

"Loonatics! Someone left an activated nuclear bomb on Central Park, it has a timer set for 10:00 a.m. We believe the same crooks who broke into the nuclear lab earlier this week has something to do with it." Informed an alarmed Zadavia.

They all gave each other worried glances. Ace turned to face his team and gave them a reassuring look before he spoke. "Alright guys, we've done this before, in fact tons of times so I don't doubt this will make any difference."

"Chief, this is a nuclear bomb. Something I've never tampered with and in all honesty hoped never to work with." Expressed a worried coyote.

Ace furrowed his eyebrows and sighed before speaking. "At least let's clear the area, and we'll figure something out." Ace said.

They all nodded and started running towards the hangar where they all strapped into their jetpacks and flew towards the park.

A couple of hours later; with the help of the nuclear lab scientists and a couple of military bomb technicians; the bomb was finally deactivated and the city was out of threat. It was a nerve wracking-moment, that one bomb had enough juice to blow up the entire city. They still didn't have the suspect under bars, but so far no clues were left behind; just that the bomb was an exact replica of one that belonged to the nuclear lab.

The government declared the situation as a terrorist attempt; so the military and police were on high alert, watching the city and important monuments around the city, and most of all keeping the mayor and the citizens safe.

The Loonatics were left to go, but were invited to have lunch at a local restaurant near Central Park by the owners. They all sat in a circular table for six as they ate their lunch, they were currently telling jokes to each other, and talking about the whole mission.

"It's just a bit weird to me… We don't have any clues about who would do this kind of thing." Commented Tech as he searched something on his datapad, not really looking at his teammates.

"Well, it seems to me that it might be someone from another planet, or who knows maybe it is someone from our own planet?" Said Ace, briefly pausing his sentence as he took a sip of his drink. "You guys didn't really tell me what went down that day at the nuclear lab." Continued Ace.

"Well-nothing-really-got-stolen-that's-the-weird-part-none-of-the-scientists-noticed-anything-missing-other-than-the-fact-that-someone-broke-inside-the-lab-broke-security-system-set-the-alarm-and-that's-when-we-got-the-call!" Explained Rev, leaving Ace in a confused state.

"Yeah… Total waste of time if you ask me." Commented Duck with a bit of sarcasm in his tone.

"But if nothing got stolen, why did they called us?" Asked Lexi.

Tech carelessly shrugged at her. "I guess it's because it was a nuclear lab, they just wanted to be on the safe side. This wasn't just a break in to your local jewelry store you know, we are a bit more gifted than the military and police. Same explanation for the time we got called to check out that break in on the military's weapons lab with the Time Skip incident." Responded Tech as his gaze was still facing his datapad. He furrowed his eyebrows as a small beeping sound came out of it. "Someone's been ringing our doorbell for the past thirty minutes… It's probably some reporter who wants a quote from us for the whole situation." Carelessly commented Tech.

Lexi thought that was strange for some reason, and she could tell she was the only one who thought so as the rest of her teammates didn't really show much interests in the coyote's words. She glanced at the time 1:45 p.m. it read, they've been out for the whole morning and didn't notice how fast time went for them. But the time didn't really click to her, so she worriedly stared back at Tech and at his datapad.

The coyote sighed. "They are not quitting are they…?" He expressed; as again another beep erupted from the pad.

"Hey Tech, could you get a look at who's ringing our doorbell?" She asked a bit uneasy.

The rest noticed her sudden behavior and stared at her in curiosity.

Tech raised an eyebrow at her, but complied as he pressed a couple of buttons on the pad. Then both eyebrows raised when he noticed who their visitors were. "I think it's for you Lex, it's Paul and Gretchen… And a whole lot of other people who I don't recognize."

She gasped at his answer as it all finally clicked to her. "Shit! They said they would be there at 1:00 I totally forgot! I have to go guys." She said as she hurriedly jumped out of her chair and started running towards the exit. Ace raised an eyebrow at her and darted behind her.

"Hey Lex! What's the hurry? The premier isn't until 7:00 p.m. I think you have more than enough time to get ready." He said as he watched her strap her jetpack around her waist.

She glanced towards her leader "I don't really know why they wanted me so early… But I told them I'd be there. Besides the red carpet starts at 5:30…" She commented as she positioned herself for take off.

He defeatedly nodded "Alright, but call us if you need us."

"Will do boss." She said as she delivered a wink towards her leader and took off.

/

Lexi apologized for the delay, and Gretchen kindly told her that she understood. Paul on the other hand was a bit irritated that he was kept waiting, but nonetheless understood the whole situation, because if it wasn't for her precious little cotton tail he wouldn't probably exist right now. So they rode the elevator; along with Paul's styling team up to the 125th floor.

Once in her room, Paul and his team started setting up everything, the dress, makeup station, nail station and a hair station.

Paul turned towards the female bunny "Alright doll, strip!" He commanded as he handed her a white towel robe.

Lexi stared at him a bit confused but complied as she entered her bathroom and undressed from her uniform. She came out wearing only the robe.

"Alright, first you need to relax, you're stiff as a stick!" He said as he pointed towards a massage table she didn't notice before.

She stared at it surprised and speechless.

"Go on girl, Jake specifically requested this for you." Explained Paul.

She stared at him and nervously nodded "I just… This is all too much." She admitted in a low tone.

Gretchen walked towards her and gave her a reassuring smile "Lexi, just relax and enjoy. Everything's taken cared of."

She walked towards the massage table as the masseuse helped her out of her robe and climb on the table, she covered her areas with white blankets and started massaging the female bunny.

30 minutes later and Lexi felt more relieved and fresh as a result of her massage. She dressed back in her robe, and Paul pointed towards the hair station were a hair stylist stared at her hair in thought.

"Hmmm…" He expressed as he stared at her hair like if it was an abstract painting in a museum. "Ah…" He complimented as he turned around and started mixing a couple of mini bottles into a small black bowl, he stirred the contents and the strong scent of chemicals burned through her nostrils.

"Are you planning to dye my hair?!" She asked in a hysterical manner.

"Not entirely, just small highlights." He carelessly responded.

"I honestly don't think I need highlights." She suggested with a bit of fear.

Paul walked over and stared at the female bunny "Doll, it's nothing big. Just small brighter rays… Besides, Francis here knows what he's doing, I trust him and if it was a wrong suggestion I would've said so myself. Besides, it'll bring the color of your eyes out even more." Explained Paul.

She defeatedly nodded and let Francis continue his job as he started separating small strands of her hair and highlighting with his brush. The smell was horrible, but she didn't complain, she just sat there and let the man do his job.

There was a small knock on the door "Come in!" Yelled Lexi.

And the door swooshed open, a black and yellow bunny walked in confused at all the commotion that was going on inside her room.

"Oh hi Ace, it's nice to see you again." Greeted Gretchen.

"Yeah… What's going on?" He distractedly asked as he looked at his surroundings.

"Hair, Makeup, Nails, Spa… And Lexi is getting highlights done right now." Explained Gretchen as she gave Ace a mini tour of the different stations distributed around Lexi's room.

He walked towards the female bunny who sat in a chair while she waited for her highlights to be ready. "Hey there stranger…?" He jokingly said.

"Now you see why I needed to be here so early?" She smirked.

"Well I didn't know you were changing your entire image for one day." He said.

She sighed as she glanced at him. "Relax it's just highlights, nothing big… Hopefully."

"Yeah… Hopefully." He responded as he briefly stared at her in silence. "Well I'll be training if you need anything."

She nodded, and he walked out.

She walked towards her shower and stepped inside. She washed her hair and herself, when done with the shower she dried herself and once again dressed in the white robe. She walked to her room and sat back at the hair station's chair as Francis blow dried her hair, when completely dried he started curling certain areas of her hair, mostly to create a loose curl effect on some of the ends.

When done with her hair, she walked towards the nail station and sat as a girl started giving her a manicure and a pedicure.

Hair check, nails check, her face was next in tow; so she walked towards the makeup station. A young skinny man prepped her face before applying any actual color, he studied her dress, fur and eye color as he carefully chose his color selection. And once satisfied he started applying eyeshadow into her eyes.

Ace knocked once again on the door, and Gretchen opened the door for him. He walked inside and walked towards Lexi who was getting her makeup done.

"Woah… Lex." He commented as he stared at her, the makeup artist was currently applying the lipgloss into her lips.

She glanced towards him, and smiled. Her eyes had a dark smokey purple look which made her jade eyes pop out even more, her cheeks were peachy and so were her lips. Her hair was nicely done while her ears currently lay behind her back and her nails had a dark fuchsia color on them. All she needed was to get dressed.

She chuckled at him "Beauty takes time Ace." She said in a joking manner.

"You never needed the time Lex." He faintly responded.

She stared at him in shock at his words, her cheeks turning crimson as she understood his comment. She didn't respond, and he wasn't exactly waiting for one as he turned and signaled for the door.

"I'll be out, you need to get dressed it's 4:00" He commented as he walked towards the door.

And as soon as the door closed Paul walked towards her. "Alright, you heard him. You need to get dressed." He said as he helped her out of her seat and into her dress and shoes.

When done she looked at herself in the mirror, and Gretchen walked towards her "You look so beautiful." She commented.

Lexi turned towards her and looked at her nervously "You really think so?" She asked.

Gretchen nodded "I do. And hey Lexi, if anyone asks you by who you guys were dressed? You answer Shaun Paul. Both of you." She suggested as she straightened the rhinestone flower brooch on her dress. She nodded.

/

The doorbell rang and Rev let Jake inside the tower as he rode the elevator to the 125th floor. The doors to the common room opened and in he stepped where he was greeted by the rest of the team minus Lexi. He was wearing a charcoal perfectly fitted suit, black shoes and belt, and a nicely fitted blue tie. He held a small black box in one hand.

"Hey guys. How are you all doing this evening?" He happily asked.

"Super-super-super-great! Just-paitiently-waiting-to-see-Lexi-with-her-dress-on-we're-all-super-stocked! We-have-the-channel-all-set-up-to-see-you-guys-walk-the-red-carpet-live!" Informed the cheery roadrunner, and Jake couldn't help himself and chuckle at his behavior.

Jake slightly jumped at the sound of powerful swish, he turned to find the source and found himself starring at Duck who placed a hand next to his beak as if he had a secret to tell. "Pssst! Hey Jake, if it's not too late… You know maybe you can ditch Lexi and I can wear a suit and walk the red carpet with you. You know… I'll be like your wingman." He said as he winked at the actor.

Jake raised an eyebrow at the mallard, wondering if it was all a joke or if he actually meant it. "I uh… I think I'll stick with my date; thank you." He nervously responded as he started walking away from the mallard.

He walked towards the loonatic's leader and the team's genius to personally greet them "Hello, how are you two doing?" He asked as he stretched his hand out towards Tech, he responded the gesture as he shook Jake's hand.

"Good, and good to see you Jake." Responded Tech.

Jake then nervously stretched his hand out towards Ace, which he reluctantly shook. "We're fine…" He simply responded.

Tech felt the weird vibe between the two male bunnies "I uh… I'm gonna go check on Lexi, see how much longer it will take."

"Yeah… You go do that." Responded Ace, his gaze never leaving Jake. "Why uh… Why don't you and I go for a little talk?" He asked in a low serious tone, though it pierced directly through him. The others didn't hear or noticed anything, but Jake took a deep breath and nervously agreed with a nod.

Ace turned and signaled for Jake to follow him, and so he did. They walked into the training room and Ace shut the door behind them.

When Jake noticed all of the weapons and opened space it didn't take long for him to realize that it was the team's training room. He nervously glanced back at Ace, and he couldn't help but to fear the Loonatic's leader. Compared to him, he was weak, powerless and defenseless.

Ace sighed before he spoke "I know you're wondering why I want to talk to you…" Ace started.

Jake glanced at him and gently shook his head "No mate, I know exactly why you want to talk to me." Responded Jake.

Ace crossed his arms and unimpressively raised an eyebrow at Jake "Oh? Enlightened me." Responded Ace in a slightly careless manner.

"Her." The response was simple but direct.

Ace nodded "Look I know she'll probably kill me if she finds out I'm talking to you. Let alone talking about her, so please don't mention this to her…" Jake nodded in agreement, and so Ace took a deep breath before he continued. "At first I didn't really agree with her dating you, I thought you were some kind of smug actor who just wanted to pull a publicity stunt, that being said I still have my suspicions… But not as strong as they used to be. I know she can take of herself physically, I train her. But I'm not so sure about a broken heart, it hurts, and it's pretty difficult to recover from that. She's my second in command, and I don't need her to be all distracted because she's having issues with her boyfriend. So what I'm trying to say… More like asking, is to not hurt her; she's pretty excited about this whole thing with you, but I can't help to think that your trying to buy your way into her pants."

Jake seriously stared back at Ace "Ace, I can assure you those are not my intentions. I really do care about her, and I know it may seem hard to believe but I am not "buying" my way into anything, she is my girlfriend and I have a right to buy her gifts if I want to." He responded as he held the black box in his hand more tightly.

"Girlfriend… Why so soon Jake? Why did you ask her a week from when you guys met?" Asked a suspicious Ace.

"It felt right. I don't know how to explain it, but I just had to." Responded Jake, his response sincere.

Ace slowly shook his head in disbelief "Just don't hurt her… I'm not trying to intimidate you or anything." He sighed before he continued "I just tend to over protect her sometimes. She may seem strong, and yet she's so fragile." He faintly responded.

"Do you love her?" Asked Jake in a serious tone. Ace glanced at him and started to nervously shake his head, but was stopped by Jake's hand, which he raised in dismissal. "Oh cut the crap mate, I know you love her. I've known ever since I saw the way you looked at her down in the bunker room, the way you took her in your arms and cradled her, the way you whispered things to her, I saw love in your eyes."

Anger started to rise inside the black and yellow bunny, "Then why the hell did you asked her out in front of me?! Why didn't you back off?!" He was starting to raise his voice.

"Because I saw confusion in her eyes, I saw uncertainty towards you. She loves you to death, I know that. But there was something else I saw in her, hope. Hope for a change. I know I took a big risk, I know it seemed disrespectful of me, but I just couldn't help myself. There she was vulnerable, beautiful, gentle. So I asked her to see where her heart really belonged, but to my surprise she accepted my proposal." He responded, and a little bit of anger could be sensed in his tone.

Ace just stood there, Jake may not have any superpowers but he definitely shot him straight to his heart with his response.

"I feel bad mate, I really do. And I apologize honestly." Said Jake with sincerity.

Ace glanced at him and looked at him straight to his eyes. "Yeah well I guess it's a bit too late for that now isn't it?" He sighed in frustration. "But nonetheless I wish you both the best. I want her to be happy Jake, not broken, that's all I really want, to see a smile on her face; a genuine smile." He said as he started walking towards the exit.

"You don't have to worry about that Ace, you have to trust me when I say that I really do care for her, and want nothing but the best for her."

Ace stopped at his words, and shook his head "We'll see about that." Was all he responded as he walked out of the training room, Jake following.

They entered the common room just in time, because the door to her room opened, and out she came in her beautiful dress.

They all stared at her; stunned at her beauty.

"Wow love, you look so beautiful" Said Jake as he started walking towards her, she giggled at his comment while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was short, it was just a greeting kiss.

Ace turned his head away from them for a brief moment, Tech noticed and walked towards Ace in case he needed some kind of support. But he managed to compose himself as he walked towards his second in command.

"Lex… Wow, you look amazing!" Complimented Ace, and he noticed her cheeks blush.

"Thanks Ace." She gently answered as she delivered a kind smile to him.

"Woah! I gotta admit, even the girl's line is pretty cool." Admitted Duck, Slam nodding in agreement.

"Lexi-you-look-very-very-very-very-VERY-pretty! I-mean-you've-always-looked-pretty-but-today-you-look-amazing! That-dress-the-color-your-hair-the-shoes-the-makeup!" Exclaimed Rev.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Responded Paul as he walked out of Lexi's room. "That was very nice of you to say Rev! Thank you! It wouldn't have been possible without me you know…" He dramatically responded.

Lexi giggled at his comment. "Thanks Paul." She responded.

"Your welcome doll! And for other occasions, don't hesitate to call me." He said as he also eyed Jake. "Because he never hesitates into calling me for a suit." He walked towards Jake and straightened his tie, the nature of fixing and dressing people up was on his veins. "Alright, both of you are all set. Just remember to mention my name as always Jakie."

"Will do Paul, and thank you once again." He responded.

"No problem. Alright!" He said as he snapped his fingers in the air, and out came his entire crew out of Lexi's room with everything packed in travel trunks and ready to go.

Gretchen was the last to leave Lexi's room, and she hurriedly walked towards the couple. "Alright boss we have to leave now! There's traffic on main street and you two are scheduled to walk in 30 minutes!" She said as she held a datapad in her hands, and she wore what seemed like a headset around her ears.

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit, I just have to give something to Lexi." He responded as she walked out of the tower. He took her hand and pulled her back towards her room, she took a seat on her bed as he pulled out the black box he was holding earlier.

Lexi stared at it in curiosity.

He opened the box to reveal a diamond necklace and bracelet. She gasped and her eyes widened at the sight of the jewelry, she looked back at Jake and slowly shook her head in denial.

He chuckled at her reaction. "I couldn't help myself love, I just had to. Besides, tonight is a special occasion." He said as he secured the necklace around her neck, she touched the necklace in disbelief. He continued by attaching the bracelet around her wrist, when done he gently kissed her hand.

"Jake…" She faintly said as she glanced at him. She kept shaking her head in disbelief. "Please tell me these are some kind of jewelry rent thingie and that you didn't spend money on this." She seriously asked.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but these lovely pieces are for you to own." He informed her as he gently cupped his hand around her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

She stopped the kiss but she didn't back away, she chuckled. "I can't… Jake these are thousands and thousands of querzaillenium worth."

"It's ok, I wanted to get these for you." He slowly responded as he gently kissed her forehead.

She defeatedly nodded and kissed him. "Thank you…" She whispered, she stood along with Jake who were now walking out of her room.

"Alright you guys enjoy! And we'll be watching." Said Tech as the couple walked out of the common room and into the elevator.

A couple of minutes later passed, and the team was currently sitting around the TV patiently waiting for the red carpet to begin.

"OMG-OMG-OMG-OMG! I-can't-wait-to-see-them-walk-Lexi-looks-so-pretty-I-bet-it's-gonna-be-the-topic-of-the-night!" Said an excited Rev.

"The topic would've been better if it was me walking the red carpet instead of… Whatsername…" Expressed Duck in an unimpressed manner.

"bascdbchdhsgjealous…" Commented Slam as he glared at Duck.

"I am _not_ jealous! I just think that he should remain single and have me as his wingman that's all." Explained Duck.

"In your dreams Duck." Responded Tech as he rolled his eyes at the mallard's comment. He looked around and noticed that their leader was missing. "Hey, where's Ace?" He asked curious.

"Pffft! Probably sobbing his life away in his room because _WHATSERNAME_ is out with my dream BFF!" Responded the mallard, and in exchange he received hate glares from his teammates.

Tech cleared his throat before he spoke "First of all Duck! She has a name, so stop calling her that. Second, according to my calculations; I highly doubt that Jake will _EVER_ be your wingman or vise versa. And third, I don't think you should talk about Ace's personal feelings like that, I was just asking because I was curious." Informed the coyote.

He spoke to soon, because Ace stepped out of his room wearing long jeans, a blue graphic t-shirt and a black leather jacket. "Chief, were are you going? The red carpet is about to start you're gonna miss Jake and Lexi walking." Asked Tech as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Tech asked the question, but knew the exact answer. He wasn't ready to watch Lexi all dolled up walking next to her boyfriend on a red carpet, his heart ached and it was more than noticeable.

Ace furrowed his eyebrows but he didn't meet with his teammates eyes. "I uh… I'm gonna go for a ride. I don't think I want to watch TV." He informed the team.

Tech sighed and stood "Chief, just be careful ok?"

Ace rolled his eyes "Don't worry, I'm not going to get drunk or do anything stupid if that's what you're thinking… I just need some fresh air, it's been a rough day." He started towards the elevator and into the hangar where he secured his helmet and mounted his personal bike and rode off to the night.

/

"15 seconds until you guys go live with Mikaela Johnson for the interview." Sounded Gretchen's voice from a mini headset that Jake and Lexi wore, almost invisible to the cameras.

"10… Start walking, she's almost done with her current interview." She informed and both of them happily walked towards the interviewer and they were both handed microphones.

"And oh my god! Here I have Acmetropolis newest IT couple! Mister Jake Rabbit and Lexi Bunny from the Loonatics. I… Honestly guys when I heard the interview this morning with you Jake finally admitting that you guys are officially a couple; I fought so I could be the first to interview you as a couple. You guys look so adorbz together! But firsts things first! What are you guys wearing? Because you guys look stunning!" Asked Mikaela, the crowd was cheering and patiently waiting for the answer.

"Shaun Paul, both of us actually." Happily admitted Jake.

"Ohh, I might have to give _him_ a call cuz your outfits are fine, and I don't mean fine like they just look fine, I mean it's _fine_!" She teased, and both bunnies chuckled at the comment. "So Lexi, tell me how you divide your crime fighting life with other life events like today?" She asked cheerfully.

Lexi smiled for the camera, but truth is she had no clue how to answer. This was the first time she was actually out of her uniform and singled out as who she is. She took a deep breath and prayed that she didn't screw up her answer before she spoke, her answer had to be positive for her team and the occasion.

"I don't, I'm basically on call 24/7. I mean we do have a separate normal life; I'm here after all, but the safety of Acmetropolis comes first."

Jake looked at her quite impressed of her answer and kindly smiled at her.

"Wow! Then it's good to know that if something goes down right this second I'll be safe!" Joked Mikaela, but her reaction resembled the british actor's. "And how about having powers, how does that feel like?" She asked curiously.

Lexi chuckled at the question "Loud!"

"Loud?!" Asked Mikaela, chuckling as well.

"Yes, loud. I have super hearing, and right now it's a bit too loud in here, but I can manage. Also it's a weird cool feeling, at first it's tingly and I used to get a lot of headaches because of my Brain Blast, but you get used to it once you learn to control your powers."

"Alright! Sounds awesome, I wish I had powers." Joked Mikaela as she now faced Jake. "So Jake, we all know you're currently filming your first big screen movie. What can you tell us about that, how does it feel to finally make it to the big screens versus your famous TV Soap Operas?" She asked.

Jake brought his microphone near his mouth to speak. "Well Mikaela, it's an espionage movie, and I'm playing the lead secret agent. Lots of stunts, I've been sent to learn how to shoot a gun, I've been wearing suits almost everyday now, driving fancy sports cars…" He stopped and chuckled along with Lexi and Mikaela. "But it's way different, everything it's bigger now, we try to do everything the most realistic way possible."

"Nice, and what about your Co-Star Haley Bunny, how is it working with her?" Asked an intrigued Mikaela.

The question made Lexi's eyes widened _'He had a female co-star? Who is Haley Bunny?'_

He lightly chuckled before he answered "Ahh Haley yes, very lovely girl. I've actually worked with her before back in my early acting days; we were on a play together, very easy to work with, she's very funny and not to mention a brilliant actress."

And there it was, the first hint of jealousy that Lexi ever felt towards Jake. Though she knew that this sort of things are bound to happen, after all he is an actor, but she couldn't help and wonder… How many girls has he ever kissed? Is he currently kissing other girls while dating her? Does it count as cheating even though it's acting? There was nothing she could actually do and questioning would be a horrible choice right now, it's his job after all. The uneasiness never left the female bunny, so she took a deep breath and smiled for the camera and at him, pretending that it never bothered her.

"Yes well I've been told that she'll be here sometime later on. Alright you guys it was a privilege to be the first to interview the two of you as a couple, I wish you both the best, you guys make an adorable couple, and I hope it lasts forever." Finished Mikaela as the camera shut off.

"Awesome job you two!" Sounded Gretchen's voice through their almost invisible headset. "Now walk and pose if asked to, also be nice to the fans."

Jake glanced at Lexi and smiled at her, she returned the smile. He bent close to her ear and whispered "You were brilliant love." He pecked her cheek.

"So were you…" She whispered back as they both walked, posed, smiled, signed autographs and answered a couple of questions to a couple of interviewers.

Once inside the theater, they were offered champagne. Jake took a flute but Lexi declined the offer; seeing as she was still trying to maintain her sugar level where it belonged, so instead she sipped to a glass of water.

They took their seats and prepared themselves for the cast of the movie to begin their speech before the movie started.

/

He rode as fast as he could, he made himself believe that the faster he rode the faster the pain will heal. His eyes glistened with tears, oh how unbearable was the pain; it was worst than all the bruises he'd ever gained during his superhero career combined.

His heart ached for her, he desired her more than anything and he became afraid of himself, afraid of his feelings. It was his fear of love that got him to this position, broken and vulnerable.

He stopped his bike by the pier which was surprisingly empty and quiet for a Friday night, he got out and took out his helmet; and that's when he finally broke. The tears fell freely, his eyes bloodshot red as he sobbed. He cried for her, he cried because of her and he couldn't help himself not this time, today he wasn't holding back his tears. This wasn't physical, this wasn't any type of serious condition, this was plainly heartache caused by a broken heart.

He recently discovered that he loved her more than life itself, and she simply didn't belong to him. Jake's words haunted him…

_'So I asked her to see where her heart really belonged, but to my surprise she accepted my proposal.'_

He yelled, enraged by the voice that haunted him. He yelled at the truth, he yelled at himself for being a coward and never expressing his feelings to her. And now he wondered how things would've been if he never set that rule in the first place, if he never would've upset her, even though it was destined for her to meet him would she chosen otherwise.

He composed himself, deep inside he really did want her to be happy even though it could mean losing her.

But there was something else that kept creeping up his thoughts, just as Jake saw uncertainty in her so did he…

* * *

**_On Fire_**

_They tell you where you need to go  
They tell you when you need to leave  
They tell you what you need to know  
They tell you who you need to be_

But everything inside you  
Knows there's more than what you've heard  
There's so much more than empty conversations  
Filled with empty words

And you're on fire when he's near you  
You're on fire when he speaks  
You're on fire burning at these mysteries

Give me one more time around  
Give me one more chance to see, yeah  
Give me everything you are  
Give me one more chance to be near you, yeah

When everything inside me  
Looks like everything I hate  
You are the hope I have for change  
You are the only chance I'll take

And I'm on fire when you're near me  
And I'm on fire when you speak  
And I'm on fire burning at these mysteries

You're on fire  
You're on fire  
You're on fire

I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge of me  
I'm standing on the edge of everything I've never been before  
And I've been standing on the edge of me  
Standing on the edge

And I'm on fire when you're near me  
And I'm on fire when you speak, yeah  
I'm on fire burning at these mysteries  
These mysteries  
These mysteries, yeah  
You're a mystery, yeah  
You're a mystery

_Song by Switchfoot_

**Please review! I would love to read your opinions! :)**


	14. Almost

**A/N: Yay another chappie! :)**

**This chapter is not that long, but I can tell you this... I wrote it and it hits me right in the feels! MY FEELS! *sobs* I am for sure getting bricked for this one... I even bricked myself beforehand just in case! LOL!**

**LANA 8D: I'm so glad you enjoyed that chapter! I got really emotional when writing it, I tend to get into character when writing teehee! And yes, Ace is in a tight position, slowly breaking. I try to keep them all canon, and sometimes I feel like I'm heading in a different direction so reading your comment made me feel better about working with these characters and trying to keep them in character, it really means a lot! Thank you! *blushes* All I can say is be patient be the Acexi parts, this is me trying to do a slight love triangle theme here, but we all know who the winner is at the end. Remember there WILL be a sequel! :)**

**JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo: Pffffttt What you talking about!? I put them in the training room because it's more private! *Sarcasm* Shhh that was a secret! LOL! And don't worry Lexi's a smart girl, I won't let the fame get to her. I let Ace's emotional side show in here, and at least I tried to kept it as canon as possible... I tried! But I'm glad it got to you, well I didn't really meant to make you sad though, but I understand the FEELS! Yes the FEEEEEELS! ;)**

**loonaticslover13: Lexi's knows better than that! LOL! OMG I swear I'm making a "Don't Hate Jake!" campaign *Kidding!* LOL! Patience... It's coming... ^_^ Even though you might brick me with this chapter. BUT! something shows! Thanks for reviewing! :) **

* * *

He sighed in frustration as he took his helmet off; he'd just arrived back at HQ. A glance at his watch let him know that it was almost 1:30am, he was greeted by silence as he walked into the common room. Not a soul was present which meant that his team had already gone to bed, he wondered if Lexi had arrived yet; but decided not to check just in case she had, he didn't want to interrupt her sleep.

He didn't felt like sleeping and he wasn't hungry but for some reason he found himself walking towards the kitchen. Even though he felt a bit better than earlier he walked to the cupboard and pulled out a coffee mug and prepared himself a cup of soothing tea, not really for sleeping but to calm his nerves; he didn't felt like meditating, in fact if something; he felt numb, he had managed to numb the pain for now.

The common room door opened and the sound startled him a bit slightly jumping in his seat, but he calmed himself when he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor. It was her.

Her faint giggles could be heard from the kitchen, she was giggling at the fun memories from her night, she just couldn't contain her happiness. She walked towards her room but the smell of tea stopped her, she turned around; eyed the kitchen and noticed the lights were on. Curiously she walked towards it, and Ace braced himself as he heard the sound of her heels nearing his location. He didn't exactly felt like seeing her even though he wasn't mad at her; he just didn't want her to see him in his current state, vulnerable.

She furrowed her eyebrows; confused at his sight, but slightly smiled at him even though he wasn't looking at her. "Hey, what are you doing up so late?" She asked in a cheerful tone. But her smiled died when she noticed his features and worry grew on her as she walked towards him.

He looked distracted and yet expressionless. He just faintly stared at his cup while he slightly swiveled it.

She didn't wait for an invitation instead she sat next to him and stopped his movements by placing a hand on his, he looked up at her and she noticed his puffy eyes; and he couldn't help himself, regardless of the situation she always brought a smile to his face so he naturally smiled at her.

"Are you ok? You look… Distracted." She finished.

He gave her a slight reassuring nod as a response and she gave him a relieving smile.

"Good, For a moment I thought something happened to you." She said and a slight chuckle escaped her lips.

"No I'm fine…" He lied, "How about you? How was the whole premier thingie?"

"It was awesome! Wait… Didn't you guys see it?" She asked confused.

"The guys did, but I left a bit after you did. I went for a ride…" He commented.

"Oh… Well it was amazing! I met a lot of people I never thought I would meet, and they were surprisingly really cool! But… My feet are killing me! These Shaun Paul shoes are the most adorable thing I've ever owned but they are a pain in the butt!" She answered as she bent over and took her shoes off. She hissed a bit at the pain, and she didn't know what was worse, to have them on or to take them off.

Ace looked at her a bit worried "You ok?" He asked.

She nodded "Yeah… They'll heal by tomorrow, they're just super sore. And this headache… Having super hearing while millions of fans are screaming their hearts out for you is not the best combination." She admitted.

He looked at her concerned, but he stood and served her a cup of tea and took out two white pills for her pain. He walked towards her and placed the cup in front of her along with the pills. She gave him a grateful smile and took the pills and swallowed with a sip of tea.

She sighed in relief as she breathed the tea's aroma "Thanks." She faintly said.

"Your welcome" He responded. He stared at her and he couldn't help his smile; there she was in front of him, and he made something to please her needs. It didn't matter where life would take them he's always known that he would try his best to always take care of her. But his smile faded as he noticed something around her neck, something he didn't notice before. "I don't remember seeing you wearing a necklace when you came out of your room."

She was currently taking a sip of her beverage when he asked, but she nodded to him. "I had it on the second time I left my room… Jake gave it to me, as well as the bracelet." She stretched out her hand to him.

"Wait! Are those real…"

"Yep! Real diamonds." She finished his sentence.

He felt defeated once again as he stared at the shiny rocks around her neck and wrist. And again his previous conversation with Jake made it's way back to his mind, he remembered that he held a black box, why didn't he saw it coming? He then glanced at Lexi worried about his suspicions for the purpose of such expensive gift. She seemed normal, unharmed and untouched. He felt goosebumps at the sick thought of Jake giving Lexi such gift for something in exchange, but so far her current state dismissed all suspicions.

"Well they look nice and expensive…" He admitted.

"Yeah tell me about it! Jake's getting me a safe just so I can keep them there at all times. I think it's a bit too much." She responded.

Her response surprised the male bunny. "Well, why don't you tell him?" He asked encouraged.

She sighed before she spoke. "I don't know… I told him it was too much though. But he just didn't seem to understand; the necklace is cute and all… But I know that I would probably never wear it again! For tonight it was ok, but for other occasions… Not so much. He just spent thousands and thousands of querzaillenium for something that's going to be kept inside a safe 24/7… I guess it's a rich people thing." She answered with a shrug.

"Yeah probably…" He commented with a bit of irony in his tone.

"Hey I have an idea! Let's watch a movie!" She happily suggested.

Ace looked at her confused. "Uh… Lex, it's almost 2am you know that right?"

"Yeah, so? I'm not sleepy. Besides the rest of the guys are sleeping! When was the last time that you an I did something together?" She asked in a convincing manner.

"Well…"

"Exactly my point! Now I'm gonna go change and I'll be back in a bit, you can choose a movie if you'd like." She said before she grabbed her shoes and walked towards her room.

Ace was speechless about her sudden request and as much as he felt that he needed to distance himself from her he could't, and he had to admit; he was scared and confused.

She walked out of her room with her pajamas on, Ace was already sitting on the couch with the movie on main menu. She sat and he started the movie.

For the most part of the movie they were talking and joking about each other, laughing and having a good time.

"So then he interviews me and asks the strangest question… Do I like to sneeze?!" She started.

Ace chuckled at her words "What kind of question is that?"

"I know right?! That's like the strangest thing anyone has ever asked me! I answered that I guess I did, I mean I like the satisfaction I get after I sneeze, it's like I finally let something out of my system! It's strangely relieving." She responded, laughing every now and then. "No seriously! These people made my night with their wacky questions."

They both laughed for a bit before they composed themselves.

"Well one thing I know for sure Lex, you looked beautiful today." He kindly admitted.

She stared at him surprised as her cheeks turned crimson "You... really thought so?" She nervously asked.

His cheeks also started to furiously blush, as he mentally slapped himself for the comment; but now it was too late, even if he spoke his thoughts aloud he now had to go along with his actions. "Yeah…" He nervously answered.

"Thanks…" She responded, as a faint giggle erupted from her and she couldn't explain why. She was called "beautiful", "pretty", "lovely", and even "adorable" for the entire evening, but this time it felt different to her, it felt right, it felt safe…

The movie was currently halfway through, and Lexi was currently unconsciously snuggled next to Ace, though he was very aware of her position and his insides yelled "Back off!" to him, yet he had his arm around her. His heart pounding hard, he nervously glanced at her and noticed that her eyes looked heavy.

"Hey you sleepy?" He gently asked.

She glanced up at him and kindly smiled as she stared into his sapphire eyes, they held the gaze for a couple of seconds and she found her smile fading as they tranced into each other's eyes. She felt hypnotized towards him, defeated by his sapphire orbs; they both started to unconsciously lean towards each other, their faces only inches apart as they felt each other's breath. His eyes started to slowly close as he kept leaning closer to her, he couldn't help himself, he wanted this more than anything and strangely part of her also wanted to… But she turned her head away and sighed in sorrow.

She pulled herself away from his arm and stood, her cheeks were furiously burning and she didn't know if she should feel confused or embarrassed. So she did the worst thing she could possibly think of. Ignore it.

"I- uh… I'm feeling kind of tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed…" She nervously said as she hurriedly walked towards her room.

If Ace's heart was broken, now it was shattered and he felt like a fool for trying such thing. "Shit!" He slowly whispered to himself as he slumped his shoulders and buried his hands under his face. He didn't run after her, and how could he? She wasn't his, and he was her leader. If anything he felt like he just complicated everything; he felt like he just offended or disrespected her, confronting the situation would make things even more awkward for them, so he just stood and walked towards his room and pray that she wasn't mad at him.

Lexi slid along her door, her face shocked and her eyes were starting to glimmer with new tears, she felt like yelling but instead she covered her mouth and bit her tongue.

"What just almost happened…?" She slowly asked herself in disbelief. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, she felt goosebumps and her stomach turned. She took a deep breath to try and compose herself, "Ok Lexi… Calm down, there has to be an explanation…" She took another deep breath, "OMG I almost kissed Ace! OMG OMG OMG! I don't know what to do… He's my boss and my best friend!" She started to pant uncontrollably in fear, "I'm so dumb! What if he never wants to talk to me again!?" A tear finally fell freely through her cheek; she quickly wiped it away. "Jake…" She sighed and shook her head in denial. "It never happened…" She slowly told herself… _'But it almost did, and I wanted to… Oh how I wanted to…' _ She thought as she walked towards her hammock and curled herself under her covers.

/

He sat at the foot of his bed as he rubbed his forehead in deep thought. He cursed under his breath and wondered if what almost happened was a mistake.

_'She obviously left so it's obvious she didn't feel comfortable…' _He sighed in frustration. He never meant to offend her, and he certainly didn't want to loose her as a friend. _'But she wanted to… I saw it…' _Even if she wanted to he couldn't force her into it; let alone bring the subject, she had a boyfriend and as much as he wanted to he didn't want to break what they had. And he certainly didn't want her to be unfaithful to Jake, there are certain limits; not to mention that he has a moral.

And he understood her motives for leaving in such a quick manner, but he couldn't kick the thought of him disrespecting his second in command.

He sighed. He was so close, so close to her, their lips almost touching the way he always wanted them to. Something told him that from now on, everything will change between them rather he'd like it or not, and his heart ached once again for her.

He needed to control his emotions, so he took his shirt off and kicked his jeans out and dressed in long exercise pants. He walked towards the hovering platform that he kept in his room and sat crossed legged on it as he drifted into meditation.

/

She woke up at the commotion outside her room, she glanced at the digital clock on her nightstand; 9:35am it read. She sighed, she dreaded going out of her room as a result of her previous night's encounter with Ace. She wasn't ready to face him, even though nothing happened it would still be awkward.

Her feet touched the cold floor as she sat on her hammock before she stood and walked towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her reflection before her, she still had slight curls in her hair, it's the only thing that still remained on her from the previous night.

She took a deep breath before she exited her room, bracing herself to face her leader if need to. The door opened and she found herself with Rev wrestling the TV's remote control out of Duck's hand. Tech looked like he was surprisingly on Rev's side, Slam was worriedly staring at the two birds, but no Ace in sight. She let out a relieving sigh before she stepped out of her room and fearfully walked towards the wrestling duo.

"You-need-to-change-the-channel-Duck! You're-so-selfish! Give-me-the-damn-remote!" Demanded the roadrunner as he pulled the remote towards him and the channel changed.

"Hell NO Bird brain! This is good gossip here and I want to know the rest!" Yelled Duck as he pulled the remote towards him, the channel changing once again.

"You don't understand Duck, we can't let Lexi see it!" Expressed the coyote.

Lexi raised an eyebrow, confused at Tech's comment. "Can't let me see what?" She curiously asked.

They all stared at her startled at her presence, the remote slipping from Rev's hand and finally resting on Duck's.

"HA!" Exclaimed the mallard, "Woah Lexi! You're gonna love this one!" Exclaimed Duck as he changed the channel to the one he originally desired.

Lexi carefully stared and listened at the screen.

"Can you imagine?! The first baby loonatic, would it have powers just like it's mother? Who knows? But we know it will be one spoiled of a baby!" Commented a girl with orange hair, sitting behind a white table, the background and scenery of her surroundings confirmed to Lexi that it was indeed a gossip show.

"Baby? wait what are they talking about?" Asked a confused Lexi.

Tech gulped before he spoke "Lexi, please you have to remember that it's just a rumor going around and that you should never pay attention to the tabloids. We've talked about this; no matter what they say right?" Asked a nervous Tech.

Rev zoomed towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Yeah-and-if-it-was-true-we-would-never-ever-EVER- think-more-or-less-of-you! We're-here-for-you-Lexi-no-matter-what-and-if-it's -true-than-we're-happy-for-you-and-we'll-help-you- as-much-as-we-can! I-happen-to-love-babies-so-I-can-babysit-for-you-a nd-Jake-whenever-you-guys-need-to."

Lexi furiously shook her head confused at the roadrunner's rapid words, "What? . .About?!" She asked irritated.

Duck bursted out laughing "Oh man this is even better! She has no clue!" He laughed even more "Lex, they think your pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" She frantically asked.

Duck's laughter grew even more.

"Where the hell did they get this one from?!" She asked in a frantic manner.

"Well… Apparently you were drinking water for the whole night and rejecting champagne every time they offered some." Nervously responded Tech.

Lexi stared at the coyote in shock and disbelief "Are you…" She let out a sarcastic laugh "Are you freaking kidding me?!" She asked raising her tone.

"I told you idiots that it was all crap! But you guys wouldn't listen!" Exclaimed Duck.

Lexi blinked dumbfounded before she glared at Rev and Tech "Wait, you guys believed it?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well-we-weren't-sure-I-mean-it-all-sounded-so-rea l-for-a-moment!" Rev started.

"And you're dating Jake now so you know… Everything's possible." Finished Tech with nervousness in his features.

Lexi just stared in disbelief "You're kidding me right?" She asked.

"Obviously these two need to have the talk about the birds and the bees…" Duck commented with sarcasm to Slam which scratched his head confused.

"You know... I thought you were a genius Tech! I thought you were smart enough to know that from the time that I met my boyfriend until today, that even if we… You know… There is no way for me to be pregnant." She said as a matter of fact.

Tech rubbed the back of his neck in shame for thinking such thing in the first place. Rev also felt the same as he shamefully rubbed his arm.

"I- I'm sorry Lex… I didn't mean to think that of you." Expressed Tech, embarrassed.

"Oh-Lexi-will-you-please-please-please-PLEASE-forg ive-me-for-thinking-such-horrible-thing-from-you-e ven-though-deep-deep-deep-DEEP-inside-I-knew-that- it-wasn't-true-you-have-to-forgive-me!" Pleaded the roadrunner.

Lexi let out a sigh of relief "YES you guys I forgive you! But you guys more than anyone can't believe everything that the tabloids say."

Tech sighed and nodded.

"Ok-Oki-dokey-done-never-ever-ever-again-am-I-beli eving-the-stupid-rumors-on-the-tabloids" Promised Rev.

Her image was still on the TV screen, and now there was a zooming image of her torso. "It's all about watching for baby bumps from now on!" Commented the girl with orange hair.

"Oh god could this day get any worse…" Muttered Lexi under her breath, but Tech understood her exact words and now he stared at her with worry.

Slam walked towards Lexi and hugged her "Lexi ok?" He asked.

She returned the kind gesture "Yes, I'm ok Slam thanks." She said as she broke the hug and started to miserably walk towards the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen and slightly jumped at the sight of Ace sitting at the table. She gasped and he looked up at her. "I uh… I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore" She nervously said as she quickly turned around and hurriedly walked towards her room.

He chuckled to himself in disbelief. "Good one…" He said in a low tone, as if to compliment her words.

* * *

**_Down_**

_The drops of rain they fall all over_  
_This awkward silence makes me crazy_  
_The glow inside burns light upon her_  
_I'll try to kiss you if you let me_  
_(This can't be the end)_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_  
_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_  
_Pick me up now, I need you so bad_

_Down down down down_  
_Down down down down_  
_It gets me so_  
_Down down down down_  
_Down down down down_  
_It gets me so_

_Your vows of silence fall all over_  
_The look in your eyes makes me crazy_  
_I feel the darkness break upon her_  
_I'll take you over if you let me_  
_(You did this)_

_Tidal waves they rip right through me_  
_Tears from eyes worn cold and sad_  
_Pick me up now, I need you so bad._

_Down down down down_  
_Down down down down_  
_It gets me so_  
_Down down down down_  
_Down down down down_  
_It gets me so_

_Song by Blink-182_

**Oh my I've done it this time haven't I? There might be only 2 chapters left! We are sadly coming to an end and I can tell you're all worried about Acexi... *AHEM* For the 1,000,000 time there WILL be a sequel! THIS WILL NOT BE THE END! :)**

**PLEASE review! **


	15. Lexi's Lament

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but at least you'll understand things more from Lexi's POV, and I gotta admit I got really inspired by some of the books I'm reading LOL! I'm kinda proud of myself about Lexi's part, and I hope you all enjoy it! Seeing as there is only 2-3 chapters left... But don't worry I'm already working in my head the sequel's plot, even though I know how it's gonna go down and how it's gonna end.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews it really means a lot! And I hope this chapter clarifies some of your questions about the previous chapter. **

* * *

As the days passed, Jake and Lexi made an official statement dismissing the silly rumors of her being pregnant. Jake wanted to sue the channel for the false rumor, but Lexi convinced him to let the whole thing slide as these kind of things were bound to happen.

Ace and Lexi only spoke for training and mission purposes, after that each went their own way. Only once or twice Lexi exchanged a word or two with her leader that didn't fall under work purposes, but Ace kept it short most of the time. The team was starting to notice the distance between the two and how their friendship has been changing little by little out of nowhere. The more Ace and Lexi distanced themselves from each other, the closer Jake and Lexi became.

It was mid November, and there she was laying on her hammock staring at the ceiling in deep thought. She felt so full of words, and yet she had no one to talk to. She stared at the door and sighed in sorrow, things had changed ever since that one night where she almost kissed the person she so desired to be sitting next to her; listening to her sorrows and giving her the support she so desperately needed right now. She straightened herself on her hammock and pulled her nightstand drawer open, she grabbed what looked like a notebook and pen before she closed the drawer again. She opened the book and searched for the nearest empty page as she pushed the pen open and started scribbling her feelings away.

_"Things have changed… I've lost and gained. I think it's safe to say that sadly me and Ace are no longer friends, even though we haven't exactly spoken about it; but it's obvious that I broke a barrier that I should've never have crossed. Even though I didn't exactly get there, I can feel that I went too far, and now I regret my actions. I miss him, I miss him terribly and now he doesn't even look at me; unless it has something to do with work he doesn't exchange a word with me. _

_It's too quiet here, even though I have super hearing; thing's have gotten more quiet than it usually is. Ace barely comes out of his room, and when he does it's for obvious reasons, he hasn't only distanced himself from me, he's also done it with the rest of the team; and I can't help feeling guilty about it. He rides more often that's for sure, but now he doesn't include me; even though with what I have done I don't expect him to. Tech tries talking to him from time to time, and his responses are short and empty. Duck tries to joke with him like they used to, but Ace's sarcasm has drained away from him and now he just rolls his eyes in annoyance and walks away. Rev and Slam have tried multiple times to cheer our beloved leader and if he forces a smile out to get it over with it's too much. Unlike Ace I talk to the guys and try my best to keep us sane, me and Ace's troubles shouldn't affect them or us as a team._

_We've had a couple of meetings and training; just the two of us, he always looks uneasy and unfocused whenever he's near me, I don't understand; I'm the one who almost kissed him… Well at least I've made myself believe that I'm the one who made myself extra comfortable with what we had, even though it was wrong since he's my boss, and I guess that's why he's upset. I backed away as soon as I realized how close I was to him though, even though part of me wants to believe that he also wanted to, but his current actions say otherwise._

_Me and Jake have gotten closer, and the emptiness I feel in the tower automatically disappears whenever I see him. Right now he's the only one I have besides the team. We go out on our free time; even thought things have gotten tighter with his new filming schedule; he tries calling whenever he has a break. He sends me flowers on long days in the set, and I have to admit I don't mind them; they make my room smell fresh and their brilliant colors cheer me up whenever I'm down. Of course Jake doesn't know about my incident with Ace; and it makes me sick that he doesn't know. But I can't tell him, I've planned to do so tons of times; but the words never come out, we're always having an amazing moment that I just don't want to ruin it. I'm afraid of what he'll think of me, what he'll think of Ace… I can't bear to spread the awkwardness even more; specially to the one thing that still remains sane around me. _

_We've been officially dating for a month, and if it wasn't for him I would've never remembered. That day when we got back from a mission I got home to a room filled with red roses, and a beautiful emerald dress that gently laid in my hammock; there was also an anniversary card next to my nightstand. Even though it was a lovely card, it's purpose served more as an invitation to a formal dinner, and then I wondered how on earth did he breached our security system while we were out? Turns out Tech and Rev was behind the whole situation. He ended up taking me to the same restaurant where we had our first date, and it was there also where he said it. When we were done eating and toasting for the 100th time for our relationship, he took my hand and walked me towards the railing to take in the view of the city, he kissed me passionately and stared into my eyes, then he let the words out. He told me that he loved me, and it made me weak in the knees, I felt butterflies in my stomach because I knew he meant it. It sounded real, and it wasn't just his voice, his emerald eyes also spread the word like a decease. Jake was indeed in love with me, he was always trying to be with me, to make things better with me even though there's nothing wrong with us, he always has that genuine smile whenever he's with me… And it reminds me of Ace's smile, the one he used to have whenever I was with him… The smile that died and is no more. And I can't help to wonder if his gentle smile meant something else? But how could it? Someone who loves doesn't reject those he loves like he does to me. Regardless of what happened, I don't. _

_I can truly say that I love, but I'm confused about the way I love. I don't know if I'm in love like the way Jake loves me, and that's the reason why I haven't said it back. He doesn't asks me about it and for that I'm thankful because I don't know what I'll answer if he decides to question me about it. In fact, I don't think I have an answer, it's not that I don't love him… Something has grown inside me, something for him; even though it's not as strong and beautiful as Jake's love for me, but it's caring, it's appreciative, it's happiness and longing for him. I feel comfortable whenever we're together, I feel safe even though I can defend myself… And maybe him too… We're two opposites who attract each other, he prefers Jazz while I prefer Pop music, he prefers coffee while I prefer tea (Even though I find that strange since he's british), and if I keep going I'll never finish, but we're ok with that._

_And to everyone he's the perfect match for me, my mom adores him even though she hasn't met him personally, but something tells me it has to do with his fame an money. I remember when she found out, me and Jake were at his house both relaxing in his hot tub one night, talking, flirting, kissing… And then my phone rang, he teasingly begged me to ignore the call but I recognized the ringtone; I knew it was my mother and it was almost a month since I haven't talked to her so I forced myself out of the tub and clumsily responded the call. She demanded an explanation about my recent pictures in the tabloids and about my "New boyfriend", what she read was the aftermath of that movie premier we went to. After I answered her questions she sounded happy for me but most of all excited about my new relationship. She said that she was happy that her daughter had a great man by her side…_

_No one in the team knows anything specifically about me and Jake. They ask about him all the time, specially Duck; and I tell them that he's ok, after all I'm the only one who see's him all the time. After the premier he kinda refuses to go up to the tower, and I kind of wish to change that, if we're planning to make our relationship more serious I want what's left of my friends to get involved more. I want him to be able to visit me at the tower and hang out with my friends, but every time I invite him he comes up with some excuse to make things the other way around, he explains that he wishes more privacy whenever he's with me; and it doesn't make any sense since we always end up in an extravagant restaurant or at a technical public place. It's like… It's like he's intimidated, like it's not his territory to step, and I can only assume that it's because we're all superheroes and that he somehow feels like he doesn't belong. But I could care less if he doesn't have any powers, even though he's not a normal person because of his fame and money; to me he's as normal as he can get, and the others seem to think the same way. _

_So that's why I'm planning to make a special dinner in the tower for everyone, so we can all spend some time together; let the guys bond with Jake. I know the guys won't mind, specially Duck… The one who really worries me is Ace, even though I won't force him into it, but it would mean a lot if he was there, because besides everything he really does mean a lot to me. Then again, I don't want things to get awkward and I'm unsure of how I'll act around the two of them in the same room, so in a way it will be a good thing if he decides not to come. I just hope everything turns out the way I wish they were. I have my fingers crossed!" _

She closed the journal and wiped a tear away, lately she's been having a bit of anxiety issues. Not knowing how things actually are with someone you deeply care about makes you create such symptom. She glanced at her digital clock and noticed that it was almost dinner time, she composed herself before she stood and exited her room towards the kitchen.

She took her seat and her plate was already waiting for her, the rest were already seated and eating quietly, she carefully glanced at them and noticed that they were indeed too focused on their food. Things have changed alright, usually they talked over dinner, not all the time, but once or twice they would exchange a comment to each other about random things, specially Rev, but even he didn't look like he meant to talk anytime soon.

She didn't like it, not one bit that her teammates weren't the same anymore, it sounded stupid, but to her it felt like she and Ace were the parents who were going through a divorce and the rest were the affected children. She furrowed her eyebrows at her teammates and cleared her throat to get their attention. They all stared at her confused, and for a split second she stared at them speechless.

She took a deep breath. "I was thinking guys… That we should do a special dinner; you know invite Jake over, have some wine and cheese, mingle a bit… Eat dinner and have dessert."

They all stared at her confused. "Don't we do that everyday?" Asked Duck with sarcasm.

"Well… yeah we do but…" She started to nervously respond.

Tech, Rev and Slam changed their expression to a more soft one, they kind of understood what she was trying to do.

"Yeah-that'll-be-great-Lex! We'll-help-you-with-the-cooking-and-the-cleaning! Actually-that-sounds-like-fun-since-we-never-seem- to-hangout-much-lately-and-Jake-is-such-a-cool-per son-OMG-now-I'm-excited!" Expressed a cheery Rev.

"No problem Lex, just name the date and we'll be there." Tech responded gladly.

"AHBDSUDB COOK!" Expressed Slam.

Ace just glared straight into her eyes, and she stared back at him with hopeful eyes; even though she knew it was hopeless. The rest also stared at Ace with tension.

She slowly cleared her throat as she kept staring at him. "So… What do you think Ace?" She nervously asked.

And in response he carelessly shrugged to her as if to tell her to do whatever she pleased to do or that he didn't care. He stood and took his plate to the sink, but before he exited the kitchen he looked back at his teammates. "Goodnight guys…" He vaguely said before he walked towards his room.

She felt a sudden rush of anger and she unconsciously banged the table with her fist. The rest watched her in shock, and Rev automatically ran towards her to try and calm her down.

"Lex-it's-ok-I'm-sure-he'll-come-around-eventually -you-just… You-just-have-to-give-him-some-time." Said the roadrunner as an attempt to console the female bunny.

She shook her head while taking a deep breath, "No, it's ok… I'm sorry. It's just that I'm trying here and nothing seems to work," she expressed while she rested her head on her arm that laid on the table. "this is all my fault." She mumbled.

Tech sighed and stood next to the female bunny in curiosity of her last words. "What do you mean it's your fault Lex; you haven't done anything?"

Lexi straightened herself and didn't look at him but she bit her lip with guilt and faintly responded to no one in specific. "If only you'd knew… It's just complicated."

"Of course it's her fault Ace is bitchy all of a sudden. He's just freaking jealous!" Exclaimed Duck.

"DUCK! You're not helping!" Expressed the coyote.

Slam grumbled to the mallard as he agreed with Tech's words.

Lexi glared at the mallard in annoyance. "Duck, just don't ok? Not today please." She expressed irritated.

"Fine! I'll be at your dinner party thingie… But I'm not helping with anything, got it toots?!" Said Duck.

Lexi rolled her eyes at his comment. "Just be there ok?! I just want for everyone to get along."

"Lex, don't worry; hopefully everything will turn out to be ok… Just tell us what you want us to do and we'll help you set everything up." Tech said in a consoling tone.

She defeatedly nodded and stood grabbing her plate along, "I will, and thanks guys… It really means a lot," She gently placed her plate on the sink. "but now that I've let you guys know about it, I have to convince Jake about this whole thing. He tends to get a bit shy whenever it comes to me inviting him over to the tower so that's gonna be a mission of my own…" She sighed, "Wish me luck!" She said crossing her fingers as she walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the hangar.

"Man-I-can't-stand-having-those-two-not-talking-to -each-other! Everything-has-gotten-so-awkward-and-it's-kind-of- affecting-us-as-well-and-now-Ace-doesn't-even-talk -to-us-besides-giving-us-orders… It-all-feels-so-wrong! And-I-mean-come-on-Lexi's-trying-so-hard-to-try-an d-talk-to-him! I-just-wish-I-knew-what-the-problem-was-and-help-t hem-fix-it-because-it's-driving-me-crazy!" Expressed the roadrunner. Slam was currently doing the dishes, and Duck had went to his room, which only left Tech with Rev.

Tech nodded while a sarcastic chuckle escaped his lips in disbelief of the roadrunner's words. "What's happening is that Lexi's finally realizing what she already had, but it's a bit too late..." He faintly responded as he started walking out of the kitchen.

His words brought curiosity to Rev, so he zoomed behind his best friend "Wait! What-do-you-mean-she's-finally-realizing-what-she- already-had-and-what-is-she-late-for? Or-is-it-late-for-us?"

Tech stopped, took a deep breath before he responded. "She's confused."

"Ohhh! Wait-no-I'm-confused." Responded Rev.

Tech chuckled and shook his head. "Never mind." He said as he started walking again.

"I-don't-get-it!" Expressed Rev in a dramatic manner.

"That's ok, you're not suppose to!" Exclaimed the coyote as he stopped in front of Ace's door and gently knocked on it.

"So-you're-gonna-tell-Ace-what-you-told-me?! Can-I-come-too?! Maybe-we-can-solve-this-whole-thing-and-finally-ha ve-everyone-getting-along-again!" He happily suggested.

But he was cut short by Tech's hand who clamped his beak and seriously shook his head. "I have to talk to him in private if you don't mind…"

Rev frowned at Tech in annoyance, "Fine." And he zoomed towards his room.

Ace opened his door; he was seriously staring at Tech. "Can I help you with something?" He asked as he unimpressively raised an eyebrow at him.

"I need to talk to you." Responded Tech.

Ace sighed in annoyance. "Listen if it's about that dinner thing, I don't plan on showing up and I hope you guys respect my decision."

"It's not about that, but it's about her." Responded Tech with confidence.

And he looked defeated as he slowly nodded to Tech and stepped aside, welcoming the coyote into his quarters for a bit more privacy.

"Ever since the premier you've been distancing yourself from her even more, and not just her but from us too. Chief, we're your friends! I know your feelings for Lexi are strong and I can only imagine that what your going through must be hell but… That's why we're here." Expressed the coyote.

Ace sighed before he responded "Look I messed up ok? And I just think it's best if I keep my distance for a while… Sorry if I seemed hostile lately, but I just can't control it!"

Tech gave him a thoughtful look "Why are you saying that you messed up?"

"Because I did ok?! I screwed everything up with her because I couldn't control my fucked up emotions!" Said Ace in a hurtful tone.

Tech stared concerned at his leader, and yet scared of what he might've done to Lexi, "What did you do?" he questioned in a serious tone.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Responded Ace as he turned away from the coyote.

"Ace, what happened?!" Demanded Tech.

Ace sighed and defeatedly turned towards Tech, "Nothing. And yet everything." he didn't meet Tech's eyes, instead he found more comfort on the floor.

"Care to explain?" Pressed Tech.

"We were so close… I almost kissed her." He faintly expressed, his eyes still glued to the floor.

Tech let out a sigh of relief before he spoke, "Is that all?" he asked.

"I just… I can't be near her… Tech she has a boyfriend and I never meant to disrespect her. But I just couldn't control myself, even though nothing happened I know she must feel awkward and offended and… I'm just trying to get over it in my own way." Finished Ace as he walked towards his bed and sat down.

Tech followed the bunny and stared at him with pity. "Chief… I didn't know. I'm sorry that your going trough this, but she's trying so hard to talk to you sometimes… Look I'm not here to lecture you or anything, it's not my place but you guys used to be so close before you even had feelings for her; we can't make the two of you go back to they way you were if you don't really feel like it, you're hurt and we get it, but if you truly love her be happy for her. I'm sorry chief but if anything you seem selfish…"

Ace gave Tech a defeated look, "I know and I'm sorry. I'm not mad at her or Jake; or any of you, I'm mostly mad at myself for letting things get to the way they are. I never should've let myself fall for her in the first place… She's our teammate and my second in command, it's un-professional. To even make myself think for one second that I had a chance with her… I'm such a fool Tech." His tone hurt.

Tech still gave him that pity look, in some way his friend's heartbreak was his also. He may not know much in the love department, but he's seen the relationship between the two bunnies grow; ever since day one he's seen the chemistry between the two of them. The smile she always had whenever he talked, the way he looked at her with caring thought. "Ace, you can't help who you fall in love with. I've always known this would happen someday, but I always imagined it a bit different."

Ace gave him a wondering look. "Different?"

Tech nodded and looked at him. "Yes, different. Ace, you're not the only one who has feelings… I know she cares for you too, and a lot."

"Well that's a little hard to believe. If she had _feelings_ for me how come she has a boyfriend who's not me?" He asked a bit irritated.

Tech sighed defeatedly, he had a point. "I don't know chief… Maybe she was scared, maybe she's still scared…"

"I'm sorry if I've pushed you guys away, I just feel so angry with myself. I'll try my best Tech, but you can't push me for now; I'm begging you to just give me time to heal."

Tech stood and faced his leader, he placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I understand chief, and I'm sure the others will to." He started walking towards the door to exit his room.

"Wait!" Called Ace.

Tech turned around curious at his leader's sudden request.

"Where is she?" He gently asked.

Tech frowned and slowly shook his head. "Out…" He sadly said as he answered his leader's question.

Ace frowned and slowly nodded understanding while Tech once again gave him a pitiful look and exited his room.

/

She was taking her coat off as she stepped into his house, she gently placed it on the coat closet that was near the entrance door before she started walking towards the kitchen where she heard her boyfriend opening the fridge. She currently had a key to his house even though she didn't live there, but Jake provided her with one just in case she randomly felt like coming over.

"Jake? I'm here!" She called to him.

"I'm the kitchen love!" He called back, and she heard the sound of porcelain touch the counter.

She entered the kitchen and noticed her boyfriend was indeed cooking, even though he had enough money to pay for a personal chef; he enjoyed the culinary arts. The smell of his cooking made her mouth water a bit, she didn't exactly ate much earlier with her teammates.

"Mmmm… It smells nice in here." She expressed.

He turned around to face her and gave her a kind smile as he stirred some veggies in white sauce. "You hungry love?" He asked as he glanced back to his cooking.

Lexi walked towards him and hugged his back, she tiptoed to reach his cheek and kissed it. "Yes, I am now." She answered.

Jake turned around to face his girlfriend and placed both hands on her hips as he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. "Good thing I cooked enough for both of us." He expressed.

She giggled and pulled away from him, "I had dinner with the guys earlier, I just wasn't really hungry at the time." she said as she walked towards the cupboard and grabbed a wine glass and served herself from a bottle that Jake had opened earlier.

"Well good thing dinner's ready!" He said smiling to her, "Oh do me a favor love and pass me a couple of plates." and she complied by grabbing the plates and handing them to Jake as he served them both their meals.

They were now sitting on the table eating when Lexi nervously sighed before she spoke. "Jake, I was wondering… I wanted to do a special dinner with the guys at the tower, and it would really mean a lot if you were there." She said with hope.

Jake was currently taking a sip of his glass while he acknowledged his girlfriend's proposition. "With all of your teammates you say?" He asked a bit uneasy.

"Mmmhmm." She answered while smiling at him.

He sighed defeatedly "Well when is it?" He curiously asked.

"Well I was hoping to do it this Friday." She suggested.

"I have a meeting with the director and producers Friday in the afternoon, but I guess I'll be out before dinner time. I think they're finally going to let us know about our next filming location. Haley and I believe it's going to be somewhere in Acme Europe." He informed her.

She nodded, understanding his explanation. "So you're ok with joining us?" She asked with hope.

"I don't see why not." He gladly answered. "Besides it would be nice to finally taste your cooking." He said teasingly.

"Pffft Please! I'll probably have Slam cooking!" She admitted.

He chuckled at her words. "Well now that you put it that way, I can't wait!" He joked.

And she chuckled back, "Then Friday it is." She responded.

* * *

**Please pretty please review if you read! 3**


	16. A Question

**A/N: Woohoo! Another chapter! I actually finished this chapter like 4 days ago... But as I always am, I wasn't pleased; and then I noticed all the whoops I've committed and started tweaking everything... So after a lot of editing, tweaking and poking finally here's the chapter. Needless to say, today I started writing the next chapter, and I gotta prepare myself emotionally to write it *Sobs* Don't worry I've managed to push one more chapter before the last one, meaning there are only 2 chapters left! *SOBS* **

**Thank you so much for the reviews! If it wasn't for you guys I would've never been able to find enough motivation to keep writing so much love to you all, and PLEASE keep reviewing! It makes me happy that people are enjoying my story! :)**

**Shout out to my amazing reviewers: loonaticslover13, LANA 8D, JunjouRomanticafortheWinxoxo and my latest reviewer Mitch 566! Thank you guys so much! And keep reading! =3**

* * *

Lexi was currently dusting, vacuuming, moping… In conclusion she was performing every bit of cleaning process she had access to. It's gotten so extreme that she had managed to beat Rev and his crazy cleaning sprees whenever he had his family coming over. Though Lexi's actions did matched with the roadrunner's usual reasons for such exaggerated cleaning routines, she was expecting a guest today and instead of tending the kitchen she decided to make sure the place was spotless.

Slam and Rev were currently in the kitchen cooking, while Rev watched the oven Slam took over the stove. But it was way too early for dinner time?! That didn't matter she wanted everything to be perfect and ready for when Jake arrived.

Even though it was hard to tell but Tech was also helping Lexi with the cleaning and other errands. He was currently on his way back from the grocery store with Duck buying some last minute things that Lexi requested.

Tired but accomplished she sat on the couch taking a break from her endless cleaning. Even though it was just the common room, kitchen and guest bathroom she felt as if she just cleaned the entire tower inside and out.

Rev zoomed himself towards Lexi and handed her a large glass filled with cold water.

She let out a relieving sigh and grabbed the glass from the roadrunner's hand, "Thanks Rev… Wow I'm tired!" she expressed before taking a sip of water.

Rev chuckled, "Well-I-asked-if-you-needed-any-help-with-cleaning ! You-know-if-it-was-me-behing-the-duster-I-would've -been-done-hours-ago!" He joked.

"Yeah well since this was all my idea it kinda seemed unfair if I made you clean or do my chores…" She explained.

"That-sounds-really-kind-of-you-Lexi-but-you-know- I-would've-never-taken-it-the-wrong-way! I-actually-enjoy-cleaning-and-doing-chores! As-long-as-I'm-doing-something-and-not-laying-arou nd-doing-nothing-I'm-happy!" Expressed a cheery Rev.

Lexi smiled at her speedy companion, she knew he meant well with his help offer. But for now she was just grateful that he and Slam were taking care of the food, since she didn't consider herself a skilled chef like Jake, if anything she kinda felt embarrassed that she was a girl and wasn't very functional in the kitchen. She knew how to cook, she just knew how to do it for herself and maybe for another person, but not for her entire team plus one. Not to mention that her food didn't taste as good as Jake and Slam's cooking, so when Slam offered to cook when she let her teammates know about her dinner plans she was more than grateful with the tasmanian's kind gesture.

Rev was mostly helping with dessert since he enjoyed baking, and the sweet smell reached the female bunny's nostrils, "Mmmm, what's baking Rev?" She dreamily asked.

"Angel-food-cake! At-first-I-didn't-know-what-to-make-for-dessert, I-wanted-chocolate-cake-and-Slam-wanted-german-cho colate-cake-but-we-were-out-of-coconut-and-I-have- to-admit-it's-not-my-favorite-to-bake-then-I-reall y-really-REALLY-wanted-to-do-a-strawberry-triffle- so-that's-why-I'm-baking-the-angel-food-cake! Tech-is-getting-the-rest-of-the-strawberries-and-e xtra-fruits-and-whip-ingredients! Oh-I'm-so-excited-to-try-it! It's-my-mom's-secret-recipe-I've-been-dying-to-try -and-hopefully-it'll-taste-as-good-as-hers!" Said an excited Rev, the avian really did enjoy baking.

"Well that sounds amazing Rev!" Said Lexi putting her glass down on the coffee table, "Thanks Rev, for helping me with today's dinner." she gave Rev a grateful smile.

"You're-welcome-Lexi-I'm-just-excited-to-have-ever yone-together-for-dinner-hopefully-talking-and-get ting-along! Plus-you-gave-me-an-excuse-to-try-my-mom's-recipe! " He said as a chuckle escaped his beak.

She smiled at him, but her smile faded as she wondered if her entire team would literally show up. There was no doubt she was counting on 4 of her teammates, but only 1 remained as a mystery; she was eager yet scared to know if he would show up or not.

"Well-I'm-gonna-go-check-on-Slam-and-see-if-he-nee ds-any-help!" Said Rev as he stood and zoomed towards the kitchen.

Lexi stared blankly at the view in front of her, a concerning expression on her face. Emotionally she was a mess, physically she was exhausted but she had other things to attend at the moment rather than her feelings.

The doors from the elevator opened to reveal Tech and Duck who carried bags from the grocery store. Lexi glanced at their direction and walked towards them with the intention to help them with the bags.

"No Lex, we got it!" Informed Tech pulling the bags away from the female bunny.

"What?! Have her carry something! In fact I said I wasn't going to help and here I am carrying the stuff that _she_ requested for _her_ thing, that even though I'm included I specifically said that would _NOT_ help!" Sneered Duck as he handed Lexi one of the bags, and she didn't protest as she happily grabbed it.

"No! We got it covered!" The coyote growled to the mallard, he now glanced at Lexi, "Lexi, you have about an hour to get ready. We'll cut the cheese and set the table, don't worry we got it all covered." Tech said reassuringly.

Lexi hesitated before she glanced at her watch and noticed that Tech was indeed right, she only had an hour to get ready before 6:00 p.m. Which was the time that she told Jake and the others when the dinner would start.

She gave him a thankful nod before she placed the bags on the floor and darted towards her room, even though Duck's protests echoed around her; she didn't really have the time to help out further than what she had already done. She quickly undressed and hopped into the shower, her outfit already laying on her hammock, ready to be worn.

She quickly dressed and dried her hair, she wore light neutral makeup from her new makeup collection that Jake got her. Never in her life has she ever owned so many makeup products, not that she needed them… But one day he just surprised her with the extent collection of expensive beauty products, a new and bigger vanity for storage and comfort, not to mention the latest fall and winter collection from Shaun Paul, including shoes and accessories. To say that she wasn't excited to get all these items was a lie, she was always into fashion, but ever since she joined the team her suit was mainly her first and only option. It was on rare outings with the team when she actually got the chance to wear normal outfits, but ever since she started dating Jake her outings started to increase, and not that he cared how she dressed but since he was really good friends with Shaun Paul he provided her with such a luxurious collection.

She was currently wearing a turquoise casual loose blouse, black skinny jeans and brown flats. She had her ears down with no ribbon around them, her accessories were quite simple, she wore a simple silver necklace with a star pendant and simple black bracelets hugged her wrists. She sprayed a light splash of her sweet perfume, and that concluded her "getting ready" routine.

She walked out of her room and into the kitchen, the table was surprisingly impeccably set, the plates were neatly placed, all form of silverware was neatly placed in order along with different types of glasses; including water goblets and wine glasses. There were water pitchers and a weird looking pitcher which she assumed was for the wine. A couple of trays were spread along the table with appetizers and cheese, a salad bowl, bread basket and a couple of candles were lit up in random places around the table, giving their dinning room a warm cozy feeling.

She stared at the table in shock, never had she ever seen this table look so fancy and proper.

Tech, who was behind the female bunny lightly cleared his throat to get her attention, which worked because she turned towards him, her expression still in awe. "So… What do you think?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Tech… This! You did this?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yup! I did a little research on how to properly set a table, and this came up, and I thought, piece of cake. I have to admit it looks way better now than it does everyday." He proudly informed her.

She ran towards the coyote and hugged him, the hug taking him by surprise; he wasn't one to normally have physical contact with others so if something he seemed surprised; he didn't know exactly how to relax, though his expression softened and he gently patted her back in a supporting manner.

"Tech this looks amazing! I mean… It looks like we're going to dine in a 5 star restaurant!" She said breaking the hug.

"Well Slam did went a little over board with his cooking today… Not sure exactly what he's up to, but I know it's something special, and I really didn't want to just have the usual boring table…" He sheepishly admitted.

Tech was currently dressed with a blue casual long-sleeved buttoned up shirt and gray smart trousers with black shoes and belt.

"YUP-isn't-it-neat?! My-strawberry-trifle-is-going-to-look-amazing-with -this-table! Speaking-of-which-the-trifle-is-currently-cooling- in-the-fridge-and-by-the-time-dinner-arrives-it'll -be-ready-to-eat!" Happily said Rev who quickly zoomed himself towards Tech and Lexi.

Lexi chuckled at the roadrunner's words, "Great! I can't wait to try the trifle Rev, it sounds amazing!" she expressed.

Rev's outfit resembled the coyote's, the only difference was the color and the fact that he wore jeans instead of trousers. His shirt was actually black with grey stripes on it.

Suddenly Slam walked into the kitchen, his outfit was more similar to Tech's, the only addition was the apron he wore as he walked towards the stove and turned the oven off. "Food ready!" He gladly informed his teammates as he walked back towards them.

Lexi hugged the tasmanian as soon as he reached her, "Thanks for cooking Slam. It smells amazing! I don't know what I would've done without you!"

The tasmanian slightly blushed at her, "It's nothing Lexi friend." He said as he chuckled his words out.

She broke the hug when she heard Duck quacking into the group. His outfit looked more like Rev's, but instead of a buttoned up shirt, he wore a long sleeve t-shirt, and black shoes.

"Hey how much longer until we have to wait?!" Asked an inpatient Duck.

Lexi glanced at her watch and noticed that Jake was actually 10 minutes late. She nervously glanced around the common room in hopes that their remaining teammate would suddenly exit his room and join them, but she knew that was a little too much to ask; even though she couldn't help but hope for a miracle at this point.

Her uneasy look caught the coyote's attention; he worriedly stood next to her and placed a supporting hand on her shoulder. Lexi glanced at him and gave him a lightly hurt look which anyone could easily tell she was trying her best to hide.

She stared at Ace's door, and Tech sighed before he spoke "You know… I think you should just relax and enjoy your evening. We don't get to have nice dinners like this very often, and this is all about us getting to know Jake better." He paused and turned Lexi to face him. "Lex, we're your friends… And we'll always be here for you. I know you and Ace have been distant lately, and I know his friendship means a lot to you but you just gotta give him some time… He already has a lot on his plate as it is."

Lexi felt like crying but instead she just embraced the coyote; grateful for his support and what she assumed was on behalf of the rest of the team.

She broke the hug and looked back at the rest of her teammates who were now also looking at her, she delivered a thankful smile towards them, her eyes slightly glimmering; but she had managed to hold back the tears, first because she didn't really have the time to cry; what if Jake arrived and saw her in such state, and secondly she didn't want to mess up her makeup.

"Thanks guys… for being here, cooking, cleaning… For everything, it really means a lot." She said, even though she meant it, the rest could sense a hint of hurt in her tone.

"No-problem-Lexi-you-know-you-can-always-count-on- us!" Said Rev as he zoomed towards her and stretched an arm around her shoulders in a supporting manner.

"Yeah, Lexi friend forever!" Slam cheered happily.

"Yeah sister, you know I may seem arrogant most of the time; but you know I really care for you." admitted Duck.

Lexi smiled as the sensation of crying grew even more, but this time the reason behind her hidden tears was happiness. She was happy that at the end of the day she still had friends she could count on, friends who supported her and would never abandon her on her times of need.

A small beeping alarm sounded and they all looked towards a pad that was placed next to the elevator. The beeping sound was the tower's doorbell, naturally being the fastest Rev ran towards the pad and pressed the button to see who their guest was even though they already had a hunch of who it was.

"Who-is-it? Is-it-you-Jake? We're-here-waiting-for-you!" Said Rev as he pressed a button on the pad, he paused for a second and waited for an image to appear from the security cameras in the main lobby.

And as in cue Jake's face popped up, "Yeah it's me mate, not to pressure you or anything but the papz are really killing me today so the faster you open up the faster I can get away from all of this rubbish." Quickly explained the actor displayed on the pad.

"Okie-dokie-Jake!" Said Rev as he punched in a code that would grant access for Jake to enter the elevator.

A minute later and the main doors to the common room opened to reveal Jake who was carrying two bottles in his hands. He wore his usual attire of decent slim jeans, a nice buttoned up casual long sleeved shirt and a well fitted blazer on top. He hurriedly walked out of the elevator and towards the group who patiently awaited for his arrival.

"I'm sorry guys, but I had a meeting with the director and the producers and it took a bit more than we expected. Plus traffic and those crazy papz…" Jake explained as he gave the team an apologetic look.

Lexi walked towards him and playfully fixed the collar of his shirt, "Hey don't worry babe, Slam was just done cooking and we just all gathered here since we all just walked out of our rooms." She sweetly explained to her boyfriend, in hopes to relieve his sudden stress of being the late guest.

He gave her a relieving smile before he gently leaned towards her and pecked her lips to greet her.

When they parted she softly and playfully slapped his chest, "Besides, there's nothing wrong with being fashionably late." she teased.

He chuckled at her sudden teasingly actions, his cheeks flushing seeing as they were in front of the rest of the guys, "I guess not," he paused as he looked back at her teammates who stared at the couple with curiosity, he cleared his throat and stepped away from Lexi; properly facing the rest. "How are you guys?" He happily asked.

"Happy because you're finally here, and we can hopefully eat soon!" Said Duck in a playful manner.

"Excuse our friend here…" Started Tech gesturing towards Duck, "We're glad to have you for dinner Jake." Expressed Tech delivering the actor a welcoming smile.

"We-are-super-excited-to-have-you-here-today-Jake! And-it-seems-like-Slam-did-something-really-specia l-for-dinner-so-I-can-tell-that-he's-also-super-ex cited-to-have-you-here-as-well! In-fact-I'm-so-happy-that-I-finally-got-the-chance -to-finally-try-out-my-mom's-trifle-recipe!" Said Rev as he cheerfully slightly jumped while he expressed his words.

Slam gave the roadrunner an agreeing nod as he happily clapped his hands.

"Well I've heard that Slam's cooking is quite impressive, so I'm super eager to finally try it!" Admitted Jake, he suddenly remembered that his hands were occupied by two bottles; he quickly glanced at them and then back at the team, "I brought two bottles of wine from my personal collection… Their both italians."

Tech walked towards Jake and grabbed the bottles from his hand and started walking towards the kitchen.

Lexi grabbed his arm and started to walk him towards the kitchen, the rest following their actions as they all now walked towards the kitchen.

Tech signaled the rest to take a seat on the table while he helped Slam with the serving. Jake stared impressively at the table as he noted how properly arranged it was with the proper cutlery, dish and glasses; even though he was used to eating like this, it kind of surprised him to see that the Loonatics took the time to actually dine like this, even though that wasn't the case for their everyday dining; this was a special occasion, not to mention that Tech went a little overboard with setting the table. Non the less everyone enjoyed how the table was set.

Slam and Tech were now approaching the table with what looked like soup bowls. They gently placed one in front of everyone, it seemed to be some kind of creamy soup, when done with the serving both Tech and Slam took their seats and joined the rest to eat their starter course of their dinner.

It's not that he just noticed, in fact he noticed ever since he stepped into the tower that the leader of the team was missing from the group, curiously as to why he gently leaned towards Lexi and slowly asked, "Hey love, uh… Where's Ace?"

Apparently he wasn't as quiet as he thought he was because the rest glanced towards him and Lexi, giving them a nervous glare.

Lexi let her spoon fall making a light clink on her plate, she heavily sighed since she was not expecting the sudden question, "I-I… Uh… I don't know…" She nervously answered.

They all noticed her sudden nervousness; leaving Tech a bit more worried for her than the rest, but things got even more tenser as they all noticed her flinch in her seat; her ears perked up and pink rings started to glow around them; meaning she heard something, and she was right; she didn't dare to look towards the direction of the sound but when the rest noticed the presence of someone else walking towards the kitchen they all did.

Tech respectfully stood as he noticed his leader approaching the kitchen, "Chief! Uh… You wanna join us? Slam made some really special dishes tonight, I don't think you wanna miss this!" He said in a nervous yet convincing manner.

Ace lifted his hand in a dismissal manner before he replied, "That all sounds tempting Tech, but-"

He was interrupted by the coyote's words, "Let me guess… You're gonna go for a ride." Finished the coyote for the bunny in an unimpressed manner.

Ace glared at the coyote for his sudden outburst, but Tech felt upset; he didn't know which side to be on. On one hand, he knew what his leader was going through, and he understood how hurt he was with his situation with Lexi, he knew that there was a reason behind his sudden distance with his best friend. Yet he also understood that Lexi really did cared for him, and that regardless of what happened between the two she was willing to move on; Ace knew her more than anyone so for him to remove himself from her picture was a little bit cruel too when all she wanted was for him to be there for her… Even though he knew that there was more behind her saddened reasons.

He didn't know if it was because Jake was there, or because he was helping Lexi with the whole dinner; who knows they were both his friends and maybe today he felt a bit more on Lexi's side even though he shouldn't take either side to be fair.

Ace sighed and composed himself, trying not to look or sound upset. He glanced at Slam and gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry buddy, can you save me a plate?" He asked politely.

The tasmanian gladly nodded, "Ok Ace."

Jake stared at him and noted that he was indeed going for a ride as he was holding his helmet in one hand and his outfit consisted of jeans, sneakers, leather jacket, riding gloves and a scarf since it was kind of chilly today.

"Alright I guess I'll see you guys later…" He said as he waved everybody goodbye and walked towards the hangar were their flying/hovering vehicles were located.

They all waved goodbye, and Jake was about to do the same but was stopped by Lexi who quickly grabbed his hand and forcefully pulled it down to his lap. He turned to her confused, she wasn't facing him, she was facing her plate and her eyes were forcefully shut; her expression seemed hurt, but mostly as if she was holding something back.

Respectfully Jake relaxed his hand to signal her that he was going to comply with her sudden quiet demand. She softened her grip until she finally released his hand, and that's when she glanced at him and gave him a thankful nod. Even though he was confused and his insides were begging him to interrogate her for her sudden actions; he knew that now would be totally inappropriate, but he just couldn't shake the thought that his girlfriend was keeping something from him.

Lexi took a deep breath and forcefully smiled to the rest scattered around the table, hoping that they didn't noticed her muted tantrum. Some smiled back at her, and others were currently too busy with their soups. She felt like breaking the tense ice now that the cause for their unexpected tension was officially out of the way.

"So… Jake, you had a meeting earlier with the director and producers of the movie you're starring in, did they finally let you know where your next filming location is going to be at?" She asked, her tone loud enough to include the rest into the conversation.

The rest gave Jake an intrigued look as they waited for the actor to reply his answer, "Yes they finally let us know…"

"And…" Pressed Lexi, her tone now filled with curiosity.

Jake glanced at her, "Actually I would prefer to talk about that in private later on if you don't mind?" He said, changing his tone into a more serious one.

The rest looked a bit disappointed since they were patiently waiting for the actor's reply, not to mention that his answer might've given them a topic for the rest to talk about. Jake noticed their expressions, and because of that he delivered them an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just that it has to be confidential for a while." He sheepishly answered.

"Oh!" Responded a surprised Lexi. "Sure, no problem we'll talk later." She promised.

"Well I heard it was going to be somewhere in the middle East!" Commented Duck.

The rest glared at the mallard for trying to push the subject even further when Jake impulsively ended it.

Changing the subject and ignoring Duck's comment he nervously took a deep breath and grinned at Slam, "Slam, this soup is amazing! You have to tell me your secrets!" Complimented Jake.

The sudden change in the subject made the rest in the table agree with Jake as they also started to compliment the tasmanian for the flavorful soup.

Slam chuckled "Thank you!" He happily grunted to everyone for the wonderful compliments.

When they were all done with the soup, Rev and Tech stood and helped clear the table, Lexi stood and grabbed the empty wine pitcher and started to walk towards a small fridge that was pretty much hidden inside a lower cupboard; it was a wine cooler that Tech had built when they moved in. The kitchen may seem simple at clear view but inside the cupboards and drawers hid other numerous kitchen related gadgets rather than to serve as normal kitchen storage, some of them even hid in the actual countertops as well.

Lexi placed the pitcher in the counter and opened the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle.

"Uh Lexi… I think we should open the bottles that Jake brought." Suggested Tech.

Lexi raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh?" was all she managed to ask.

Tech was now walking towards Lexi with Jake's bottles in hand, behind his shoulder she could see Slam and Rev serving the rest with the main course, she glanced towards the stove and noticed that their main dish was Lasagna.

"Lasagna?" She asked curiously as she started to walked towards the table and took her seat back, suddenly forgetting about the wine.

"Yup! But-it's-not-just-any-lasagna-Lex! This-is-gourmet-lasagna-that-Slam-made-from-scratc h! We-got-the-ingredients-from-that-new-organic-marke t-around-the-corner-we-got-fresh-tomatoes-which-he -used-to-prepare-the-sauce-from-scratch-we-also-go t-fresh-herbs-which-he-used-for-the-seasoning-inst ead-of-using-the-usual-powdered-italian-seasoning- fresh-veggies-and-three-different-cheeses-from-the -dairy-I-think-it-has-ricotta-mozzarella-and-a-hin t-of-feta-and-the-meat-is-also-fresh-from-their-bu tcher-shop-but-we-made-half-meaty-half-veggie-for- you-guys-just-in-case-even-though-we-made-a-second -veggie-tray-just-in-case-and-an-extra-meat!"

Duck looked at his plate with delight as the smell hypnotized him to grab his fork, his mouth obviously watering. "That all sounds amazing, I can't wait to dig in!" Expressed the mallard.

"Well be patient Duck, I just gotta open these bottles here." Said Tech as he placed one of the bottles on the countertop, the rest staring at him with interest on how he was going to open the wine bottle. He was currently positioning the bottle on one specific spot, mostly Jake stared at him confused as the coyote touched a button from a hidden keypad in the counter as soon as he found his desired spot. Suddenly from the spot of the bottle came up what looked like a machine that suddenly gripped the bottle and a metal cap positioned itself were the cork was located at, the metal cap suctioned the cork away from the bottle finally opening it.

Jake stared at it mesmerized, sure he had an electric bottle opener, but not like this one which was currently part of the counter.

"Where did you get that amazing opener?" Curiously asked Jake.

Tech glanced at Jake as he poured the bottle into the wine pitcher, "Hmm… Oh this? I built it when we first moved into the tower." He simply answered.

"You built it? As in you didn't buy it at the store and installed it?" Asked a surprised Jake.

Tech slightly chuckled, "Yes, as in I built it from scratch." He replied.

"Wow that's amazing, and not to mention convenient!" He complimented.

"I can build you one later on if you'd like, though I would have to install it in your house sometime…" Offered the coyote.

"Wait, you mean you can build another one? What materials do you need? I can get them for you." Jake asked surprised.

Tech once again chuckled, "No I have plenty of materials here, and I can have it ready in roughly 30 minutes. But again I would have to install it." He explained.

Jake stared at the coyote amazed by the sudden piece of information, "You can build it. Today?" Repeated an astonished Jake.

Lexi chuckled and pecked her lips on Jake's cheek, "Yup! He doesn't know Tech yet!" She added.

They all laughed at her comment, Jake giving them all a confused look. Of course he didn't know Tech well enough to know that he was capable of building gadgets and machines in a matter of minutes.

He nervously scratched the back of his neck, "Well I didn't know it was even possible, forgive me but I just didn't know." he sheepishly admitted.

"And may I add Jake, according to a bit of research I did, the wine you brought is the perfect match for our main dish." Tech commented as he walked towards the table with the pitcher in hand, he placed it on the table and the rest passed and served themselves if desired.

"Wow, lucky guess!" Joked Lexi as she slightly elbowed her boyfriend, and he gave her and the rest a smile as if to say 'No problem'.

A couple of minutes later and they were done with their main course. They all complimented Slam for his amazing culinary skills, he certainly outdid himself this time.

By now the ice was finally broken and Jake had let loose and felt more comfortable with talking with the rest, they were currently eating Rev's trifle.

"Mmm… I gotta say Rev, this is amazing!" Complimented Lexi, taking a bite from her dessert.

"I-know-right-this-tastes-even-better-than-my-mom' s-although-don't-tell-her-that-or-else-she'll-make -a-big-deal-out-it!" Informed Rev.

"Amazing?! Pffftt Girl this is orgasmic!" Corrected Duck.

Slam was already done with his piece and was now licking his spoon.

"You know Slam, there's plenty left, you can have another piece if you'd like. After all you've earned it." Suggested Tech as he passed the trifle cake stand towards Slam.

For one second Slam thought of devouring the whole thing in one bite, but then he remembered that he had to save a plate for Ace so he unwillingly served himself a reasonable piece.

"Amazing indeed Rev." Added Jake, he now faced the team before he continued his sentence, "In fact I was wondering what were your plans for Thanksgiving?"

They all stared at each other in thought for a couple of seconds before Rev replied, "Well-usually-we-make-a-Thanksgiving-dinner-and-in vite-my-parents-over-or-sometimes-I-go-to-my-paren t's-house-and-lately-Zadavia-has-been-joining-us-a lso-but-Slam-cooks-the-turkey-and-the-mashed-and-s weet-potatoes-Lexi-makes-the-greenbean-casserole-a nd-I-usually-take-care-of-dessert!"

"Why are you asking Jake?" Curiously asked Lexi.

"Well because Thanksgiving is this upcoming thursday and I was wondering if you guys would like to come over to my house for dinner?"

The team stared at each other for a couple of minutes in thought as if they were telepathically debating the answer, and it seemed like they all agreed on the answer.

"Wow thanks Jake! We'd loved to!" Answered Tech, and they all seemed to agree on the coyote's answer as they all happily chattered in an agreeing manner.

Lexi on the other hand seemed a bit uneasy, not that she didn't like the idea, after all this is what she wanted; for her friends to get to know Jake better. But ever since they got their powers they always celebrated Thanksgiving in the tower together, this would be the first year that they would break their tradition, not to mention that she kind of had a hunch that Ace wouldn't like the idea seeing as how he's been acting lately.

"Oh Good! I would have a chef working that day, but knowing me I always help a bit in the kitchen but what I would really love is to have Rev's trifle there!" Expressed Jake as he glanced at Rev.

The roadrunner became suddenly speechless as a huge grin grew on his beak, "OMG-No-problem-Jake-I-can-even-make-more-than-one -if-you'd-really-like! I'm-so-excited!"

"Great! I usually fly to Acme London, but since I have to work the next day I can't really risk myself to travel for a short period of time… Gretchen will be there with her fiancé, and I've also invited Haley to join us."

Tech looked at the actor with curiosity, suddenly something didn't sound right, "Wait, aren't you british?"

"Yes why?" Asked Jake a bit surprised by the coyote's sudden obvious question.

"British people don't celebrate Thanksgiving… Am I right?" The coyote asked suspiciously.

Jake chuckled a bit, seeing as how the coyote did have a point and how his invitation suddenly sounded suspicious, "I'm half british mate, my mum is american and she's always taught us about her american roots and customs… Meaning she also does a 4th of July BBQ on our house every year, even though non of our guests really care about why everything is decorated red, white and blue…"

"That's-right-I-remember-reading-that-he-was-half- british-when-I-first-read-his-biography-when-we-go t-that-mission-on-him-being-missing!" Supported Rev.

Lexi already knew all of this information from her boyfriend, but she suddenly felt happy that her teammates were finally getting to know parts of Jake that they didn't know.

Tech gave him an understanding look and nodded, "Ohhh, ok!" he nervously chuckled, "Sorry about that, now I remember Rev." he finished as he glanced at the roadrunner.

"But you're accent! It's purely british!" Exclaimed Duck.

"Yes, mum being the only american in the house… I had school, my entire family from my dad's side, my friends… It's the one accent that stuck with me for obvious reasons. Although when I started my acting career you get to learn and mimic different accents, and I have to admit that ironically the american was the hardest for me to learn; but mum actually helped me perfect my american accent… I just prefer to speak with my native british accent in real life since it's the one that I feel the most comfortable with, after all I was born and raised in Acme London."

"Hmmm…" Acknowledged the mallard as he thought about something else to say, "Wait did you mentioned earlier that Haley… As in, the Haley Bunny will be at your house this thursday?"

Lexi gave Jake an uneasy look as Duck's question came as a reminder of Jake's other guests for his dinner, a guest that for some reason her presence bothered her. Maybe it was just instinct to protect what was hers, or just the uneasiness of the fact that Haley was Jake's co-star and love interest in the movie; and rather she'd like it or not they'd have to film a couple of love scenes together, some she wasn't even sure if she was ready to watch, or just accept. Sure they were dating and she knew that kissing a possible co-star came with the package of his career, she just wasn't sure if she was ok with that yet; even though it was all purely an act.

Jake nodded as he replied, "Yes."

"Is this guy great or what?! Not only is he inviting us to his humble and amazing mansion for Thanksgiving with all of that amazing gourmet banquet, he is also going to introduce me to the lovely Haley Bunny!" Bragged Duck, intentionally putting Jake on the spotlight.

Jake looked at him a bit surprised, and he raised an eyebrow at the mallard. Suddenly a smirk grew on his face, "Well I'm sure she'd be thrilled to meet you Duck, and I'm pretty sure her fiancé will also be thrilled to meet you as well." Teased Jake.

Lexi's features softened a bit at the new piece of information, and she couldn't help but giggle at herself for the way she felt before.

Duck's eyes widened at Jake's words, "No way! When did she get engaged?" demanded the mallard.

Jake chuckled, "I think sometime over the summer…" he replied.

"But! But it hasn't been in the tabloids! She's single according to her biography!" Said Duck as a matter-of-factly.

"Well she's actually been keeping it secret, only her closest friends and family know about it. And we can't blame her! She just wants privacy and a normal life whenever the cameras are not looking." Explained Jake.

"Exactly Duck, not everyone is fame hungry like you; even though they have the power to do so." Added Lexi. And the rest chuckled at her comment, specially her teammates as they personally knew how Duck was.

"You're despicable you know that?" Expressed a newly irritated Duck.

A couple of minutes later and the table was cleared, each loonatic was either watching TV, or helping with the cleaning, minus Lexi who was with Jake riding the elevator to the tower's rooftop. Once arrived, they stepped out. Lexi took a deep breath, remembering the last time she was here; she took in the view of the now lighted city below her. Jake standing next to her doing the same.

They were both being warmed by their coats since the night was a bit chilly.

Jake pulled Lexi towards him and stretched his arm around her shoulder, she grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

He returned the smile she gave him for a couple of seconds until it suddenly faded and a concerned look crept on him. Curious Lexi's faded as well and a wondering look now grew on her. "What's wrong?" She gently asked fully facing him.

Unsure about the words he should use he sighed, "Nothing… Well…" he paused, "Love have you been alright?" he asked in worry.

Confused at his sudden question, she raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes why?" she replied suspiciously.

"Well maybe I didn't ask the right question…" He corrected, "Are you and Ace alright?"

The question took her by surprise and her gaze suddenly fell to the ground as she suddenly thought about her lost friend.

Jake cupped her chin and brought her eyes to his, "Lexi, I know something's up."

She tried her best not to meet his eyes, it's not that she wanted to lie about it, it's just that she didn't want to talk about it, specially not to her boyfriend. "It's nothing…" she lied.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing love." He replied unconvinced.

She sighed defeatedly, "I don't really know what's going on," she paused, "But ever since the premier everything's changed between us…"

Jake suddenly felt a jolt of guilt, he had talked to Ace the day of the premier, and now he suddenly felt like it was his fault that his girlfriend's friendship with the team's leader had changed. He knew about Ace's feelings for Lexi, and sure he had to be pre-cautious about keeping his girl on track; he did love her and didn't want to loose her, but he sure didn't want for them to lose their friendship. He had promised Ace that he wouldn't mention Lexi about their chat, and he still stood by it, he knew how much Ace's friendship meant to her; so if he suddenly mentioned that they had a chat that day, and that it might've been his fault he knew for sure that she wouldn't be able to forgive him. Of course he didn't know if Ace had managed to maintain his part of the bargain.

Worried he asked, "Has Ace said anything to you?"

Lexi glanced at him a bit confused of his sudden worry, "Eh… No, that's the thing he doesn't really talk to me anymore."

"Just like that?" He asked a bit surprised of her answer.

"Yes… Well it's partially…" She stopped herself when she noticed that she might've revealed a little too much information. Information she promised herself to keep under lock and key, information that only Ace and her knew, and that she hoped it maintained itself a mystery for both leader and second in command.

She changed her expression to a more thoughtful one, even though she knew Jake noticed her sudden pause in her reply since a curious look grew on his features. "It was partially what?" He tried picking up the conversation again.

Lexi looked at him and faked a smile, "Oh nothing… I spaced out a bit there, don't even remember what I was talking about. Anyways… When do I get to know about you're _confidential_ filming location?" She said, in hopes that Jake forgets about their previous topic.

"Oh right, I forgot I had to talk to you about that." He sheepishly answered.

"Well! I'm all ears. Literally." She joked.

Jake was fully facing Lexi, he gently grabbed both of her hands and looked straight into her eyes. "It's Acme France." He happily informed her.

A smile grew on her face as soon as she heard the words, "That's amazing Jake!" she happily replied, happy that her boyfriend will have such an amazing opportunity to travel to the popular European country.

"I know, even though I've been to France before… But to be honest I don't remember much since I was 4 years old when me and my family went to vacation there one summer." He admitted.

Lexi still stared at him with delight, but her smile faded when she realized that it all meant that he would have to leave Acmetropolis sometime, "When are you leaving?" she asked, and a bit of sadness could be sensed in her tone.

Jake's smile also faded, "In a week." he replied.

Lexi's eyes widened, she wasn't really ready for her boyfriend to leave so soon, specially with how vulnerable she's been feeling lately. "For how long?" She asked, even though she wasn't quite ready to know the answer either.

Jake looked down at his feet as he as well was dreading the answer, "3 months…"

Now her eyes also met the ground as reality hit her, "Oh…" was all she expressed.

Jake cupped her face and kissed her as a consoling manner, a smile was starting to slowly curl up on his face as their lips locked. When they parted, Lexi noticed his smile and she couldn't help but to feel confused.

"What's so funny? You know I'm happy for you and all but I'm going to miss you terribly."

Jake tried to control his emotions, but he was so eager to finish what he wanted to say that he couldn't contain himself. "You know Lexi, we don't have to wait that long to see each other…" He started, making the situation a little more difficult for her to comprehend.

"Well I know that with today's advanced technology anything's possible…" She tried to conclude.

Jake shook his head, dismissing what she was trying to say, "No love, this is much more than just a holo chat… Lexi, I know it's always been a dream of yours to go to Acme France, so I was wondering if you'd like to come along with me?"

Lexi was speechless at Jake's proposal as it took her by surprise, "Wh-What?" she asked in disbelief.

Jake chuckled at her reaction, "It doesn't have to be for the entire three months, but I figured you'd loved to come along with… Think about it, you'll finally have time to relax and enjoy yourself, not to mention that it will be extremely romantic for us… Love, we will finally be able to get away from everything, from the papz, the drama, the stress. And that's not all, we will be getting a week off for the holidays so we'll be able to fly up to London and spend Christmas with my family, after all mum's dying to meet you." He explained.

Lexi was still in her dumbfounded state, "Jake…" she started, but found herself speechless once again.

"And it's not just Paris love… We'll be filming a week in Italy as well, and if I'm not mistaking I think we'll be filming in Spain also…" He stopped when he noticed his girlfriend's confused expression; he looked at her apprehensively, her current expression was not quite what he was expecting.

There was a few seconds of silence before Lexi found it in her to speak, "Jake…" She sighed, "I- I can't… I mean don't get me wrong I'd loved to, you're right it's been my dream ever since I was a little girl," She expressed with a bit of excitement, but stopped and her expression changed to a more concerned one. "it's not that I don't want to Jake it's just that… My job, I just can't leave like that."

"Love I'll talk to your boss if I need to, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He said convincingly.

"I know it is Jake, and I understand… And I know Zadavia will probably approve, but it's not just up to her you know…"

"Ace… You need me to talk to him?" He asked softly.

She sighed in sorrow at the mention of his name. Truth is she was dying to go with him, and it wasn't just Zadavia or Ace's permission that was keeping her from doing so. "Jake, it's not really about permission, it's not really about who approves my vacation slip or not… I'm second in command of this team, if something happens to Ace and God forbid of such thing happening, it's my duty to take the lead. It's about responsibility… I'm on this team and we count on each other, the same way I count on them, the same way that this city counts on us." Her tone serious and determined.

Jake's expression changed from eagerness to disappointment, even though he understood her point he still had hope in changing her mind. "I understand love…" He replied, suddenly deciding not to press the subject.

Lexi stared at him with concern as she noticed his sudden smile fade away, though something inside her brought her to try and cheer him up; she still wasn't completely determined of her decision, "Hey…" She said cupping his chin and bringing his gaze to hers, "Tell you what, I'll think about it." she said reassuringly, and the smile grew once again on his face as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Thank you." Was all he said when they parted.

Lexi chuckled even though she was a bit confused. "For what?"

"For at least giving me a spark of hope. Lexi I can promise you that it will be an amazing experience, and if you want to go only for a month or a couple of weeks that's fine as well, but it would mean a lot for me." Explained the actor.

Lexi gave him a kind warm smile, she could tell that it really did meant a lot to him, even though that Jake had more than enough reasons to impress Lexi, it wasn't just the fact that it was the city of love that they would be traveling to, this was his job also; and he felt like he wanted to include her somehow when it came to his career. It was more of having her support while he finally made his dreams come true of becoming a big screen movie star, it was more of having the person he loved the most by his side while he traveled the world, it was having that enormous extra inch of happiness by his side while he did what passioned him the most.

"I also need to know your decision by Wednesday…" He carefully added. Of course he had personal jet planes and could easily leave whenever he pleased to, but for this occasion production was taking care of everything for each crew member, actors and actresses involved in the movie including family or personal members of each and every cast members, all of that included transportation of all sorts, food and hospitality in extravagant hotels as well.

Lexi nodded silently as she decided not to go deeper into why since she already had a clue as to why he had a deadline for her answer. She hated to be put under pressure, if it was her she would stay because it's what she really felt it was the right thing to do, she had a duty as second in command of the Loonatics to stay and watch her leader's back. It wasn't really that she would miss anything or anyone in specific, if anything she felt like she needed the getaway; and this time it wasn't just stress like she had when she agreed that one time to Duck to go to Apocalypso (Even though that ended up being disastrous…), this was more desire to get away from it all, to get her feelings straight. After all it should be Jake she should be falling for right? He was good for her, the press thought so, her mother approved, her friends also approved… Well sorta.

All that was crossing her mind was…

_'Jake is good… Ace is lost…' _

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN! LOL!**

**Alright guys, Please review! There are only 2 chapters left! Can you believe it? We've gotten so far! **


	17. Lost and Found

**A/N: I didn't think I'd have this chapter ready so fast! It was very emotional that's for sure... Now there's only one chapter left! OMG NOES! But hey we have to end it sometime right? And besides you guys will get a sequel. There will be a part were it'll a flashback, please work with me... At least that's how I kinda imagined how things would be for Lexi at the beginning. **

**I also wanted to ask you guys to check out my profile, I need your help in choosing the name for the sequel, so I made a poll and it would mean a lot if you guys helped me with that! :)**

**There is also a link to a playlist I made with all the songs that inspired me write this story... Take it as a soundtrack for the story.**

**As always thanks for the reviews everyone! You guys have helped me through a lot, and I'm glad you guys are so into it! **

* * *

It was Wednesday and the team had recently come back from a mission, being dismissed from their duties for the rest of the day by Zadavia, the team was now scattered around the tower doing their own activities.

After a long reflective shower, Lexi was now walking out her room. She had talked to Zadavia earlier in the week about Jake's traveling proposal and as she expected the Boss Lady had no problem in granting Lexi some time off, she even asked Zadavia if she could speak with Ace about it, seeing as her communication with the leader was still in the rocks… That is if her final decision was to go.

But by now she had made a decision and she was currently on her way to the hangar, where she would mount her black and pink hover bike and ride to Jake's house and let him know about her final decision. After carefully analyzing where each team member was located at inside the tower by using her super hearing, the hangar was more than clear for her to take off without being interrogated about her destination.

She wasn't exactly feeling good today, she was physically exhausted from the mission and her emotions were getting the best of her today. She knew that taking the bus or the metro to Jake's house would take her longer than it usually does when she rides there. Even though she could easily call him and tell him, but she knew that her personal answer would mean even more to him than a simple phone call, since in reality it really meant a lot for the actor as it is.

Once she stepped inside the hangar she closed the door behind her, her attire ready for riding; wearing dark grey jeans, fuchsia long sleeved turtle neck, brown leather jacket and brown combat boots. She took a second to look around the different vehicles the tower had to offer until she located the five hover bikes (Since Rev flew), all of them black and individually custom-designed with each member's team color.

Before walking towards her vehicle she gave one last listen to make herself sure that no one was nearing the room, or in it. Not that it was a problem, but because of her decision she was dreading talking to any of her teammates about it, she didn't want to deal with it, at least not for now. Either decision she would've made will make her worried to face her teammates, if her decision was to go she would be nervous of what they'll think of her for leaving a full month, including the holidays… And if her decision was to stay that would also make her nervous as to what they would think about that also; they would give her a hard time as to why she backed away such amazing opportunity. Her thoughts might sound a bit contradictory, and maybe she was overreacting but either way she didn't want to deal with it… At least not now, she didn't want her decision to be affected by their reaction.

When her ears stopped glowing and once again confirmed that she was alone she started to walk towards a couple of shelves that were located on the wall behind the bikes, there she would grab the necessary safety equipment she needed for her ride, such as riding gloves and her helmet. Usually when riding a bike you would have to also wear a protective jacket, which was also being provided; hanging from hooks against the wall was five black protective jackets with details that mimicked each member's team colors. The jackets were usually ignored due to how uncomfortable they usually were and seeing as how the team was usually rushing out of the tower when they rode to their missions. And since today she was wearing a leather jacket, something that was already strong enough; she thought she didn't exactly need to wear the protective garment.

Across from her torso hanged a brown purse, and attached to the strap was a purple scarf; she untied the loosened knot and wrapped the scarf around her neck since the evening was a bit chilly, she took her gloves from the shelf and secured them around her hands, she went to grab her helmet and stopped when she noticed that one of her helmets was missing. She usually had two, in fact only her and Ace had two; since he had a personal bike and previously owned one.

Not that she needed it right now, she still had her black and pink one, but curious as to where her personal one was she turned around and glanced the room.

"Where the hell did I put it…?" She vaguely asked herself, looking around the different shelves, tables and even vehicles.

Her gaze finally stopped when a fuchsia and purple ball caught her attention. She walked towards the direction of her misplaced helmet; it was currently on top of the seat of another bike, a black and blue detailed bike. The model was a bit different from the team's bike, but there it was on road mode with it's two tires out. Even if you looked at it from afar you could easily tell that compared with the team's bikes this one was an older model, but even though it was an older model it was very well maintained compared to the team's newer models which had scratches and maybe some of it's armor cracked, caused by previous missions.

She knew very well who this bike belonged to, but why was her helmet out? She hadn't used it in quite some time and she certainly haven't ridden with Ace for almost more than a month now.

Her fingers softly touched the handle bar, the memories… This is where it all started, this is where the chemistry between the two originally started, and this is how they became so close to each other.

***FLASHBACK* **

It had been a couple of days since the team was originally put together, and they were currently still in the process of getting to know each other and move into the tower…

She was currently dragging a huge suitcase with one hand into the elevator from the lobby and a heavy box with the other. The doors closing behind her; she exhaustedly placed the heavy box on the ground so she could press the button to the floor she needed to go to.

"Ugh! dammit I forgot the number of the floor!" She expressed frustrated.

She looked puzzled at the elevator's control pad and it's almost infinite options for floors. Luckily she noticed a sticky note next to one of the buttons which read _'The floor to the common room and other rooms is the 125th -Tech' _

She let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the note, she didn't felt like calling any of the guys and ask them for the 100th time which floor where the rooms located at. Truth is she was really nervous, there she was struck by a meteor which gave her these weird supernatural abilities, which she still didn't understand or perfectly knew how to control, she was hospitalized for half a month because of the meteor's impact and in the hospital asked to join this team with other guys who had similar abilities. She had to drop out of college, something that her parents weren't really excited about, and to top it all off she was moving in with these strangers; which she barely knew the names of… Boys, living with boys and her being the only girl, yeah it was going to be a tough challenge but none the less she agreed to do so; since helping people is something that she's always wanted to do. On the bright side, she was finally moving out of her apartment that she forcefully shared with her older sister Laurie.

She pressed the button and braced herself for her new life with these five strangers.

After what seemed like minutes but was actually 1 the doors opened on the 125th floor.

"Well, here goes nothing!" She said to herself as she bent over to pick up the heavy box, she grabbed the handle to her suitcase and stepped out. Walking towards her room she bumped into some of her teammates who were also in the process of unpacking.

Rev, the roadrunner was currently zooming from his room towards the hallway, picking up boxes that were laying in front of his room. He stopped when he acknowledged her presence and shyly waved at her. The gesture made the female bunny storm even faster into her room, oh boy she was shyer than she thought she was… Boys! Boys everywhere was all that was crossing her mind.

Not that she wasn't used to hanging out with boys, she was… She just wasn't used to having them around all the time let alone live with five of them.

Closure! She hurriedly closed the door behind her. An empty room with brand new furniture and carpet, a hammock to her request was placed instead of a bed; it was something she had grown to prefer rather than sleeping on a regular bed, maybe it was the careless relaxing feeling that it brought.

She heavily breathed out in a relieving manner, this is suppose to be her private quarters, her escape from the world that awaited her outside the door behind her.

"Welp! I better start unpacking…" She told herself placing the heavy box on top of the dresser, more boxes were neatly stacked in random places around her new room; they were brought in earlier by a moving company.

Tired, it was 10:30 p.m. and she was almost done unpacking, she looked around and noticed that she could probably leave whatever was left to unpack for the next day, it's been enough for one day.

A grumble came from her stomach, all the unpacking had made her forget about a little something called eating. Not that anyone let her know that a dinner was being made or anything, so she assumed that she had to take care of her meals from now on. She let out a sigh of frustration as she opened the door and stepped out of her room, outside of her teammate's doors were towers and towers of empty boxes, the most coming from _'uh… Was it Duck?' _the mallard's room.

She stood quietly in front of her door for a couple of seconds; using her super hearing to check if any of her teammates were awake, and she could hear movement, but it was mostly inside their rooms or other floors but not from the common room or the kitchen which was her destination.

She mentally slapped herself, she'd agreed on this! She had to get used to socializing with the guys rather she liked it or not, these were her teammates for god's sake, if anything they were here to help her and maybe one day become her friends. She may be overreacting that's for sure, but she couldn't help it! She was living with strangers, and that can be a bit scary sometimes, specially being a girl, no, scratch that… Being the ONLY girl. Even if she agreed, the thought intimidated her a bit, not in a bad way of course… But more in a _'they won't get me most of the times'_ sorta way.

_'What if I get my period and I'm suuuper cranky with them? They won't get it! Or what if I don't know what to wear sometimes? Who am I gonna ask for an honest opinion about what color seriously looks better with my fur?'_ She thought to herself, mentally battling her frustrations of being the only girl in the team.

She reached the kitchen and opened the fridge, and after a mental battle with the fridge she settled with the decision of making herself a sandwich, taking the necessary contents out she walked towards the counter and prepared her meal.

Alone in the dining table she sat with an empty plate and a glass half filled with apple juice. By now she noticed that some of her teammates had gone to bed as she managed to make out some of the sounds that came from inside their rooms, now she only heard what sounded like a TV coming from one of the rooms…

_'So… 2 of them are sleeping and one of them sounds like he's in a different level… and the other one is watching TV…' _She thought to herself as she analyzed the sounds. _'Wait! Were's the fifth one?!' _She nervously asked herself looking around a bit paranoid. _'Shit I've only been hearing 4 of them all along and I haven't even noticed that one of them is missing! Great! What if he suddenly barges in here and sees me sitting here like the loner that I suddenly am?' _

To her ears it sounded really loud at first as she suddenly pressed her hands against them to try and block the sudden loud machinery roar. It took her a couple of minutes to adjust her hearing to a more normal one. Her eyes widened at the newfound noise, looking around in panic, the first thing she thought was… _'OMG someone's attacking us! should I wake up the rest?' _But instead of yelling for help, she just composed herself and awaited for any type of alarm to go off, but it never did and by now the loud noise had completely subsided… Well to her it was loud, at least for those first seconds.

For some reason she found herself standing up from the table and curiously walking towards the direction of where she heard the noise. Her steps were careful, she was currently planning in her head what she was going to do with whoever or whatever caused the noise. _'I can probably deal with it and hey maybe that'll boost up my confidence! I'll just blast him or her …Or it…with whatever it is that comes out of my ears… I don't even know what it is really…' _

She stopped in front of a door and remembered what was behind it…_ 'The Hangar?' _She questioned herself raising an eyebrow at the door. She pressed her head against the door and waited to hear something… _'Aha! Footsteps I knew it!'_

There was no denying there was someone on the other side of the door, she quickly punched her personal universal security code (Each member had one) on the pad next to the door which would grant her access to the hangar. The last key was pressed and the door swooshed open and she was ready to attack if need to. The hangar was literally a huge opened space that right now was occupied by a half built ship and a couple of other half built transportation vehicles, but there in the middle of that huge opened space was the cause of the noise she heard. _'Huh?'_ she asked herself while her muscles relaxed at the sight of the "missing" team member.

It was the team's leader and he was currently crouched next to a black bike with blue detailing; like her he was wearing his new uniform and was giving her a puzzled look. She could feel her cheeks burning of embarrassment, and she wanted more than anything to make a run for her room, to lock herself inside and never come out. But for some reason she felt her feet glued to the ground.

He kept staring at her as he stood, he slightly tilted his head in a questioning manner as if he was waiting for her to say something since she's the one who suddenly walked into the hangar, but seeing her sudden frozen reaction made him take the lead to be the first to speak, "Uh… Hi! Lexi, right?" He started, he knew her name very well; of course he did, he was the leader, but for some stupid reason he asked her, maybe to give her that same feeling of 'We're still getting to know each other.'

_'Oh crap! Now I've done it.'_ She thought to herself, nervously shuffling her feet while she thought about an answer, or better yet! Finding the courage to actually speak. "Uh… Yes… And you're Ace right?" She nervously asked.

He gave her a polite nod, "Yes." He simply responded and delivered her a kind smile.

She returned a nervous smile, and for some reason she found herself turning around to exit the hangar.

Ace gave her an even more puzzled look as he saw her turn around; ready to leave. He just thought that it was quite strange that she had randomly entered the hangar which was currently mostly empty with only a few half built vehicles, none of them really had any use for now… Of course he had his bike, but she didn't know that was there; he had just brought it in. "Wait! What uh… What brought you here?" He asked in hopes to find the answer of her bizarre visit.

_'Seriously?! Now what the hell am I suppose to say?! Oh I'm sorry I'm just so retarded and can't properly control my super hearing and heard this ridiculously loud noise and I thought we were being under attack, but since I'm too shy to let anyone know about my over the top reaction to something; I decided to be a macho-girl and take care of business myself! Which FYI it turned out to be YOU! Uh… Don't think so!' _

"Uh… I was just wondering around… And uh… I got lost, and then I heard something and ended up here." She nervously replied, defeatedly turning around to face him.

"Oh! Well yeah it's just me… Hehe… Sorry if it sounded too loud, I mean I know you have sensitive hearing. Didn't think anyone would be awake by now." He admitted.

Lexi stared at him and gave him another nervous grin, she was slowly starting to feel comfortable. "Oh! No it's ok… It wasn't that bad." _'Liar!' _

"Well sorry anyways, I really hope it wasn't too disturbing." He kept on pressing.

She sighed, but it wasn't really of annoyance, it was more of finally letting herself loose. "Well… It did frightened me a bit, but that was because I was alone in the kitchen and it was a bit too quiet…" She sheepishly admitted.

Ace gave her a shameful look, he felt somewhat bad that he had frightened her, "I'm sorry… I was just coming back from my apartment downtown, you know… I was getting the last bit of small stuff I had laying around, and of course I finally brought in my bike." He explained.

She noticed there was a bag next to his bike, she nodded apprehensively. "No I'm sorry, I still don't know how to fully control my powers, for the most part I can hear normally; but sometimes when I get distracted or too concentrated on something it tends to get a bit too loud; if that makes any sense." She nervously chuckled.

He chuckled as well, "Yeah it does… You know we're all still learning to control our abilities, and we haven't really gotten into proper training yet."

She nodded and nervously looked at her feet. There was a couple of seconds of silence, she could easily end the conversation turn around and head for her room, but for some reason she decided not to and keep the conversation going; after all she had to get to know the guys somehow right? True she was overreacting, but for some reason out of all the guys Ace wasn't hard to talk to; in fact he was quite kind and welcoming towards her, not that the others weren't but… Rev was a bit too hard to talk since the roadrunner was all talk-talk-talk and bit too friendly, Duck was a bit of a showoff to her point of view, Slam was a little hard to understand and Tech well… He was also a bit too hard to understand.

"Nice bike!" She complimented, slowly walking towards it to analyze it better.

Ace scratched the back of his neck, "Thanks…" He responded. As cheesy as it sounded, he didn't want her to think that he was one of those guys who worshipped their vehicles more than life itself. "I've had it ever since I was a teen…" Was the only piece of information he provided.

She gave him a warm smile, "Then it must be special to you…" She added.

"Well… I kinda worked really hard to get it." He said, responding with a smile. "So uh… Have you gotten to talk to the rest yet?" He asked changing the subject.

Lexi's smile faded; his words were kind of a reminder of her insecurities… She slowly shook her head.

He gave her a concern look and walked towards her, "Hey it's ok, I know it must be hard… I understand."

She glanced at him, giving him a curious look. "How do you…"

He smiled at her, "I have a younger sister, so I kind of learned to understand girls a bit." He said in a supportive manner. "So if anything's bothering you, not just now but in the future also; you can always come to me if you need to talk to anyone… After all it's kind of my job now to make sure everyone's alright." He finished, his tone serious yet kind.

For some reason she thought that he would be a bit more intimidating than the rest; him being leader was suppose to give him that sense of authority, and lets face it; for the most part bosses tend to be a bit intimidating! But his words made her feel the total opposite and for that she gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks…"

"No problem Lex… I mean is it ok if I call you Lex?" He asked politely.

Lexi smiled; her gaze falling to the bike, "My dad used to call that…" She commented.

Ace gave her a nervous look, unsure of how to take her comment, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No it's ok, he's not dead or anything." She said chuckling a bit, "My parents got divorced when I was young that's all… It's just that I haven't seen him lately since he's a very busy man." She said reassuringly.

"Oh, ok… Sorry anyways, I mean I don't have to call you Lex if you don't really want to…" And he really meant his words; he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but for some reason it felt right calling her 'Lex'.

She shook her head smiling, "It's ok Ace, you can call me Lex…" And this was really strange, usually she wouldn't let anyone call her 'Lex', simply because she always intended to keep the special nickname between her father and her, but for some reason it felt right when he said it, it felt comforting.

"Are you sure? I mean I understand if it's special…"

She chuckled a bit, "Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok then Lex" He was starting to bent over to grab his bag, but stopped as an idea suddenly popped into his mind, she kinda took the hint that he was going to grab his bag and probably head to his room, so she turned around and took a few steps towards the door but was stopped by his voice, "Hey… I know it's late and all, but would you like to go for a ride?"

Her eyes widened as she was not expecting the sudden request at all. She turned around and gave him a questioning look, "Wh-what?"

"Well, I kinda don't feel like going to bed yet… I guess it's because I'm still getting used to this place. But I mean if you're tired and not up to it I understand." His tone had a hint of tease in it.

Lexi started to nervously look around as if the answer was written somewhere around the room for her to read. "Bu- But I don't have a helmet! And what if I fall?"

Ace chuckled a bit, "I won't let you fall trust me, and if it really makes you feel better I'll lend you mine."

She nodded nervously, unconsciously accepting his request. "But what about you?"

"Eh… Don't worry about me, I kind of like how it feels to have the wind blown at my face." He replied reassuringly as he took his helmet and handed it to her.

She took it and stared at it with thought, he was already mounting the bike when suddenly she placed the helmet on a nearby table that was placed against the wall. Ace stared at her surprised as she walked back towards him.

"No helmet? Wait, are you sure?" he asked a bit worried.

"You said you wouldn't let me fall, right? And besides… I kinda want to know how it feels to have the wind blown at my face…" Not that she hasn't experienced it before, but she had a hunch that this was different.

He gave her a warm smile… She trusted him.

She mounted the bike, and now she was seating behind Ace, awkwardly trying to keep space between them. When he noticed the distance he felt somewhat concerned, of course they just met and now they were so close to each other? "Lex, it's ok… I don't bite I promise, but you gotta hold on to me."

She nervously nodded and placed her hands around his hips, a thoughtful look now consumed his features. He could tell she was nervous, and that's understandable; it was her first time on a bike, not to mention that even if she trusted him; they just met a couple of days ago, and it seemed a little inappropriate; not to mention awkward to ask her to wrap her arms around him. A smirk grew on his face, he knew she had to rather she'd like it or not… Safety measures…

"Are you ready? I'm gonna start the engine." He informed her, and from the corner of his eyes he noticed her nod. He was mostly warning her because of her super hearing… So he turned the key and a loud roar emerged from the engine.

Either the sound startled her or reality hit her that she needed to hold on because she rapidly wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against his back. Her eyes were completely shut as she braced herself for the ride.

_'Oh god… If mom sees me she'll probably flip! First I get affected by the radiation from a meteor and get weird powers, I drop out of college, move out of my apartment, move in with 5 male strangers and now I'm riding a bike with one of those strangers! Yeah she'd have a heart attack!' _

"Alright we're gonna start elevating pretty soon." He said pressing a couple of buttons from a small panel in the middle of the handle bars, both wheels separated from their position, each divided in two and flattened themselves towards the floor, another button was pressed and the bike started to slowly elevate. He turned towards the open space that would lead them to the city skies. Her hold tightened and he slightly turned his head towards her, "Lex, I promise I won't let you fall… Ever." He softly informed her, and her muscles relaxed as they took off.

"I trust you…" She whispered into his ears as they flew towards the night sky… A smile grew on his face, he could tell this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

A tear was streaming down her cheek and a sob escaped her lips.

She tried calming herself by taking deep breaths, but failed to do so as the clear memories haunted her. She bit her tongue, shut her eyes tight and took more deep breaths… But wether her brain wanted the sobbing to stop, her heart agreed otherwise.

She found herself stumbling towards the nearest wall, she pressed her back against it and slowly sank to the floor defeatedly.

At this point she was so broken and so caught up with her emotions that she wasn't aware of the sound of the hangar door opening…

Her sobs echoed around the hangar…

His eyes widened at the recognition of the sound, frantically looking around for the source. His search stopped at the sight of a broken female bunny sitting on the floor, her face buried into her hugged knees.

As if it was instinct he found himself running towards her, he crouched next to her broken self and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lex?!" He frantically called to her, and he felt her slightly flinch at the sound of his voice.

She sniffled a bit before she slightly straightened her head and faced him. She shook her head in denial, as if the image before her was an illusion.

He wrapped her in his arms and cooed her, even though he had no clue what had brought his second in command to such deteriorating state. "Shhh Lex, it's ok… I'm here!"

Anger started to grow inside of her as she registered his words… She pushed him abruptly. "Bullshit!" She yelled at him.

He stared hurt into her wet green eyes, surprised at her sudden attack.

"You haven't been there Ace!" She yelled, "That's the fucking problem! You're too proud to face your problems… You broke you're promise and you LEFT me!"

He didn't dare to say a word, he had a feeling that she needed to express herself and let everything out of her system.

"Where were you for the past month Ace, Huh?! You weren't there for me that's for sure!" She sobbed, "And now you expect me to pretend that nothing happened and let you be there for me just like that?!"

"I'm sorry…" He slowly muttered looking at the floor in shame.

"Everything's been shitty Ace! I can't express myself to any of the guys about my problems… As much as I try they are not you and they will never be you And I've been blaming myself for everything, but you haven't even bothered to ask how I am! NOTHING! You just don't care for me anymore!"

He felt a lump in his throat, he's been trying so hard to distance himself from her and he had succeeded… He just wasn't expecting her to break because of it. His intentions were to protect her from his personal feelings, and it turns out he had hurt her because of his naiveness… He was so caught in thought that he had spaced out a bit from her ranting.

"…And now I don't even know what to do?! Jake wants me to go to Paris with him, and now… Oh gosh I feel so confused…" She started sobbing once again.

"Wait what?! Paris!" He said with a bit of fear.

She looked at him and sadly nodded, even though she was still crying he could sense that she had managed to calm herself a bit, and for some reason the tension had eased a bit.

He sighed and returned the sad glare, "You should go…" He replied.

She looked at him confused, "What? Why?"

"Lex… It's always been a dream of yours. You would be a fool if you didn't go and… I want you to be happy Lex, even if it means traveling the world with someone else…" He sadly admitted.

She sniffled and furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean…"

He shook his head, mostly to himself, "Nothing…" he slowly replied. He stood and turned away from her, a tear slid from his sapphire eyes… He wasn't looking at her, and yet his expression read frustration as a memory crept into his mind.

_'I promise I won't let you fall… Ever.'_

_'I trust you…' She whispered back…_

He stared at his bike, he was going for a ride after all…

_I'm so much like you_  
_Restless and wreckless_  
_I need a clue_  
_So show me a sign_  
_I feel like making a move_  
_Real geographic, a change in mood_  
_We'll let go of everything we know_

He wiped the tear and turned towards her, she was still sniffling and her eyes refused to stop tearing. He stretched a hand to her and she stared at him confused, "What to you say we get out of here…" he suggested.

"Wh-What?!" She asked confused.

And a warm smile grew on him, that was the same reaction she had the first time he asked her if she wanted to go for a ride. "Just this once Lex… Please…" He softly begged.

_You and I will ride tonight_  
_'Till the past is out of sight_  
_We don't have to look back now_  
_From the dark into the light_  
_We can leave it all behind_  
_We can stand together, we don't have to look back now_

A smile was starting to slowly curl around her lips, and without question she took his hand as he pulled her towards him. He embraced her, and she returned the hug. "I'm so sorry Lex… I never meant to hurt you…" He whispered into her ear, and she nodded accepting his apology.

He broke the embrace and walked towards his bike to grab her helmet, but was stopped by her hand. Confused he turned to her and raised an eyebrow, she shook her head wiping a tear, "I trust you… You won't let me fall…"

_I'm so much like you_  
_Caught in a moment, coming unglued_  
_In a world so big, it's not easy to choose_  
_Which path to take, which pawn to move_  
_So we'll let go of everything we've ever known_

He nodded and placed both his and her helmet on a nearby table. He walked back to his bike and mounted it, followed by Lexi who instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and softly rested her head against his back.

A warm feeling grew inside of him… She trusted him once again… "Ready?" He softly asked her.

"Ready." She replied.

And with her answer he turned the key and ignited the engine, he opened the main gate that would lead towards the city skies and before they knew it they were up in the air and heading towards the city.

_You and I will ride tonight_  
_'Till the past is out of sight_  
_We don't have to look back now_  
_From the dark into the light_  
_We can leave it all behind_  
_We can stand together, we don't have to look back now_

The wind blowing against their faces, their ears floating freely in the air, her hair softly caressed her cheeks as it moved along with the wind's direction. It had been a while since she had ridden with Ace… Long enough for her to forget about the carefree feeling it brought to fly around the city… The cool air made her hug him even tighter, as if the sudden pressure would suddenly warm both of them enough, but was mostly a gesture of reassurance to herself of holding tight and hopefully never letting go…

_No one can stop us now_  
_The world is rushing by _  
_The wind is at our back_  
_Everything's new tonight, we're going our own way_  
_No matter what they say_  
_The bridge is on fire, we're flying higher now_

Suddenly everything felt right, the cool wind, the ride, the moment, the mood, him… It was leaving all of her troubles behind, a sudden distraction from reality… Suddenly Jake wasn't in the picture, and it was just him and the sky.

_You and I will ride tonight_  
_'Till the past is out of sight_  
_We don't have to look back now_  
_We are knocking down the wall, all for one and one for all_  
_We can stand together_  
_Never gonna look back now_

And it suddenly came to her… Ace wasn't lost, he just wasn't found. She's been focussing more on her problems rather than to wonder if he had any of his own, the thought made her feel like a horrible friend. She's been so naive! He distanced himself, and she just let it happen… She didn't question him or anything, and quite frankly she was to ashamed to do so, but none the less she let it happen, as much as she tried it wasn't enough effort to get him back, but none of that mattered now, he was newly found and there for her… That's all that mattered to her.

_Oh no, Oh no_  
_We don't have to look back now_  
_(Oh no, Oh no)_  
_We don't have to look back now _

* * *

**Song: "We don't have to look back now" by Puddle of Mudd**

**Please review! 3 :)**


	18. Here To Stay

**A/N: This is it! This is the final chapter, and I feel like crying OMG WHY?! Even though this is NOT the end, because like I've mentioned before there will be a sequel! WHICH I can assure you all will enjoy! ;)**

**But I want to thank all of my reviewers, I've had this idea for years in my head, and I finally got the chance to get it out of my system and share it with other LU fans. I really appreciate all of the support I got from all of you, including my some of my DA readers as well! Thank you! And this is only the first part of my project, I still don't know if this will be converted into a trilogy, the third story's idea is there, it's just that it's very raw, and I would have to work with the second one and see if I can make it happen... If not I'll make it a separate story in the future because I still like the concept... But there is a sequel for sure! :)**

**Another thing I wanted to ask you guys is to please go to my profile and answer a poll that I'm running, it has to do with the sequel's title... And I really need your help! There's also a link to a mini Soundtrack I made for the Story, including all of the songs that I used in the story, and others that I didn't use but fit with the story. **

**Also I wanted to let you guys know, that I will take a month off from writing, the reason being... Because I'm a little behind with my artwork, I guess I got too focused on writing and now I have a bunch of piled up artwork, including a couple of art requests and art trades. But don't worry I would never abandon this project, I will work on it from time to time, and as soon as I'm done with all of my art list I'll be back with writing the sequel. For other updates, including an upcoming cover for this story please visit my DA page, the link is on my profile. **

**Other than that... Please enjoy the final chapter of "Star Of My Heart" And thanks for reading guys! =')**

* * *

They've been riding for almost an hour and he decided to descend towards the streets, signaling her with a finger as he pointed towards the ground. He felt her nod as a reassurance that she was holding on… Even though he already knew that; since he felt her arms around his torso.

The bike started to descend and once close enough to the ground he touched a button and the bike carefully switched into road mode, the four hovering disks started to slightly turn and slowly form themselves into two wheels… They finally touched the pavement of the streets and he was now heading towards the Acmetropolis Central Park…

He stopped once they arrived to his desired destination.

She straightened herself in her seat and let go of him, preparing herself to dismount the bike, once out she used the opportunity to stretch her muscles, Ace doing the same.

The sky was orange and the sun was getting ready to set if not already started to set. They sat on top of a small hill and watched the children as they played with the fallen brown leaves of the trees.

He turned to her and admired her presence, not a word had been said since they left the tower. And he was afraid to speak, he didn't want to ruin this moment, this sudden safe and peaceful moment with her.

Her gaze was still fixed on the kids. She smiled and softly chuckled to herself, "You know… There's something about Fall that I just… Fills me, I don't know if it's the leaves, the color or it's amazing smell." She commented.

Ace furrowed his eyebrows and smiled at her, "Yeah… I know what you mean…" He replied. There was a brief silence, but enough for her to forget about her recent subject, the air was strangely filled with awkwardness. "So… Paris huh?" He carefully started.

She faced him; surprised at his sudden suggestion, she softly frowned and slowly nodded.

"When?" Was all he asked.

"Friday…" She dreadfully answered.

He frowned as well, disappointed at her answer, but mostly at her reaction. "Lex… This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you know that right?"

She nodded apprehensively.

"Then why do you look as if you don't want to go? I mean it's something you've been wanting for years! And well… I mean is it him? or what?" He asked curiously.

"No, it's not him… He's actually been nothing but good to me." She reassured him.

Ace nodded, a bit relieved about her answer.

"This actually means a lot for him… It's his job and he really wants me there, and he also wants me to spend the holidays with him and his family in London. It's all too flattering… A dream come true if you could call it that. My dream trip to Acme Europe…" She said with a bit of sarcasm in her tone. "I was so determined… And you're right it's been my dream to go, but I just can't leave you guys like that… I just can't go on vacation while you guys are here risking your lives because you're one person short!"

Ace stared at her unconvinced, "Lex… Try again! You know we've worked short handed before and it's been fine. I mean it can be a challenge sometimes, but it's not something that'll jeopardize anything. I know you Lex, so what's really going on?"

She sighed at his answer, "It's just…"

_"Lexi?!" _Called a voice from afar.

Her ears perked up at the mention of her name, frantically looking around for the voice's owner. Ace noticed her sudden reaction and raised an eyebrow at her, curiously looking around in question.

She stood, and again. _"Lexi!"_

"Lex! What wrong?" Asked a worried Ace as he stood and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It sounded as if someone's calling my name…" She trailed staring at the group of kids that played with the leaves.

"Lexi!"

Now there was no denying it, even Ace heard it loud and clear. They both turned since the voice came from behind them.

Lexi's eyes widened at the discovery of the voice's owner. "Jake?!" She asked confused.

And there was Jake, standing before them; staring at both loonatics in disbelief.

"Jake? What's going on? Wha-What are you doing here?" Asked a confused Lexi.

Jake glanced at the ground and shook his head, he glanced back at her, "What am _I_ doing here?! What are_ you _doing here Lexi?! I've been calling you for the past two hours!" He angrily informed her.

His tone surprised the female bunny; she has never heard him this upset before. Automatically she glanced at her waist and noticed that she had forgotten to bring her bag, "Oh… Babe I'm sorry I guess I left my bag at HQ." She informed him. She then furrowed her eyebrows in a questionably way, "Wait! How did you find me?" She asked suspiciously.

Jake scoffed before he answered, sarcasm could be sensed in his features, "Oh how did I found you? Well that's a good question love… Have you not noticed that you've been surrounded by paparazzi for hours?!"

Both Ace and Lexi's eyes widened as they frantically looked at their surroundings, but to their surprise they didn't see anything.

"No… Behind the bushes! Inside cars! Helicopters! Under-covered people around you! You two have made quite the headlines… My phone has been ringing non-stop for me to make a quote about my girlfriend's affair with her teammate!"

It was then that they did noticed a couple of odd things, a couple of cars parked near their location, all of them occupied by people; their windows half opened and a camera lens pointed at their direction. A shuffling could be heard near some of the bushes; which indicated that something or someone was behind them. A couple of people walking around with cameras in their hands, but to anyone it may seem as a normal person who practiced the art of photography, and lastly a helicopter that Ace noticed ever since they arrived was surrounding the areas, he just didn't really associated it with being the paparazzi.

"Woah! Jake, you need to calm down buddy! Nothing happened!" Said Ace.

"Jake! Nothing happened!" Added Lexi supporting Ace's words. "I mean yes, I lost track of time and I know I was suppose to be at your house 2 hours ago… And I left my phone back in HQ! But I didn't know we were being followed! I swear nothing happened we just took a ride!"

Jake sighed in frustration, "Do you know how bad this is for me? Do you know how bad this is going to make me look?! It doesn't matter if something happened or not, this is enough material for the tabloids to work with! I'm in the process of filming a movie! My first bloody movie Lexi! You know how much that means to me!" If anything, he sounded more hurt than angered.

Ace was starting to get annoyed at the way Jake was talking to Lexi, he glanced at her and noticed she had a guilty look on her face. But he didn't say a word, he decided to stay out of it as much as he could, he knew nothing happened so he had nothing to worry about, right?

Lexi's eyes started to water with fresh tears; she just couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole thing, even though nothing really happened, "I'm sorry…" She expressed.

Jake once again let out a sigh, he walked towards her, "Lexi… Why don't we go to my car and talk there and get away from the cameras. Oh and I need your answer ASAP, turns out production is running behind schedule and we need to leave tomorrow night instead of Friday." By now Jake had started to walk towards his car assuming Lexi would follow him.

She sniffled a bit, "No…" she responded, not moving from her spot next to Ace.

Jake stopped and turn towards her surprised, "No? What do you mean no."

"No, as in I can't do this anymore, everything! US!" She replied giving him a hurt look.

Jake was speechless for a couple of seconds, his jaw dropped at her answer. But something hit him all of a sudden, he turned towards Ace and started to shake his head in disbelief, "You! What the hell did you say to her?!" He angrily asked walking towards the Loonatic's leader.

"He had nothing to do with this Jake!" Said Lexi, defensively standing in front of Ace. "But yeah I'm glad you care that me and Ace had started talking again!" She added.

Ace couldn't help but to feel proud of her sudden defensive actions. "Listen Doc, I would never come between you two, I swear I had nothing to do with it, if anything I was trying to encourage Lexi on going on that trip with you!"

Jake was just confused; he could tell Ace wasn't lying, and now his expression read something beyond hurt. "I don't understand love…"

She walked towards him and hugged him, when she broke the hug she nodded to him, "Yeah, why don't we go and talk in your car?" She gently asked, tears were now starting to slowly escape her emerald eyes.

Ace gave her a worried look, but she gave him a reassuring nod, "It's ok…" she added. And he replied by giving her an understanding nod.

Lexi grabbed Jake's arm and walked towards his car, when they reached they both mounted and close the door behind them, leaving nothing but a tense silence between the couple.

Jake didn't dare to look at her, he was afraid of loosing her; and now he regretted his previous hostile encounter with them.

Lexi stared at him in thought, she then shifted herself to face him. A tear streamed down his eye, and she gently wiped it with her thumb, the action caught the actor's attention as he turned his position towards her.

She took a deep breath to try and calm her own emotions, "Jake… I love you. I really do!" She started, and even though he's been dying to hear those words coming from her, he knew that this wasn't going to end the way he wished it would. "You've been nothing but amazing for me, and you've given me so much… So much love Jake. You make me feel special and wanted, you make me feel safe. And I know your feelings are genuine, I know that you truly love me and I have no doubt in that."

He softly smiled at her, but his smile faded at the thought of loosing her, "But…?" he carefully asked.

Her eyes were starting to water again, "I can't do this right now. I… I don't really know what I want now! I can't really explain it, and I feel horrible for hurting or disappointing you Jake, I do!"

He wrapped her in his arms as she sobbed, he gently wiped her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. A few tears escaped from his own eyes as he consoled her. And he could tell she was confused, he knew exactly what this was about. This was something he was afraid of ever since they started dating, of loosing her over her undiscovered feelings for Ace. But none the less, he knew it could happen seeing as how close the two were.

He broke the hug and gently wiped her tears, her wet green eyes scarred into his turquoise orbs. He gave her an understanding nod, "It's ok love, I understand. And I want you to be happy Lexi, that's all I really want; for your happiness."

Lexi just stared at him, sniffling in between sobs.

"Don't cry love, because it makes me cry as well… It makes me sad to see you sad. You have a life ahead of you love, you're an amazing girl you know that right? You're laughter is contagious and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. And I want to thank you for the lovely time we spent together, I will never forget it love. You've been nothing but understanding with me…" He softly chuckled, "Now what am I gonna tell my mum? She's been dying to meet you!"

She chuckled at his last words, and she couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty about it. "I'm sorry…" She sadly added.

"Don't be love… I'll always cherish what we had."

"So will I Jake…"

She nodded, and sighed… There was nothing else to talk about and for some reason she was dreading to get out of the car. It's not that she suddenly regretted her decision, but she did love Jake and she just wasn't ready to say goodbye, to officially detach him from her life. "Well… I guess this is goodbye…" She started.

He softly nodded as a sad expression took over his features, "I guess it is." He added.

"I'm going to miss you Jake…" She said embracing him.

"So will I love."

"At least write to me from time to time! You know fill me in with how the filming is going on." She suggested.

"I will, even though it's not going to be same without you… As long as you do me a favor in return." He replied.

She looked at him in question and raised an eyebrow at him, but none the less nodded and responded. "Anything."

"I want you to be happy love," He gently placed a finger on her chest, "Follow your heart love, listen to it and follow… And I can assure you'll be forever happy." He gently kissed her forehead and embraced her once again, this time giving her his final goodbyes.

His words… For some reason brought a bit of shock to her. They broke the hug and she gave him one last nod before she opened the door and stepped out of the car, she shut the door behind her; leaving Jake alone fore a couple of seconds… "I'm sorry I got in the way…" He said to no one in particular. He stared out his window and saw Lexi walking towards Ace who was now sitting in the grass patiently waiting for her. He nodded to himself and opened the door to his car and stepped out.

Lexi had a few tears still streaming down her cheeks, but nothing too dramatic. She finally reached Ace, and when he noticed her broken features he started to worriedly walk towards her, and automatically she wrapped her arms around him; a small sob escaping her lips.

"I'm so sorry Lex… I know how much you wanted this." He cooed her, gently stroking her back.

Their embrace broke at the sound of someone clearing their throat, curiously they turned towards the source and found Jake once again staring at them; but this time his expression was more soft.

"I uh… I'm sorry, I was wondering if I could speak with Ace." He said. Both Ace and Lexi gave him a careful look, but all assumptions were cleared once Jake waved his hands in a dismissive manner. "Oh… Uh, it's nothing bad I promise love." He said looking at Lexi who reluctantly gave both male bunnies an approving nod as she stepped away from them and walked towards the bike were she would wait for Ace.

Ace and Jake walked a bit farther so that they could be out of reach from Lexi's super hearing, "So what's up Doc? What do you want to talk to me about?" Asked Ace with curiosity.

Jake nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets since it was getting a bit more colder out, "First, I wanted to apologize for everything, even though I already have… And second, I wanted to ask you for a favor." Ace stared at him and nodded, to let him proceed with his request, "Take care of her mate, I know it's your duty to always look after her, but what I'm asking is to love her… To be passionate about what you love the most. She truly loves you mate, she just doesn't know it yet. She's such an amazing girl Ace, don't loose her."

Ace was surprised at his words, he nodded apprehensively as he spoke, "It's been quite a ride for us that's for sure… But I would never hurt her, just as you took your word of not doing her any harm, I stand by them as well. We've had our little misunderstandings, but I've learned from them. We've been best friends for so long Jake, she knows me as much as I know her. And even if we don't end up together they way I wish, her friendship will always be the best thing that has ever happened to me." He replied.

Jake nodded and gave him a warm smile, he extended a hand to him which Ace gladly took and shook before they each parted to their respective way.

Lexi was sitting next to the bike, fiddling with her ribbon. Her expression was still a bit uncertain as it read a bit of sadness in it.

Ace walked towards her and sat next to her, "Hey what cha doing?" he started.

She glanced up at him and forced a smile, she didn't question him about Jake's intentions instead another tear escaped her emerald eyes. He gently wiped it away giving her a concern look. She sniffled a bit, "I'm sorry… It's just that it's been a very emotional day for me."

"I know… It's ok Lex." He said extending an arm around her shoulders and scooted her closer to him, she rested her head against his chest.

There was a couple of minutes of pure silence and by now they didn't care if they were being watched or not. And to be honest this is something that Lexi wasn't going to miss at all from her glamourous life with Jake.

She shivered a bit since the temperature was dropping more and more as it got darker, he gave her a concerned look and slightly rubbed her arm, "Hey you want to go and warm up a bit before we head home? I mean I ain't no millionaire to take you to some fancy 5 star coffee shop or anything…" He started to stand up, and once up she lend a hand to help her stand.

Lexi chuckled at his words as she took his hand and pulled herself up, "Ace… Jake might've been Acmetropolis Super Star…" her cheeks started to reddened as she thought about her next words, "But you're the Star of My Heart…"

A wide smile grew on Ace's face, even though he felt more than anything to make a move on her… She had just broken up with her boyfriend, and he could tell she was still a bit vulnerable about the subject, so instead he hugged her. The hugged surprised her, but at least it made her smile.

"So… Chai Latte's then?" Suggested Ace as he broke the hug.

"Sounds Perfect!" Responded Lexi.

They both smiled to each other before they mounted the bike.

/

He rode as careful as he could, he made himself believe that the more cautious he rode the more he would protect the delicate girl that hugged his torso. He rode careful, not fast… To enjoy this moment with her, to savor the closeness as much as it lasts.

Her arms around him, she didn't want to let go… Her heart broken but slowly restoring itself as new undiscovered feelings slowly grew inside of her. It was this friendship that made it all worth for her. She lost Jake; no, she didn't loose him, she let him go because that's what she felt was right, but she regained what was important for her, what her heart told her what was right.

She looked up at Ace, she couldn't help but to admire him; after all, after everything that has happened he was there for her, and she didn't doubt that it wouldn't be the last time, this was forever.

And something warm grew inside of her at the thought, he was here to stay… For her. She softly smiled as the wind gently blew against her face, she softly closed her eyes and whispered to the wind. "I'll follow my heart."

THE END

* * *

**_Stay_**

_All along it was a fever_  
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_  
_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_  
_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_  
_It's not just something you take – it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay._

_Ooh the reason I hold on_  
_Ooh cause I need this hole gone_  
_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it._  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you._  
_It takes me all the way._  
_I want you to stay, stay._  
_I want you to stay, oh._

_Song by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko_

**Remember to always follow your heart! Thanks for reading! And please review! :)**


End file.
